En algún lugar del tiempo
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: -AkuRoku.AU- Entre tropezones, secretos y engaños es donde empiezan. Los encuentros que depara el destino son imposibles de evitar. La sombra de aquel que ya no está y el presente. Axel sabe, Roxas duda; y todo ocurre en algún lugar perdido en el tiempo.
1. Prólogo

**_N/A:_** _Para mi desgracia; Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece ¡pero algún día lo sera!... claro, cuando domine el mundo y me rapte a todos los que trabajan en Square-Enix , pero bueno, si lo fuera, Axel no habria muerto, o por lo menos habria hecho que se le declarara a Roxas las 1500 veces que tuvo la bendita oportunidad ¬¬._  
_Esto es solo para fines de lucro emocional, no gano nada excepto el cariño de algunos lectores, lo cual espero._

**

* * *

"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Prólogo

—Entonces... ¿es verdad lo que dicen?

—¿Sobre qué?... oh eso... realmente no lo sé, para mi es solo una leyenda

—Pero... ¿no seria estupendo si fuera cierto?

—Deja de soñar con eso, concéntrate en tu presente... y ya vamonos

—Bien... pero aún así, seria genial vivir en un mundo sin guerra

_Hay quienes dicen que es una broma, un cuento para hacer dormir a los niños o una blasfemia que intenta dar esperanza a los afligidos. Se decía que había paz antes de la gran guerra, antes de la noche en que los sincorazón atacaron y desolaron el mundo._

_Nadie supo nunca cómo aparecieron, habían solo especulaciones; un experimento fallido, una maldición, un portal a otro mundo, pero nunca un cómo, un cuando ni un por qué. Mucho menos un quien, pero tras años y años de destrucción, siempre surgen raras historias en circuntancias como estas._

_Nadie lo sabe realmente, pero se dice que hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, el mundo era un sitio en el que las personas vivían en paz, un lugar donde las guerras eran sucesos lejanos encerrados en los libros de historia antigua, y donde los niños sonreían, corrían felices soñando con vivir emociones._

_Absurdo, simple y llanamente absurdo ¿qué clase de broma era esa?, si ya nadie sabia el significado de la palabra felicidad, si ahora el hecho de vivir significaba que más de alguno dió su ultimo suspiro en tus manos, victima de una lucha sin razón por la que debían sobrevivir._

—¿qué estas haciendo?

—¿eh?... no, nada, solo leía esto que encontré por ahí, dice algo muy gracioso sobre el mundo antes de la guerra

—No sabía que te gustara la ciencia ficción

—No, es solo que...

—Ya debemos irnos

—Lo sé... por cierto ¿a donde?

—Deberías por lo menos saber a donde te mandan

—Pero no lo sé, tú estas a cargo, ya dime

—Tu próximo destino, es Twilight Town

—¿Donde

* * *

_**N/A:** Bien gente, hasta aqui queda el prólogo... personalmente tuve que hacerlo por que el primer cap me quedo un tanto largo, ojala les haya gustado..._  
_-¡Pronto el próx capitulo!_


	2. Descubrimiento

**_N/A:_**_ Aqui continua, espero que lo disfruten_

**

* * *

"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°1:Descubrimiento

La guerra no era novedad y las muertes eran pan de cada día, nadie aspiraba a vivir más de 30 si es que se tenía suerte lo cual era muy amanecer parecía ser lo único que había logrado mantenerse desde el principio de los tiempos, los rayos del sol recorrían lentamente las calles, despertando irremediablemente a las personas que rogaban por unos minutos más de sueño. Las ciudades, las calles y hogares cobraron vida poco a poco, animando una amanecida con niebla, hacía frío y el ladrido de los perros molestaba a quien se negaba a despertar.

—Maldita sea ¿que debo hacer para dormir tranquilo?

—¡Roxas!... ¡levantate de una vez olgazán!

—¡Ya voy!... rayos, no es justo

Roxas era un chico de no más de 16 años, de rubio cabello aparentemente sin peinar por la forma que este tenía, de ojos azules, aún joven e inexperto en la vida. Se levantó de mala gana, gruñendo en voz baja, se puso unos pantalones grises con negro, un polerón blanco de manga corta, miró por su ventana la potente luz del sol que le reclamaba que despertara de una buena vez y a su ciudad, anaranjada por la luz del sol, brillante por el rocío mañanero, increíblemente pacífica desde ahí. La vista de Twilight Town era agradable, pero solo la vista, como todos tenía sus problemas, unos más serios que otros pero no tan graves como para no permitirles a la gente vivir.

—¡Roxas!...¡llevo media hora esperando a que te levantes!

—¡Cállate Demyx que ya estoy despierto!

Era un fastidio que le gritaran todas las mañanas, pero admitía que era la única forma en que se levantaba. Demyx no era precisamente la persona más pacífica del mundo, y sus métodos para tratar a la gente estaban muy carentes de delicadeza o amabilidad, pero era uno de los pocos amigos cercanos de Roxas. No compartían mucho en común pero sí sabían lo que era no tener a nadie en el mundo; perder a tus padres es difícil, más aún cuando no sabes cómo enfrentarlo a los 6 años. Al final bajó a la cocina malhumorado.

—¿Sabes?... no estaría mal que despertaras a la gente con un poco más de sutileza... evitarías muchas terapias

—Calla mocoso y siéntate que tu maldito desayuno se enfría

Habían veces en que se levantaba con un humor de perros, pero le encantaba como cocinaba.

—Ya decía yo que tu cariño hacia mi era inexplicable, Demyx querido

—¡Come y cállate si no quieres esta jodida sartén en la garganta! —amenazó levantando dicho utensilio—

—¡Si mamá!

Roxas no se molesto en evitar el sartén ni el aceite hirviendo que Demyx le lanzó, parecía haber costumbre en ello, a excepción de la mancha aceitosa en la pared, claro.

—Espero que después limpies eso Demyx

—Superior Diz...

Roxas volteó con una tostada en la boca, oír esa voz solo podía ponerlo tenso, al igual que a Demyx. En el umbral de la puerta de la cocina apareció un hombre de curiosa apariencia, en su ropa predominaba el rojo, se cubría completamente la cara y en sus ojos ambarinos estaban presentes el poder de su autoridad y el miedo o respeto que su presencia infundía.

—¿Peleando tan temprano?

—Pe-perdón superior Diz... pero... ¡Demyx empezó!

—¡¿Que yo qué?... ¡seras...!

—¡Demyx! —le llamó la atención el de rojo— ya basta, todos los días es lo mismo con ustedes dos... —suspira— en cuanto terminen los veré en el campo 6...

Sin mediar más palabras con aquellos dos jóvenes, el superior Diz se retiró meneando la cabeza en forma negativa mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio. En cuanto desapareció, Demyx miró con rabia a Roxas, pero era una rabia infantil, el rubio ni cuenta se dio, estaba concentrado en la difícil tarea de mascar lo que le quedaba de pan tostado. Ya un rato después ambos jóvenes salieron de su hogar a donde les habían indicado antes. Al salir, se podía observar las calles de piedra aún anaranjadas por la luz del sol, aún era temprano. Roxas volteó y miró su hogar, uno de los tantos orfanatos de Twilight Town, era un edificio de unos tres pisos, igual a los demás con la única diferencia que en la entrada había un cartel :"Oblivion".

—Despierta enano... —aparece Demyx golpeándolo en la nuca— llegaremos tarde

—Lo sé, solo me preguntaba ¿por qué le pondrían Oblivion a este lugar?

—¿Y yo qué se?... el superior Diz es el encargado, pregúntale a él

—¡Roxas!

El nombrado volteó al escuchar su nombre y se topó de frente con una chica poco menor que él, de cabello rubio, usaba un vestido blanco muy simple y sus ojos era de un azul brillante y llevaba en sus brazos varias cajas.

—¿Naminé?... ¿que ocurre?...¿por qué tanta prisa?

—L-lo... lo siento —respira más calmada— ahora sí, buenos días Roxas, Demyx, lo que pasa es que Larxene me mando a dejarles sus almuerzos a última hora

—¿Y desde cuando la loca de la electricidad cocina? —inquirió Demyx— de seguro que tiene veneno o algo

—Solo cállate y toma la comida Demyx —agregó Roxas tomando una pequeña caja y luego todas las demás con su otro brazo— quieres que lleve el de los demás ¿no?

—Ah... s-sí —se sonroja— muchas g-gracias... ah, ya debo irme, mucha suerte en la práctica a los dos -se va corriendo-

Ambos chicos vieron irse a la rubia hasta que desapareció tras cruzar una calle. Roxas sonrió para sí mientras Demyx lo miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento insoportable.

—Increíble... —suspira— siento lástima por esa chica

—¿Eh?... ¿por que dices eso?

—¿Es que tu eres tonto o te pagan por parecerlo?... hablo de tu noviecita

—¿Mi qué?... serás idiota, Naminé no es mi novia, dudo que siquiera piense en fijarse en mí

Demyx se limitó a rodar los ojos y se puso a caminar dejando a Roxas atrás, mientras este le gritaba que lo ayudara con las cajas. Cuando llegaron al dichoso campo, se encontraron con varias personas más. El lugar era bastante amplio, solo eran escombros, unas cuantas rocas saliendo del suelo y unas desintegradas líneas que marcaban la forma de una cancha. En el centro de este lugar, habían dos personas peleando y lejos de ellos habían otros tantos.

—Parece que empezaron sin nosotros... ¡todo es por tu culpa Roxas!... ¿Roxas?

Demyx miró por todas partes buscando al menor y se lo encontró caso arrastrándose mientras movía una ruma de cajas.

—Serás torpe

—¡¿Y tu crees que la comida de quince personas no pesa?

—Llegan tarde -los increpó una tercera voz-

—Oh, eres tu Cloud... es raro ver a un superior como tú aquí

—¿Cloud? —preguntó el pequeño rubio— ¿quién?

Roxas levantó la cabeza sorprendido, frente a él vio a un hombre mayor, vestido de negro, con un brazo descubierto, de cabello rubio peinado en pinchos, de ojos azules y con una gran espada sujeta a su espalda.

—Oh, lo olvidaba, ustedes no se conocen

—Cloud Strife —le dijo extendiendole su mano a Roxas—

—Ah-ah... yo... soy Roxas, mucho gusto —le estrecha la mano—

—Y bueno... —habla Demyx— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo vine a entregarle algo a Diz

—Tú y tu trabajo de mensajero... ¿y?... ¿que es eso que le trajiste?

—Ahora mismo esta peleando allá en frente contra un tal Setzer

Demyx y Roxas miraron hacia el campo, allí dos chicos peleaban, uno de ellos en particular usaba un casco, lo que llamó la atención fue su arma, una espada muy peculiar, no solo por su forma sino por su denotante color negro, era rápido, obviamente tenía el control de la pelea.

—¿Quien es el? —pregunto Roxas—

—Un enviado de Midgar, directamente desde el control de Shinra Company

—(Demyx silvó) vaya, que raro ver gente desde allá

—Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos —Cloud subió a una motocicleta y se fue—

Los otros dos se acercaron a sus demás compañeros, Diz los miró pero volvio a concentrarse en la pelea que tenia en frente, No tardo mucho en terminar, Roxas miro bien al nuevo, se sorprendio al ver que su espada desapareció de repente dejando unos cuantos destellos en el aire y luego nada. Todos callaron.

—Un elegido de la llave-espada —murmuro Roxas taciturno—

—Exacto —respondió Diz junto a Roxas— es igual a tí... bueno, casi

El nuevo se quitó el casco dejando ver una cabellera larga y plateada, piel morena y al acercarse más al grupo, hizo notar unos ojos verde-esmeralda, claros y afilados, algo intimidantes incluso.

—Un espíritu... —dijo Demyx— y además elegido de la llave-espada... interesante

—Soy Riku... —se presento el nuevo— mucho gusto... a todos.

Luego de presentarse, continuaron con el entrenamiento, no era extraño que a los jóvenes con talentos especiales —como Roxas— los hicieran entrenar de esa forma, ya que tarde o temprano los mandaban a la guerra, pocos volvían y del resto nunca se volvía a saber, pero esto era algo que todos habían aceptado, como si no hubieran más opciones. Terminaron ya pasada la tarde, casi al anochecer. Todos se iban por su cuenta, en el centro del campo Roxas respiraba agitado, bañado en sudor y sentado en el suelo, a esa hora ya todos se habían ido, otra vez lo dejaban solo. Al levantarse notó que alguien lo miraba desde lejos; era el nuevo. Estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado de espaldas contra una roca y lo miraba muy serio, Roxas parpadeó extrañado y luego de unos segundos el nuevo dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Que tipo más raro… —prefirió olvidarlo y se fue corriendo— si llego tarde volveré a quedarme sin cena

El rubio corría desesperado cuando ya estaba caída la noche, empezaba a hacer frío y las calles parecían no terminar nunca.

—Maldición, así nunca llegare… mejor tomo un atajo

Dobló por otra calle y bajó una larga escalera y terminó subido al techo del tranvía que cruzaba la ciudad. Iba bien hasta que pasaron por el borde de un barranco y resbaló irremediablemente. Cayó varios metros pero logró colgarse de un asta que salía de uno de los edificios, suspiró aliviado y el asta se rompió. Aterrizó atravesando un techo y cayó sobre unas cajas polvorientas.

—Auch... dolio —se levanta tosiendo por el polvo levantado y mira a su alrededor— debe ser una bodega o algo... mejor busco una salida

Miró por todas partes pero no encontró una puerta, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro, solo podía guiarse por sus instintos y por la escasa luz que entraba desde la calle, movió varias cosas para salir por una de las ventanas pero cayo cuatro veces. Las luces externas fueron suficientes para divisar una escalera que bajaba a quien sabe donde. Sin más opciones tuvo que resignarse a ir por allí. Se acercó a los primeros escalones con algo de cautela, estaba muy oscuro, tragó saliva y comenzó a bajar con mucho cuidado. Al rato ya no podía ver absolutamente nada, peor para él ya que por eso pisó mal y bajo rodando lo que le quedaba de escaleras, que por suerte no era mucho.

—Hoy no es mi dia de suerte...

Al tener contacto con el piso, cientos de luces se encendieron sorpresivamente, dejando ver el largo y casi eterno pasillo que era ese lugar, sin puertas ni ventanas a los lados, a excepción de una puerta apenas visible debido a la lejanía. Siguió avanzando y al llegar, esta se abrió sola mostrando una habitación a oscuras. En cuanto entró, la puerta se cerró tras él y la habitación se iluminó sola al igual que antes. Roxas miró el interior anonadado, habían computadoras por todas partes, pantallas en las paredes, luces que parpadeaban y en el fondo; una especie de cápsula.

—¿Y eso?... —camina hacia el centro de la habitación— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Quedó frente a la capsula, esta brillaba intensamente, se pegó al cristal y lo que vio allí lo hizo retroceder. Había una persona, parecía estar en animación suspendida pues dormía, a causa de la luz no pudo verle bien el rostro pero supo que era hombre por que...

—¡Esta desnudo!... santo cielo, esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno... ¿y ahora que hago?... ¿que hago?

Roxas retrocedió y tropezó con un panel de control, presionó inconcientemente varios botones provocando un ruido ensordecedor y varias luces rojas parpadeantes.

—Mierda...

Un ruido en dirección a la cápsula lo hizo voltearse solo para ver como el vidrio de dicho objeto se abría de abajo hacia arriba. Mucha agua cayó de su interior mostrando el cuerpo de aquella persona rodeada de cables, estos se soltaron y aquel sujeto cayó, encima de Roxas. El rubio estaba pasando por una de las situaciones más penosas de su vida, eso seguro, intentó quitárselo de encima pero pesaba mucho. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver un cabello rojo intenso, él extraño no se movía, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero aprecia respirar. Roxas sintió un alivio ya que supo que no estaba muerto, intentó moverse pero solo hizo que el otro chico despertara. El extraño abrió los ojos claramente confundido, se quejó un poco y alzó la mirada, el ojiazul se paralizo al mirarlo, aquella mirada era de un verde claro, a la vez profundo e hipnotizante. Roxas se sonrojó mientras el otro parpadeaba intentando procesar todo aquello.

—Ah-ah...etto... eh-eh-yo... —tartamudeo muy nervioso— ah-ah... di-dis-disculp-pa

—Tú... —le dijo el extraño pelirrojo— eres...

—¿Eh?

—Tú... —se le acerca al rostro— tu eres...eres...So...Sora

—¿Disculpa?... ¿qui-...?

Antes de decir cualquier otra palabra coherente, el pelirrojo le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y sin que Roxas lo esperase, le plantó un beso completamente de sorpresa.

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Chachan!... hasta aqui, ojala les haya gustado, pesonalmente, alguien intento matarme por hacer esto, pero no me importo!, ws po el amor al Akuroku, por la belleza de su relacion, y por que si!, espero que lo disfruten, no leemos en el prox. cap! n.n_


	3. De mal en peor

**_N/A:_** _Hola a todos lo que siguen este fic; de antemano quiero darles las gracias a **Mikael Muduo,** **x Souseiseki x, Natcha y Dianika **por sus lindos -y un tanto raros- reviews. De igual forma a los que igual leen pero que les da flojera dejar reviews, los comprendo, he pasado por lo mismo, igual los quiero a todos!... espero disfruten este capitulo, besos para todos :)_

_Y les recuerdo que Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece... rayos  
_

**

* * *

"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°2: De mal en peor

—_¿Pero qué-...?_

La incredulidad de Roxas en ese momento era más grande que toda Twilight Town, tenía los ojos como platos y la cara como un tomate. Claro, si tenía razón para ello, es decir ¿era normal ser besado por un desconocido —además desnudo— que acababas de conocer?, no, era dudoso.

El pelirrojo se separó lentamente del rubio y lo miró fijamente, justo en ese momento Roxas reaccionó; se levantó bruscamente y salió corriendo completamente avergonzado, dejando al otro chico en el suelo.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo sin detenerse un segundo, cuando llegó a la bodega vió la puerta de salida junto a la escalera. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo estúpido que debió haber sido como para no verla, pues corrió a toda velocidad rumbo al orfanato. Cuando llegó azotó la puerta y se encerró en su habitación, llegó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que casi bota la puerta de su cuarto. Se detuvo a respirar apoyado contra la pared, luego de recuperar el aliento se sentó sobre su cama.

—Pero... ¿q-qué rayos fue eso?

Inevitablemente tuvo que recordar todo lo acontecido, se tocó los labios y se sonrojó completamente, regañándose por reaccionar así.

—Ese chico... ¿Por qué estaría ahí?...¿y qué era ese lugar?... no parecía ser algo que debiera ser publico... entonces.. ¡rayos, demasiadas preguntas!

Cayó de espaldas sobre su cama y se puso a mirar el techo, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba a su puerta.

—¡Roxas!... soy yo, Hayner ¿estas bien?, te oí gritar ¿qué ocurrió?

—¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes!

Una vez que volvió a estar solo, recordó de nuevo su pequeña aventura en aquella extraña habitación. Luego de una hora de pensarlo, tenía muchas teorías sobre su origen, probablemente el superior Diz o alguien supiera al respecto, pero podría meterse en problemas si se enteraban de que estuvo en una de las zonas clausuradas. No importaba por donde lo mirara, igual no llegaba a ninguna solución. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, salió corriendo de ahí como un completo cobarde, había dejado a ese chico a su suerte.

—Mierda, ahora me sentiré mal por eso... debería regresar mañana... pero —recordó el beso que aquel muchacho de dio de improviso— ¿Por qué él me habrá-…? rayos... que idiota soy...

—¿En serio?

La sorpresa de una segunda voz no fue agradable, Roxas se levantó y sobre el marco de la ventana estaba sentado un infarto.

—¡TÚ!

—Hola —saludó levantando una mano—

Ahí sentado en la ventana, estaba el chico con el que se había topado en aquel sótano, era difícil no reconocer esa cabeza roja. Pero lo extraño era que...

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?...co-co-co... ¿c-cómo fue que-e...?

—¿Que cómo llegué aquí?... fácil —apunta a los pies del rubio— dejaste mojado por todas partes... créeme que si no hubiera habido tanta agua allí juraría que te hiciste del susto

El extraño pelirrojo rió brevemente burlándose del rubio, mientras que este se mantenía incrédulo, ni drogado podría imaginar semejante situación. Tan concentrado estaba tratando de creerse todo eso que no se dio cuenta de cuando el otro se le acercó -mucho- dejado ver una especie de túnica gris que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, quien notó como Roxas lo miraba, examinándolo pero sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

—¿Qué?... se que esta algo sucio pero es mejor que andar desnudo por ahí... —sonríe con sorna— a menos de que prefieras eso

—¿Que-é?...pe-pero ¡tú estas loco!... ¡p-por supuesto que no!

—Ouh... ¿en serio?... lastima

No le dio tiempo al otro de responder y se inclinó encima suyo impidiéndole el escape, aunque Roxas tampoco se movió, tenía el cuerpo paralizado. No pudo reaccionar pues algo extraño en su estómago no se lo permitía, o tal vez eran esos ojos verdes tan inusuales. El pelirrojo se le acercó y le tomó el rostro con la intención de besarlo, pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros el contacto.

—Tú... tu no eres Sora

—¿Q-quién?... ¡te equivocaste de persona, idiota!... ¡y quítate de encima!

—Eso veo... —se le quita de encima y lo queda mirando— ¿Quién eres?

—¿Eh?... ¡Eso tengo que preguntarlo yo!

Fue en vano que le gritara ya que su extraño invitado miraba hacia otro lado con cara de aburrimiento mientras se limpiaba el oído con el meñique derecho. No llevaba de conocerlo ni media hora y ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—Oye enano, por cierto... —le dijo de repente— ¿Qué lugar es este? —se pone de pie y mira por la ventana de junto a la cama—

—¡Oye Roxas!.. —Demyx entra azotando la puerta de una patada— ¡El superior dice que maña-...!,ah...

—_oh oh_... —pensaron los otros dos—

Demyx se quedo pasmado en la entrada del cuarto de Roxas. Y quién no lo estaría ¿es normal encontrar a un extraño semidesnudo en la habitación de quien creías conocer?. Pero Roxas estaba igual de sorprendido, su cara mostró todos los colores del rojo conocidos por el hombre en medio segundo y el labio inferior le tembló como jalea a medio cuajar. Mientras que el pelirrojo solo atinó a parpadear, en ese momento Demyx cerró los ojos, suspiró y cerró lentamente la puerta quedándose afuera.

—¡AAAHHHH...!

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Roxas antes de salir por donde había escapado su amigo—

—Jooo... esto no es bueno —murmuró el causante con pasmosa tranquilidad—

—¡Demyx espera!... ¡deja que te explique, esto es un malentendido!

—¿MALENTENDIDO?... ¡malentendido mis calzones!... ¡aléjate de mi depravado miniatura!... creí conocerte Roxas, pero mira como me vine a dar cuenta

—¡Pero tu no entiendes, déjame explicarte!

—¡Nada!... —pasando a un tono más serio y melancólico— no hay nada que explicar... ¡pervertido!

Roxas se hartó de gritarle pidiendo un espacio para explicar y tomó el jarrón más cercano y dejó inconciente a Demyx, quien cayó como saco viejo al suelo. Roxas lo arrastró de una pierna hacia su habitación y cerró con cuidado. Solo tuvo que decir que fue otra de sus peleas por la cena cuando fueron a preguntar el motivo de tanto escándalo.

—Lo que tengo que hacer para que me escuchen... oye tu, despierta de una vez

Roxas pateó a Demy y este, por el golpe, empezó a gemir por el dolor en su cabeza, despertando de su desmayo inducido por su amigo de infancia.

—Eso debió doler —dijo el tercer personaje en la habitación—

—¡Tu calla que todo esto es por tu culpa!... ¡Demyx despierta carajos!

—Ouch... Roxas bastardo —empieza a despertar— esta me la pagas enano del demonio

—Si, si... pero otro día con eso, ahora tenemos que hablar

—¿Hablar?.. ¡ya me acorde!... emm —empieza a alejarse del rubio poco a poco, como con miedo—

—¿Y ahora que te pasa?

—Roxas, en serio, creí que te conocía, creí que había algo de confianza entre nosotros, pero esto supera todo lo que pensé alguna vez de ti... me siento... decepcionado

—¿Quieres dejar el melodrama y escucharme?

—No quiero oír como fue que terminaste con este gigoló cualquiera

—¡Oye! —gritó el pelirrojo colándose a la discusión— ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, yo no soy de esos! —se ponede pie y se le cae la túnica— ay...

Demyx se puso azul y se desmayó, de nuevo. Roxas se golpeó en la frente un tanto sonrojado evitando ver al desnudo ojiverde que trataba de cubrirse. Ya cuando Demyx despertó de su inconciencia, Roxas le explicó cómo fue que encontró aquel sótano y en consecuencia; al chico dentro de la cápsula. El rubio miró como su compañero dudaba de lo relatado, estaba sentado; con las piernas y brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en pose meditativa, en su cabeza adornaba el chichón que se dio cuando cayó al piso por segunda vez y movía periódicamente su dedo índice derecho, hasta que finalmente, dejó de pensar y lo encaró.

—¿Y de veras piensas que me creeré eso?

—¡Pero si te estan diciendo la verdad! —le gritó Roxas—

—¡Jajajaja!.,.. sí, lo sé... tranquilo, pero lo que no entiendo es qué hacía él ahí... por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

—Ah... bueno, iba a preguntárselo pero...

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? —ve que los otros dos solo se ríen nerviosos y él suspira— mi nombre es Axel, memorícenlo por que no lo diré de nuevo... y bueno ¿quienes son ustedes?

—¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?... llevamos más de media hora gritándonos y preguntas nuestros nombres, que sujeto... soy Demyx, y él Roxas

—Ajá, ahora que están hechas las presentaciones ¿podrían decirme qué lugar es este?... ¿donde esto exactamente?

—Este es el orfanato Oblivion, en Twilight Town

—¿El qué de qué?... ¿y donde rayos es eso?

Demyx y Roxas se miraron confundidos, parecía tonto preguntar eso, pero se dieron cuenta de que no era una broma por la cara de seriedad del tercero.

—¿cómo es posible que no sepas en donde estas? —preguntó Demyx—

—Pues si lo supiera no estaría preguntándolo

—Ah, oye... ergh, Axel —lo llama Roxas— ¿Cómo exactamente fue que terminaste en ese laboratorio tan raro?

—Ah, eso fue por... por... —se cruza de brazos— no lo recuerdo

—¿¡Qué!

—Eso, que no lo recuerdo... primero estaba yo... em, estaba... todo oscuro y luego... ¿y luego qué?... creo que después apareció el enano y... no, espera,. no fue así

—Entonces de verdad no recuerdas nada, que problema

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

—Disculpa... ¿vamos?, oh querido Roxas, _"vamos"_ me suena a mucha gente, este es tú problema, a mí no me metas

—¿Eh?... pe-pe-pero ¡Demyx!... ¡no puedes abandonarme asi!

—¿En serio?... pues claro que puedo —lo mira y sonríe— claro que no lo haré idiota en miniatura, no soy tan desgraciado para hacer algo así... pero de todas formas —se pone de pie— no podemos dejar que sepan de él

—Es cierto, si alguien se entera podríamos tener problemas ¿Dónde lo escondemos?

—¡Oigan!... no soy ningún objeto para que hablen así de mí, puedo cuidarme solo

—Pero ahora no, si la gente que te puso ahí sabe que escapaste, comenzarán a buscarte

—Roxas tiene razón Axel, aquí estarás seguro mientras averigüemos qué eres

—¡Te dicen que no soy una cosa!

—¡Da igual!... bueno, ya es tarde y tengo que irme a dormir, por hoy vas a tener que quedarte aquí con Roxas

—¿¡Qué! —gritaron los otros dos— ¡¿Y eso por qué?

—No esperaran a que ande por ahí por los pasillos ¿o si?, mañana conseguiré algo de ropa, mientras arréglenselas como puedan... ¡nos vemos!

Fue una suerte que nadie notara la sonrisa ligeramente macabra de Demyx. Fue inútil que Roxas intentara detenerlo, al final tuvo que resignarse a hacer lo que le habían dicho, pero en cuanto volvió a quedarse a solas son Axel, la inseguridad y el nerviosismo de antes regresaron. Al principio lo miró con algo de desconfianza, mientras que el otro le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Ya ni modo... mejor busco algo de ropa para que te pongas

—No necesito tu caridad niño, estoy bien así

—Eso dices tú, pero yo no lo veo así, sea como sea no puedes andar solo con esos harapos

—Je... ¿quieres apostar? -sonríe-

—No, no quiero —le arroja una polera blanca ancha y unos pantalones grises cortos— vístete... —le ordenó algo irritado—

El menor tomó su pijama y salió de la habitación, era preferible cambiarse en el baño que pasar más vergüenzas ese día. Al salir, Axel se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos, como dudando.

—Así que Roxas... se le parece mucho —sonríe—

Unos diez minutos después Roxas regresó a su cuarto, encontró a Axel en el mismo rincón de la cama de en donde lo había dejado cuando salió, pero hora estaba vestido, lo cual fue un alivio tremendo.

—¿Acaso no golpeas antes de entrar? —le dijo el pelirrojo de repente—

—Claro que no, se supone que esta es mi habitación

—Pude estar desnudo cuando entraste ¿no piensas en eso?

Roxas rodó los ojos levemente sonrojado como diciendo: _"¿es eso raro a estas alturas?_", pero al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Axel, supo que solo era una broma, con muy poca gracia ya de por sí.

—Puedes dormir en la cama, tengo otro cobertor para mí —indica dicha manta en una mesita—

—Olvídalo... —ambos se miran— ya es suficiente humillación que este aquí, además de usar tu ropa

—Pero... no puedo dejar que duermas en el piso

-Ni hablar niño, ya te lo dije

Le quitó dicha manta de un manotazo y se cubrió con ella acomodándose en el rincón donde terminaba la cama. Roxas suspiró, era increíble que tan orgullosa podía ser una persona ¿de qué le servía hacerse el fuerte?. Prefirió no gastar neuronas en eso y se fue a dormir. Pero por más que trató no pudo pegar pestaña, habían muchas inseguridades rondando por su cabeza y tener al causante a lo pies de la cama no ayudaba a disiparlas. De vez en cuado asomaba la mirada por las frazadas para verlo, con la poca luz que entraba de la calle apenas y notaba su cabeza.

Se sentía nervioso, lo intentó pero no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en aquel sótano asolaran por su mente. Aún se preguntaba por qué lo habría besado y ¿quien rayos era Sora?. Estaba molesto, no solo le habían robado su primer beso, sino que fue por que lo confundieron con otra persona. A la mañana siguiente Roxas no quería levantarse, diez minutos de sueño no son buenos para la salud.

—¡Roxas, levántate, vas tarde de nuevo!

—Mmm... mhdsmmi... scinco nminuthos nmas...

Tantos eran los gritos de Demyx que Roxas se tuvo que resignar a levantarse, pero cuando estaba abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Axel a no más de 10 cm del suyo. Al segundo la cara de Roxas paso de rosa pálido a rosa, de rosa a rojo, de rojo a muy rojo y despues no se sabía si era su cara o un tomate.

—¡Aaaahhhhh!... ¿¡Se puede saber qué estas haciendo!

Mientras tanto; Demyx en la cocina...

—(suspira)... que día tan tranquilo...

De vuelta en la habitación de Roxas...

—¿¡Q-que crees que estabas haciendo!

—Tranquilo, yo nada más aquí te miraba —apoya su rostro en ambas manos y a la vez apoya sus codos en el borde de la cama— ¿Sabías que haces unos ruiditos muy graciosos cuando duermes?

—C-ca... ¡cállate!

—Jaja... tranquilo, pareciera como si siguieras molesto por el beso que te dí cuando nos vimos la primera vez

—¡P-pues claro que sí! —se pone rojo— ¿¡Quien no se enojaría!

—Vamos, ni que haya sido tu primer beso —ve que Roxas no responde y se pone más rojo de lo que ya estaba— ¿O sea que lo fue?...

Axel solo respondió con carcajadas por las constantes rabietas de menor, mientras Roxas echaba humo por las orejas, bajó a tomar desayuno aún muy molesto, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa?... —le preguntó Demyx—

—¡Ese imbécil!... ¡argh!... no puedo ni despertar tranquilo

—Ehh... parece que tuviste un despertar divertido —sonríe—

—¿Eh?... ¿¡Qué quisiste decir con eso!

—Yo nada —mira a otra parte— mientras no hagan cosas indebidas ahí dentro...

—¡Oye! —se sonroja—

Demyx salió silbando, dejando a Roxas con su rabia y su desayuno. Obviamente se había levantado con el pie equivocado, normalmente tenía más paciencia pero por alguna razón toda se le fue a la basura en menos de una hora. Por suerte era lo suficientemente maduro como para conseguir calma cuando lo quisiera. Comió un poco y llevo algo más a su habitación, tampoco estaba tan molesto como para dejar que Axel se muriera de hambre. Cuando entró, estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Qué haces?... alguien podría verte

Axel no le respondió y se volteó para mirarlo, ver el desayuno en manos del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa y simplemente sonrió.

—Roxas, ayer olvidé decirte que-... ah

—¿Eh?... s-s-su-superior Diz

La bandeja cayó ruidosamente al suelo por encontrarse con Diz a la entrada del cuarto. Demyx, quien venía detrás del superior por coincidencia, se golpeó en la frente y se escondió mientras los otros estaban paralizados por la sorpresa.

—Axel... ¿tú?

Demyx y Roxas se sorprendieron al oír que el superior nombraba al pelirrojo así de repente. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

—Anciano... —responde este— ¿qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

_**N/A**: Vaya que la estoy poniendo fea, aunque claro, la verdadera accion aun no empieza, viva el akuroku!_

_Bueno gente bonita, hasta aqui he de dejar este cap., nuevamente quedo más largo de lo que en realidad quería, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, una vez más gracias por los reviews anteriores, y no olviden dejar aqui tambien n.n... besos!_

_Y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!_


	4. Elegido de la llaveespada

_**N/A: **__Hola gente bonita!... antes de empezar este cap. quiero darle las gracias a __**x Souseiseki x, Dianika, y Feizd **__por sus lindos reviews, me dan animos para seguir XD... de igual forma, espero que disfruten este capitulo y disculpen la tardanza, besos!

* * *

_

**"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°3: Elegido de la llave-espada

_"Poco antes de los sincorazón, antes de la era de muerte y destrucción, algo llegó desde las alturas.  
Una abominable cosa enviada del cielo, un cometa que quiso extinguir la tierra; Jénova.  
De aquella cosa lo humanos tomaron un fuente de energía, y los seres creados de esas pruebas fueron llamados espíritus.  
No completamente humanos, sin verdaderos sentimientos, carentes de misericordia.  
Marcados por la desdicha, de blancos cabellos y ojos demoniacos reflejantes de sus lamentos, de su ira.  
Aquellas miradas que traspasaban el alma y destruían el corazón fueron repudiadas por los mismos que los crearon.  
A la vez que sus existencias se veían opacadas por el temor que el verde vidrioso de su mirar causaba a quien encaraba."_

—Pero que porquería... —una figura se levanta de un escritorio en una habitación oscura— hay gente que no sabe escribir

Aquella persona arrojó un pequeño libro a una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto y encendió la luz, mostrando una plateada y larga cabellera a a vez que sus ojos verdes, fríos e inexpresivos cruzaban el umbral de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

—Roxas POV´s—  
_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, veamos... definitivamente esto __**no**__ esta bien, esto __**no**__ es divertido. Entonces ¿por que mi destino insiste en hacerme sufrir de esta manera?. Simplemente ¡no es justo!. No fue suficiente con toparme con ese chico tan raro, sino que ahora el superior se viene a enterar. Se enteraba de que hay un completo extraño en mi habitación, muy temprano por la mañana y sin ninguna excusa creíble que lo explicara._

_Pero un segundo ¿cómo sabe su nombre?... ¿se conocen?, realmente no estoy entendiendo nada, me preocupa, obviamente esto no esta bien_

_Además de que no me gustó como se miraron, pareciera como si fueran a matarse o algo parecido. Axel se puso de pie, el superior se quedó tal cual y yo ahi como idiota, tuve un mal presentimiento._

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí anciano?

—... nunca me hubiera imaginado... verte despierto justo ahora, menos aquí

—¿Qué?... no se por que pero algo me dice que sabes qué esta pasando —el otro nsoltó un suspiro—

—Supuse que esto pasaría tarde o temprano... ¡Roxas!

—¡S-si señor!

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Ah-aah... bueno yo... vera, lo que pasó fue que... que...

—No metas al enano en esto viejo, no tiene nada que ver

—Bien, entonces los quiero en mi oficina dentro de 30 minutos... —da la vuelta y se va— y a ti también Demyx

—¡Si señor! —sale de donde estaba escondido— ouh...

—¡Oye viejo esperate un segundo!... rayos...

_De cualquier modo quede igual de confundido, o tal vez más que antes. Lo peor de todo esto es que algo me dijo que iba a empeorar.  
_—Fin Roxas POV´s—

—Y yo que solo traía ropa... —suspira señalando la bolsa que tenia en la mano izquierda—

No esperaron mucho para ir al lugar indicado, ni Roxas ni Demyx tuvieron las agallas para preguntarle al pelirrojo qué había pasado, ya que este estaba hecho una fiera, prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas, incluso parecía capaz de matar a cualquiera que le hablara. Quedaron frente a la lúgubre puerta de la oficina, iban a golpear pero Axel entró así sin mediar nada, azotando las puertas de una patada.

—¡Oye viejo!... ¡¿Dónde te metiste?

—Este si que se toma las cosas con calma —murmuro Demyx mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la enorme sala—

Axel entró dispuesto a descuartizar gente, muy distinto a Roxas quien entró de último. A decir verdad era la primera vez que entraba a aquella oficina, y sinceramente no le gustó. Habían muchas pantallas en las paredes, y en frente a la más grande había un pequeño escritorio y unas sillas, todo estaba muy oscuro.

—Podrías hacer menos ruido al entrar… —se ve aparecer a Diz desde otra puerta en la misma habitación— 57 años y no has cambiado en nada

—¡¿57 años? —gritaron Roxas y Demyx al unísono—

—¡¿Cómo que 57 años?… haber anciano frena un poco

—Tomen asiento por que esto será largo

Diz les indicó las tres sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y él también pasó a sentarse. Una vez que estuvieron todos en posición, Diz tomó aire dando la impresión de estar cansado y mirpo seria y fijamente al trío frente a él.

—Antes de empezar a responder preguntas quiero que me digan cómo fue que despertaste y llegaste aquí Axel, y por qué ustedes dos estaban al corriente de él —mira a Roxas y Demyx—

—Ah, verá... s-superior yo… ayer… —así le relata toda la historia— Luego salí y de algún modo llegó hasta la ventana de mi habitación

—Ya veo... así que tú lo despertaste... que conveniente

—Lo siento señor pe-… ¿disculpe?… ¿cómo que conveniente?

—Exacto, les explico… para empezar ese laboratorio es mío, eso junto con Axel… son parte de un importantísimo experimento

—¡Un segundo viejo!… ¡¿cómo que experimento?… ¡¿me quieres decir qué carajos hacía yo ahí?… ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

—¿De que hablas? —Diz parecía confundido— tu bien deberías saberlo, no entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto si tu eres quien más sabe de esto

—¿Eh?… pero…

Todos se confundieron más de lo que ya estaban, Axel había callado muy drásticamente, bastante choqueado por el comentarios de Diz.

—¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Ah… yo… yo… recuerdo que había mucha oscuridad y… creo que…

—Ayer pasó lo mismo —interrumpe Demyx— le preguntamos y no recordaba nada

—Entiendo, probablemente tanto tiempo de suspensión hizo que tus recuerdos se borraran, tal vez sea algo temporal, es imposible que se hayan ido así

—Eso espero… y bueno, sigue explicando haber si recuerdo algo

Demyx y Roxas se miraron, no era difícil darse cuenta de que aquello era duro para Axel, para nadie sería grato despertar un día en un lugar completamente extraño y además sin recordar nada. Axel se veía muy afectado, pero más que nada confundido.

—Como iba diciendo… —prosiguió Diz— este experimento lleva más de 60 años en vigencia, estudiábamos las anomalías en la sangre de los sujetos como Axel… ya que eres descendiente de un espíritu

—¿El que de un qué?

—Uno de tus progenitores fue un espíritu, eso en mezcla con un humano normal creó unas extrañas cualidades, tanto físicas como psicológicas, algo así como… un nuevo tipo de criatura, muy humana debo agregar

—Créeme anciano que no te estoy entendiendo nada… ni que fuera animal

—Jhm, nunca fuiste muy listo que digamos… al menos quiero que estés conciente de que nada de esto fue relativamente mi culpa, en aquel tiempo tú accediste a ser estudiado

—Entiendo… pero, si esto es de hace tanto tiempo ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

—¿Qué caso tendría que el director muriera sin haber terminado el proyecto?, a mi también me durmieron por algunos años

—¿Y por qué no me despertaron?

—Por dos simples razones... la primera; se suponía que estabas muerto

—¿Disculpa?

—Hubo quienes quisieron destruir el experimento, por eso tuve que esconderte, con menos de 10 años de desaparecido no dejarían de buscarte, los de tu tipo eran considerados en extremo peligrosos... y la segunda es por que... no podía, alguien configuró la clave en último momento

—Pero el enano solo presionó algunas cosas

—Tal vez tanto tiempo debilitó el sistema... bueno, creo que no hay mucho por discutir... Roxas, Demyx, a ustedes dos les dejé saber esto por que ya saben de la existencia de Axel, así que les pediré que lo mantengan en secreto

—¡Si señor! —respondieron ambos—

—Ahora váyanse, ya están muy atrasados para su entrenamiento

Roxas quiso protestar pero Demyx lo saco de ahí antes de siquiera poder levantarse. Al salir, Axel se quedó mirando la puerta por un rato, un tanto curioso, Diz rió levemente, lo que provocó que el otro se volteara a verlo algo molesto.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No te hagas el idiota anciano, se que también lo sabes, también debiste notarlo... ese chico, Roxas, él...

—Lo sé ¿se le parece mucho no?... pero no te ilusiones, cuando me pusieron a cargo de este lugar él ya vivía aquí, no se mucho de su caso

—Mmm... por cierto, estaba pensando que... ah ¿que... pasó con... ellos?

—¿_Ellos_?... oh te refieres a eso... pues usa un poco tu imaginación, han pasado casi 60 años desde entonces... ¿tú que crees que les pasó?

Axel no respondió, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada muy serio sin preocuparse de lo que Diz pensara en ese momento de él. El mayor se puso de pie y se dirigió la salida, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

—El hecho de que me recordaras a mí, a Sora y a los demás es buen índice de que no toda t memoria se perdió del todo

—¿Y eso es buena noticia?

—¿ Quién sabe?, aunque debo decirte que encontré cómico que Roxas saliera corriendo... pero considerando tu humor lo veo razonable... supongo que no hiciste ninguna estupidez como besarlo en cuanto lo viste o algo así

—¿Eh?.. ¡c-claro que no! —se sonroja— ¿me crees tan ciego y torpe?

—Da igual... acompáñame, hay algo que debes ver y que creo encontrarás interesante

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y salio siguiendo a Diz. Lejos de ahí, Roxas veía como varios de sus compañeros simulaban peleas, entrenando, él estaba sentado en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron las gradas de un gran estadio. Aún pensaba en todo lo que se dijo en la oficina de su superior, parecía una historia demasiado fantástica, algo de otro universo. Demyx no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que salieron.

—Te veo aburrido

—¿Eh?... —levanta la vista a su derecha— ah, tu eres el nuevo, digo... ah, tu nombre era...

—Riku, soy Riku... un gusto Roxas —le extiende la mano—

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Está escrito en tu bolso —le indica la placa en un bolsito negro junto a él—

—Oh cierto... —goterón— supongo... —le estrecha la mano— un placer también

—¿No deberías estar ahí con ellos? —se sienta junto a él—

—Debería pero... realmente no estoy de humor para eso

—Ya veo aún así es eso lo que deberías estar haciendo... ¿sabes?, siento curiosidad de algo

—¿Curiosidad?... ¿de qué?

—Pues... —se levanta y hace aparecer una llave-espada oscura, la cual pone al cuello de Roxas— quiero saber hasta donde llega el potencial de otro como yo

Roxas miró con sorpresa el filo de la espada que amenazaba su garganta, el nuevo no parecía esta bromando, sonreía ligero pero lleno de determinación. Supuso que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta así que se puso de pie y lo miró desafiante.

—Bien... como quieras

El rubio avanzó hacia el centro de campo mientras que su retador sonreía con sorna. Todos los que estaban ahí se detuvieron, dejaron de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a sentarse, curiosos por lo que parecía ser un reto interesante. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, separados por unos tres metros, ambos tomaron posición, colocándose en guardia.

En la mano derecha de Roxas apareció un llave-espada gris de mango amarillo, bastante simple a comparación de lo extraña que lucía el arma de su oponente; filo negro con una pequeña ala en la punta, en el mango las variaciones eran similares a excepción de un símbolo rojo y negro colgando desde el término de la empuñadura, era la primera vez que veía una así, tan extraña, tan distinta, tan macabra.

—Por cierto... —dijo Roxas— ¿A qué te refieres con "otro como tú"?

—Ya verás...

Roxas no entendió, o no tuvo tempo de hacerlo cuando Riku se lanzó y de un golpe lo impulsó muy lejos de donde estaba.

—¡Oye anciano!... ¿a donde me llevas?, este lugar se ve muerto

—Deberías tratar de ser más paciente Axel... no importa, ya llegamos

Axel se acercó curioso a una baranda destrozada y bajó la mirada, desde ahí se veía un gran campo, y en el centro dos figuras peleando.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tú solo mira, y trata de estar atento

En el campo había mucho polvo levantado, casi no se podían distinguir a quienes peleaban allí, cuando del centro de la polvadera Roxas salió lanzado con fuerza, logró aterrizar de pie y se fue de inmediato al contraataque. Riku no hizo gran esfuerzo por defenderse, no parecía que detener las estocadas de su contendor representara gran esfuerzo.

—¿Pero qué-?... oye, yo conozco esa espada... no puede ser.

Axel salió corriendo y fue a las gradas tratando de acercarse lo más posible a la zona de batalla, Diz sonrió y bajó también. Ajeno a las gradas, Roxas cayó duramente al suelo y junto a él su arma cayó y desapareció al instante.

—No te quedes ahí, levántate

La orden de Riku fue frustrante, se le acercaba calmadamente mientras Roxas temblaba al levantarse, respiraba con dificultad y el sudor le molestaba la visión, sabía que estaba en problemas; Riku era muy rápido y le costaba evitar sus ataques, lo más irritante era que ni sudaba, ni un pelo se le movió para dejarlo casi derrotado. Volvió a atacarlo, del tal modo que volvieron a perderse en una nube de polvo muy densa, Roxas quedó de espalda a un gran trozo de escombro

—Vamos, esto seguro de que eso no es todo

—Tienes razón... —sonríe— aún no estoy acabado

Por primera vez en todo el duelo Riku estiró sus facciones en una expresión de sorpresa, todo por ver dos llave-espada en las manos de Roxas. El rubio iba a atacar pero la inmovilidad de su oponente lo hizo dudar. ¿No se suponía que debiera estar en guardia?. Al contrario, el peliplateado sonreía abiertamente, había bajado su arma y lo miraba como si esperara por algo que debería pasar pero que Roxas desconocía.

—Ahora veo que tu también eres un elegido con potencial... _como él_

Dicho esto el arma de Riku desapareció y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al ojiazul, quién se puso en guardia algo nervioso, pero el otro no detuvo su paso, algo en él intimidó al menor haciendo que bajara sus armas, oportunidad que el pelipateado aprovechó para terminar de cortar distancia. De un segundo a otro y en un veloz movimiento, Riku le levantó el mentón con la mano derecha y se le acercó aún más, sonriendo confiado.

—Impresionante... quiero ver de qué eres capaz... Roxas, espero verte pronto...

El leve susurro de su voz y su aliento cerca del rostro del rubio le provocó a este un rubor inmediato. El peliplateado volvió a sonreírle, como con suficiencia, con orgullo o algo parecido la prepotencia.

—Bien, nos vemos...

Dicho esto, giró emprendiendo la retirada mientras la polvadera desaparecía, dejándolos a todos con la sorpresa en la garganta. Roxas tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió frustrado, muy molesto, completamente irritado, humillarlo así para nada no es algo que se pase por alto así de fácil. Admitía que el otro era fuerte, pero sentía como si lo hubiesen usado solo para recalcar eso, aunque la extraña forma de actuar de Riku lo hizo confundirse.

Ya había anochecido y decidió mandarlo todo al diablo. Mientras caminaba recordó como fue que terminó en aquel sótano, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al acordarse de eso ¿que pasaría con Axel?, bueno, de cualquier forma ya no era su problema, el superior se haría cargo y él podía regresar a su normal y aburrida vida, no tendría que ver al pelirrojo nunca más.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

El grito de Roxas se escuchó hasta el rincón más lejano, húmedo y mohoso de Twilight Town. Cuando entró a su habitación y se encontró con Axel recostado en SU cama, leyendo SUS libros y comiendo SU última reserva de chicle con sabor a helado de sal marina.

—Ah hola enano ¿no crees que llegas muy tarde?

—¡Al carajo con la hora!... ¡¿se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación?

El ojiverde no le respondió y le apuntó señalando la puerta, Roxas volteó y casi le da un infarto al encontrarse con Diz detrás de él.

—Hasta que llegas Roxas ¿no te parece que es tarde para estar recién llegando?

—_Y dale con lo mismo... _oiga ¿me puede decir que hace él aquí? —apuntando a Axel—

—Simple —dice el superior— desde hoy Axel es uno más detro de Oblivion y como lo encontré aquí, me pareció buena idea que fueran compañeros de cuarto... —en tono serio y macabro— por que eso serán desde ahora

—¡¿Qué?... pe-pe-pero superior, no creo que-...

—La cama ya fue instalada —señala dicho mueble al otro lado de la habitación— dudo que tengan problemas de espacio, y ahora los dejo para que se vayan conociendo

—P-per sup-... —Diz se va dejándolo con la palabra en la boca— _me odian..._

En su monólogo de autocompasión no tardo en acordarse del causante de su migraña, volteó y miró al pelirrojo con ojos de asesino, mientras este hacia una bombita con el chicle y esta le explotaba en toda la cara impidiéndole respirar. Roxas suspiró derrotado.

—Me odian... ¡estoy seguro!

* * *

_**N/A: **__Y bueno gente, hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy... mmm, dormiran en la misma habitacion, me vienen a la cabeza muchas imagenes... gritos, gemidos ¡hemorragia nasal!... cof cof, perdón ... bien, espero que les haya gustado el cap., y tambien espero que sigan el resto, hasta la prox.!_


	5. Castillo del olvido

_**N/A: **__De nuevo hola a todos los lectores que siguieron hasta este capítulo, antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a __**Feizd, , x Souseiseki x y a Dianika **__por sus reviews del episodio pasado, igual tambien quiero agradecer a quienes igual leen, ojala les guste este capitulo.

* * *

_

**"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°4: Castillo del olvido

—Así que ahora comparten habitación… hum, vaya sorpresa

—¡No te burles Demyx, esto no tiene nada de gracioso!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me burlo de tu desgracia?

Roxas prefirió no responder y a cambio lo miró con ojos de asesino mientras Demyx se aguantaba la risa como podía; cosa que no logró, ya que al segundo siguiente estaba en el piso revolcándose por el dolor en su estómago causado por la risa. Era preferible ignorarlo que enfadarse por niñedadez, era la solución más madura, pero no la que Roxas tomó, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho cuando le dio en la cabeza con una silla al castaño. Salió rumbo a su cuarto mientras Demyx le gritaba medio atontado al rubio que le tocaba lavar los platos después de la cena.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Axel sentado de nuevo en el borde de la ventana mirando Twilight Town, en esta ocasión el pelirrojo estaba usando unos jeans negros, unas zapatillas del mismo color y un polerón gris, ya no tenía el cabello ligeramente caído como antes, sino que ahora denotaban más sus mechones puntiagudos echados hacia atrás, pero dejó de preocuparse de inmediato, de todos modos Axel seguía siendo un extraño para él. Este por su parte se volteó al sentir llegar al ojiazul y así se quedaron viendo por varios segundos, hasta que Roxas frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta, miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el ojiverde muy curioso—

—Nada que te importe

—Oh vamos… —sonríe con sorna— no me digas que sigues molesto por lo de hace rato ¿oh si?... vamos, solo fue una broma

—Pues para que te vayas enterando ¡sí!… ¡y bastante!

Axel rodó los ojos divertido y se puso a reír, cosa que enervó aún más al menor. Era raro, no podía creer que disfrutara tanto del simple hecho de molestar a ese enano despeinado, verlo enojado y rabiando como un anciano cascarrabias era extrañamente placentero.

—Flash Back—

—¡Roxas levántate!

—¡Vete al diablo Demyx!

Esa noche durmió mal, la noticia de su nuevo compañero solo pudo causarle una migraña, le estuvo reclamando sobre los límites en el cuarto, de la importancia de pedir las cosas antes de sacarlas y de NUNCA tomar sus reservas de chicle sin permiso. Advertencias de las cuales Axel no hizo caso de ninguna, discutieron bastante quedando por resultado que el rubio durmiera de cara a la pared. A la hora en que Demyx empezaba a gritarle él ya estaba despierto, con la cara bajo la almohada pero despierto a fin de cuentas. Hizo a un lado el cojín y se volteó, para toparse con el rostro de Axel, de nuevo.

—¡Aaaahhhhh!… ¡otra vez tú!

—Vamos, no seas escandaloso… me reí con esos ruiditos tan graciosos que haces al dormir…

Antes de terminar su frase, Axel se le echó encima al rubio, sujetándole ambas manos y costando distancia de inmediato entre sus rostros.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces depravado?… ¡quítate de encima!

—Tranquilo, solo estoy jugando… ¿no te apetece jugar conmigo?

La sonrisa de pervertido que el ojiverde le dedico a Roxas en ese segundo no le agradó para nada, un feo escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando el otro le respiró encima.

—¡Oigan ya levántense holgazanes! —Demyx entra abriendo la puerta de una patada— ¿qué creen que hacen?, a desayunar

Al entrar Demyx vió al pelirrojo sentado en el borde de la ventana con cara de aburrimiento, y a Roxas aún en la cama pero con la almohada sobre la cara, como aturdido.

—Fin Flashbacks—

Con tan solo recordar eso la sangre de Roxas hervía de la impotencia. Axel solo se burlaba de él, por lo mismo evitaba hablarle si no era necesario, pero estar casi una hora en silencio hace que aumente la impaciencia. El ojiverde no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, mantenía un aire de nostalgia en los ojos y suspiraba de vez en cuando, completamente ajeno a cualquier cosa que Roxas pensara de él, aunque tampoco se veía como si fuera a importarle.

—Oye enano… —habló de repente sin dejar de mirar por la ventana—

—Tengo nombre por si se te había olvidado

—Mmm… —suspira— ¿desde hace cuanto que vives aquí?

Roxas dejó de mirar el techo y se sentó sobre su cama, miró con ligera extrañeza al pelirrojo y cambió a mirar al piso algo enojado.

—¿Y eso que te importa?

—Pues por algo te estoy preguntando… —una extraña sensación lo hizo callarse en el momento en que vió a Roxas reprocharlo con su azul mirada, se veía molesto— bien, de acuerdo, no me respondas si no quieres, solo quería un poco de conversa… vaya humor

El menor sintió algo de culpa, el tema le llegó de improvisto y reaccionó mal, lo supo, pero en esos días nada le salía bien.

—Desde los seis… —agacha la mirada—

—¿Eh?

—Mis padres murieron en un incendio, una noche que los sincorazón atacaron, cuando tenía seis años, desde entonces estoy aquí

—Ouh… ya veo… perdón, no quería molestarte con el tema

—¿Mmm?… no importa, por cierto ¿y tú por qué miras tanto hacia fuera?

—Ah, eso es por que me incomoda la idea de un lugar tan extraño

—Cierto, tú no eres de aquí… ¿De donde eres?

—Antes solía vivir en las Destinity Islands… ¿las conoces? —Roxas niega con la cabeza— lo suponía, estaba en el extremo del mundo, era terriblemente aburrido y siempre había demasiada paz para mi gusto… Sora siempre quiso salir de ahí…

—¿Sora?

Axel se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado de más; no hubiera dicho nada, hubiera cortado la conversación allí mismo, pero algo en la mirada de Roxas lo hizo hablar. No se dio cuenta, aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia, brillantes y profundos, no supo cómo pero se dejó hipnotizar por ellos.

—Sora fue… alguien muy importante para mí

—¿Era tu novia o algo?

—Mi… ¿novia?… mph ¡jajaja…!

Ahora sí que el rubio estaba confundido, la carcajada de Axel fue simplemente incomprensible ¿había dicho algo gracioso?, por que no le veía el chiste a su pregunta, cosa que lo hizo irritarse aún más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó enojado—

—Jmph… perdón, pero no pude evitarlo ¿mi novia dices?… ¡hombre no!, claro que no… je, Sora era un chico

—¡¿Un chico?

Genial, estupendo, las cosas no podían ponerse mejor, lo único bueno de toda la vergüenza que estaba pasando, era el alivio de saber que no lo confundieron con una chica. Pero la rabia no desapareció, más bien creció, Axel ni siquiera parecía arrepentido de mofarse de él desde que se conocieron.

—No parece que te lo quieras creer pero sí, era un muy buen amigo mío

—Tú amigo, claro… —gruñó algo molesto—

—¿Qué te pasa?… ¿Por qué te molestaste?

—No me molesta ese tal Sora… ¡lo que sí me molesta es que me confundieras con él!

—¿Eh?… pero… —en ese momento recuerda lo ocurrido en el laboratorio el día que despertó— oh, es por eso… ¿sigues enojado?, mira si eres rencoroso… pero es verdad, solo era mi amigo, él tenía novia y todo.

—¡¿Y por que demonios me besaste?

—Por que… me dio la gana

La sonrisa de idiota que Axel le dedicó al rubio a modo de disculpa solo hizo que Roxas contara hasta 236 antes de suspirar, producto del esfuerzo hecho por reprimir su rabia. Ahora sí que estaba molesto, matarlo ahí mismo no parecía tan mala idea, pero limpiar todo y no dejar huellas de sangre era mucho trabajo, y esconder el cadáver le daba pereza, así que optó por tirarle un libro en la cara.

—¡Ouch!… ¡oye eso me-…!

—¡ROXAAAS…!

—¿Eh?… ¿ese fue Demyx? —dijo Roxas levantando la vista—

De repente la puerta se abrió ruidosamente de un portazo, tras ello apareció Demyx muy molesto, enfurecido, hecho un demonio; rechinaba los dientes y en la mano tenía un pequeño frasquito vacío.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTA? —gritó enojado— ¡¿Dónde?

—Pero… ¡¿qué rayos te pasa? —dijo Roxas asustado— ¿de quién hablas?

—¿De quién más? desgraciado de Axel!… Olette lo vio usando mi gel —enseña el frasco vacío— ¡y el muy mal nacido lo usó todo!

—No exageres Demyx, oye Axel ¿acaso tú-?… ¿Axel?

El rubio miró por todo su cuarto pero el nombrado no estaba por ningún lado, había desaparecido como por arte de magia así sin más.

—¿Qué?… ¡pero si estaba aquí hace un segundo! —dijo Roxas sorprendido—

—Bastardo… —murmuró Demyx exasperado— bien, al diablo, supongo que tú tendrás que pagar por él Roxas

—¡¿Qué yo qué?… ¡oye!

—Ya me oíste niño… —suspira— bien, dile que lo tome como un regalo de bienvenida al castillo del olvido… nos vemos

—¡pero yo no-!… rayos…

—¿Castillo del olvido?

Roxas volteó y vió al pelirrojo asomar de debajo de su cama y una gota le resbaló por su nuca antes de suspirar por el cansancio. Se rascó brevemente la cabeza cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño; estaba irritado, intentaba buscar algo con el pensamiento para mantener la calma, pero se veía complicado.

—Oye… —lo llama el ojiverde— ¿qué quiso decir con _"Castillo del olvido"_?

—Así llamamos a este lugar

—¿En serio?… que raro… ¿ y eso por qué?

El ojiazul miró muy serio a Axel, como dudando si realmente debiera de responder de mala gana o simplemente quedarse callado.

—Por que cuando uno lleva aquí tanto tiempo… por alguna razón el pasado deja de pesar tanto en la conciencia… uno se olvida de los malos ratos, no sé por qué, y preferimos seguir con nuestras vidas… ¿Por qué crees que es el nombre del lugar?

—Como si olvidaran el dolor y empezaran de nuevo

—Si… —se recuesta en su cama y mira el techo— y también por que este lugar parece un castillo

—Jhn… —sonríe ligeramente y va de vuelta a la ventana— olvidar… creo que no suena tan mal… eso de empezar de nuevo

—Si pero… ¡un segundo!… ¿fuiste tú quien acabó con el gel de Demyx?

—¿Eh?… pregunta rara, pero sí ¿qué?… ¿acaso crees que una maravilla como esta -señalando su cabello- queda así naturalmente?

Roxas se golpeó en la frente ligeramente irritado por la risita burlona de Axel, pero a pesar de ello, él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír divertido, algo en aquel ojiverde lo hacía irritarse con facilidad, pero a la vez se sentía extrañamente bien.

—Por cierto —dice Axel— ¿hoy no tienes entrenamiento?

—No, nos dieron el día libre —de repente alguien toca la puerta— ¿eh?… ¡adelante!

—Ah, con permiso… —asoma la cabeza— ¿Roxas?

—¡Naminé!… hola ¿qué sucede?

—El superior mando a llamar a todos en el hall principal y… —se percata de la presencia de Axel— ¿quién es él?

—¿Quién?… oh él, solo… un nuevo que llegó hace poco… Naminé, Axel… Axel, Naminé

—Un gusto niña —levanta la mano desde donde estaba a modo de saludo—

—Igualmente —hace una reverencia y vuelve a dirigirse a Roxas— debemos ir de inmediato, dijo que era importante

—Claro… —mira a Axel— ya oíste, muévete

—¿Qué?… ¿y por que yo?

—Por que también vives aquí… levántate —sale de la habitación junto con Naminé—

—Claro, claro… —suspira y sigue a los dos rubios—

Axel siguió a los dos menores por unos largos pasillos, le pareció que caminaban en círculos por que el lugar era enorme y exactamente igual a cada metro ya recorrido, las paredes de un tono marrón muy antiguo o bastante oscuro hacían que se viera tenebroso, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta gris. Al pasar por ella se encontraron con varias personas más, chicos y chicas de entre 14 y 20 años, a lo mucho unos 30 adolescentes de un vistazo rápido, que aguardaban la razón del llamado. De pronto la figura de Diz apareció de improvisto.

—Atención estudiantes… —habló el de rojo— la razón de mi llamado es para anunciar el ingreso de un nuevo integrante a la academia

—¿Academia? —preguntó Axel—

—Este lugar también hace de academia para jóvenes con dotes especiales, que luego son enviados contra los sincorazón —le contestó Naminé—

De repente se formó un bullicio, Axel miro a su alrededor donde todos -especialmente las chicas- comenzaron a murmurar frenéticamente en dirección al superior. Al fijarse vieron a un muchacho mayor, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes.

—Riku… —murmuró Roxas un tanto sorprendido—

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Naminé—

—Oh bueno, en realidad, podría decirse que-…

—¡Hey Roxas!

Todos callaron cuando el peliplateado llamó al rubio. Mientras se le acercó sonriente, todos quedaron expectantes. Las chicas miraban entre sorprendidas, emocionadas, enojadas y rojas, observaban impactadas a Riku y murmuraban apuntando a Roxas, cosa que ninguno notó en lo absoluto.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto Roxas —sonríe ligeramente—

—Eh… yo tampoco… creo, es decir… tampoco lo esperaba Riku

—Jhn —denota más su sonrisa— es cierto

Ambos rieron ligeramente al margen de la curiosidad de quienes les rodeaban. En eso Axel dio un paso quedándose tras Roxas, acto con el cual Riku hizo ademán de fingir que recién se percataba de la presencia del pelirrojo. La sonrisa del patinado desapareció y a cambio frunció el ceño muy feo, al igual que Axel. Roxas los miró confundido y Diz sonrió de forma macabra.

—Tú… —se dijeron ambos ojiverdes—

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hasta aquí... tun tun_

_Hasta aquí queda este capitulo (llueven tomates) se que algunos pueden odiarme, pero lo siento, asi es la vida... personalmente creo que este cap. sí quedo corto, pero con el resto que vienen prometo hacerlos más largos, LO JURO!_

_Igual, gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews!... son mi pan de cada día -.-... besos y hasta la prox.!_


	6. Secretos

_**N/A: **__Hola a todos aquellos que les gusta este fic, gente hermosa a la que le debo mucho!... antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a __Dianika, , Feizd, x Souseiseki x, Sefie-efixes, Nebyura, Mikael Mudou y a Mariam Chwan __por sus maravillosos reviews, gracias a todos!_

_También un especial agradecimiento a mi one-chan Dyxan por ayudarme a subir este cap, las faltas ortograficas y palabras raras son su culpa, a mi no me peguen!... bueno, ahora si, al cap... ojala les guste!

* * *

_

**"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°5: Secretos

Roxas retrocedió tres pasos haciéndose a un lado, sintió un escalofrío. Naminé se puso junto a él como escondiéndose, como presintiendo algo malo, a la vez que todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio y mantuvieron una prudente distancia. El aire enrareció a causa de la fría y cortante tensión que había, solo la risa disimulada de Diz le hacía cierta oposición al pesado ambiente que el choque casi explosivo de aquellas dos verdes miradas habían creado. Axel apretó el puño, Riku frunció el ceño aún más y uno abrió la boca más rápido que el otro.

—Vaya, vaya… este mundo se hizo pequeño, son incómodas las coincidencias o tal vez es el destino… Axel, no esperaba tener tan mala suerte como para toparme contigo de nuevo, menos aquí

—¡Cierra el pico! -respondió el otro molesto- nadie preguntó tu opinión Riku ¿acaso crees que estoy feliz de verte, desgraciado?

—¿Desgraciado?… aprendiste una nueva palabra, espero que sepas lo que significa por que de tonto ya te pasas

—¡Eres un-…!

—¡Jóvenes, jóvenes!… tranquilícense que están asustando a los demás

La intervención de Diz ayudó a que ambos se despertaran de su riña, al observar a su alrededor no fue grato ver tantos rostros temerosos. Axel hizo un resoplido desviando la mirada y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Riku se cruzó de brazos cerrando meditativamente los ojos y Roxas los miró igual de confundido que el resto de los chicos presentes.

—Vamos, no es bueno que se traten así, después de todos ustedes dos entraron casi al mismo tiempo a Oblivion, si van a vivir aquí deberían llevarse mejor ¿no creen? —sonríe de forma macabra—

—¡¿Qué?… ¡haber anciano espérate un segundo!, no me digas que _"este"_ también va a estar aquí —dijo casi gritando—

—Así es —Diz asiente— desde hoy ustedes dos pasan a estar a mi cargo como el resto de estos chicos y chicas… ahora si me disculpan, él y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar… —emprende la retirada— Riku…

—Sí… —responde este girando para seguirle— oh, nos vemos luego Roxas

La sonrisa suave que el platinado le dedicó antes de irse provocó un extraño e inesperado rubor leve en el rostro de Roxas, además del gruñido rabioso de Axel por el mismo hecho, o porque lo había dejado hablando solo, cosa que recordó cuando Riku ya había desaparecido.

—Con un demonio !maldita sea mi suerte!—gruñó el pelirrojo bastante molesto, provocando que los adolescentes a su alrededor lo miraran temerosos— ese bastardo…

—Axel…—Roxas lo llamó en un tono preocupado— oye, no es la primera vez que se ven ¿cierto?... ¿de qué conoces a Riku?

De un segundo a otro el enojo de Axel se duplicó, desvió la mirada evitando al rubio y sin contestarle, se fue a paso rápido de vuelta a la habitación.

—!Axel!

Roxas salió tras él, preocupado y confundido, dejando a todos sus compañeros atrás. En el hall los murmullos llenaron el aire del gran salón, entre risas raramente perversas-principalmente femeninas-, quejas, bufidos y breves comentarios. Los jóvenes allí presentes hablaban de lo ocurrido y entre todos ellos Naminé sentía que algo importante estaba por empezar, como si el pálpito en su pecho se lo gritara, mientras dejaba escapar su confusión en un lánguido suspiro.

—Se que pueden asustar pero no te preocupes Naminé

—Demyx…—dijo ella volteándose— pero es que-…

—!Olvídalo! —cierra los ojos y sonríe— solo olvídalo, no le tomes atención a estas tonterías, y por cierto, Zexion te buscaba… ya es hora ¿no?

—¿Tan pronto?, pero si apenas fue la semana pasada

—Pues debes ir igual —da la vuelta para irse— No querrás preocupar a Roxas ¿no?

La pequeña rubia se sonrojó bruscamente provocando una carcajada en Demyx, mientras este se iba con las manos en los bolsillos. Ajeno a todo esto, Axel avanzaba por los pasillos a paso rápido, Roxas le seguía de cerca llamándolo repetidamente tratando de que se detuviera pero sin resultados de éxito inmediato. Solo después de varios minutos de rápido y molesta caminata, el pelirrojo se detuvo.

—Axel… —el rubio lo miró, analizándolo y se puso a un costado suyo cuidando de mantener cierta distancia— oye…

El nombrado suspiró, se rascó la nuca poniendo una expresión de incomodidad y se volteó hacia el rubio con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas mientras miraba de reojo el piso y las paredes.

—Eh, oye…por… ¿por dónde…era la habitación?

—La… ¿habitación?...—Roxas parpadeo— mph…

Por impulso se llevó las manos a la boca en un inútil intento de contener —o siquiera opacar— la risa, pero no pudo. Lo que empezó como un temblor de hombros pronto tomó volumen y se volvió una animada risa, casi carcajada. Axel se molestó bastante, con la cara roja de vergüenza y el ceño fruncido se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada molesto, en lo que Roxas seguía burlándose de él. Abrió levemente los ojos para ver al rubio y no pudo evitar reírse él también.

Pero de esa pequeña y molesta mirada, algo en el menor capturó su completa atención; su sonrisa, una alegría raramente conmovedora, dulce, cautivante, tan inocente y sincera. Y se le quedó viendo, como pasmado. Una ligera y tímida sonrisa nació de la comisura de sus labios en el segundo en que sus ojos se toparon con la cálida mirada azul de Roxas.

—¿Qué pasa? —denota en su voz un tono nervioso— Axel ¿porqué me miras así?

—Eh ¿así…cómo?... ¿te estaba mirando?

—Pues sí

Ahora el silencio tomó el control del ambiente, ambos chicos desviaron la cara por reflejo, con las mejillas un tanto coloradas y medio nerviosos ya de por sí. Roxas arqueó las cejas mientras miraba de reojo al otro, Axel solo atinó a toser.

—Y bueno… ¿no ibas de regreso a la habitación? —preguntó Roxas—

—Eh, pues sí, pero aún no se bien el camino

—Bien, entonces vamos… sígueme

Así, Roxas se puso a caminar al lado contrario por donde Axel se dirigía anteriormente. Para incomodidad de ambos el silencio regresó, sentían la obligación de hablar de algo, de comentar o por lo menos toser, pero realmente no se conocían lo suficiente; o al menos así era como lo veía Roxas, pues muy por el contrario su pelirrojo compañero estaba preocupado por memorizar el camino, o trataba de hacerlo.

Axel iba molesto, aún pensaba en lo ocurrido en el hall con Riku, vez que pensaba en su nombre una vena se marcaba en su frente. Estaba realmente enojado; y por esas raras casualidades de la vida, toda su ira se concentró en el bendito segundo en que el peliplateado le sonrió a Roxas.

"_Esa maldita sonrisa, maldito bastardo y su maldita altanería, la maldita reacción del enano… !maldita sea mi suerte!" _Pensó Axel un segundo antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Roxas le diera de lleno en la cara tirándolo al suelo de inmediato.

—¿Axel?... —goterón por parte de Roxas—

—Ouch mi nariz… —se lleva la mano a la cara— rayos eso me dolió, deberías avisar cuando abras la puerta.

—¿Yo?... pero si debiste estar atento… esta sangrando, déjame ver —retira la mano de Axel y con un pañuelo empieza a limpiarle la cara— ¿en qué ibas pensando?

Axel se sonrojó por la simple mención de la pregunta y desvió la mirada negándose a contestar. Roxas suspiró cansado y lo levantó para hacerlo entrar a la habitación.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—No me dijiste que ellos estarían aquí… —el tono de molestia no pasó desapercibido—

—Quise darte una sorpresa, y me parece que en verdad lo fue

La carcajada seca de Diz resonó en cada uno de los rincones de la biblioteca en donde él y Riku se encontraban, como un eco macabro. El lugar estaba abarrotado de libros viejos, unas lámparas daban el efecto de sombría tenuidad similar a las mansiones embrujadas. Riku estaba sentado frente a un escritorio mientras el mayor iba de un lugar a otro revisando libros, lenta y pacientemente, como buscando algo.

—Entonces… —habló Riku quitarle la vista al superior— ¿desde hace cuánto que despertó?

—Hace muy poco, uno o dos días a lo mucho

—Diz… creí que el acceso a su cápsula estaba interferido

—Y lo fue, cuando pusieron esa clave obviamente la prepararon para que jamás nadie lograra tener acceso, la excusa del desgaste del sistema por el tiempo fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento.

—Como es tan tonto de seguro se lo creyó —Diz asiente— pero entonces ¿cómo fue que pudieron despertarlo?

—¿Quién sabe?… —sonríe ligeramente— fue Roxas quién lo despertó

—¿Roxas?... ¿pero cómo?

Los oscuros labios de Diz se movieron aún sonrientes, formando una frase que provocó es asombro total en Riku; sus fracciones se estiraron lentamente y en su totalidad, abrió muchos los ojos y separó poco la boca. Aún así la garganta se le paralizó y los dedos le temblaron ligeramente. Le tomó varios segundos reponerse, sudaba frío y en cuanto tuvo conciencia de su estado, volvió a su postura de seriedad e indiferencia.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto? —preguntó Riku frunciendo el ceño—

—Por supuesto que no… si se enteraran el chico estaría encerrado en un laboratorio

—Entiendo… así que Roxas… tiene un parecido increíble

—Supuse que tendrías la misma impresión de él

—¿Qué el?... ¿Quién?

—Axel… dijo algo similar a lo que acabas de decir… entonces ¿Qué opinas de él?, estoy seguro de que viste los archivos de Sora.

—Vi todo lo que necesitaba saber de Sora en el archivo de Midgar, el parecido no es solo físico, Roxas también… puede usarlas como él lo hacía

—Te dije que probar sus habilidades te serviría para recoger la información que necesitas para empezar

—¿Y qué haremos con Axel?

—Esperar a que se adapte, si Shinra se estera de esto, estaremos acabados

—No hay qué preocuparse por el momento —se pone de pie— y si me disculpas, debo desempacar, mañana empiezo temprano —se dirige a la salida—

—Por cierto; cuídate de tus recuerdos, aunque siendo tú un espíritu, dudo que hagas mucho caso de tus emociones.

Riku se detuvo al poco andar por aquella frase; no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo dio por hecho lo que el mayor le había dicho y salió con paso firme de aquella oscura biblioteca.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Vamos, ya dímelo… ¿de qué conoces a Riku?

Axel apretó furioso el puño, era la décima cuarta vez que el rubio le preguntaba eso en la media hora que él llevaba tendido en su cama por el golpe que se dio contra la puerta. Francamente estaba empezando a perder la poca y casi inexistente paciencia que poseía, pero responderle representaba una gran molestia por el simple hecho de que el tema a tratar era de Riku.

—Anda, dilo

—!Déjate del interrogatorio niño!... además ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

—Pues es obvio, después de la escenita que se montaron allá abajo ¿quién no querría saberlo?... eso dio miedo.

El ojiverde se sentó sobre su cama con expresión cansancio, rendido por tan molesta insistencia, concretamente enojado; cosa que no le duró mucho cuando miró directamente a Roxas. Sus ojos azules estaban hasta el tope de un encantador y a la vez infantil brillo, tan lleno de inocencia. Y sus rasgos faciales expresaban claramente la ansiedad de la duda, tan pequeño y frágil, como si de un niño en espera de Santa Claus se tratara. Lo miraba tan fijo que Axel no tuvo otra opción que contarle todo mientras daleaba el rostro en un mero reflejo orgulloso por ocultar su sonrojo. Y es que el enano se veía tan endemoniadamente adorable que ni trató de contenerse.

—Ese día… —le dijo Axel— cuando estuvimos hablando con el anciano, después de que ustedes dos se fueron me llevo a ver un área muy vieja de entrenamiento… me topé con él cuando iba saliendo y…

—Flash Back—

—!No pude ser él!... es decir !es completamente imposible!

—Tranquilízate Axel —le dijo Diz unos pasos tras el— si tanto te intriga ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú mismo?... estoy seguro de que le agradará volver a verte… —sonríe siniestramente—

—¿Volver a-?… !O sea que tú sabías de esto anciano!... !estaba seguro que esa llave-espada solo podía ser de una persona!

—Tan escandaloso como siempre

Se oyó una tercera voz aparecer de la nada, Axel volteó y se encontró sorpresivo con la fuente de tanto misterio.

—57 años y no haz cambiado

—Riku… —murmuró el pelirojo— pero… ¿cómo es que tú…?

—¿Estoy aquí?, ja, apuesto a que no esperabas verme

El peliplateado avanzó completamente inexpresivo hasta posicionarse a un lado de Axel, siempre mirando hacía adelante como si no valiera la pena ver la cara incrédula del pelirrojo, pero tuvo que hacerlo, solo por dos segundos.

—Por esa cara es obvio que no esperabas verme aquí… pero yo no quería verte aunque sabía que lo haría, pero aprovechando mi mala suerte, te diré esto una sola vez… pase lo que pase, NO te metas en mi camino ¿oíste?

Dicho esto se fue pasando de largo alejándose tanto de Axel como Diz sin decir nada y sin responder al griterío del pelirrojo, quién le exigía respuestas, cosa que no obtuvo. Por su parte Diz solo los observó, en parte divertido por la inmadurez de Axel, tanto igual por la indiferencia de Riku, pero más que nada por lo que sabía que esperaba a futuro de todo aquel asunto, pues estaba seguro de que algo de suma importancia había comenzado.

—Fin Flash Back—

—Oye Axel… —lo llamó Roxas— Axel… ¿Axel?... !Axel!

—¿Qué?

—!Respóndeme de una vez!... ¿qué paso después de que te lo encontraste a la salida?, por que después de eso no dijiste nada más

—¿Eh?, pues… solo me dio un golpe cuando nos cruzamos —mintió—

—¿Es todo? —cuestiona inseguro de si creerle o no—

—Sí, es todo… _por supuesto que no, pero no te lo diré_

Así lo había decidido, Roxas no tenía por qué saberlo ya que no lo entendería. Una gota recorrió la nuca del rubio en lo que suspiraba resignado, no estaba del todo seguro de que Axel le hubiera dicho la verdad pero prefería dejarlo así, no tenía por qué entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

—Pero me parece un motivo muy tonto —dijo el ojiazul continuando con la plática— Riku no parece ser una mala persona, por el contrario, se ve amable

Aquel simple e inocente comentario provocó la ira inmediata de Axel; una de las cosas que más lo había molestado era precisamente el trato tan atento que el peliplateado había tenido con Roxas. No sabía por qué, ni siquiera entendía ese sentimiento tan raro, pero tan solo pensar en eso el ánimo se le jodía a sobremanera, y una vena se marcó.

—Si claro !porque el muy tarado estaba aparentando!... !es un hipócrita!

—¿Hipócrita?... ¿pero por qué?, no entiendo

—!No te hagas el tonto conmigo!... todos vieron la cara de borrego que le pusiste… !¿crees que no me di cuenta?

—¿Q-qué?, pero —se sonroja— !oye, eso no es cierto!... ¿qué te pasa?

—!Suficiente, se acabó!... !basta de charla y fuera de mi cuarto!

—¿Qué?... !oye qué te pasa si este es mi cuarto!

—!No me importa!... !fuera! —se ve aparecer una vena en la frente del rubio—

El estruendoso sonido de una puerta azotándose estremeció todo el orfanato, Roxas tenía mucha fuerza cuando se enojaba, por consecuente Axel quedó fuera acompañado de un flamante y reluciente chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de su rubio compañero de habitación. Admitía que se lo tenía merecido y aunque la cabeza le dolía increíblemente, había notado algo gracioso: Roxas se veía encantador cuando se enojaba. Pero ahora debía enfrentarse al problema de haber sido echado de su habitación.

—Hoy en día no hay respeto… —se lamentó—

No pudo más que deprimirse y ponerse a hacer círculos en el suelo, eso hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro.

—Das lástima viejo —asegura un segunda voz— vamos, arriba el ánimo

Claro, una voz conocida. Axel volteó y se topó con el rostro sonriente y despreocupado de Demyx.

—¿Tú?...tu eras, emm… Dymas ¿verdad?

—Demyx… —goterón—

—Lo que sea… ¿qué haces aquí?

—El portazo de Roxas tiro una de mis ventanas —goterón ahora por parte de Axel— y vine a ver qué había ocurrido… y te encontré aquí, debiste haber hecho algo muy malo para que se enojara así.

—Bah, es un exagerado…ahora me quedé sin cuarto

—Anda, ya se le pasará… mientras tanto ¿qué te parece un tour por Oblivion?

—¿Tour?... bueno creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y-…

—!Estupendo! —agarra a Axel de un brazo y se lo lleva corriendo lejos de ahí—

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Demyx en ese momento no lo hubiera diferenciado del correcaminos. Cuando el castaño se detuvo, Axel sintió horribles arcadas en el estómago, veía doble y estaba casi seguro de que pronto devolvería el almuerzo, muy distinto de Demyx quien sonreía por el cómico estado del pelirrojo. Después de unos minutos y una vez recuperado- o en parte- Axel se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. El gran tamaño de la puerta hacía que la majestuosidad de aquel salón contrastara simultáneamente, al fondo se veía un gran ventanal y a los lados dos grandes escaleras.

—¿Qué hacemos en la entrada?—preguntó el ojiverde—

—Aquí comenzaremos el tour, en la primera planta hay varias habitaciones interesantes por ver… entonces ¿empezamos?

—Eh, claro pero… esta vez vamos lento ¿si?

Ambos rieron, Axel notó que a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en suspensión, aún podía llevarse –relativamente- bien con la gente. Solo fue necesaria una corta sesión de risa para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que acababan de hacer un nuevo amigo. Ya que aquellos segundos de alegría sincera fueron suficientes para terminar de romper el hielo.

Mientras tanto y en su habitación, Roxas permanecía sentado en su cama con la luz apagada, iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Estaba por oscurecer y el joven ojiazul se mantenía en un profundo silencio mirando una pequeña cajita que tenía entre las manos. Cerró los ojos varios segundos, más serio de lo normal y luego de pensarlo mucho, retiró la tapa. Del interior extrajo un amuleto muy raro; del tamaño de su palma, con forma de estrella, tenía una pequeña pero larga cadena atada a una de las puntas, con una coronilla de tres puntas en el centro y daba la impresión de ser una personita; todo notablemente gastado por los años.

—_Roxas… este es un amuleto de la suerte muy valioso… recuerda que debes cuidarlo y tenerlo siempre… él te protegerá cuando lo necesites_

—Mamá… Papá…

Susurró Roxas débilmente mientras acariciaba delicadamente la superficie del amuleto con un dedo a la vez que una diminuta lágrima recorría si mejilla. Ninguna de sus facciones cambió, solo permaneció así.

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Chachan!... hasta aqui queda este cap.!_

_-a verdad trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible pero la imagnacion no me dio para tanto, personalmente creo que quedo relativamente bien, ojala les haya gustado, por que de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de deprimirme XD_

_**POR CIERTO**__... después de varias sugerencias y una idea por parte de una amiga, pensaba en hacer esto un triangulo... la idea me quedo dando vueltas y consulte al respcto; una amiga me dijo que es buena idea, que le encantó, y otra se opuso con todo su ser, y yo me quedé en la duda, por eso debo pedirles ayuda para decidir... ¿es buena idea o no?... eso se lo dejaremos al destino... naa_

_igual, espero algunas respuestas en los reviews, y hasta a prox.!_


	7. Sin corazón

_**N/A**__: Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, no me maten!... es que cuando a una le falta la inspiración se llega a un callejón sin salida, además de que las clases acaban de empezar y el Play2 no me deja tranquila (si claro ¬¬), se me seco el cerebro, ¡¿bien?. Cof cof... bueno, quiero darles las gracias a__** Dianika, Mikael Mudou, x Souseiseki x, Mariam Chwan, Sanctuary, Nebyura, Feizd y Yumiko**__ por su reviews._

_Bien, en cuanto al asunto del triangulo que propuse en el cap. pasado... me trabé con eso bueno, basándome en los reviews me confundí bastante, y todo este tiempo que llevo pensándolo, pues me confundí más aún... creo que eso es en parte una de las razones por las que me demore, también tuve que modificar el bendito capitulo, pero sin embargo... llegué a una solución razonable y bastante interesante, la cual no se las diré n.n... vamos, que el secreto ayuda a la emoción, igual, ya con todo esto aclarado, disfruten el cap... !, por cierto, este también lo hice mas largo ¬¬_

_

* * *

_

**"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°6: Sin corazón

—_¿Sabes lo que es realmente un sincorazón?_

—_¿Disculpa?_

—_Hay muchas teorías, todas ciertas pero ninguna exacta, y todas empiezan con el cometa que cayo aquí hace tantos años; mutación, una infección, otra especie, una maldición, y un montón de sandeces sin sentido_

—_¿Y que son realmente?_

—_Hay tanta gente que quisiera saber eso... sincorazón, criaturas receptoras de un gran odio, pero siempre ten esto en cuenta... son más importantes de lo que imaginas, tienen más en común contigo de lo que crees, nunca lo olvides Riku_

—_Ouh... me parece haber oído eso antes_

—_¿De quien?... ¿de tu amigo ese?... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Se-... So-..._

—_Ya cállate_

Riku calló pesadamente sobre su cama luego de vaciar su equipaje, el cuál no era mucho. Esa semana había sido dura y todo lo que quería era dormir. Se quitó los zapatos, iba a cerrar las cortinas y se detuvo a apreciar su cuarto; bastante sencillo, pequeño, con lo necesario para sobrevivir, no podía necesitar nada más que una cama, una pequeña mesa de noche y un closet. Iba a recostarse cuando su atención fue llamada por la ventana, se acercó a esta y la abrió, apoyándose en el borde para ver la pacífica vista de Twilight Town.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde, más sin embargo el cielo aún conservaba la tonalidad anaranjada tan característica de la ciudad, aquella que le dió su nombre. Entonces prestó especial atención al cielo y una frágil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si recordara.

—_Tantos mundos pero el mismo cielo... un cielo... ¿verdad Sora?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Axel estaba impresionado por la amplitud del orfanato, empezando por la entrada, el hall principal, aquel enorme vestíbulo en donde todos se sentían pequeños. El primer lugar fue el jardín frontal; luego el jardín interior que estaba pasando el gran ventanal. Lo tomó por sorpresa el saber que no habían más de 40 personas viviendo ahí. Luego volvieron al vestíbulo.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Demyx entusiasmado— para empezar el tour visitaremos primero... ¡el comedor!

Desde allí fueron a la izquierda, el lugar era amplio y allí mismo había una puerta con acceso a la cocina. Axel notó extrañado que una de las sillas estaba algo machucada, más raro fue que Demyx miraba la misma silla con recelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza. El ojiverde decidió dejarlo pasar y de inmediato volvieron al punto de inicio.

—A la derecha tenemos la sala de estar de los estudiantes, es cómodo y también esta uno de los accesos a las habitaciones de todos

Al salir de vuelta al vestíbulo subieron por las escaleras hacia la izquierda y se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Axel—

—Esta habitación es especial, es el cuarto especial de Naminé, el cuarto blanco

—¿El cuarto banco?

Axel abrió la puerta sin que Demyx alcanzara a decirle que no podían entrar o siquiera le advirtiera y entró inescrupuloso como pedro por su casa.

—Ahora entiendo el por qué del nombre —dijo Axel dando un vistazo general—

—¡Oye espera!... no se supone que debamos estar aquí —Demyx se notó muy nervioso—

El pelirrojo empezó a andar observando la habitación, había dibujos pegados por todas partes, una mesa de tamaño regular en el centro con crayones, una lámpara encima, un pequeño mueble y una cama en una de las esquinas. Una de las cosas que más destacaban era el gran ventanal en la pared frente a la entrada. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era la razón del nombre el cuarto, y es que en verdad todo era tan...

—Blanco... —dijo Axel— todo es tan… blanco, esa niña necesita variar sus gustos por los colores... pero esto, este lugar... es tan grande, ¿por que tanta condescendencia con ella?

—Naminé tiene un tío que es un famoso ingeniero pero no puede vivir con él y por eso se queda aquí... ¿ya nos vamos?

—Está bien cobarde... nos vamos

Al salir pasaron directo por ese pasillo hasta la otra habitación del segundo piso. Por alguna razón Demyx dejó ver algo de nerviosismo, tragó saliva ruidosamente y suspiró inseguro.

—¿Y qué es este lugar?

—Espera, hay que tener cuidado… shhh... —se acerca con cautela y le hace señas a Axel de acercarse— guarda silencio

—¿Qué te pasa?... ¿qué hay aquí?

—Esta es la biblioteca, el acceso es libre pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Pues esto

Demyx asomó lentamente la cara mientras abría la puerta y antes de terminar de asomarse completamente; el lomo de un libro le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás duramente. Axel parpadeó extrañado buscando una explicación a la vez que picaba al castaño en el piso.

—¡Axel cuidado!

Demyx empujó al pelirrojo para atrás en el segundo en que a este le llega un libro en la cara también. Axel tardó en procesarlo, todo ocurría como en cámara lenta; iba cayendo hacia atrás mientras un libro le rozaba la nariz, la pared detuvo su caída y cuando tuvo la capacidad y el tiempo suficiente para razonar, recién ahí notó una tercera persona justo en la entrada de la biblioteca.

—¡Ustedes dos?... ¡¿se puede saber qué hacían merodeando mi biblioteca?

—¡Lo sentimos! —dijo Demyx de repente— discúlpanos Zexion, no es que anduviéramos merodeando, solo le estaba mostrando el lugar al nuevo

—¿Nuevo?

El castaño se puso de pie mientras reía nerviosamente, ayudó a Axel a levantarse y ahí fue cuando el pelirrojo aprovechó de examinar bien al tercer personaje. El recién nombrado Zexion era un muchacho de casi su edad en apariencia, de cabello azul corto en la nuca y largo en el frente, donde dejaba caer varios mechones sobre su ojo izquierdo. Vestía una camisa azul oscura, unos pantalones grises, zapatos negros y al cuello le colgaban un pequeño par de lentes. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad casi exagerada, se veía molesto y el aire de regaño que lo rodeaba incomodaba mucho a los otros dos jóvenes.

—Como iba diciendo —continuó Demyx— Zexion, él es Axel, se queda en el cuarto de Roxas desde ahora, llegó hace poco... Axel, Zexion es el encargado de la biblioteca y enfermería... _te aconsejo no enfermarte_ —le susurró—

—Así que Axel —dijo el peliazul examinando al nombrado— te ves bastante tonto a diferencia del otro chico, pareces muy torpe

—¡Oye!... ¡¿a quién le dic-...?, momento, ¿otro chico?

—¿Hablas de Riku? —preguntó Demyx—

—El mismo… ayer estuvo aquí y hoy también, no habla mucho pero se ve que es más listo que ustedes dos par de tontos... para la próxima vez golpeen la puerta antes de andar fisgoneando —va y recoge el libro que lanzó antes— par de idiotas...

Dicho esto Zexion dio media vuelta y volvió a la biblioteca cerrando de un portazo que hizo altar a los otros dos. Axel miró con molestia el lugar donde antes estaba el peliazul y Demyx solo rió nervioso rascándose la nuca.

—Hombre, que le den un calmante a este tipo —dijo Axel cruzándose de brazos y mirando al castaño— ¿qué rayos le pasa?

—No lo tomes a mal, él es así... Zexion será gruñón, cascarrabias y un amargado de primera, pero en el fondo es buena persona, es muy inteligente... y también tiene una excelente puntería

Ante este último comentario ambos rieron animadamente, más por la verdad de la ironía que por lo raro de la situación.

Ya había anochecido, entre tanto explorar y conocer a Axel se le hizo tarde. Ya se había memorizado gran parte del orfanato y no le representó gran problema regresar al cuarto, siempre se sintió favorecido por tener tan buena memoria, el verdadero problema estaba en si su compañero lo dejaba entrar sin matarlo.

Lo admitía, había sido un estúpido al comportarse como un cinco añero y gritarle como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo; había metido la pata. Para colmo pedir disculpas no era su fuerte así que en verdad no sabía como librarse de esta. Tenía que pensar en algo muy bueno. Entonces se detuvo, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado por lo que el rubio pensara de él?; era tan extraño, tan… tan extraño.

Abrió lentamente la puerta asomando la cara de a poco, la luz estaba apagada pero había una lámpara encendida dificultando un poco la vista, aún así no le costó trabajo distinguir la silueta de Roxas. El ojiazul estaba sentado en su cama algo agachado y parecía estar sujetando un pequeño objeto entre las manos. En un ligero movimiento Roxas levantó la cara dejando ver el recorrido de una lágrima centellear en su mejilla a causa de la débil luz que había en la habitación. Axel estiró sus rasgos faciales en muestra de sorpresa, pues de todas las cosas que podía encontrarse, eso jamás se lo esperó, como tampoco esperó que la puerta no resistiera su peso, haciéndolo caer de cara al piso.

—¿Eh? —Roxas se percató de la presencia extra y se limpió rápidamente la cara— ¿Axel?

—Dolió... —fue bastante tonto quejarse por eso, más aún levantarse pensando en lo que había visto— mendiga puerta

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Yo?, ah bueno... es que, estaba... ergh, solo veía si podía entrar sin que me mataras y ...

Algo estaba mal, lo sabía. No era normal que el estado de alguien ajeno lo afectara tanto. Axel sabía que había algo raro, no solo consigo mismo sino también con aquel muchacho de melancólica mirada, ¿cómo era posible que llegaran a importarle de esa forma los sentimientos del rubio?, si tenía muy claro que en toda su vida solo había podido preocuparse de sí mismo a excepción de...

—_Rayos Axel piensa, ¡piensa!... el chico estaba—... no fue mi culpa ¿cierto?, porque no hice nada tan malo y... ¡¿qué rayos me pasa?_

En lo que Axel discutía con su conciencia, Roxas guardó disimuladamente el objeto que tenía en mano y se incorporó para mirar fijamente al pelirrojo; no entendía por qué actuaba así, cada vez le parecía más raro. Y al final el ojiverde solo se rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. El rubio arqueó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño desviando la mirada recordando el por qué debía estar enojado. Pero pensándolo mejor, fue una tontería sin sentido, tal vez debía darle otra oportunidad a Axel.

—Vamos, ¿por qué esa cara?... sé que te entristeció que me fuera, pero no tenías que extrañarme tanto, ambos sabemos que fuiste un idiota hace rato pero no te preocupes enano... te perdono

_O tal vez no._

Axel puso una mano en el hombro de Roxas sonriendo de forma confiada y al segundo una lamparita de estrella le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndolo caer de espalda al piso. Le dolió mucho, Roxas salió de su cuarto con una vena en la sien y su pijama en mano dejando al otro en el piso, pudo pegarle más duro, pero no quiso usar su lámpara de peces que giran; era su favorita.

En cuanto a Axel, le dolía todo lo que se llama cara, pero en el fondo estaba satisfecho, había logrado que Roxas dejara de estar triste y eso de alguna forma, valían los moretones y el dolor irritante en la nariz.

Cuando el rubio volvió, el ojiverde seguía en el piso y aún se quejaba, pero lo ignoró, pasó encima de él pisándole el pecho y se metió en la cama dándole la espalda de inmediato. Axel por su parte se sentó en el piso y una sonrisa de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a tu amigo —le dijo mientras se frotaba la cara—

—Nunca dije que fueses mi amigo —le respondió sin voltearse—

—Vaya humor el tuyo enano

El pelirrojo se cambio de ropa y se fue a su cama, pero por esas extrañas razones que uno no entiende, no conseguía dormirse. Más de dos horas dando vueltas entre las sábanas ya estaba harto de la falta de sueño. Se sentó y miró por la ventana, la luz de la calle apenas traspasaba las cortinas pero había luz suficiente en el cuarto como para no caerse. Así; rendido antes el insomnio, se levantó y miró por fuera del cristal, le resultaba extraño pero aquel ambiente le hacía recordar mucho lo que fue antiguamente su hogar, a pesar de que el recuerdo lo incomodó.

En su mente afloraron las memorias de tierras completamente naranjas a causa del sol, varias casas repartidas por todas partes separadas por caminos de tierra, arena y césped que daba la impresión de ser horriblemente pacífico. Aún recordaba la sensación de la brisa marina pegar en pleno rostro, el muelle siempre deshabitado y al final, en el horizonte donde el sol brillaba con más intensidad, la silueta de una persona resaltaba en dicho recuerdo; apenas se distinguía su cara pero era obvio que sonreía y sacudía el brazo a modo se saludo.

—Es irónico... que tú hayas sido lo primero que recordé... Sora

Se dijo a sí mismo cuando un pequeño ruido lo sacó de sus pensamiento, volteó a ver; solo era Roxas moviéndose entre sueños. Había gemido levemente para darse la vuelta en la cama y rascarse la cara. Gesto que provocó una pequeña burla por parte de ojiverde. Axel suspiró sonriendo levemente y mirando de soslayo la ventana antes de dirigirse a la cama de Roxas, se sentó en el borde y puso su verde mirada en la figura que dormitaba frente a él, movía constantemente las manos y resoplaba con la nariz de un modo muy cómico.

En un acto reflejo, Axel estiró la mano para acariciar un mechón rubio que caía rebelde sobre el rostro de su dueño, rozando inevitablemente su mejilla, era suave, era ridículamente suave y dócil al tacto.

—Roxas... —suspiró bajando los párpados— ¿por qué tenías que parecerte tato a él?

En un movimiento más brusco que los anteriores, Roxas se giró de donde estaba y quedó boca arriba con el rostro mirando hacia el techo, con una mano en el pecho y la otra junto a su rostro. Axel se alejó ligeramente esperando no haberlo despertado, pero un largo suspiro por parte del dormido alivio sus sospechas y esta vez, lo miró con más atención, principalmente a aquel pequeño y delicado par de labios, que se entreabrieron ligeramente.

El dormido suspiró una vez más captando toda la atención de su observador, quién se inclinó sobre él acercándosele. Axel no se dio cuenta pero en algún segundo, aquella inocente imagen lo cautivó, solo tuvo conciencia cuando ya estaba encima del rubio a tres centímetros de besarlo. Pero a pesar de darse cuenta no mostró interés en retirarse, lo supo, sintió el instante preciso en que una punzada en el pecho y un vuelco en su estómago aumentaban el nerviosismo y la duda de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y aún así no desistió. Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos y cuando los hubo cerrado del todo; se puso de pie alejándose de Roxas.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que confundirme tanto... —arropó al menor con cuidado y se fue su propia cama—

A la mañana siguiente todo empezó muy tranquilo; el sol brillaba más fuerte de lo normal, las aves cantaban, lo perros ladraban y Demyx se destrozaba la garganta gritándole a Roxas para que despertara.

—¡ROXAS!... ¡hace media hora que todo el mundo desayunó!... ¡levántate ya!

—¡Al carajo Demyx!... argh, ¡ya voy!

De mala gana se quitó la sábana de encima y se sentó bostezando largamente, se estiró con pereza y lo primero que vio fue a Axel mirándolo desde los pies de la cama.

—¡Otra vez tú!

—Cada día gritas más fuerte, ¿lo habías notado? —sonríe con picardía—

A los pocos segundos se oyó en casi toda la mansión el ajetreo similar a una persecución, varias cosas de vidrio rompiéndose y el grito de un gato que cayó por la ventana. Además de varios golpes en la pared y la estruendosa caída de alguien. Varias miradas curiosas asomaron por los rincones y pasillos en busca de la razón de tanto escándalo, todas dirigidas al cuarto que cierto rubio compartía con cierto pelirrojo. Luego de un centenar de gritos provenientes del mismo, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente de un golpe y al segundo apareció Roxas muy enojado.

Se fue murmurando algo entre dientes y cuando desapareció, varios de los que se escondían en el pasillo salieron de su escondite. Ninguno se atrevió a ir y observar, por lo que nadie tampoco vió al único herido.

—No se si ese chico tiene un puño o una piedra —dijo Axel para sí lo que se levantaba y bajaba silbando hacia la cocina—

Demyx dió un salto cuando toda la cocina tembló en el momento en que Roxas entró allí. El menor se sentó y gruño dejando caer su puño con fuerza contra la mesa y las bajillas puestas que saltaron.

—¿Qué te pasó ahora? —preguntó el castaño levantando una sartén—

—¡Ese desgraciado de Axel es un maldito pervertido!... hoy en día uno no puede despertar en paz —respondió e rubio volviendo a pegarle a la mesa—

—Vaya mañana la tuya, con más razón trata de calmarte

—¿Qué me calme?... ¡¿cómo quieres que me calme con un depravado viviendo en la misma habitación que yo?

—Demyx tiene razón, hazle caso... así te saldrán canas a muy corta edad

Demyx y Roxas se voltearon para ver a Axel en el marco de la puerta, sonreía con esa desquiciante sonrisita tan habitual y despreocupada. El recién legado agachó la cabeza y se movió hacia la derecha para esquivar dos ráfagas de cuchillos y tenedores voladores que Roxas le lanzó en cuanto lo vió entrar.

—Oye tranquilo enano, pudiste herirme con uno de esos —dijo sarcástico—

—¡¿Y tú cual crees que era la idea?... ¡idiota! —le grita mientras lo ve acercarse a la mesa y sentarse frente a él—

—Tan joven y tan amargado —suspira y muerde un pan—

—Cierra la boca

—¿Alguien quiere huevos? —Demyx logró apaciguar el ambiente entre esos dos, quienes lo miraron extrañados— ¿fritos o revueltos? —sonríe—

El improvisado intento de paz del castaño dio resultado sin mucha resistencia por parte de lo otros dos presentes. Mientras este recogía los cubiertos del piso y desclavaba lo que habían quedado en la pared, los otros dos comían en silencio; Roxas se mantenía concentrado en su taza de café y su pan tostado evitando completamente cruzar una mirada con el otro, mientras que Axel se atragantaba con su huevo revuelto. No había mucha tensión en el ambiente para alivio de Demyx, el problema era la constante molestia con la que se miraban.

¿Cómo podían llevarse así si apenas se conocían?. En realidad no habían intentado hacerlo como la gente normal, pero algo en ese trato resultaba divertido.

Por un lado Roxas estaba convencido de que su compañero de cuarto necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica urgente. Y Axel solo alegaba que el rubio no sabía aceptar las bromas. Al final no llegaron a ningún arreglo humanamente posible y volvieron a los gritos.

—¿Acaso no puedes ser como la gente normal? —alegó Roxas cruzándose de brazos—

—¿Y tú me viste cara de normal?... espera, mala pregunta, bueno olvídalo, acéptalo como una broma ¿bien?... ¿qué le pasó tu sentido del humor?

—¡Eso no es gracioso!, ¡es acoso!

—Bueno, bueno, ya no te amargues... es solo un chistecito, pero ya que, supongo que al final no es nada que la gente con corazón no pueda entender

Ignorancia; fue el estado más certero. Aquella frase tan rara y a la vez tan fuera de lugar quedó colgada en el aire, logró captar toda la atención de los otros dos, Demyx y Roxas se miraron buscando una respuesta, o más bien una definición contundente. Axel se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras miraba sin parpadear el techo, como despreocupado completamente de si debía o no aclarar aquella inusual duda.

—Hablas como si no tuvieras no —afirmó Roxas con el semblante serio—

—Es como si no tuviera uno... —aclaró esto antes de mirarlo fijamente— por ser medio espíritu se me dificulta el sentimentalismo, ¿lo captas?, es como si no tuviera muchas emociones

Roxas parpadeó, se quedó en silencio asimilando lo recién dicho pero sin mover un solo músculo facial, ¿acaso estaba tonto o todo ese tiempo durmiendo lo idiotizó?, tal vez lo segundo, pero aquello rayaba en lo absurdo.

La mirada de Demyx iba de su rubio amigo Axel y viceversa, un particular y especial brillo en sus ojos delató el interés que tenía con respecto a aquella situación, supo que por muy raro que se tornara todo eso, era divertido.

No pasó mucho hasta que Roxas se puso de pie, alertando a los otro dos, y sin decir ni hacer nada se fue de allí, ni siquiera los miró, se hizo notar completamente desinteresado en tan raro tema. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Axel y Demyx se miraron, el castaño se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desentendido y ambos miraron el espacio vacío de la puerta por donde el ojiazul acababa de marcharse.

—¿Y ahora que dije? —preguntó Axel ligeramente molesto—

—No se si fue tanto lo que dijiste pero... lo que me sorprende es que lo dijeras

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Pues, ¿cómo te lo explico... en momentos así es bueno hablar y... verás, Roxas lleva más tiempo aquí que cualquiera de los 40 que vivimos con él y aún así el chico repele a todo el mundo... una vez se lo pregunté y vaya que me asustó, me dijo que le era _inevitable_ alejar a la gente, que no podía expresar o sentir por que... ergh, no tiene corazón

—¿Qué?

—Raro ¿verdad?, no tiene muchos amigos y los poco que tiene somos de mucha paciencia, odia la vida social o eso me hace pensar a mí y al resto del planeta, me atrevo a decir que no espera nada de la vida... ¿te digo algo?, desde el primer momento me parecieron parecidos… tú y él, ya sabes

—Pero... ¿por qué es así?

—Ni idea —se encoge de hombros— se llama así mismo... un sincorazón

Axel se fue pensando en eso todo el camino de regreso al cuarto; parecía una coincidencia realmente absurda, pero absurdamente real. La intriga es un sentimiento molesto, no sentimiento en sí pero el hecho de pensarlo ya era irritante. Quería saber el por qué, por qué Roxas dijo eso, por qué era así, qué fue aquello que lo hizo llegar a esa determinación, con el surgir estrepitoso de tantas dudas, el no pudo evitar en lo absoluto que el deseo de conocer y entender a Roxas naciera de su despreocupada mente. Sí, eso era, quería conocerlo, ¿y el por qué?, lo desconocía.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a la fuente de su dilema arreglándose las zapatillaa, sentado a borde de su cama y con una clara intención de irse de inmediato.

—¿Piensas salir? —preguntó el ojiverde apoyándose en el borde de la puerta, obstruyendo intencionalmente la salida—

—Solo una vuelta —respondió cortante—

Roxas se levantó de la cama queriendo salir de allí pero cuando iba a pasar por el umbral de la puerta, el brazo de Axel se plantó frente a su rostro evitándole la salida. El ojiazul levantó la vista algo molesto para encarar al pelirrojo y nuevamente se encontró con esa sonrisita prepotente que hacía que un molesto escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Se puso derecho para mirarlo frente a frente, Axel por su parte seguía apoyado con la mano derecha en la pared y la otra en su cintura, sonriendo confiado y agachándose cada vez más, acortando la distancia entre su rostro y el de Roxas. A este último el corazón le dio un vuelvo, la sangre insistía en acumulársele en la cara y luchó por que no se notara el nerviosismo que tanta proximidad con Axel provocaba. El mayor notó orgulloso cómo sus acciones provocaban una expresión muy divertida en su compañero.

—Así que un sincorazón —dijo Axel en tono de burla— ¿sabes?, tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees… señor antisocial

—¿Demyx te dijo algo? —alzó una ceja—

—Si, no, algo, lo que sea… verás, me dí cuenta de que podemos llevarnos bien, sin todas esas peleas de estos días, hasta ser amigos, ¿lo captas?

—¿Sin tus acosos?

—Aguafiestas —hace un puchero—

—Entonces olvídalo

El repiqueteo estruendoso de una campana los tomó a ambos de sorpresa haciéndolos levantar la vista en dirección a donde parecía ser la fuente de tanto ruido. En todo el orfanato las actividades se detuvieron para que todos levantaran sus rostros mientras aquella ensordecedora campana clamaba por atención.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Axel enderezándose—

—Llaman a reunión… hay que bajar, ¡rápido!

—Oh rayos, ¿por qué todos insisten en joderme la diversión?

Roxas rodó los ojos en una mueca de desinterés ante este último comentario para luego hacer a un lado al mayor y salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Axel suspiró rendido y fue tras él a paso más o menos lento, se sorprendió ligeramente al ver al rubio esperándolo en la base de la escalera junto a la puerta de acceso al pasillo.

—Vamos ¡date prisa! —le gritó el menor—

—Ya voy, ya voy, no me apresures Sora… ¡mh!

Axel se detuvo en seco, su mirada se tornó seria y la boca se curvó hacia abajo, se quedó así y en silencio por un rato, procesando lo que acababa de decir. ¿Realmente eso salió de su boca?

—¡Axel!

—¿Eh?

—No oí eso ultimo, lo siento… ¿fue importante?

—Ah, n-no… solo… solo una pequeña distracción —sacude la cabeza—

Claro, una distracción, sacada desde el fondo doloroso de la conciencia.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bien, bien, se que a algunos les puede parecer que la relacion va muy lenta, los cap. ya estan avazados, pero quiero dejar en claro que quiero tomarme mi tiempo cn esto, quiero explicar bien las cosas para que después no hayan confusiones, puede aburrir un poco, perdon!... pero es que es necesario, bien, con esto, ojala me perdonen TT._


	8. Más allá del ocaso

_**N/A: **_-_se ve entrar a alguien con armadura de la edad media- ejem, hola gente!, si, estoy de vuelta -llueven piedras- ¡lo se!, me tarde mucho esta vez, ¡LO SIENTO!, pero la escuela es mas dura este año que cualquier otro, el prox. me voy a la universidad y ahora me encuentro llena de trabajos y estudio hasta el cuello, pero no he olvidado esta historia, ¡no señor!... quiero agradecerles a __**Feizd, x Souseiseki x, Nebyura, Mariam Chwan, Dianika y a Mistic1Dark **__por sus reviews y por su paciencia, gracias igual por aguantarme TT._

_Bien bien, en el cap. anterior aparecieron más enredos y Axel la jodio, ahora hay más metidas de pata que antes... lo cual disfruto bastante n.n, lo siento por los personajes, pero yo los manejo, ¡soy dios en esta historia!... cof cof, siguiendo con esto, ojala disfruten este cap, que ya de por si me costo bastante, la imaginacion es cara en estos dias. Al final del cap. pondre un análisis de lo que paso esta vez, asi que comentarios, en los reviews -si es que dejan ¬¬

* * *

_

**"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°6: Más allá del ocaso

Por alguna razón -tal vez un problema eléctrico o técnico- la bendita campana no dejaba de sonar, aún a más de cinco minutos, el ruido empezaba a molestar. Repiqueteo, repiqueteo, repiqueteo, a más de alguno se le pasó por la cabeza destrozar el ruidoso instrumento aún con la reprimenda que traería. Axel estaba a punto de lanzarle un mueble a la campana del pasillo cuando toda la luz se fue, y con ella también el ruido.

—¿Un corte de energía? —dijo Axel mientras sujetaba una mesita sobre su cabeza—

—Debieron de apagar el sistema —respondió Roxas levantando la vista hacia el techo— el lugar lo maneja la computadora del superior, tal vez por eso la campana no se callaba

—¿Significa eso también que ese "llamado de emergencia" pudo ser una falla?

—Sí… pero hay que ir a ver, por si acaso.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—No sirve, ¡no sirve!… ¡Todo el sistema esta interferido!

—Mantén la calma Zexion —Diz le respondió al otro lado de aquella habitación— debe haber un modo de tomar el control

Ambos se mantenían separados por una distancia de unos tres metros, cada uno ocupado en una computadora, rodeados de una ténue oscuridad iluminados solo por las luces parpadeantes de las múltiples pantallas a su alrededor. Estaban tensos, el sudor frío les marcaba cada centímetro del cuello y la frente, el sonido del tecleo rápido y constante era lo único audible hasta el segundo en que toda la energía se fue de golpe, haciendo dominar al silencio absoluto. Una diminuta luz roja se encendió segundos después y ambos personajes se miraron escasamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—Cortó toda la energía —dijo el superior en susurro—

—No pude darme cuenta a tiempo, lo siento

—Da igual, la bateria de emergencia debería reestablecer el sistema por si solo en unos minutos… ahora el problema es averiguar quien es nuestro pequeño intruso

—¡No puedo creer que burlara el muro! —golpea la pantalla más cercana— tarde meses en configurar ese programa… —suspira y se calma— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Averiguar cuál era su objetivo, debió de estar buscando algo… ¡oh cierto!, Zexion, mandé a reunir a todos en la sala, ve y encárgate tú

—Sí… -se levanta y sale con una carpeta en mano y cara de fastidio-

A los pocos minutos Diz estaba inmerso en la búsqueda de la causa del aquel fallo, y no tardó en encontrarlo; varias ventanillas se abrieron en todas y cada una de las pantallas en toda la habitación. El rostro del superior se mantuvo rígido de la más pura seriedad, mostrando a la vez abstraída molestia, una rabia pequeña pero intensa. El sudor frío acumulado en su nuca no se contuvo de caer ni mucho menos el ligero temblor de su puño provocado por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en él.

—El archivo de Axel…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando Axel y Roxas llegaron a la sala de reunión, habían a lo mucho entre diez y quince jóvenes esperando. Entre chicos y escasas chicas todos mantenían en sus rostros el tédio y la exasperación de una larga y aburrida espera, como las luces aún estaban apagadas casi nadie notó la llegada de estos dos últimos. El sitio era amplio y notablemente cómodo a pesar de la penumbra que se sernía sobre todos ellos, la única ventana situada al otro extremo de la entrada casi no dejaba entrar luz debido al frondoso bosque que estaba del otro lado, sin duda un tramo del jardín exterior. Se notaban varios libros en un gran estante, una gran mesa central, una chimenea apagada, varios sillones y una mesita cerca de los mismos.

—Lindo sitio —murmuró Axel alzando la vista para generalizar—

—¿A que sí?, es más amplio con las luces encendidas —de repente te oyó la voz de Demyx cerca de ellos, voltearon y lo vieron saludar— Llegan tarde

—Axel quería destruir las campanas y me demoré con eso —en tono completamente despreocupado— ¿Y para qué es todo esto?

—Ni idea —se encoge de hombros y cruza los brazos— llevo rato esperando

Las luces se encendieron tan bruscamente como cuando se fueron, provocando que todos alzaran las miradas al mismo tiempo. Una oleada de suspiros aliviados se oyó recorrer toda la estancia casi tan rápido como lo que se demoró Zexion en entrar azotando la segunda entrada a aquella habitación. Varios se exaltaron por el sorpresivo golpe entre la puerta y la pared, todos cayeron en cuenta que —por la expresión del recién llegado— ese no era precisamente un buen día. Venía con el mismo ceño fruncido con el que Axel lo conoció, no tenía cara de homicida pero parecía querer matar a alguien; no miró a nadie en específico pero dio un vistazo general como cerciorándose de algo, tomó la carpeta que traía bajo el brazo y se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Haber montón de mequetrefes —dijo en voz alta— se suponía que el superior se encargaría de esto, pero por un problema, ahora soy yo quien les viene a dar sus sentencias de muerte, ahora se me callan todos

—¿Sentencia? —Axel miró a Roxas— ¿A quién van a matar?

Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer y crecieron con rapidez, la mayoría sonaba disgustados; en realidad lo estaban, no parecía querer aclararse y mientras el bullicio aumentaba, la curiosidad de Axel y el enojo de Zexion también lo hacían.

—¡Guarden silencio! —gritó el peliazul logrando aquel silencio de forma inmediata— ya deberían hacerse costumbre de esto así que dejen de comportarse como un montón de niños y escuchen

—_Qué carácter… _oye enano —Axel le susurró disimulado a Roxas— ¿de qué está hablando el amargado?

—Sentencia es solo una forma de decirlo… nos van a enviar a limpiar sincorazón lejos de aquí

—¿Qué?… ¿eso es legal?

—En parte sí… y queramos o no, tenemos que hacerlo

—Los equipos han vuelto a cambiar —dijo Zexion captando la atención de todos— por lo que fueron reagrupados y vine a nombrarles a sus nuevos compañeros

—Equipos… —murmuró Axel a la vez que miraba el techo y subia los brazos a la cabeza- parece más efectivo por equipo que individual… oye enano —dirige su mirada al costado donde estaba el nombrado— ¿tú también vas?

—Sí… por algo estoy aquí

La forma sombría en que el ojiazul respondió no fue agradable, al igual que el resto, Roxas no parecía muy feliz por estar ahí. A su vez; Zexion abrió la carpeta y se puso a nombrar grupos, todos de a cuatro personas; muchos hicieron notar su sorpresa debido a que lo normal era de a tres, pero nadie de ahí estaba dispuesto a pedir explicaciones al peliazul, no vaya a ser que muerda o algo. A medida que los pocos grupos eran formados, iban saliendo de la habitación, fue bastante ridículo darse cuenta de quienes -incluyendo a Zexion- fueron los últimos en quedarse.

—Y el último grupo —dijo el peliazul con fastidio— Demyx, Roxas, Axel… y Riku

Aquel nombre sonó como un eco lejano, expandiéndose por cada mínimo rincón de aquel cuarto hasta colmar los oídos de los tres incrédulos muchachos, cuya sorpresa era fácilmente interpretable en sus rostros. Roxas se giró mirando por todas partes y encontró al peliplateado apoyado de espaldas contra la pared de junto a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Dio un salto en cuanto lo increpó la fría mirada de Riku, sintió un escalofrío atravesarle toda la espalda; ahora entendía el por qué se sentía observado desde que entró.

—Debe ser una broma —fue una suerte que el molesto comentario de Axel sacara al rubio de su aturdimiento— es una broma del anciano ¿cierto?

—Si tienes alguna queja habla con el superior —Zexion puso la carpeta bajo el brazo de nuevo y dio media vuelta— pero a mi no me metas

El peliazul les dedicó una última mirada despectiva a todos y salió por al misma puerta por la que había entrado, con portazo incluido. Últimamente el ambiente tenso se hacía muy frecuente, o tal vez el temperamento del pelirrojo necesitaba un gran replanteamiento, pues su reacción fue la causante principal del nerviosismo de Roxas y Demyx. Dejó salir una sarta de palabras sin sentido, mayoritariamente insultos dirigidos al superior y uno que otro contra el peliplateado quien ni caso le hizo.

-¡¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre agregarme a mi también? —dijo más calmado—

—Ah, ahora que lo pienso… —le dice Roxas— ¿Por qué vas tu también?, entiendo el por qué de Riku, pero ¿y tú?

—Es cierto —se agregó Demyx- ¿sabes hacer algo?

—¿De qué hablan?, claro que sí, ¿o creían que era solo otra cara bonita? —afirmó con orgullo— pero será sorpresa, no quiero que se impresionen con mi talento

Riku un leve bufido en señal de mofa por aquel comentario, y su confiada sonrisita daba credibilidad a dicha burla, mantenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos bajos mientras Axel fruncía el ceño nuevamente, era fácil notar que el pelirrojo era de alta irritabilidad, o solo era por causa del otro ojiverde. Sea cual sea el problema, se podía preveer una riña.

—Oigan, no van a ponerse a pelear ¿o si? —Demyx retrocedió un paso— por que si es así, yo mejor me voy por donde me vine y-…

—Descuida, yo no pienso hacer escándalo

La voz de Riku se oyó completamente apagada, estaba más seria que de costumbre y no hacía más que mirar al piso, hasta parecía haber sentido el instante preciso en que la otras tres miradas cayeron sobre él.

—Solo vine por que me dijeron que bajara al oír esa campana, es todo —se quitó de la pared y se dirigió a la salida—

—Espera un segundo —lo llamó Axel dando un paso al frente, el otro apenas y se volteó— tú y yo tenemos que hablar

—Ouhhh… ¿en serio?… —voltea hacia la puerta dándole la espalda— lo dudo

—No vengas a hacerte el desentendido, sabes de lo que te hablo

Fue extraño ver exasperación en el peliplateado, quien se volteó completamente para hacerle frente al pelirrojo, tenía la cabeza ligeramente gacha y suspiró profundo antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía que hubiera estado a punto de hacer algo, pero se contuvo cuando su mirada se detuvo en la pequeña figura a un costado del pelirrojo: Roxas. Lo miró con una expresión neutra, no fue alucinación que se le suavizo el rostro, parecía estar a punto de sonreír pero no hico nada, solo… lo miraba.

—Eh… ¿q-qué sucede? —preguntó Roxas notablemente nervioso—

Riku negó con la cabeza y el fantasma de una sonrisa pareció curvarse en sus labios en el momento en que dio media vuelta para irse. No dio tiempo para que alguien dijera algo, solo se fue.

—Raro… —dijo Demyx mientras subía los brazos y los cruzaba en su nuca—

Axel quiso patear la mesa, era la segunda vez que lo dejaban hablando solo, y por la misma rubia y ojiazul razón, y era exactamente eso lo que más lo irritaba. Pero sabía bien cual era el motivo, sabia que la confusión de ambos era la misma. Y aunque aceptaba que Roxas le alteraba el juicio, no podía evitar sentir molestia cuando los recuerdos afloraban en su mente, era casi doloroso que la imagen de un castaño de azul mirada no le permitiera estar tranquilo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—¡Diz!

La puerta de la oficina del superior se abrió estrepitosamente pero no se azotó, el nombrado levantó tranquilamente la vista de unos papeles y sin mucha emoción puso atención a su visita.

—Riku… ¿qué sucede?, te ves alterado

Ni aquel sarcasmo lleno de burla cambio el rostro del platinado, este caminó hasta el frente del escritorio tan calmado como siempre se le veía pero con un pequeño brillo de rabia en la mirada.

—¿Fuiste tú cierto?, tú me pusiste en el mismo equipo que esos dos

—Ouh, ¿por eso el escándalo?, no creí que exagerarías

—Solo responde… ¿por qué?

—Simple, de esa forma puedes mantenerlos vigilados, sabes que la memoria de Axel es aún inestable y Roxas-…

—Se bien por qué estoy aquí, pero tanta cercanía puede ser riesgosa… y además, ¿por qué grupos de cuatro?, creí que eran de a tres

—¿Es por Demyx?, bueno; el chico conoce parte de la historia y él sí representa un riesgo ya que no estaba dentro de los planes

—¿También debo vigilarlo a él?

—No, de él no te preocupes, deje a Zexion a cargo de eso

—¿El chico de la biblioteca?… ¿podemos confiar en él?

—Es más capáz de lo que piensas… pero recuerda ser cuidadoso, si Axel recuerda todo antes de tiempo, se acabó el juego

—Lo tengo bien claro, solo debo concentrarme en Roxas… —da media vuelta para irse— ah por cierto, ¿qué fue ese corte de energía?

El humor del superior cambió drásticamente, su mirada se hizo sombría y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Riku lo notó de inmediato, algo raro había ocurrido.

—Alguien se infiltró en el sistema —dijo cortante, Riku solo alzó una ceja y daleó la cabeza levemente— no pude encontrarlo y cortó toda la energía para que no encontrara rastros

—¿Y?… ¿Qué estaba buscando?

—No estoy seguro del todo, pero quedó un registro de intrusión en los archivos que conciernen a la investigación del-…

—Con eso me basta —interrumpe bruscamente y se dirige a la puerta—

—Riku —lo llama el mayor— ¿sabes algo al respecto?

El ojiverde no pareció sorprenderse por aquella pregunta, se detuvo con una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y mantuvo la mirada fija hacia delante.

—Por supuesto que no… ¿Tendría saberlo?

—Supongo que no… puedes irte ya

La desconfianza de los demás no era algo que molestara a Riku, hasta se podría afirmar que estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero eso sí, en ese momento estaba molesto con alguien.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Los métodos de autocontrol de Axel dejaban mucho que desear, a nadie le parecería justo que aquella pobre mesa pagara por su disgudto, pero nadie se lo diría. A Roxas este comportamiento le parecía extraño e infantil, pero supuso que eso pasaría, desde hace bastante que la forma de ser de Axel le resultaba algo familiar, tal vez por eso se hizo costumbre de él tan fácil.

—¿Por qué estas molesto?

—Odio que me dejen hablando solo… ¡en especial él! —esto último pareció escupirlo—

Si bien la forma de ser de Axel era bastante extraña, Roxas creía llegar a entender a lo que se refería, y pensó que tal vez, se comportaba así por el hecho de estar solo en un mundo completamente ajeno… _como él_

—Oye… —le dijo el ojiazul poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?… ya sabes, a conocer Twilight Town y eso…

—¿Eh? —Axel se volteó incrédulo— ¿eso va en serio?

—¡P-pues si no quieres voy solo! —dijo casi gritando, estaba algo alterado, a nadie, ni a él, le parecía normal decirle eso a quien lo acosaba todas las mañanas—

—¡Hey tranquilo!… no quise decir eso, solo me sorprendió un poco, lo siento

—Ouh… bueno… y entonces… —se sentía algo tonto, o más bien extraño de actuar de esa forma, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo— ¿Vas?

—¡Claro!… sera divertido —y le dedicó una sonrisa que el rubio jamás había visto en él—

Roxas pudo sentir cómo un calor sofocante —o casi— se le subió a la cara, seguramente las mejillas las tenía como tomate, pero no puso atención en eso ya que aquella sonrisa pareció deslumbrarlo; fue tan sincero, que tardó un poco en reaccionar, hasta podría jurar que Axel le pareció… ¿apuesto?. No, no pudo haber pensado en eso, por muy cierto que fuera pero…

—¡Hey enano!… vamos, despierta —Axel lo llamó agitando su mano frente al rubio para llamar su atención —¿Qué sucede?, te dormiste ¿ o qué?

—¡E-estoy bien!.. ¡y ya deja de llamarme enano!… no soy un niño

—Pues a mi me lo pareces… —le desordenó el cabello con una mano mientras se reía de él y Roxas lo apartó medio molesto— Entonces, ¿vamos?

—Si… ¡oh cierto!… ¡oye Demyx!, ¿vienes tu también?

El nombrado castaño estaba por marcharse a hurtadillas, sintiéndose mal tercio en aquella habitación y más por esos dos, cuando escuchó que Roxas lo llamó. No se detuvo, solo hizo unas señas incomprensibles con una mano y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

—Cada vez estoy más convencido de que todos en esta mansión están locos —dijo Axel—

Roxas estaba lejos de contradecirlos ya que siempre pensó lo mismo, incluyéndolos a ellos dos en el "_todos_", por supuesto.

Salieron de inmediato; sinceramente, era la primera vez que Axel salía de la mansión, desde que despertó en aquel laboratorio, no puso atención la primera vez a las calles ya que estaba preocupado de encontrar al ojiazul que lo había despertado. Pero ahora todo era tan distinto; en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la reja que delimitaba la mansión, Axel abrió completamente los ojos y pronunció un largo monosílabo en muestra de sorpresa. Las calles, las casas, todo hecho de ladrillo en un orden estratégicamente artístico, y como estaba entrada la tarde, el cielo y todo bajo él se veía anaranjado.

—Vaya sitio… —exclamó el ojiverde complacido por la vista, sonriendo—

—Si… antes esto era un gran bosque, pero debido al crecimiento de la población y eso, tuvieron que hacerlo parte de la cuidad… pero todo es muy tranquilo

—Jhn… se nota

Se pusieron a caminar a paso lento, viendo detenidamente las calles; no había mucha gente, parecía un desierto, solo de vez en cuando se cruzaban con alguien pero era como si estuvieran solos, y extrañamente, la idea no parecía tan desagradable. El simple ambiente era tan placentero, tran tranquilo y acogedor que parecía irreal, casi ridículo. Las calles anaranjadas y las franjas de nubes en el cielo dejaban la clara imagen de un lugar realmente…

—Aburrido —espetó el ojiverde con algo de hastío a la vez que bostezaba— ¿Acaso no pasa nada interesante por aquí?

—La verdad no mucho, casi todo lo interesante para afuera

Axel supo de inmediato que al decir eso, Roxas se refería a las batallas del exterior. No estaba seguro de si era prudente arriesgarse en una conversación de la que después podría arrepentirse, así que se guardó sus dudas, por ahora. Continuaron en una silenciosa caminata, pero a pesar de eso, era muy agradable estar así, las disimuladas sonrisas de ambos muchachos lo comprobaba claramente.

Así en esa tranquilidad, Axel conoció la calle del mercado, una pelota le dio en la cabeza en el solar deportivo, tuvo una batalla de miradas con un perro rabioso en los altos de la estación y una caja casi le aplasta un pie en un callejón bastante despoblado. Cuando subieron hasta la plaza de la estación algo pareció cambiar;tal vez por que allí había una vista mucho más amplia de toda Twilight Town o tal vez por la increíble vista del cielo, sea cual sea el motivo, Roxas cambió, había un brillo distinto en su mirar al observar la ciudad.

—Es más grande de lo que imaginaba —fue lo único que se le ocurrió para despertar al menor, al menos no fue un pretexto tan malo como en veces anteriores— y supongo que aquí termina… ¿no?

El ojiazul pareció despertarse y lo miró sin desaparecer ese brillo tan peculiar, había tanta inocencia en su expresión que las mejillas del ojiverde se tornaron rojas inmediatamente, para su suerte, la luz del sol evitaba que se notara tanto.

—¿Termina?… ouh, bueno… —se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el por qué estaban ahí, la estaba pasando tan bien que lo olvidó— Si claro, entonces va-… no, espera, aún hay un lugar

—¿En serio?… ¿dónde?

—Ya verás, pero espérame aquí un momento, vuelvo en seguida —dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia lo altos de la estación—

—¿Eh?… ¡oye espera!, ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Será solo un segundo! —y su silueta desapareció en la bajada—

Bajó hasta la calle del mercado lo más rápido que pudo, no entendía por qué se comportaba así, pero no podía ignorar la creciente emoción que le latía en el pecho, y francamente se sentía como un niño.

Cuando Axel se hubo quedado solo, se rió interiormente y se concentró en la espectacular vista que tenía de Twilight Town, aunque también parecía ser tan vacía, no pudo evitar suspirar, era como si se le hiciera tan familiar, tan conocido, o solo estaba volviéndose loco sin darse cuenta. No supo si estuvo mucho rato así, solo se despertó de esa ensoñación cuando Roxas lo llamó por su nombre.

—Hey Axel… perdón por la demora —se acerca sonriendo levemente—

—Que va, ni me dí cuenta… ahp, ¿y eso? —señala el extraño objeto que el menor traía en la mano—

—¿Esto? —lo levanta a la altura de su cara y se lo entrega al pelirrojo— Helado de sal marina

Axel lo tomó mirando dicho objeto con curiosidad, ¿Por qué era tan azul?. Lo olfateó un poco y le paso la lengua encima, esta le cosquilleó, ¿salado?, no, ¡estaba dulce!. Por un momento sintió una amargura horrorosa, ¿Roxas de verdad comía esa cosa?, pero al probarlo de nuevo, le había gustado bastante.

—¡Oye aún no te lo comas! —le gritó Roxas con su helado también en mano—

El ojiazul guió al mayor al interior de la estación y se fueron por una larga escalera, subieron por un angosto pasillo en donde casi no había luz, el trayecto no fue muy largo y al final, fueron cegados por la intensa luz del sol tras abrir la puerta. La vista era simplemente increíble, Axel casi tira su helado a causa de la impresión y de inmediato ambos se sentaron en la ladera a observar el ocaso en silencio. Tampoco parecía necesario decirse algo, era como si las palabras hubieran sido cambiadas por helado y aquel paisaje.

—Vaya vista… —Axel mordisqueó el palito de su, ahora inexistente, helado mientras hablaba— Este lugar es increíble, ¿vienes aquí muy seguido?

—No mucho, solo cuando tengo tiempo y eso es periódico… pero me gusta mucho aquí, todo se ve tan tranquilo y tan irreal

—Si… ¿sabes?, hubiera sido bastante significativo si hubiéramos venido aquí el día en que nos conocimos… sería un gran recuerdo

—¿Mh?… ¿tú crees?

—Claro, pero en vez de eso corriste como un gatito asustadizo —se burla—

—Mmh… —gruñe y frunce el ceño— Si, ¡por que un psicópata se me tiró encima!

Axel no hizo más que responder con una carcajada, Roxas se ruborizó manteniendo el entrecejo arrugado, pero poco a poco una sonrisa fue asomando en sus labios hasta unirse a la risa del pelirrojo. No es que le hiciera tanta gracia lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, pero no podía evitar reírse.

Podía sentir una especie de alivio, Axel lo supo, aquella sensación era tan nueva pero a la vez familiar, ¿era por Roxas?, si alguna vez el ojiazul le provocó risa, esta vez fue en verdad algo diferente, no negaba que la estaba pasando bien, en realidad era el mejor momento vivido desde que despertó, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que los recuerdos no son algo que se controle a gusto, al menos no para él. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma cuando estaba con él?, no solo tenía que lidiar con su pérdida de memoria sino también con las extrañas sensaciones de las que el rubio era responsable. Aunque no estaba del todo mal, era tan agradable, estar los dos así, él viendo esa hermosa sonrisa, pero más allá de Roxas, vio la silueta de alguien más, un alguien de cabello castaño pero con la misma mirada llena de esa luz tan especial.

—Argh, ¿Axel? —su nerviosismo se hizo notar, otra vez lo veía raro, Axel otra vez lo miraba de esa forma que incomodaba— ¿Qué sucede?

Excelente pregunta. Lástima que no sabía como responderla, de lo contrario no se sentiría como un tonto en ese momento, por que era él quien lo idiotizaba, era Roxas quien alterada su -casi nulo- juicio. Pero ¿por qué pasaba eso?, ¿cómo es que un muchachito lo tenía así?

—¿Por qué tú…? —algo le pasó a su cuerpo, que se movió solo y se le fue acercando al menor lentamente— _Tal vez por que tú…_

—¡O-oye!… ¡¿Q-qué crees que estás-…?

La cercanía de Axel representó un serio problema desde el principio, más bien, parecía casi peligroso, pero no fue solo eso, aquella mirada —intensamente verde— era más profunda que cualquier otra que Roxas hubiera visto en él hasta el momento, tan hermosa que no pudo reaccionar hasta el momento preciso en que sintió una tibia presión sobre sus labios.

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Horay!, por fin termine este maldito capitulo TT... lamento si no era lo que esperaban, pero ya saben como es la vida de una estudiante_

_-Muy bie!, veamos que tenemos aquí... ayayay Axel, hay terapias para el control de las emociones ¿sabías?, si hace esas cosas muy seguidas terminara en la carcel por pedofilia XD... pero partamos desde arriba_

_-Es bueno ir poniedo misterios, pero no planeo dejar alguno inconcluso, asi que tengan seguridad de que entenderan. Ya era bastante obvio que los cuatro involucrados principales debian de terminar en el mismo grupo, ¿no?, pero con respecto a esto pido que no se hagan muchas ideas, ya que esto tiene un significado algo oscurito :3. AxeL, tambien pienso que Zexion esta amargado, pero asi me gusta -.-... Riku y el viejo tienen muchas cosas entre manos, ¡y vaya!, Zexion deberá vigilar a Demyx... sin comentarios conreferente a eso por ahora ¬¬...cof cof, al menos la relacion entre los principales avanza, pocaso pero avanza_

_-Bueno, gracias a todos por perder su tiempo leyendo esto, es increible que me recibieran con tanto cariño, ¡los quiero!... pero no puedo prometer actualizar temprano la prox. vez, estoy muy dificultada, pero tengan la seguridad de que no abandonare!, hay una loca aqui que me obliga a seguir TT, lo cual agradesco. En fin, no olviden los reviews y hasta la próx.!_


	9. Falso recuerdo

_**N/A: **Una vez más me tarde, se que merezco la orca pero ya saben cómo es esto, pero haganse costumbre, al menos estoy de vacaciones de invierno (aqui es invierno ¬¬) y tengo más tiempo para escribir. Quiero agradecerles a **Nebyura, Mystic1Dark, Mariam Chwan, Soritak, Chubi-chan y Feizd **por sus lindos reviews, en serio que me alegran._

_Bueno, para empezar quiero aclarar que este cap si me costo, me llego la inspiracion en la semana más ocupada y bueno, solo espero que haya quedado como esperaban. Personalmente, llamé a este cap, "el capitulo negro"... chan chan, y ¿por que? han de preguntarse, pues la respuesta es simple, lo escribi con lapiz de tinta negra :3... jeje, weno, mejor al capitulo de esta vez , no?... y me quedo más largo que cualquier otro ya hecho!_

* * *

**"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°8:Falso recuerdo

—¡_Axel! ... ¡Axel!_

Aquel llamado fue distante, parecía un eco, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para no desaparecer en aquella ilusión tan similar a la neblina. Era constante, muy insistente, maldita sea esa sensación tan incómoda.

—_¡Axel!_

El nombrado se giró con lentitud hacia su derecha, el sol era muy fuerte a esa hora de la tarde y no dejaba ver bien. Axel estaba sentado, la arena bajo él estaba tibia al igual que la brisa marina que soplaba con calma en su rostro, eso en conjunto con el vaivén de la olas frente a él daban el ambiente adecuado para un estado de tranquilidad.

—_¿Dónde has estado?, llevo rato buscándote —_la figura frente al pelirrojo sonreía y respiraba agitado, el sudor brillaba en su rostro pero no más que el hermoso azul cristalino que resaltaba en sus ojos— _vamos, andando… Kairi, Riku y los demás esperan_

Axel se mantuvo impasible, miraba con cierta tristeza a aquella persona, sin siquiera parpadear, no parecía haber necesidad de responder, aunque el agitado chico esperaba por una respuesta. Un soplido más fuerte que la brisa regular agitó con brusquedad el cabello castaño del muchacho, dando por resultado que el pelirrojo sonriera escasamente, se veía decepcionado.

—_Lo siento Sora, es que se me había olvidado… mejor vamos andando ¿no?_

El castaño sonrió al escuchar su nombre y le tendió una mano para que el otro se pusiera de pie. Axel mostró tristeza en su mirar y tomó con suavidad aquella gentil mano, y en cuanto lo hizo, todo se volvió oscuridad; la playa, el mar, el sol y el cielo desaparecieron junto con aquel chico. Era ya de esperarse, Axel despertó sobresaltado sobre su cama completamente desordenada, en aquel cuarto donde las estrellas sobraban.

—Otra vez el mismo maldito sueño —se llevó una mano a la cara, estaba sudando y la cabeza le daba vueltas, se echó para atrás y observó el techo, la luz del día recién se asomaba a esa hora— ya estoy empezando a cansarme.

Desde su encuentro con Roxas aquel mojado día en que despertó, había tenido el mismo sueño, todas las noches, siempre empezaba y terminaba igual, y siempre sentía esa horrible amargura que le oprimía la garganta. Su memoria parecía sentir placer al hacerlo recordar aquello, pero no lo dejaba recordar todo lo demás, solo tenía unos escuálidos retazos de días tal vez felices, de personas que -estaba seguro- jamás volvería a ver. Prácticamente había olvidado todo lo necesario para seguir adelante, estaba tan lleno de dudas sobre la razón del que este allí en ese momento que dudaba si fue todo real.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Aunque intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas, algo parecía interferir y le resultaba imposible recuperar esos recuerdos, todo se limitaba a una imagen de completa oscuridad, difusa, demasiado borrosa y a un sonido perturbante que —probablemente— era el grito de alguien; la memoria no le daba para más.

Se levantó, harto de la mala disposición de su cabeza y se fue a la ducha. El agua tuvo el esperado efecto de disipar sus pensamientos, las gotas tibias que recorrían su delgado cuerpo aliviaban su aturdimiento, e incluso le subió el ánimo. Al salir ató una toalla a su cintura y con otra más pequeña se fue secando el cabello mientras regresaba a la habitación; el cielo ya había aclarado, miró hacia el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que apenas y pasaban de las siete de la mañana. Iba a dirigirse hacia su cama pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso, giró el rostro donde aún se oía una respiración pausada, entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia él. Roxas dormía placidamente haciendo gestos un tanto raros inconcientemente. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era por ese sueño que se quedaba viendo al menor todas las mañanas, o en parte, por que ya de por sí Roxas lo confundía bastante. Estiró su mano para acariciarle un mechón de cabello, parecía alguien distinto cuando dormía, pero le gustaba que se viera así, tan pacífico que costaba creer que le había dejado varios moretones muy feos en la cabeza.

—Tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas —se burló en murmullo—

—Mmmdejha… —balbuceó el menor aún dormido, alertando a Axel— Hayn-ner dbesgrraciaddo… devuélveme esse helado… —el pelirrojo sonrió—

—Je, pero aún eres un niño —se levantó— y yo mejor me alejo de ti por que si te despierto después me va a doler.

Al levantarse y darse la vuelta, se golpeó el pie izquierdo con la mesita de noche junto a la cama del rubio, emitiendo un nada sutil quejido aumentado por el golpe de la lámpara que le cayó encima. Definitivamente ese no era su momento más silencioso.

—Mmh… ¿Axel? —Roxas se sienta en la cama frotándose los ojos— ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿qué hora se supone que es?

—Ergh… ¡nada, vuelve a dormirte!

—¿Qué rayos estás-…? —a Roxas la pereza no le duró mucho, se quedó congelado, completamente atónito de ver a Axel casi sin ropa ahí frente a él— ¿pero qué-…? —y todos los colores se le fueron a la cara— ¡¿PERO QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?... ¡PERVERTIDO!

Un incómodo estremecimiento sacudió la mansión completa, para muchos fue molesto despertarse por aquel grito, pero doloroso fue para Demyx, quien se cayó de su cama de cara al piso.

—¡Por favor!, apenas amanece y ya arman escándalo… ¡déjenme dormir!

Pero su queja no pasó de sus cuatro paredes, aunque tampoco le hubieran hecho mucho caso. En aquel instante Roxas solo trataba de controlar la sangre acumulada en su rostro, si seguía así, terminaría convirtiéndose en un asesino de pelirrojos.

—¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando depravado?

—¡Hey hey tranquilo!... —se levanta procurando cubrir lo justo y necesario— solo vengo de la ducha, no pensaba hacerte nada malo ¿lo captas?

—¡¿Acaso no se te ocurrió ponerte más ropa? —toma su cojín y se lo arroja—

Axel atrapó el ataque del ojiazul con una despreocupación que rayaba en el límite de la exasperación, se limitó a sonreírle, solo le sonrió y nada más, de una forma confiada y a la vez cariñosa.

Axel ajustó la toalla atada a su cintura y la otra la colgó a su cuello; cada movimiento suyo alteraba los nervios de Roxas, ¡si tan solo pudiera entender lo que le estaba pasando!. Esa sonrisita siempre le revolvía el estómago, y además verlo así, con el cabello mojado, caído, resbalando y pegándose a su cuerpo. Era delgado, finamente esbelto ¡y esas malditas gotas de agua!, que resbalaban por la superficie de su piel como burlándose de Roxas. Se veía tan, tan… atractivo. ¡Bien, bien!, había que admitirlo, Axel era guapo, en realidad era muy guapo, pero ¡rayos, no!, ¿cómo era posible siquiera pensar eso?.

—Hey ¿qué te pasa? —le habló el pelirrojo despertando al menor de su peculiar monólogo— tienes cara de muerto, parece que la falta de sueño te hizo mal

—¡Cállate!... es tu culpa por despertarme así

—¡Ah vamos!, ni que fuera algo que no hayas visto antes —sonrió maliciosamente provocando un enrojecimiento total en el rubio—

—¡Argh! —se despeina frenéticamente— ¡eres insoportable! —se cubre todo con la manta y se voltea hacia la pared— ¡y ahora cállate que quiero volver a dormir!

—Pero si eres tú el que grita… mmm, ya ni modo enano

Axel se encogió de hombros y procedió a vestirse, en tanto a Roxas, se quedó con el rostro oculto bajos sus mantas, con el entrecejo fruncido casi haciendo un puchero de forma bastante infantil. No solo estaba avergonzado por la ligerez con que Axel se comportaba con él, sino que también sus propias reacciones lo irritaban, no entendía por que cada vez le costaba más controlarse frente al ojiverde. Y no era algo de hace poco, se sentía así desde el momento en que lo conoció, ese día cuando lo besó en el laboratorio subterráneo, pero a más de eso, todo se intensificó aquel día en la torre del reloj, una semana atrás…

-Flash Back-

La presión que Axel imponía sobre sus labios era tan dominante, tan irresistible que el estado de sorpresa de Roxas no duró mucho y sin darse cuenta empezó a dejarse llevar. Un enjambre de mariposas hiperactivas le revoloteó en la base del estómago y el corazón le palpitó a mil por hora mientras el rosa se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, sentía que casi flotaba, o tal vez era esa sensación tan rara en el pecho producto de la falta de oxígeno y el calor sofocante que lo recorría. Poco a poco sus manos se levantaron para acariciar esa roja melena, y al estar a solo pocos centímetros de hacerlo, la cordura y el raciocinio tomaron el control nuevamente, empujando con fuerza a Axel lejos de él.

—¡¿Q-qué rayos fue eso?... ¡¿por qué lo hiciste? —Axel lo miró seriamente y bajó la vista sonriendo como si se tratara de un chiste muy malo— ¡responde maldición!

—… quien sabe…

—¡argh!... ¡eres insoportable!

Roxas se fue tan rápido que Axel no se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó solo, bajó la vista y desde allí vio la pequeña figura del rubio desparecer en la lejanía. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, corría bastante rápido.

—¡Aaaahhhh!... ¡Axel eres un estúpido! —se dijo así mismo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ganas de lanzarse desde donde estaba—

-Fin Flash Back-

Y en verdad lo era, por no controlar algo que no podía explicar, el rubio lo había evitado toda la semana. Cero miradas, cero habla –exceptuando las mañanas ruidosas-, solo le gritaba cuando lo acosaba al despertar, recordándole lo "insoportable" que era, y eso era todo. Desgraciadamente, Axel no era de esas personas con mucha paciencia, cosa que en realidad no tenía. Pasó gran parte de esos días tratando de entender lo que había pasado en ese instante sin poder llegar a una solución contundente, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué cada vez que veía a Roxas la imagen de Sora se sobreponía?. En aquel momento hubiera sido bastante útil poder recordar todo lo que su mente le negaba, pero estaba tan confundido.

Por su parte, Roxas no pudo conciliar el sueño, se quedó mirando la pared hasta la hora en que Demyx empezaba a gritarle; a pesar del tiempo que llevaba pensando en eso, le era imposible entender por qué Axel lo ponía de esa forma. Era tan extraño, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, aún solo por un miserable segundo, la cara se le encendía y el estómago se le revolvía. Quería hablarle pero no podía, había algo que lo detenía cada vez que estaba decidido a confrontarlo, pero necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba ya.

—Axel… —se sentó buscando al nombrado pero este no estaba, ni siquiera lo escuchó irse, ¿acaso huía de él?— creo que lo estoy pensando mucho

Abrió la ventana y observó la mañanera Twilight Town con una sonrisa, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina, probablemente Demyx se había cansado de gritarle más temprano de lo usual. Al bajar las escaleras, se topó con Axel, quien iba subiendo. Ambos se detuvieron en cuanto se percataron de la presencia del otro y se quedaron viendo en un silencio incómodo, de esos que te dan ganas de salir corriendo con tal de no enfrentarlo. Roxas se intimidó por un segundo pero recordó que había explicaciones pendientes, no escaparía, no era un niño como para comportarse así.

—Axel escucha, yo…

—Si vas a la cocina ten cuidado

—¿Eh?

—Demyx se levantó de malas y pareciera capaz de matar a cualquiera, en especial a nosotros dos —puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y subió las escaleras a paso rápido— ¡recuerda no hablarle!

Y una vez más, no pudo decirlo. No solo se sintió como un tonto, también lo parecía ahí parado sin moverse y con cara de anestesiado. Una vez que se hubo despabilado fue a la cocina. Craso error.

—Ah, Demyx… —el aludido se giró lentamente hacia el rubio con una energía demoníaca a su alrededor, parecía rechinar los dientes mientras lavaba los platos— Eh, nada, puedo servirme yo solito, no te molesto

El rubio mayor gruñó de mala gana y continuó lavando mientras Roxas procuraba tener un cuidado excesivo mientras comía. Debió escuchar la advertencia de Axel, o tal vez saltarse el desayuno hubiera sido más seguro, de cualquier forma tenía que irse rápido. Recordó que una vez escuchó sobre que las alteraciones nerviosas por falta de sueño pueden ser problemáticas.

—Eh… Demyx —dijo Roxas casi en susurro—

—¡¿QUÉ?

—solo… g-gracias por la comida

—¡Si si, ya lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia!

—¿Cuál paciencia?

—¡Que te largues! —tomó un cuchillo y se lo lanzó al menor, quedando clavado en la mesa mientras Roxas corría por su vida— maldito mocoso

Una vez estando solo, pateó la mesa y suspiró cansado, en verdad la falta de sueño le hacía mal, hacía las cosas de mala gana y gritaba más de lo usual, eso no estaba bien, pero todo era culpa de Roxas y el idiota de Axel. Decidió mandar todo al diablo y continuar limpiando, hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo vio: sentado hasta el fondo de la cocina donde había menos luz. El Corazón le dio un vuelco del puro susto al darse cuenta de que estuvo siendo observado en todo momento y la vergüenza se le fue a la cara en un tono rozado bastante afeminado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó su sombrío observador— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—A-ah… p-por nada… es que… no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí Zexion

—Hum… —el aludido se puso de pie con pesadez, retirando los cubiertos y la bajilla que había ocupado—

Demyx se apoyó de espaldas contra el lavaplatos mientras observaba como el peliazul retiraba las cosas de la mesa; Zexion siempre lo intimidaba con su sola presencia, puede que fuera por que ya de por si él era asustadizo o por que el otro siempre iba con ese ceño fruncido a donde sea. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, estar cerca del bibliotecario sin tartamudear era algo casi imposible, eso aumentaba drásticamente las posibilidades de cometer alguna estupidez de la cual arrepentirse los próximos veinte años de su vida.

En su ensoñación Demyx no se percató de la cercanía del peliazul sino hasta cuando este estaba a solo unos diez centímetros del contacto total; esta de más decir que para el rubio no fue una sorpresa grata, era fácil darse cuenta con el salto que pegó y la cara de susto que puso; prácticamente, estaba acorralado. Ese pequeño suceso no fue tanto, el verdadero gatillo del problema fue que a lo primero que Demyx atinó a hacer fue: ponerse colorado hasta las orejas y tartamudear a tal punto que parecía un verdadero idiota. Y es que tampoco estaba demás considerando la forma de ser del pobre rubio, y esa mirada de verdugo con la que Zexion lo paralizó; su expresión no solo era atemorizadora sino que su usual aura sombría lo hacía ver… ¿temible?. No, no era esa la palabra, pero tenía que ver con la aceleración de su ritmo cardiaco.

—¿Me das permiso? —dijo cortante y algo molesto— necesito dejar esto

Su reacción y sobresalto fueron bastante oportunos, bajó la vista para comprobar que, efectivamente, Zexion tenía bastantes platos y tazas en las manos y el sitio para fregarlos estaba justo detrás del rubio. _Duh_… se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza por tonto de no ser por que su cerebro no reaccionó como quería, simplemente se hizo a un lado de forma automática para que el otro depositara la bajilla. Al hacerlo se volteó inexpresivo como siempre dando las _"gracias por la comida"_ correspondientes; sin una mirada, sin un cambio y sin ninguna gracia, se fue.

Aún insatisfecho con su estúpida actuación, Demyx llegó al colmo de la estupefacción al quedarse inmóvil y boquiabierto mientras miraba la salida por la que Zexion desapareció. Una vez que su cerebro reaccionó, quiso golpearse en la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, pero si lo hacía tendría que ir a enfermería. Entonces no supo cual opción era peor; encontrarse al peliazul allí, o morirse desangrado en el piso de la cocina.

-_"No actúes como idiota Demyx"_

Aunque luchara por recordarlo, siempre hacía lo opuesto. Lo extraño es que era más frecuente cuando su radar detectaba la presencia de Zexion en la pantalla. Y entonces surgió la pregunta del siglo: _¿Por qué?_. Se cruzó de brazos, luego se sujetó el mentón cerrando los ojos y adoptando una pose pensativa nada acorde con él; lo peor era que el pecho aún le quería explotar. Tener la funesta mirada del bibliotecario era un martirio si no podía comprender lo que esa expresión significaba. Aún no encontraba la palabra exacta para definir la sensación que transmitía.

—No era temible… era… ¿macabro?, no, esa tampoco

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—¿Está completamente seguro de que tengo que hacer esto?

El superior suspiró cansado, se echó para atrás en su silla mientras intentaba descifrar el mensaje escrito en la incómoda expresión de su joven ayudante.

—Por décimo quinta vez Zexion, SÍ, estoy seguro

—Pero, ¿no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo?, es que en verdad no-…

—Te dejé a cargo de la vigilancia de Demyx por que eres muy inteligente, por que sé que eres capaz, confiable y por que tienes cercanía con los demás jóvenes.

¿Cercanía?, ¿es que acaso este anciano presta atención a lo que pasa en su orfanato?. ¡Nadie se acerca a Zexion!, no solo por que era huraño, amargado y emo, sino por que también asusta, ¡y mucho!. La vena en la cien del muchacho lo expresaba claramente, pero tampoco podía discutir con el superior, no vaya a ser que le dé por ponerle otro castigo además de vigilar al despistado adicto a la cocina y las piscinas.

—Por cierto —habló el mayor apoyándose en su escritorio ¿Qué hay del sistema de seguridad?... ¿esta listo?

—Sí señor, lo único que falta es su autorización para activar el MCP

—Perfecto, entonces actívalo de inmediato, no quiero más sorpresas con intrusos, mucho menos si buscan las claves del laboratorio

—Sí señor… con su permiso, me retiro

Haciendo una escasa reverencia Zexion salio de la oficina rumbo a la biblioteca; el pasillo estaba más oscuro de lo que debería y efecto de su astucia natural, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Aceleró el paso a sabiendas de que alguien más lo estaba observando, cosa que tampoco era para tanto. Ni saliendo de aquel pasillo para llegar a la sala principal fue suficiente para quitarle esa molestia. Riku dejó salir un bufido de burla, estaba apoyado en una esquina donde la luz no llegaba; desde allí fue divertido observar la molestia del bibliotecario. El chico era listo, debía admitirlo, pero no podía darse el lujo de confiar así de ligero en un extraño malhumorado solo por que Diz lo dijera, no vaya a ser que sus planes se frieguen por eso.

—Esto ni siquiera ha empezado

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando Roxas entró a su habitación no encontró a Axel en ningún lado. Supuso que lo encontraría como siempre sentado en el borde de la ventana con su sonrisita típica mientras esperaba por él para acosarlo como hacia cada día, pero no había nadie. Por alguna razón desconocida, estar solo lo hizo sentirse triste; bastante raro según él propio Roxas ya que prefería la soledad a malas compañías, y además a nadie le parecería gracioso tener a un acosador en tu misma habitación, pero sin su presencia, pues no era lo mismo.

—Axel… —murmuró con la vista en el piso—

—¿Escuche mi nombre? —se oyó de repente—

—¿Eh? —levanta la vista— ¿Axel?, ¿Dónde estas? –ahí cayó en cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y desde afuera había una mano agitándose a modo de llamado—

—¡Aquí afuera!

Roxas se asomó por la ventana en busca del pelirrojo siguiendo el origen de su mano; bajo la ventana no había techo ni baranda de la cual sujetarse, menos a la derecha o a la izquierda de esta a excepción de la parte superior, justo sobre la cabeza del rubio había una baranda de hierro a no más de un metro de una escalerilla de emergencia, y justo junto a ella, Axel asomaba sonriendo.

—¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta ahí? —preguntó el menor sorprendido de la agilidad que el ojiverde debía de tener para no haberse caído en el ascenso—

—Fue facilísimo, ¿quieres subir?... ven… —le extendió una mano—

—¡¿Eh?... olvídalo, no pienso suicidarme

—Anda, voy a ayudarte… —descendió un poco por la escalerilla y extendió la mano con una sonrisa ligera— vamos, confía un poco, no te dejare caer

La propuesta se volvió terriblemente tentadora al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Axel que lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Roxas fue conciente del rubor que se aglomeró en su cara producto de aquel pensamiento, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le advirtió que se arrepentiría si no aceptaba. Y eso hizo.

—Si me rompo una pierna ten por seguro que te destrozo las tuyas —le advirtió antes de tomar su mano—

Fue un comentario bastante cómico en ese momento para Axel, pero sabía que el ojiazul hablaba en serio, y correr riesgos como esos no era lo suyo.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien… ahora, no me sueltes y haz lo que te digo

—Roger… —replicó algo inseguro—

—Párate en el borde de la ventana y sujeta el fierro de allí con la otra mano, pero hazlo rápido o te caes —Roxas tragó saliva e hizo lo dicho— bien, ahora salta hacia acá y sujétate de la escalera, hazlo a la primera o te aseguro que te vas para abajo

—¡¿Qué?... ¡estas loco!, n-no puedo

—Vamos, tú puedes… recuerda que no voy a soltarte —aumentó un poco la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la mano del rubio— confía…

—B-bien, aquí voy… a la cuenta de tres… —suspiró profundo, nunca antes pensó que podría tener vértigo en su propia habitación— uno, dos… ¡tres!

Cuando Roxas saltó, Axel lo atrajo hacia él de un tirón, rodeándole por la cintura con su brazo libre; el rubio pasó de sujetar el fierro superior de su ventana a sujetar un costado de la escalerilla, pero no alcanzó a apoyar el pie, estuvo seguro de que caería y se haría papilla en el suelo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba más que pegado al cuerpo de Axel, este lo sujetaba con fuerza y se reía.

—¿Lo ves?, no estuvo tan mal, si hasta fue divertido

El rubio no respondió, apoyó ambos pies en la escalerilla y levantó ligeramente la vista sin despegar su rostro del pecho del pelirrojo; sentía que la cara le ardía. Olía bien, Axel olía muy bien, le gustaba, nunca había puesto atención a ese aroma, era relajante y perfectamente acorde con su dueño, y por alguna razón se le hacía enormemente familiar.

—Es la última vez que hago un acto suicida como este, ¿oíste? —dijo sin separarse, el otro le respondió con una risita breve—

—Te dije que no te dejaría caer… anda, hay que subir

Roxas asintió y trepó por la escalera, dio gracias al cielo por que la parte inclinada del techo solo era un tramo corto y después se extendía una superficie plana, y también bendijo internamente al arquitecto por haber puesto bien firme esa escalera. Axel esperó a que el rubio subiera un poco para empezar él también a subir, cuando al levantar la vista cayó en cuenta del buen trasero que este tenía.

—_¡¿pero qué?... ¡¿Qué rayos acabo de pensar?_ —se dio tres golpes contra la barra de la escalera—_ ¡mal, mal!, ¡muy, pero muy mal Axel!... ¡contrólate!_

—¿Axel? —una gota le cayó por la nuca al ver al nombrado darse de cabezazos contra la escalera— ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—¿Eh?... y-yo nada, ya voy

Al estar ambos en la parte más alta del techo, se quedaron de pie mirando el paisaje, era increíble cómo se veía Twilight Town desde allí, en lo más lejano una montañas daban límite a la ciudad y algunos trozos de bosque entre las casas que no lograban hacer ver más rural todo aquello.

—Vaya, se ve más que desde la torre del reloj… ¿por eso estabas aquí?

—Nah… solo estaba aburrido y me pregunté si podía subir, pero no era eso lo que miraba

—¿Y entonces?

—Eso —levantó un dedo sin que Roxas comprendiera—

—¿Eso? —miró hacia arriba— ¿las nubes?

—Correcto… —se sentó y se tendió boca arriba cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca— antes hacia esto, y creo que me puse un poco nostálgico

—¿Antes? —Roxas sonrió levemente y se tendió junto a Axel— ¿Cuándo vivías en las islas dices?... ¿solías hacer esto?

—Sí… en el techo de mi casa, en la playa, en el patio, en las colinas, en la azotea del instituto, en la isla donde solíamos-… —se paralizó—

—¿Axel?

El nombrado se irguió sentándose con pesadez, Roxas también se levantó al notar preocupado que el ojiverde estaba pálido y había comenzado a temblar.

—Hey ¿Qué ocurre?... ¡Axel!

—Yo… —aún temblando se llevó una mano a su frente empapada en sudor frío y se inclinó hacia delante— yo… ahora recuerdo… recuerdo que solíamos… ir a la isla a… pasar el rato… y habían…

—Ya, tranquilo… primero cálmate

—Recuerdo que habían… otros chicos, uno con una pelota y otro que siempre usaba una… espada de madera y en el mirador del árbol…

Imagen tras imagen se precipitaron en su cabeza en el mismo segundo y una presión horriblemente intensa amenazaba con aplastarle la cabeza. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y sus reiteradas muecas expresaban con claridad el dolor punzante y abrumador que se cernía sobre él. Tras varios segundos del constante martirio, el dolor se detuvo abrupto, así de repente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí perforándole el cráneo. Axel quedó con la respiración agitada y prácticamente en shock, a su lado Roxas estaba temeroso y preocupado de lo que le ocurría. Una vez que se hubo calmado un poco, Axel tembló ligeramente, pero esta vez de la risa; se reía disimulado y al rato era bastante sonoro.

—¿Puedes explicarme de qué rayos te estás riendo? —le exigió el rubio—

—L-lo siento, es que… no puedo creer que mis recuerdos vinieran así de repente y en este momento… es extraño y hasta irónico, ¿lo captas?

—Tus… ¡¿osea que ya recuerdas todo?

—Pues no… solo una parte muy muy pequeña

—¡Idiota! —le pega con el puño en la cabeza— ¡¿y para eso me asustaste?, ¡por un segundo creí que tenías un ataque o algo parecido!

—¡Auch!... ¡oye eso duele!, ¿no tienes otra forma menos violenta de descargar tu preocupación? —se frota la cabeza y piensa por un segundo lo que el menor le dijo— lo siento… lamento haberte asustado

—Ehh… pues, ya no importa —desvía el rostro con las mejillas algo sonrosadas— ¿y si mejor te recuestas un rato?, eso te haría bien

—Excelente idea enano —se echa hacia atrás—

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así —se recuesta él también—

Axel se rió brevemente y respiró hondo, haciendo recuento de las múltiples imágenes que pasaron por su mente en ese fugaz momento, cuando los recuerdos se le echaron encima como una avalancha.

Un atardecer rojo como la sangre, el mar a un lado, el sonido de las gaviotas en la lejanía y un grupo de chicos jugando un partido de pelota, luego todos ellos tendidos en la tibia arena de la playa y dos chicas riéndose de ellos.

—_¡Por eso les dijimos que nos dejaran jugar! _—dijo una de ellas, tenía el cabello castaño corto y llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo—_ solo cinco de ustedes no pueden hacer el trabajo de dos equipos completos, Kairi y yo podíamos jugar también_

—_Y mañana se andarán quejando de que les duele todo_

—_¡Ah vamos Kairi!, ¡solo es un juego!, y alguien tenía que hacer de árbitro_

—_No les reclames Sora, sabes que siempre tienen la razón_

—_¡Riku traidor!, ¡fuiste el primero en excluirlas! _—risas de todos— _bueno, al menos Axel me apoya… ¿verdad Axel?_

—_Ehh… ¡a mi no me metan!_

No es fácil explicar o siquiera entender ciertas emociones y sensaciones, tal vez por eso Axel no supo contestar aquella pregunta con suficiente elocuencia y se limitó a sonreír, aunque aún recordando, la sensación era la misma, y la misma tonta e insignificante pregunta le revoloteó en la cabeza; con la voz de Sora haciendo un eco eterno en ella.

—¿Axel? —y ahí estaba de nuevo, solo que en un contexto distinto—

El llamado de Sora le cosquilleó en los oídos y el pelirrojo solo sonrió para sí tontamente. _"Ya es suficiente de soñar"_ –se dijo-, y volteó su rostro hacia Roxas; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que no era el rubio a quien vio junto a él. Ahí en frente era Sora quien le sonreía de una forma familiarmente dolorosa: el mismo rostro ingenuo, el mismo cabello castaño desordenado y en pinchos, los mismos ojos de azul claro, el mismo de sus recuerdos. Axel estaba hecho piedra y una presión en el pecho apareció de repente. _"Esto no es real"_, se repitió varias veces pero sus ojos no le mentían, era él.

—Sora… —pronunció débilmente, y el nombrado acentuó su sonrisa—

Si eso era un sueño, era el más real que haya tenido jamás en su vida, y también el más cruel; una voz en su cabeza le ordenó despertar y salir de ahí, probablemente era su conciencia por que no le hizo caso y se movió hacia delante con toda la intención de acabar con los quince centímetros que separaban su rostro de el del ojiazul de sus recuerdos. Le sorprendió que este hiciera lo mismo pero no tenía la suficiente capacidad mental activa como para preocuparse de ese detalle, lo único importante –más que el resto del mundo- era que iba a besar a Sora.

—¡Roxas! —golpean la puerta— ¡¿estás ahí?, ¡soy yo, Naminé!... ¡disculpa que te moleste pero necesito tu ayuda un segundo!

El corazón les dio un vuelco a ambos mientras caían de regreso a la realidad; Roxas se alejó bruscamente con la cara teñida de sorpresa, y gritándole desde ahí a Naminé que la atendía enseguida. Se puso de pie torpemente excusándose que debía irse y bajó a su habitación con la cara roja, dejando a Axel en la misma posición que treinta segundos atrás.

Uno, dos, tres instantes fue lo que le tomó al pelirrojo darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió –y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar- y se sintió el imbécil más grande de la historia; quiso darse de cabezazos contra el piso pero no tenía ánimos para eso ni para nada que no fuera insultarse.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?

Semejante ensoñación a plena luz del día era para preocuparse, y mucho. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se quedó boca arriba observando el cielo con expresión ausente. Esa noche Axel no tuvo el mismo sueño de noches anteriores, ni siquiera durmió.

* * *

_**N/A: **Bien bien, que tal?... ojala que la espera haya valido la pena... entonces, vamos con el comentario de este cap:_

_-Axel, pobre criatura!... solo puedo imaginarme la tristeza de esos sueños, ¿que alma corrompida pudo escribir semejante crueldad? (cof cof)... ¡EJEM!, y hay que tenerle paciencia a él y a Roxas, ¡mocoso mal agradecido!, ¡¿que no diera yo por ver al pelirrojo más sexy del mundo asi salidito del agua?... bueno, al menos avanzan ¿no?... ¡oh pero mire esto!, ¿algo rarito entre Zexion y Demyx?, ¡correcto!... solo puedo argumentar que me encanta esa pareja, ¡es que se ven tan lindos!, sorry si no les gusta la idea pero bueno, gajes del oficio, además alguien aqui me mataria si no lo hiciera, tun tun._  
_Si es verdad que cada vez le meto más misterios y cosas raras, les pido paciencia, pero asi la historia tiene mas suspenso, da yuyu ¿no? XD._  
_Y entonces, ¿que carajos fue lo que paso en el techo?: oh mis pequeñas criaturitas, si, se que he sido cruel con el pobre Axel, alucinación de semejante tamaño en verdad es ser mala, ¡pero vamos!, no estuvo tan mal, hasta puedo asegurar que me confundí a más de alguno que llego hasta esa parte del capitulo._

_Bueno, sin más preambulos, si tienen algun comentario, ya saben, reviews... cualquier cosas es constructiva, ya sea para el fic o para mi autoestima, besos!_


	10. Aclaración

_**N/A: **Bien... he me aquí de nuevo... se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y que las excusas no vienen a lugar, así que solo dire que lamento la ENORME demora, una vez más quiero darles las gracias a **Mystic1Dark, Mariam-chwan, Nebuyra, Neera Nymph, NobodyXII y a Feizd **por sus lindos reviews del cap. pasado. Y sin más preámbulo, el cap.:_

**

* * *

"El algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.n°9: Aclaración

Roxas casi se mata al bajar del techo; entre la prisa, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza por poco caer varios metros desde su ventana, aunque sabía que no podía actuar de otra forma, estaba alterado. Trató de respirar y calmarse antes de abrir la puerta, no quería parecer híper ventilado frente a Naminé. La idea no era asustarla ni que creyera que estaba al borde de un ataque.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar Naminé… estaba un poco… ¡ocupado, eso!

—Yo lamento haberte interrumpido, ¿era muy importante?

—¿Impo-…?, ¡no, no!, ¡claro que no!... solo fue una tont-teria —se desordeno frenéticamente la cabeza y miró por todas partes, nervioso—

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh?, n-no, nada… y entonces, ¡para que me necesitabas?

—Sucede que debo ir a la biblioteca a recoger varios archivos, se suponía que Demyx me ayudaría pero esta un poco… indispuesto, y no puedo yo sola con tantas cosas y fuiste el primero en quien pensé po-… -se pone toda colorada al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo- ¡quiero decir!, que… eh-h… yo-…

—Genial, gracias por considerarme —se ríe— eres una gran amiga Naminé

—C-claro… somos amigos… bueno, vamos ¿no?

—¡Andando!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku iba a paso sereno rumbo a la biblioteca, iba todos los días pues todo en esa mansión era muy aburrido, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, todo muy muy aburrido; o casi todo, cierta personita era la excepción. Sonrió al acordarse de Roxas y mil ideas cruzaron su mente en un instante, el rubio en cuestión era todo un caso, demasiado interesante como para ignorarlo y aunque Axel era una peste insoportable, no era realmente un problema.

Golpeó la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Adelante —se oyó desde dentro de forma casi inaudible—

Entró despreocupado mirando con indiferencia a Zexion en su escritorio, quien le devolvió una mirada igual. El peliplateado apenas reparó en un librillo que el bibliotecario tenía en la mano derecha. _"Su arma letal"_, pensó al recordar los rumores sobre la costumbre del peliazul de lanzar libros como si de verdaderas dagas se trataran. Pensó en reírse pero parecía mala idea; se dirigió hasta el escritorio y colocó frente a Zexion un libro mediano de unos dos centímetros de grosor, este enarcó una ceja y clavo su gris mirada sobre Riku con un gesto antipático y ligeramente sorprendido.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo tomando el libro recién depositado— ¿no fue este el que te llevaste ayer?

—Aquí es muy aburrido –explicó vagamente-

—Lo sé, llevo años aquí… por cierto, llego algo para ti… una carta

—¿Para mi?... que raro, ¿dice de donde?

—No, solo tiene tu nombre —abre un cajón y extrae dicho papel, extendiéndoselo a su destinatario—

Riku tomó la carta y la abrió con cuidado, el sobre efectivamente solo tenía su nombre, no había remitente ni lugar de origen indicado; desdobló el interior de modo que solo se veía la primera línea, pero eso fue suficiente para sacarle una mueca de sorpresa. La garganta se le tensó y apretó los dientes. No leyó más que eso y guardó el papel de vuelta en el sobre con torpeza, escupiendo una maldición y haciendo que Zexion lo mirase raro. Guardó la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió a paso rápido de la biblioteca, pero no logró salir ya que en cuanto abrió la puerta chocó de frente contra Roxas.

Fue un impacto duro, Riku era corporalmente más desarrollado que el rubio y por ende, fue el menor quien retrocedió rumbo al piso, pero antes de eso Riku le sujetó una mano salvándolo de la inesperada caída.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —todo el enojo provocado por la carta desapareció y en su lugar una increíble amabilidad le pintó el rostro— ¿Roxas?

—¡Riku!, eh, lo siento, me sorprendiste —notó la mano del ojiverde sujetando la suya y se soltó brusco y nervioso, provocando la risa del mayor—

—Me parece que ambos íbamos distraídos —desvía un poco la mirada encontrando a Naminé y recuerda la carta— tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos después ¿no? —despeina al rubio y se va—

—Claro… -murmuró sonriendo mientras lo veía irse, se sintió extraño al recibir ese trato, era como si estuviera acostumbrado a la familiaridad de Riku-

—¡¿Van a entrar o no? —el grito de Zexion asustó a ambos rubios, los que cerraron de un azotón, completamente intimidados— ¿Qué quieren?

—V-venimos por los archivos del inventario de este mes y el papeleo de las últimas transferencias —aclaró Naminé adelantándose al escritorio—

—Ouh… eso esta listo… —buscó una lista y la ojeó—

—Yo voy por esas —dijo Roxas entrando en la conversación— ¿Dónde están? —Zexion ni se molesto en mirarlo pero arrugó el entrecejo—

—En el primer cajón de la gaveta al final del último pasillo –dijo cortante-

—Bien… Naminé tu espera los otros papeles, vuelvo enseguida

La pequeña rubia asintió sonriendo; al ver que este desapareció entre las sombras y los pasillos, su sonrisa desapareció, tanto ella como el peliazul observaban fijo el lugar donde Roxas debía de estar, y se miraron.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —inquirió Zexion en voz baja pero molesto—

—Sabes que Demyx no esta de humor –respondió igual de bajito- fue al primero al que le pedí ayuda, no tiene nada de malo

—No me gusta que este aquí, es peligroso

—Pero… no sospecha nada, él-…

—¡Eso no importa Naminé!, sabes lo que pienso al respecto —Naminé agachó la cabeza con tristeza y miedo— por cierto, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien… no ha habido cambios

—Mañana habrá poca gente, haremos otro chequeo… entiendes que es muy importante mantener tus poderes bajo control ¿no?

Naminé asintió en silencio y apretó los puños, Zexion suspiró con cansancio y se puso a revisar los cajones de su escritorio, extrayendo varias carpetas de color marrón y poniéndolas todas a la vista.

Roxas tuvo varios problemas para encontrar los dichosos archivos, es que habían tantas cosas en la maldita gaveta. Eso hasta que se le ocurrió la absurda y nada recomendable idea de buscar por fecha.

Curiosamente todo estaba en ese orden, _idiota_. Eran bastantes, al menos hacían treinta centímetros de altura entre todos, pesaban y le costó cargarlos; fue cuando notó que tras la última carpeta había una extraña figura pegada al fondo del cajón. Tenía la forma de un pegazo como los que adornaban toda la mansión pero este tenía un aspecto metálico. Quiso tocarlo pero casi bota toda la ruma de papeles que tenía en mano.

Prefirió olvidarlo, ya se había demorado demasiado.

—¡Perdón por la demora! —dijo apareciendo con todas las carpetas— eran estas ¿no?

—Sí, también estoy lista

A Roxas le pareció una injusticia que ella cargara cuatro carpetas y él cuarenta, pero él se ofreció a ayudar, no podía quejarse. Además de que sentía la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, Zexion lo asustaba. Y ni lento ni perezoso salieron de ahí con todos sus papeles y un portazo incluido.

—Ese tipo me asusta… hasta podría jurar que no le agrado —dijo Roxas provocando la risa de Naminé— ¿y donde hay que llevar esto?

—Al despacho del superior

Roxas emitió un quejido, luego supo que tal vez esa era la causa de sus constantes escalofríos: la oficina de Diz asustaba por dos simples razones; era oscura, y era de Diz. El hombre asustaba por sí solo y sin mucho esfuerzo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku cerró de un portazo al entrar a su cuarto, puso el seguro y miró varias veces las paredes y el techo como si hubiera espías o artefactos escondidos, algo así como cámaras o micrófonos. Respiró hondo buscando calmarse y se sentó en su cama sacando la carta de su bolsillo, puso cara de alguien a quien le entierran un cuchillo en la espalda al releer la primera línea.

"_¡Bastardo mal nacido!  
¡¿Acaso ya me olvidaste por llevar poco más de unas semanas allá?, ¡traidor!  
Pedazo de imbécil mal agradecido, ¡vas a ver cuando te ponga las manos encima!  
¡Tendrás las marcas de mis dedos alrededor de tu cuello en lo que te resta de tu miserable vida!  
¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando?, ¿ o acaso no piensas en lo absoluto?  
¡Te dije que me llamaras!  
Riku, entiendo que todo el asunto de Twilight Town es importante para ti fuera de lo que es tu misión, ¡pero el trabajo también importa!  
¿Sabes cuantas veces he tenido que mentirle al jefe?  
¡Por favor hombre!  
Se supone que somos compañeros, parte de un mismo equipo, por eso necesito que pongas un poco de apoyo ¿bien?  
Ni un solo mensaje, ni un solo reporte, ¡nada!  
¿Crees que voy a matar a alguien –aparte de ti- solo por que averiguaste algo?  
No me creas tan idiota, sé que tienes tus propios planes e involucrar al viejo puede parecer lo más favorable pero ¡ten cuidado!, si lo haces tú solo, terminarás desmoronándote.  
Ten cuidado con tus recuerdos, solo no te puedes controlar y lo quieras o no, te ayudaré pedazo de idiota, pero por favor…  
¡Eres un agente!... ¡compórtate como tal!  
Ya estas bastante grandecito ¿no?, si es que tener 75 años no es mucho para ti  
Te lo advertiré: no actúes solo; no actúes sin pensar y por favor… NO actúes solo pensando en Sora, eso podría matarte.  
Nos vemos viejo."_

Al terminar de leer lo pensó unos segundos mientras miraba la carta de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa –nervioso-, cerró los ojos y arrugó el papel con fuerza en muestra de rabia mal contenida, arrojando el papelucho a un rincón cualquiera. Mantuvo su rostro serio y relajado a excepción de la vena en su frente.

—Maldición… —se mordió una uña— esto no es bueno

Se desconcentró al oír que algún insensato golpeaba a su puerta. No quiso abrir, no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y el molestoso del otro lado de su puerta podía esperar. Pero los golpes continuaron y por cada golpe, su paciencia disminuía, concluyendo que era mejor abrir y matar al pobre bastardo que insistía en molestar. Abrió sin exasperación y con sorpresa y enojo descubrió quién era su visitante.

—¿Qué quieres Axel? —prácticamente escupió la pregunta—

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, AHORA —el énfasis en aquella palabra causó curiosidad en Riku—

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—No se si alguna vez te mencioné que el superior me pone nervioso

Naminé se limitó a reír aquel comentario mientras ella y Roxas salían de la oficina de Diz después de entregar la montaña de papeles que llevaban. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta que llegaron al recibidor, iban a entrar a la cocina pero el recuerdo de Demyx les heló la sangre, tal vez era mejor ir a otra parte. Eso hasta que se abrió la puerta sola dándole un portazo a Roxas en la cara, tirándolo al piso.

—¡Roxas! —Naminé se agacha junto a él— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, bien adolorido

Frente a ellos pasó caminando Demyx, ignorándolos completamente. Ambos rubios se miraron perplejos y luego al mayor, quien iba totalmente distraído, con una mano al mentón y con la vista en el piso. Murmuraba algo inteligible entre dientes y avanzaba a paso lento.

—¿Demyx? —lo llamó Naminé levantando a Roxas— ¡Demyx!, ¿estas bien?

—¿Hola?... ¡tierra llamando a Demyx!... ¿qué le pasa?

Roxas se le acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que despertara, método que funcionó bastante bien.

—¡Oye eso duele!... —pone ojos de cachorro abandonado— ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—¡Para que despertaras de una vez!... ¿Qué curre?, vas muy pensativo

—Ah bueno… lo que pasa es que de hace rato he estado buscando una palabra que no recuerdo bien y… bueno…

Demyx empezó a balbucear mientras hacía gestos raros con la cara y las manos. Se había dado cuenta de que era una completa estupidez andar así de desorientado por una palabra sin importancia que no lograba recordar.

—Ya se me olvidó —se encogió de hombros—

—Lo estas pensando mucho —dijo Roxas llevándose los brazos tras la nuca—

—Eso creo… oye ¿y Axel?, ¿no anda contigo?, no lo veo desde hace rato

Roxas soltó un quejido y arrugó el entrecejo, no fue gracioso acordarse del pelirrojo justo después de lo ocurrido en el techo. Si había algo que quería era olvidarse del asunto, distraerse con Naminé o lo que sea, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en Axel. Pues cada vez que lo hacía se le aceleraba el corazón, lo abrumaba un sentimiento muy incómodo y todo se le confundía.

Demyx y Naminé se miraron, luego a Roxas, sin comprenderlo en lo absoluto y a lo único que atinó a hacer Demyx fue sacarlo de su raro estado de la misma forma en que lo despertaron a él.

—¡Auch!... ¡¿oye que te pasa? —Roxas se frotó la cabeza, eso le dolió—

—¿Qué te pasa a ti?, de repente te fuiste a la luna

—Ah… yo… —bajó la vista y puso las manos en los bolsillos— tengo que ir a mi cuarto

Sin más, Roxas se fue de ahí dejando a sus dos amigos con más dudas que antes. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de hablar con Axel, tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas; tenía que saber por qué siempre terminaban besándose, por qué se sentía usado, y por sobre todo, quién era realmente Sora.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—¿Y de qué tendría que hablar yo contigo?

Riku se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de lado contra el marco de la puerta. Axel frunció el ceño sintiendo que trataban de hacerlo idiota, la actitud de Riku en verdad le molestaba pero con todo lo malo encima, sabía que el peliplateado era el único con un pase a sus recuerdos, ambos tenía una conexión en común, por mucho que la idea le desagrade a ambos; tenías más en común de lo que quisieran. Y Axel ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tanta confusión.

—De mi memoria —Riku arqueó una ceja— necesito recordar todo, ya no aguanto esto ¿lo captas?... y en este momento sabes más de mi que yo mismo, quiero que me digas lo que sabes, sobre lo que sea que haya ocurrido hace tantos años. También el por qué estas aquí… y esta el asunto de Sora…

—¡Bien!... con la condición de que no me vuelvas a molestar… pasa

Se hizo a un lado para dejar que entrara, Axel se apoyó cerca de la ventana y Riku se sentó en su cama mientras guardaba con disimulo la carta que leía antes de la visita del pelirrojo.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —dijo el peliplateado sin mirar al otro—

—Puedes empezar diciéndome cómo rayos estas tú también aquí

—Jhn… fui partícipe del mismo experimento que tú, con la diferencia de que tu eres mitad espíritu… y yo un sangre pura

—Completamente espíritu ¿no?

—Igual que tú dormí por mucho tiempo en una cápsula, pero lejos de aquí, en Midgar, hasta que me despertaron hace un año

—¡¿Un año?... ¿llevas un año despierto?... pero… ¿y los demás?, ¿qué hay de Sora, Kairi… las islas?

—Sora y Kairi… je, me gustaría saber que ocurrió con ellos después de lo que pasó en el laboratorio de las islas… y sobre las islas en sí, tampoco lo sé, no he ido aún

—¿Laboratorio?- ¿q-qué ocurrió?... ¿Cuál laboratorio?

—¿Ni de eso te acuerdas?... Axel, no puedo hablarte de eso

—¡¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no?

—Debes recordarlo tú mismo, yo solo te confundiría más… pero si de algo te sirve, tuvieron que dormirnos por que el lugar fue atacado… más que eso no puedo decirte, el resto depende solo de ti

—¡No me vengas con patrañas!

Axel sintió una enorme rabia e impotencia, apretó los puños. Se sintió inútil y dolido, era obvio que no sacaría nada de Riku. Podría estar mintiendo, o tal vez no quería que supiera la verdad.

—Un segundo… ¿y Roxas?, sé que lo debiste notar, el viejo también lo sabe

—¿Qué hay con Roxas?

—Él… se parece mucho a Sora, demasiado… su cara, sus ojos, ¡él-…!

—Ya basta —se puso de pie molesto— si eres tan tonto como para andar confundiendo a Roxas con Sora, ¿por qué no hablas con Diz?... ¡o mejor aún!, ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al mismo Roxas?

—Lo sabía… ¡tú sabes algo!... ¡dímelo!

—Lárgate ¿quieres?

—¡Bastardo!.. ¡bien!, lo averiguare yo mismo, no necesito tu ayuda

Así de molesto Axel salió de la habitación casi echando humo y cerrando de un portazo. Hasta ese momento nunca había sentido tanta rabia, tenía unas ganas increíbles de romperle la cara a Riku y sacarle la verdad a puños.

Ya no le quedaba nada, no tenía pistas ni fuentes ni nada que lo acercase a su memoria perdida; solo sobraban los fantasmas del pasado y el tormento constante de la ignorancia. Simplemente no podía más, ¡tenía que encontrar la verdad!

—Axel…

El pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, se volteó y se encontró de frente con Roxas. Pero algo no iba bien, se veía más serio de lo normal, su rostro expresaba confusión y angustia, venía cabizbajo; con tan solo verlo se podía sentir su frustración.

—Axel… —dio un par de pasos para acercarse a él—

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos que hablar… necesito que aclaremos esto de una vez

Axel supo de inmediato a dónde iba a ir la conversación. Suspiró y aceptó la propuesta, diciendo que era mejor hablar en la habitación y así ambos fueron hasta allí. El ambiente se hizo denso; Axel se apoyó en la ventana como siempre y Roxas quedó frente a él apoyado contra la puerta como si quisiera asegurarse de que esta vez no escaparía. Esta vez conseguiría la verdad.

—Muy bien enano, ¿qué exactamente es lo que quieres aclarar?

—Todo… —miró tan serio a Axel que este se intimidó— quiero saber por qué todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es confundir mis pensamientos y arruinarme el día, quiero que me digas quién rayos es Sora y por qué me sigues confundiendo con él

Axel se sorprendió notablemente y se atragantó con su propia saliva, no podía creer que Roxas le hubiera dicho eso, ni esperaba que fuera tan directo; pero eso solo era muestra de que el pequeño iba en serio. El ojiazul agachó la cabeza algo nervioso, ver la turbación de Axel le hizo replantearse la conversación.

—Sé que te es duro estar solo en este mundo y que tu pérdida de memoria no ayuda mucho, pero ya estoy harto Axel… apenas nos conocemos poco más de dos semanas y tienes mi mundo pies para arriba

—Escucha yo…

—Por más que trato no logro entenderte… me tratas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me llamas Sora ¡y siempre terminas besándome!... y yo el muy tonto lo permito… ¡van tres veces Axel, tres veces me has llamado así! Y ni sé quien es, yo-…

—¡Roxas ya basta!

Aquel grito sonó ofuscado y sorprendió tanto al emisor como al receptor. Axel se mostró sumamente incómodo y hasta avergonzado, en cambio Roxas pasó de afligido a dolido y luego a serio. Ninguno sabía como comportarse, ninguno sabía como afrontar con suficiente valor aquello, ninguno tenía idea de cómo terminaron de esa forma, ni mucho menos como podría terminar bien.

—Otra vez me evitas el tema Axel

—Lo siento… tienes razón, me he comportado como un idiota, un verdadero imbécil, créeme que no era mi intención perjudicarte de esta forma… las cosas me son complicadas pero eso no es excusa para… involucrarte… y en cuanto al asunto de Sora… lo siento… es que…

—¿De verdad me parezco tanto a él?

Axel miró a Roxas analizándolo, sonrió para sí y miró por la ventana, el día avanzaba con calma, aunque aún faltaban unas horas para el ocaso, y se puso a hacer memoria –de la que tenía- a la vez que clasificaba con cuidado las palabras que iba a usar.

—Sí… creo que deben tener la misma edad… aparte de la cara parecida, las mismas expresiones… los mismos ojos… ¡hasta en el pelo puntiagudo se parecen! —rió brevemente— lo siento…

—Esta bien… oye Axel, ¿podrías… tú?... bueno… háblame de Sora

El ojiverde quedó incrédulo, se le notaba de sobre en la cara, miró a Roxas; se veía algo nervioso pero estaba decidido, eso seguro. ¿Estaba hablando realmente en serio?, parecía que sí. Axel entendió perfectamente, al parecer ya era hora de desvelar algunas incógnitas, pero era complicado ya que ni él estaba seguro de la verdad.

—Sora era… —se llevó una mano al mentón y lo pensó bien— todo empezó cuando llegué a las islas… no soy originario de allí pero me mudé cuando… cuando… no lo recuerdo, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que llegué en barco una tarde con mucho sol, estuve todo el viaje cocinándome, ¡hacía un calor de los mil demonios!

_En sus recuerdos tanto el cielo como el mar y la tierra eran color naranja, las islas destino eran poco concurridas debido a su gran lejanía de cualquier otro continente. Y sin embargo allí estaba, con su mochila de equipaje ligero y de pie en el muelle, el lugar estaba desierto y el sol pegaba fuerte. Peor para él pues la ropa no le favorecía: jeans negros, zapatillas negras, polera negra sin mangas._

—_En la que me vine a meter_ —en cuanto llegué me dieron ganas de volver al barco—

—_¡Hey tú!_ —y entonces lo ví por primera vez—

_Desde lejos se le acercaba corriendo un perfecto extraño de cabeza castaña, pantalones rojos cortos hasta las rodillas y polera blanca. Llegó hasta él algo cansado y sudado, pero sonreía a modo de saludo._

_"Chico raro"_ pensé cuando lo ví, se veía algo tonto e ingenuo, y no me equivoqué, pero fue eso lo que me agradó de él en un principio

—_¡Soy Sora!... mi viejo me encargó que viniera a buscarte, todos te esperan en la sede de juntas de la isla —se echó los brazos a la cabeza y se echa un poco para atrás— por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Soy Axel, ¿lo captas?_

—_Je je… claro que lo capto, ¡pero ya vámonos! _—entonces me agarró de la mano y me arrastró todo el camino haciendo un centenar de preguntas que no pude entender bien por que hablaba muy rápido—_ por cierto, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿qué te pareció la isla?, ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?_

—Aunque estaba solo en ese lugar nunca me sentí así… al principio Sora era una peste pues se tomo muy en serio su trabajo de anfitrión, luego me presentó a sus amigos y conocí toda la isla… Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi y Ri-… eh cof cof… con el tiempo fui uno más de ellos y todos los días era divertidos, podrías decirse que fue la época más feliz de mi vida, y también la más rara… pero pasara lo que pasara Sora siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesité…

—Él te gustaba

Axel dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirara a Roxas, eso obviamente no fue sugerencia ni pregunta; tratar de descifrar lo que pensaba parecía difícil pero no tanto pues Axel sabía –en parte- cuales eran los fundamentos de Roxas. Le sonrió con algo de tristeza y volvió a concentrarse en la ventana.

—Eso nunca importó… a eso de los tres meses me enteré del dilema de Sora

—¿Dilema?

—Tenía su historia con Kairi… me sorprendió lo tonto que era y lo primero que hice fue burlarme de él… luego entre los chicos lo presionamos para que se le declarara, nos tomó medio mes pero lo logramos, y el resultado fue positivo, era lo que todos esperaban y lo que debía suceder entre ellos… era lo que él quería

—Pero no lo que tú querías

—Como dije, eso no importaba… era mi amigo y todo lo que yo quería era que fuese feliz… desde entonces no se separaron, eran la pareja perfecta y claro que nosotros nos encargamos de que así fuera, de haber roto le hubiéramos pateado el trasero a Sora hasta que volviera con Kairi, por suerte eso nunca pasó, o eso creo, lo último que recuerdo es que…en la isla…

—Esta bien Axel, es suficiente… ya varias cosas se me aclararon

—Es bueno saber que al menos a alguien no se le confunde todo eso… pero Roxas

Al rubio se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar su nombre de la boca del pelirrojo, era raro, pero más raro fue verlo serio cuando alzó la vista, ya no miraba la ventana y muy por el contrario, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y se le estaba acercando mucho.

—Roxas, si te dije todo esto es por que no quiero que te confundas, no quiero que pienses que eres un reemplazo o el recuerdo de alguien más

—A-axel… —y fue a chocar de espaldas contra la puerta, con las manos de Axel a ambos lados de su cara y sus cuerpos demasiado juntos; la sangre subió—

—No creas que me tomo las cosas como un juego, si he actuado hasta ahora como lo he hecho es por algo

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Me gustas Roxas… fuera del asunto de Sora o que te parezcas a él, TÚ me gustas

—… e-eres un mentiroso, solo hablas tonterías, ¡aléjate de mí!

Intentó alejarlo con manotazos pero fue completamente inútil, Axel lo tenía sujeto con fuerza y no lo dejaría escapar.

—Ya basta… por favor aléjate

—No eres un juego… no eres Sora ¡entiéndelo!... me gustas por que eres tú y aunque puede parecer estúpido pues solo nos conocemos unas semanas, yo no lo siento así… siento que te conozco mucho más, que esto es real… Roxas…

Roxas no contestó, no sabia como y tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo de haber sabido. Axel tomó su rostro lentamente con ambas manos y lo besó; con cuidado pero firme le selló los labios en un beso calido y profundo que le desbordó el corazón. Sentía que era cierto, todo lo que quería era tener así a Roxas, así para él y viceversa; sentirlo con cariño y no dejarlo escapar.

Y Roxas en cambio no podía creerlo, que todo eso fuese verdad: las palabras de Axel, aquel beso. Pero lo que sí sabía certero era que le iba a explotar el corazón, las mejillas le ardían y comenzaba a marearse; no estaba correspondiendo el beso pero ganas no le faltaban, tenía miedo. A ser usado, a que Axel mintiera, a querer, no podría soportar otro dolor tan fuerte. Perder a sus padres fue demasiado, los quería tanto que al irse estos él no pudo soportar la idea de perder a alguien amado, no de nuevo. Y entonces apareció este chico, volteando su mundo y abriendo las puertas de piedra de su corazón; quería corresponderle, en verdad quería pero… el miedo…

Axel tuvo que separarse por falta de aire, pero no mucho, solo unos pocos centímetros para que se mirasen a los ojos. Lo pómulos del rubio ardían con intensidad pero no le evitaba la mirada; Axel no quería detenerse, buscaba en esos ojos azules algún indicio que le permitiera continuar, que le indicara que era mutuo y que estaba bien. Pero no lo encontró, todo lo que encontró fue temor. No, no podría hacerle eso, jamás.

—Lamento haberte confundido

Sin decirse nada más Axel se separó de Roxas, se fue a la ventana y saltó sobre esta desapareciendo, probablemente para subir al techo. No dijo nada más, no hizo ningún ruido, solo se fue de su vista. Roxas cayó de rodillas al suelo y golpeo el piso con el puño, maldiciendo todo. Luego de hora y media decidió acostarse, Axel no bajó, y si lo hizo, no se dio cuenta pues ya se había dormido.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Mañana se van de misión… superior, ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

—¿Con respecto a qué Zexion?

—A los dos nuevos… los grupos de a cuatro, es que tener espíritus entre ellos me parece poco seguro… además uno de ellos fue de Soldado

—Tranquilízate, todo esta bajo control… Riku esta aquí por ordenes de Shinra pero también trabaja con nosotros en secreto, va a ayudarnos

—¿Y qué hay del otro?... el que esta en la habitación de Roxas

—Axel aún no ha recuperado la memoria por completo, mientras Naminé lo mantenga controlado no tendremos problemas

—Pero aún esta el cabo suelto del intruso del otro día, ¿no se infiltró en los archivos de Axel y en el proyecto?

—Es verdad, lo raro es que no extrajo nada, solo miró la información y se paseó por los archivos de Kingdom Hearts

—Kingdom Hearts… humph —se cruza de brazos— raro…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Demyx comenzó a gritarle más temprano de lo usual, esa mañana hacía frío y estaba un poco nublado pero no le costó levantarse. Miró automáticamente hacia la cama de Axel pero esta estaba ordenada y del pelirrojo en cuestión no había ni rastros. Luego miró la ventana: estaba cerrada.

—¡Roxas! —Demyx entró abriendo la puerta de golpe— ¿aún sigues en pijama?, nos vamos en treinta minutos

—¡¿Qué, tan pronto?... —se detiene— oye, ¿haz visto a Axel?

—¡Axel? —mira toda la habitación— ¿no esta contigo?

—Eh… n-no… me desperté y no estaba

—Que raro, pues abajo no se ha aparecido… ¿acaso volvieron a pelearse?

—Algo… algo por el estilo

Demyx suspiró murmurando algo sobre problemas maritales y se fue. Roxas se quedó inmóvil un momento pero comenzó a vestirse. De un cajón sacó las ropas que hacían de dizque uniforme en esas situaciones: pantalón de tela negra, una polera, botas largas y una gabardina con capucha muy larga, todo de color negro absoluto. Bajo corriendo sin ponerse la capucha y entró al salón es estudio donde todos esperaban. De un lado vió a Demyx y hasta el fondo estaba Riku; los demás también esperaban, unos en silencio, unos pocos conversando y la mitad de ellos con la capucha puesta.

—¿Dónde esta Axel? —preguntó de forma general pero nadie lo sabía—

Ya empezaba a hacerse extraño, era poco probable que siguiera en el techo y ya no tenía tiempo para ir a ver. Entonces se abrió la puerta tras suyo, se volteó algo sorprendido y se encontró de frente con un encapuchado alto y delgado. El desconocido se quitó la capucha exponiendo a la luz su desordenada melena roja.

—¡Hola a todos!, perdón por la demora… ¿ya nos vamos?

—¡Llegas tarde! —le gritó Demyx— ¿dónde te había metido?

—Estaba hablando con el viejo… ya sabes, gajes del oficio

Roxas se limitó a mirarlo, se veía despreocupado y hasta se reía con Demyx. Luego examinó la gabardina que traía puesta; probablemente no había otra pues esa parecía una o dos tallas menos de la que correspondía. Se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo y hacía resaltar su esbelta figura; se sonrojó y desvió brusco la vista pero al hacerlo notó que todas las chicas de la sala –las que habían- estaban todas con los ojos pegados en Axel, prácticamente se lo comían con la vista.

Roxas se sorprendió, nunca esperó querer matarlas a todas, o por lo menos cerrarles la boca para que dejaran de babear sobre la alfombra. Verdaderamente parecían un grupo de perros san bernardo. _Víboras._ Se volteó molesto y lo atrapó la mirada verde de Axel, ya no conversaba con Demyx.

—Hola Roxas —saludó sonriendo—

—Hum, hola —se sonrojó y bajó los ojos—

—Oye, ¿tienes un minuto después al volver?, me gustaría que habláramos

—Supongo que estoy libre

—¡Hey gente!, ¡llegó la nave Gumi, es hora de irse! —gritó alguien—

—¿La nave Gumi? —le preguntó Axel a Demyx— ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Pues la nave que nos va a llevar de cacería… ¡vamos a verla!, una vez me metí en los controles, ¡es muy fácil manejar esa cosa!, hasta un par de ardillas podrían hacerlo.

Demyx fue empujando a Axel mientras salían, Roxas se reía detrás de ellos y así todos iban saliendo de la mansión.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Ya se van

Zexion dejó de mirar por la ventana para fijarse en Naminé y Diz que estaban al fondo de la habitación. La pequeña rubia tenia la vista pegada al piso y se apretaba las manos.

—No te preocupes, van a volver —dijo Diz—

—Lo sé…

—No hay por qué preocuparse, de todas formas esto es un juego para ellos

—Pero Zexion… ¿y si algo pasa?

—Da igual, ya tuvieron una semana de aplazamiento

—Roxas…

—Riku va con él, volverá entero, tenlo por seguro

—Sí señor

* * *

_**N/A: **Bueno, ¿que tal?... en lo personal, no me gusto mucho, ademas de que quedo más largo de lo que quería, eso me molesto, pero ya que. Bueno, ya saben, cualquier cosa: REVIEW... ¡gracias por leer!_


	11. Armaggedon

**_N/A:_** _(aparece con un traje anti-osos) ¡No me maten!... ¡se que he tardado... muchos meses!, pero estoy de vuelta (llueven tomates) me merezco su repudio, se que lo tengo bien merecido!, pero ahora que termine la escuela... estoy pasando por unos momentos más o menos delicados... me perdí la universidad por estúpida y la verdad tengo varias complicaciones... pero eso no significa que me haya olvidado de esta historia_

_Gracias a los reviews de **Dianika, Fuyuko Miru-chan, Nebyura, MissBelovedLilith y Feizd**... no saben la alegria que me causan, gracias a sus comentarios saco animos para continuar esta cosa... los quiero lectores!_

_-Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Disney y Square-Enix, como tambien de Nomura Tetsuya-sama... a mi solo me pertenece esta historia que hago sin ninguna intención de lucro... y tambien uno que otro personaje que agregaré con el tiempo_

_Ahora sin más preámbulos, el capitulo!..._

**

* * *

"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp.N°10: Armaggedon

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, hasta que una luz roja comenzó a parpadear y dio paso a una luz blanca que lo aclaró todo; el interior de la nave Gumi era bastante simple, al fondo la puerta hacia la cabina del piloto y donde ellos estaban no habían más que asientos uno frente al otro y todos con el respaldo pegado a las paredes de la nave. El sitio en sí era alargado y poco ancho, por lo que el espacio entre un asiento y otro era poco menos de cuarenta centímetros.  
Roxas trató de alejarse de su mayor factor distractor, pero Axel fue a sentarse justo frente a él. Se sentía estúpidamente perseguido pero por suerte, había otras cosas con las que distraerse.

—¡Demyx ten cuidado maldición!... ¡me rompiste una uña!

—Larxene, este no es lugar para hacerte la manicure

—¡Cierra la boca! —responde la chica con una lima de uñas en las manos—

—¡Ey chicos pasen la pelota! —gritó alguien a la vez que otros golpeaban una pelota gris y desgastada—

—Vaya que están relajados

Roxas dio un salto al escuchar el comentario de Riku, de quién ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado a su lado. El peliplateado en cuestión estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, no parecía prestar real atención a su alrededor y hasta se veía más relajado que los demás.

—No es que estén tan relajados, es solo que es la única forma de disfrazar el miedo… puede que algunos no vuelvan

—¿Y tú no tienes miedo Roxas?

—Claro que sí, pero no le doy mucha importancia… no tengo nada más que perder excepto mi vida

Riku abrió los ojos por lo último que escuchó. A su alrededor había bastante ruido y pensó en la posibilidad de haber oído mal, pero sabía que eso no era siquiera tangible como idea. Roxas había dicho algo bastante curioso. ¿Miedo?, no, Roxas no parecía temer, sí se veía agobiado, pero no había ni una pizca de miedo en su cara. Riku supo interpretarlo bien, era resignación; el rubio estaba resignado a obedecer para mantenerse con vida, incluso hacer eso era de poca importancia según como lo veía.

—Entonces ¿no te molesta hacer esto? —le dijo mirándolo de lado—

—¡Claro que me molesta!... ¿a quién le gustaría?, pero no tengo otra opción, ninguno de nosotros la tiene

—¿No haz pensado en alejarte de esto Roxas?

—¿Eh?

Axel tenía un mal presentimiento —y una vena muy grande— pues le estaba empezando a cabrear la cercanía que el peliplateado se había tomado con Roxas. Y claro, estaban tan absortos en su mugrosa conversación que ni se dieron cuenta de la mirada de asesino serial que les estaba dedicando en ese momento. Aunque al mirar a Riku algo se le vino a la cabeza en forma de recuerdo.

—_¿Qué quieres de mí viejo?_

—_Hoy deben ir de misión, ¿lo recuerdas?_

—_¿Y qué con eso?_

—_El hecho de que no recuerdes bien no es problema para que uses a gusto tus habilidades en combate, quería que tuvieras presente que aunque esta no es tu época, las condiciones son similares_

—_Y hablando de memorias perdidas, ¿puedes decirme algo respecto de la mía?_

—_¿Tus recuerdos?... lo siento pero no puedo interferir, debes recordar por ti mismo pues lo que yo te diga solo podría confundirte_

—_Esa es la misma basura con la que me vino el imbécil de Riku_

—_¿Hablaste con él?_

—_Sí… pero quedé más confundido; el muy bastardo no me dirá nada_

—_Sé que puede ser desagradable pero deberás soportarlo… y ya viene siendo hora de que te prepares para salir_

_De una gaveta extrajo un cúmulo de ropa negra y se la entregó a Axel, este lo miró a él y luego a la ropa arqueando una ceja y la tomó sin chistar._

—_Oh, y antes que lo olvide… presta atención al comportamiento de Riku, cuenta con la terrible desventaja de ser inestable emocionalmente… si se descontrola puede verte como un enemigo_

—_¡Eso lo ha hecho siempre!... ¡ya no jodas viejo!_

Algo en ese recuerdo le llamó la atención. ¿Inestable emocionalmente?, ¿Riku?, desde que lo conocía Riku era la persona más calculadora y serena que haya conocido en su vida; frío e intimidante, ¿de dónde sacó el viejo que era inestable?, ¿O sea que podía volverse loco?.

—¡Oigan ya llegamos! —gritó alguien—

El ruido cesó de golpe, quienes jugaban dejaron de hacerlo y todos miraron por las ventanas situadas sobre sus cabezas. Axel se sorprendió pues aquello era simplemente inesperado; nada.

—No hay nada —murmuró para sí—

Hasta donde sus ojos podían abarcar se extendía un gigantesco desierto amarillo, con suerte habían unas rocas entre tanta arena, pero aparte de eso, todo estaba completamente vacío. La nave se detuvo y abrió una compuerta.

—¿Dónde rayos estamos?

—Bienvenido al desierto de Terega —dijo Demyx a su lado—

—¿El qué?... pero aquí…

—Es la segunda vez que vengo, la primera fue el año pasado y salí con una pierna rota… claro que, eso fue por que me tropecé en un barranco

—Serás imbécil… ¿y qué hacemos aquí?

—Mmm… veamos, somos el equipo cinco y según lo que dijo el superior-…

—Según el itinerario de Diz el equipo cinco debe ingresar a una gruta ubicada a dos kilómetros noreste de aquí, limpiar el lugar, e irse

Axel y Demyx se voltearon al escuchar la explicación de Riku, este se puso la capucha y se dirigió a la salida seguido de Roxas. Los otros dos también se cubrieron sus rostros y fueron tras los dos primeros. Axel notó con cierta incomodidad que los que se quedaron en la nave estaban en completo silencio, nadie se despidió, nadie dijo nada, todo estaban con las capuchas puestas y eso era todo.

En cuanto los cuatro se bajaron, la nave despegó y se perdió en la lejanía, el viento en ese lugar soplaba con fuerza y la tierra levantada disminuía hasta cero la visibilidad. Todos se miraron como esperando a que alguien dijera algo, claro, Riku era el único que les daba la espalda.

—Y bueno –dijo Axel- ¿por dónde comenzamos?

—Hay que ir a la gruta ¿no? —dijo Demyx— la última vez nos dejaron a cinco kilómetros de allí así que no debemos demorar mucho

—¿Y si ya fueron por qué hay que volver?

—El lugar es zona de investigación minera —dijo Roxas— eso también atrae a esos bichos, por eso debemos volver de vez en cuando

—Hum… eso lo capto, pero… ¿alguien podría explicarme por qué el viejo nos hace vestirnos de esta forma si nos va a mandar a un desierto?... ¡me estoy asando!

Axel, Demyx y Roxas se rieron por la cruenta verdad y al cabo de un rato se dieron cuenta de que Riku se había alejado demasiado de ellos casi al punto de perderse de vista, de modo que corrieron tras él empeorando así el calor que les molestaba. A diferencia de ellos Riku no se veía afectado por las altas temperaturas, avanzaba a paso rápido y no decía nada. Al poco andar se divisaron cúmulos de roca rojiza y un pasaje subterráneo.

—¿Es esta la entrada a la gruta?

—Más o menos, esta es una pero allá hay otra —Demyx apuntó a una formación rocosa situada en una colina con entrada a una cueva—

—Pues creo que vamos a tener que dejar eso para después —dijo Riku— hey…

—Si bueno, no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto —respondió Axel—

Los cuatro se pusieron espalda contra espalda haciéndole frente a las múltiples sombras que comenzaban a aparecer de la arena y de entre las rocas. Criaturas negras y pequeñas que crecían y tomaban forma rápidamente, inofensivas a primera vista pero cada vez más numerosas.

—¡Muy bien, atrás todos! —dijo Axel adelantándose— es hora del rock

—¡Axel espera!

Roxas intentó detenerlo sinsabor por qué ni para qué. Axel dio dos pasos y extendió los brazos hacia los lados y agachó la cabeza; Demyx y Roxas dudaron un segundo hasta que en las manos del pelirrojo surgieron llamas –completamente de la nada- y de estas dos armas circulares y muy extrañas se detuvieron al ser sujetadas por su invocador.

A los dos rubios del grupo les sirvieron las capuchas para ocultar su asombro; Riku ni se molestó en mirarlo, solo adquirió posición de pelea e hizo aparecer su arma. En tanto los otros dos miraban, Axel hizo arder sus inusuales instrumentos y las lanzó ambas en direcciones opuestas, de modo que cerraron un círculo alrededor de ellos cuatro y de paso hizo desaparecer a todos los sincorazón que los rodeaban.

—¡Axel amigo!, tienes estilo —le dijo Demyx dándole un empujón— pero el único que rockea aquí soy yo…

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Demyx levantó una mano por sobre su cabeza, luego extraños chorros de agua surgieron de quien sabe donde, formando una esfera de agua que al ser apretada por la mano del rubio, formó una cimitarra de gran tamaño, azul y de detalles blancos que no pudo sino sacarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

—Guau, linda… pero te apuesto a que no pega tan duro

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar fanfarrón?

—¡Ey, ey! —les grita Roxas sacando su llave-espada— ¡menos plática y más acción que no estamos solos!... ahí vienen

No fue chiste ya que al cabo de unos segundos volvieron a estar rodeados por un centenar de sincorazón, demasiados para tan corto plazo. Todos se pusieron en guardia, esperando el momento preciso para arremeter contra el enemigo.

—Caray, esto se va a poner bueno… —Axel suspiró, sonriendo con confianza—

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

El pasillo hacia la enfermería estaba oscuro y vacío, como la mayoría de los lugares dentro de la mansión. Había pocas luces y cualquier movimiento de las sombras le ponía la piel de gallina a Naminé, quien avanzaba solitaria y temerosa por aquellos horribles corredores. Se detuvo frente a una puerta marrón igual a todas las demás con la única diferencia que en esta había un pequeño cartel citando "ENFERMERÍA". Suspiró profundo varias veces con cara de dolor estomacal y entró con cuidado.

—Con permiso… ¿Zexion?

Al abrir la puerta hubo un cambio total del ambiente pues la enfermería relucía en un blanco cegador, de baldosas brillantes tanto en el piso como en las paredes. Había un trío de camillas separadas por cortinas verdes y varios muebles al otro lado de estas.

Naminé avanzó pasando de todo esto y dobló a mano derecha para quedar frente a una puerta blanca. Golpeó suavemente con el nudillo y al oí un leve _"pase"_, abrió y entró con rapidez. Allí dentro todo era tan blanco como en la habitación anterior, pero a diferencia de esta, allí solo había una plataforma de gran tamaño, una cortina y Zexion.

El chico en cuestión estaba usando los lentes que –la mayor parte del tiempo- llevaba colgando en el pecho, junto con una bata color beige que parecía sumarle años. Estaba anotando algo en una carpeta cuando Naminé entró.

—Hasta que llegas. Pasa tras la cortina y cámbiate de ropa

Ella obedeció sin mirarlo, se quitó su vestido blanco y lo cambió por una bata del mismo color, sin mangas, corta y que se anudaba tras el cuello. Se quitó las sandalias y se subió a la plataforma, recostándose boca arriba, conociendo ya de sobra la rutina del _"chequeo general"_. Pronto la plataforma se activó y comenzó a introducirse en un cilindro luminoso. Naminé mantuvo los ojos cerrados y justo antes de que la plataforma se cerrara por completo, oyó comenzar los diálogos.

—Naminé, el micrófono esta encendido por si tienes alguna novedad —ella no contestó—

—Zexion —se oye la voz de Diz— ¿empezó?

—Sí señor, no he detectado anomalías, ni físicas ni mentales

—¿Y la medicación?

—Dosis controlada de sedantes como ordenó

—Procura ser cuidadoso, el control de memoria de Naminé aún es bastante inestable, aún probando sus poderes en Axel es peligroso

—Lo sé, pero hasta el momento todo marcha normal, solo…

Las voces poco a poco se iban apagando, Naminé trataba de no escuchar las mismas conversaciones sobre sus habilidades. A pesar del cansancio del que comenzaba a ser presa pudo sentir el malestar en el pecho que sentía cada vez que lo recordaba. _Axel._ Lo odiaba, odiaba ser la fuente de su martirio, odiaba tener que hacer todo aquello que no quería solo por tener ese don, pero no tenía otra opción.

—No… no la tengo…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Axel soltó un suspiro pesado y sonrió con autosuficiencia al levantar la cabeza para examinar el alrededor. El último sincorazón se esfumó bajo las armas de Roxas y en unos segundos todos se enderezaron para mirarse.

Axel y Demyx no dejaban de reírse como si hubieran estado oyendo un chiste, el rubio mayor le pegó un codazo en el estómago al pelirrojo mientras este hacía alardes de su fuerza, que sin dudas para todos fue una sorpresa. Roxas estaba intrigado y en cierto grado maravillado por las habilidades de Axel, realmente resultó una caja de sorpresas.

—¡Hombre, eso fue genial! —gritó Demyx despertando al menor— ¡y pensar que te creí un inútil!, mira con la sorpresita con que nos saliste

—Pues por algo te dije que tu juguetito no pegaba tan duro —ambos echaron a reír—

—¡Axel!

Todos callaron y voltearon a ver a Riku, quien caminó hasta Axel seguramente molesto, aún con la capucha puesta era fácil saber que no estaba precisamente feliz.

—Eso fue una completa estupidez… ¿¡por lo menos se te ocurrió avisar!

Axel se puso igual de serio, Demyx retrocedió y Roxas le dio la razón a Riku. Fue una idiotez aprisionarlos a todos –enemigos o no- dentro de un círculo de fuego que luego se cerró con todos dentro. Se hubieran tostado de no ser por que saltaron fuera de la candente prisión antes de que fuera tarde. En verdad pudo haber avisado, fue irresponsable actuar así aunque su cara de fastidio no expresaba precisamente culpabilidad alguna.

—¡No vengas a amargarte Riku!, además sabía que podían esquivarlo

—Debí suponer que serías un irresponsable

—¡Bien señor madurez!... ¡entonces lárgate!

—Hasta que se te ocurre algo inteligente… no es necesario que cuatro revisemos las entradas juntos, incluso nos ahorraremos tiempo

—¿Separarnos?... ¿y desde cuando te nombraron líder?

—Así no tendré que verte la cara de idiota… —se da la vuelta y emprende la marcha hacia la gruta en lo alto— Roxas, ¿vienes conmigo?

Al rubio la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, levantó la vista de la arena y vió la expresión de absoluta serenidad que el peliplateado tenía para él. Una sensación de familiaridad le vino de golpe y tuvo que mirar a otra parte para despertarse, luego miró a Axel que parecía perturbado por lo que fuera a responder. Volvió la mirada hacia Riku, quien ahora le sonreía con gentileza.

—Claro —contestó— ¿por qué no?, suena práctico

Roxas trotó dos segundos para alcanzar a Riku y no miró atrás. Axel quiso aprovechar que aún tenía sus armas a mano para ver si podía clavarle uno en la espalda al peliplateado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Demyx lo detuvo colgándose a uno de sus brazos.

—¡Vamos Axel, tranquilo!

—¡Déjame que lo mato!

—Ey calma, solo déjalo ir ¿bien?

—Rayos… —bajó los brazos y desaparecieron sus armas— detesto que se crea el jefe

—Sé que fue engreído pero ya vámonos… quiero terminar pronto para poder irme a casa

Demyx le palmeó el hombro y echó a andar. Axel suspiró mientras veía alejarse la silueta del rubio; por alguna razón sabía la causa de esa indiferencia y eso le remordía ligeramente la conciencia. Fuera como fuera, ya arreglaría eso después con el mismo Roxas.

Tras alcanzar a Demyx ambos se adentraron a la gruta subterránea que no era otra cosa que oscuridad absoluta. Demyx sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y continuó avanzando seguido de cerca por Axel. En un principio el camino era un pasillo semi estrecho, pero al rato se abrió ante ellos un enorme espacio circular y en donde aparecían los primeros indicios de trabajos mineros: rieles, carros, linternas de cera rotas y viejas cosas regadas por todas partes.

—No parece que hayan estado aquí recientemente —comentó Axel—

—Tampoco es que hayan podido, dijeron que estaba apestado de sincorazón

Demyx buscó con la linterna en la pared más cercana y encontró un interruptor con el que se iluminó todo el espacio; una que otra luz no encendió o parpadeaba por el mal funcionamiento, pero se podía ver bastante bien. Justo lo suficiente como para que ambos vieran como de todas partes aparecían centenares de sombras que de a poco iban tomando forma. No solo frente Ellos en ese enorme espacio sino que tras ellos también.

—¿Será esta su madriguera? —preguntó Axel sacando sus armas—

—¿Y yo que sé?, ¡ponte a trabajar antes de que nos aplasten! —dijo Demyx sacando su cimitarra, la sostuvo y levantó el brazo derecho— ¡baila agua, baila!

Luego bajó el brazo de golpe haciendo sonar las cuerdas de su instrumento de tal forma que el sonido se propagó como una ola seguida por una fila de géiseres que rodearon a ambos encapuchados, dándoles espacio. Axel se quedó admirado por esa demostración de poder y rápidamente se lanzó a atacar.

Golpe tras golpe, tras golpe, lanzaba sus armas envueltas en fuego contra el montón de sincorazón que le acechaba; remolinos de fuego, barreras, golpes, patadas y una agilidad perfectamente coordinada que le daban el control sobre la batalla. Todo parecía que terminaría pronto hasta que un sincorazón grandulón fue a chocar contra una viga al ser pateado por el pelirrojo, debido a esto la viga comenzó a ceder y el sitio en sí a temblar.

—¿¡Pero qué demo-…! —Demyx vió que todas las sombras y demás sincorazón restantes iban huyendo, entonces todo tembló— ¡este lugar se va a caer!

—¡No fue mi culpa!... ¡hay que salir de aquí!

Axel comenzó una carrera por salir a todo lo que sus piernas podían, tomó a Demyx de la capucha y lo arrastró fuera de ahí antes de que una viga le cayera encima. Poco les faltó para ser aplastados, pero lograron escapar de un oportuno salto que los dejó tumbados en la arena justo en el momento en que la gruta se desplomaba, levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

—¡Viejo eso estuvo cerca! —dijo el pelirrojo mientras escupía arena— oye ¿sigues entero? —se enderezó volteándose hacia Demyx—

—M-más o menos… —emitió un quejido—

—¿Cómo que más o menos?... ¡tu brazo!

Demyx no se dio cuenta pero al mirar su brazo izquierdo vió que una rajadura de considerable tamaño le rompía la túnica y la sangre ya estaba empezando a machar la arena. Axel abrió su túnica y arrancó un trozo de su polera para vendar la herida y detener la hemorragia, a pesar de estarse desangrando, Demyx se veía muy tranquilo, incluso sonreía.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento? —preguntó Axel—

—Es la primera vez que salgo tan ileso de una misión —sonrió—

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Axel, iba a agregar algo más pero una fuerte ventisca los tomó por sorpresa, levantaron la vista y vieron un helicóptero que aterrizaba a unos metros de ellos.

—Vinieron por nosotros —dijo Demyx levantándose— es hora de irnos

—¿Irnos?... pero, ¿qué hay de Roxas y Riku?

—Lo siento pero no se irán con nosotros

—¿¡Qué!... pero ¡cómo se te ocurre eso!

—Ey tranquilo, yo no hice las reglas ¿bien?, vendrán por ellos después

—¡Estás loco si crees que dejaré a Roxas aquí!

—¿Eh?... ¡oye espera!... ¡Axel!

Antes de que Demyx pudiera alegarle, un temblor sacudió el terreno y un ruido ensordecedor se propagó en toda la cercanía. Axel se giró y vió como la formación rocosa en la colina donde Roxas y Riku habían ido se estaba derrumbando, levantando una espesa cortina de polvo y arena a su alrededor.

—¡Roxas!

El ojiverde corrió rumbo a la colina y sin saber cómo, dos tipos de uniforme entre azul y negro –armados y enmascarados- lo tumbaron en el suelo con tal fuerza y brusquedad que lo inmovilizaron en un segundo. Le sujetaron las manos tras la espalda y se lo llevaron a la fuerza hacia el helicóptero; con gritos y pataleos Axel no pudo hacer más, Demyx intentó convencerlo de tranquilizarse diciendo que volverían por ellos otra unidad, pero Axel no escuchó.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Ten cuidado al pisar Roxas, este sitio se ve inestable

Roxas asintió con la advertencia, mirando por única vez hacia atrás, comprobando que Axel y Demyx ya habían entrado a la gruta. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, aún dudaba del por qué estaba allí con Riku, al momento de responder a s oferta de acompañarlo, a todo lo que hizo caso fue a la idea de alejarse de Axel; necesitaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Roxas? —lo llamó Riku deteniendo su paso—

—¿Eh?

—¿Oíste algo de lo que te dije?

—Eh… esto… lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte… ¿qué decías?

—Vamos, despierta… acababa de decirte que te mantuvieras alerta —se da la vuelta y materializa su arma— pero mira que son oportunos

El rubio se volteó alerta, comprobando que múltiples sombras aparecían, se duplicaban y crecían a su alrededor, fue cuestión de segundos que los sincorazón comenzaran a atacarlos, como también fue de instantes que varios desaparecieran con unos cuantos golpes. El problema estaba con que las oscuras criaturas parecían llover, fue fácil perder la noción del tiempo, incluso de la realidad pues había tanta oscuridad que parecía otro mundo. Aún peleando a dos armas Roxas tenía dificultad en mantener un ritmo constante, luego empezaron a llegarle golpes más de lo debido, perdía fuerza y velocidad hasta que en algún punto fueron tantos que fue derribado y aplastado por muchas de esas sombras.

—¡Roxas!

El grito de Riku se oyó cercano y al segundo siguiente desaparecieron todas las sombras que lo aprisionaban, luego fue jalado por el peliplateado de un brazo para ponerlo de pie y al observar a su alrededor, sintió miedo por aquel océano oscuro que se movía acechante y que los rodeaba. Para empeorar las cosas, un temblor sacudió toda la gruta, varias rocas empezaron a caerles; una de las paredes se derrumbó abriéndoles una salida que no dudaron en ocupar, pero al salir fueron testigos de cómo la gruta inferior se derrumbaba.

—Oh no… ¡Axel! —Roxas hizo ademán de correr en esa dirección pero Riku lo detuvo—

—No vayas, ¿qué no ves que se está cayendo esa cosa?

—¡Pero Axel y Demyx siguen ahí!... ¡suéltame, debo-…!

—Dudo que se dejen vencer por una insignificancia como esa, además aquí ya tenemos problemas

Desde donde ellos habían escapado los sincorazón salían a borbotones, el temblor aumentó su intensidad y una enorme roca cayó justo frente a ellos, les fragmentó el piso, catapultándolos varios metros hacia la arena. Un golpe de suerte ya que la gruta donde estuvieron hace minutos se derrumbó en su totalidad con una explosión tan estruendosa que la corriente de viento provocada duró varios segundos, casi unos minutos. A Riku le tambaleó el cuerpo y estaba bastante mareado, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio mientras trataba de ver a través de la nube de polvo creada; buscó a Roxas y lo encontró recostado a unos diez metros desde donde estaba, fue corriendo hacia él con cierto alivio que fue disminuyendo a medida que se acercaba.

—¿Roxas?... ¿Roxas estás bien? —preguntó disminuyendo la velocidad—

El rubio en cuestión estaba tendido en la arena boca abajo, temblando y respirando con aparente dificultad, los verdes ojos de Riku inspeccionaron bien al muchacho y encontró que este se sujetaba una pierna en un burdo intento por detener la hemorragia proveniente de una herida que volvía la arena roja y que se expandía con demasiada rapidez. Riku se detuvo –más bien se congeló- y algo dentro de su cabeza hizo un click desagradable, las manos empezaron a temblarle, luego se cubrió la boca con una de ellas como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, poco a poco comenzó a agacharse y se sujetó la cabeza como tratando de detenerla. No esta tan lejos de Roxas, por lo que este pudo ver su extraño estado, el rubio vio como Riku jadeaba abrazándose a si mismo y tirando la tela de la gabardina con fuerza, de pronto se detuvo y se enderezó ya sin temblar, con el rostro inexpresivo y con los ojos diferentes. Parecían de un verde que resplandecía, pero a la vez sin luz y se le dilató la pupila de forma vertical, como la de una serpiente.

—¿Pero qué demo-…? —Roxas comienza a asustarse— ¿Riku?

Ya no había nube de polvo en el aire y así fue más fácil ver a los cientos de sincorazón que iban tras ellos. ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca?. Roxas reaccionó tratando de levantarse pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Riku, este se volteó hacia el enemigo y perdió el control.

—No… voy a… dejar que… _se lo lleven de nuevo_… ¡bastardos, esta la pagan caro!

Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, el arma de Riku apareciendo, este atacando tan rápido que costó verlo, allí peleaba completamente solo contra todas esas criaturas sin siquiera ser tocado, apenas siendo rozado. Pero la impresión era demasiada para Roxas, aquella no era una simple batalla, parecía algo de otro mundo y por alguna razón sintió miedo de ello. Él solo estaba ahí tirado en la arena, la pierna no paraba de sangrarle y los sincorazón pasaban de él sin notarlo o tal vez lo notaban pero preferían ignorarlo. Y tan rápido como comenzó, se terminó; el lugar completo rebozó de un vacío casi ridículo, ya no habían más sombras, no quedaba ni un solo sincorazón y en medio de toda esa arena, Riku respiraba con dificultad agachado sobre sus rodillas y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. En unos segundos se puso de pie completamente erguido, suspiró con cansancio y se volteó hacia en rubio, quien estaba boquiabierto y estupefacto por lo que acababa de acontecer; Riku se limitó a ir hasta él y le sonrió con gentileza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Cómo sientes la pierna?

—Ah-ah… yo, eh… si, e-estoy bien, o más o menos

—Que bien… —suspira aliviado— aunque es obvio que tendrás problemas para caminar, de cualquier forma será mejor irnos de aquí

—Claro pero ¿cómo?

Riku elevó la vista a su izquierda, Roxas lo siguió para ver que un helicóptero comenzaba a desaparecer en la lejanía.

—No te preocupes —dijo Riku— otra unidad vendrá por nosotros dentro de media hora o poco más, mientras será mejor avanzar un poco

El mayor sujetó al rubio por los brazos, levantándolo con dificultad y con una maniobra logró colocarlo sobre su espalda.

—¡Ey!... ¿qué haces?

—No pensarás llegar hasta Twilight Town con la pierna en ese estado ¿o sí?, además apenas puedes moverte

—Bueno no pero…

—Entonces está bien así, tu solo calla y disfruta del viaje

Roxas tuvo que obedecer pues no tenía argumentos para alegar, Riku se enderezó y se puso a caminar, el rubio se sujetó con fuerza a sus hombros y pegó una mejilla a la espalda del ojiverde. Al menos la pierna había dejado de sangrarle pero eso no disminuía el dolor, aunque no se sentía tan mal, Riku iba a paso lento pero agradable; a pesar del silencio en que ambos se encontraban y de la situación que los llevó a eso. Roxas pensó que era increíble que alguien tan amable llegase a ser así de peligroso, pero en cierto grado sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Oye Riku…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme, en serio me salvaste… así que… gracias

—No te preocupes, no es nada… estoy para ayudarte cuando lo necesites, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?

—¿A-amigos?... ¡claro!, por su puesto

Ambos rieron ligeramente y volvieron a callar, el rubio sintió que se le acaloraba la cara y volvió a pegar el rostro a la espalda del otro mientras veía como en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a caer, dando un efecto entre naranjo y rojo intenso a todo a su alrededor. Empezaba a sentir sueño y viendo el ocaso no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de cierto pelirrojo brotara de su cabeza. ¿Estaría Axel a salvo?, lo más probable es que se haya ido en aquel helicóptero, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, ¿podría él también ver aquel atardecer?

—_Un segundo, ¿por qué rayos estoy pensando eso?... creo que debí golpearme la cabeza o tal vez tanto sol me esta haciendo mal… aún así Axel… ¡al diablo!_

El sueño empezaba a ganarle y apenas fue conciente de cuando el sonido de un nuevo helicóptero empezaba a hacerse más fuerte. El ruidoso aparato aterrizó a unos ciento cincuenta metros de ellos, un par de enfermeros corrieron a ayudarlos, Roxas apenas despierto fue semi conciente de cuando le vendaron la pierna y de cómo un brazo extraño lo pegó a un cuerpo cálido que se le hizo raramente familiar.

El helicóptero los dejó a media hora de la mansión, aún faltaba para la noche por lo que Riku se lo tomó con calma y se fue caminando lentamente con Roxas dormido en la espalda. Las luces de la calle ya comenzaban a encenderse y los niños regresaban a sus casas, en la entrada de la mansión Riku pudo distinguir dos siluetas, Axel y Naminé esperaban allí, ambos igual de nerviosos; el mayor daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras que la menor se quedaba sentada en la escalera, mordiéndose las uñas. Cuando vieron a los dos desaparecidos regresar, corrieron a su encuentro con la angustia impresa en la cara.

—¡Roxas! —exclamó Axel saliendo primero a recibirlos— ¡Roxas!

—¡Roxas! ¡Riku!... por fin regresaron —dijo Naminé—

—Roxas despierta, ya estamos en casa

Riku se detuvo y sacudió al rubio, quien despertó con algo de dificultad, pero cuando lo hizo nuevamente fue el rostro de Axel lo primero que vió, como otros despertares.

—Roxas ¿estás bien?

—Nos preocupaste —dijo Naminé— como no volvieron con los demás creí que los sincorazón los habían atrapado en la gruta

—De todas formas logramos salir —responde Riku— pero luego hablamos, ahora será mejor que vayamos a enfermería

Axel parecía molesto, no solo por la altanería de Riku, sino también por que Roxas lo estaba evitando. El ojiazul mantuvo la vista pegada al piso mientras iban entrando, respondiendo al interrogatorio de Naminé, haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentar a Axel, al menos no por ahora. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta, y gruñendo, se fue tras ellos.

El pasillo de la enfermería estaba lleno pero extrañamente en silencio, todos los que volvieron de la misión estaban allí, lo raro es que todos ellos tenían una expresión de miedo en la cara. Esto Axel no lo entendió, según lo que dijo Diz, era normal hacerse un chequeo general después de cada misión en caso de infección, pero no le veía nada malo a eso, hasta que vió a Demyx temblando, sentado en el último puesto de la fila de espera.

—Ey Demyx… ¿qué ocurre?

—¿¡Eh! —el aludido dio un salto! ¡hombre no me asustes!, ¿Qué no vez que estoy en un mal momento?

—¿Eh?... ¿y eso por qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo el chequeo?

—Como se nota que eres nuevo aquí… ¿recuerdas quién te dije que estaba a cargo de la enfermería?

Al hacer memoria, la imagen de un gruñón de pelo azul oscuro se le vino a la mente, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Todo empeoró cuando de la enfermería surgió un grito de terror, todos allí se sobresaltaron y un aura azul se apoderó de todos quienes llevaban puesto el abrigo negro. La fila avanzó con rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el turno de Demyx; el rubio en cuestión se paralizó frente a la puerta, azul del miedo se negaba a entra, pero gracias a una patada en el trasero –cortesía de Axel- entró sin gloria ni pena al lugar que tanto temía. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que era preferible volver al desierto que estar ahí, pero ya era tarde.

—Pasa y ve a la camilla —le ordenó el peliazul nada más aparecer—

Demyx obedeció de inmediato, totalmente nervioso y sudando frío, la peor parte de las misiones era tener que ir a enfermería, había llegado incluso a tener pesadillas. Por eso seguí con la vista a Zexion, mientras este ponía sobre la mesa junto a la camilla vendas, gasas, desinfectantes, tijeras, vacunas y otro montón de cosas. Al rato ya le estaban examinando los ojos, la lengua, las articulaciones y haciendo unas preguntas, cuyas respuestas eran todas anotadas en una libretita.

—Desnúdate —dijo de repente el peliazul—

—¿¡Disculpa! —a Demyx el corazón le dio un vuelco al borde del infarto—

—¿Cómo esperas que te revise la herida del brazo si tienes el abrigo puesto? —dijo enojado—

—Ah, eso… c-claro, je-je… je

Demyx se dio prisa en descubrir su torso, luego Zexion comenzó desinfectando la herida de una forma muy poco delicada, pero el rubio no podía quejarse; un solo chillido y empeoraría el humor del peliazul. Tanto para Demyx como para los demás ir a un chequeo era una verdadera pesadilla, pero solo en ese momento ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de Zexion mientras vendaba la herida era muy agradable, el hecho de que no tenga el ceño fruncido era asombroso ya de por sí, pero Demyx sentía que era algo más, algo que le llamaba la atención de ese chico tan gruñón y que tenía que ver con la palabra que no había podido recordar el día anterior.

—También te lastimaste la espalda, date la vuelta —ordenó—

El rubio acató la orden y se estremeció al sentir las manos frías del peliazul limpiarle las heridas de la espalda. Eran rasguños pequeños así que solo los desinfectó y los cubrió con parches, luego le hizo tomarse una pastilla y dio por terminado el chequeo. Antes de que Demyx se pusiera de pie, Zexion abrió la puerta del pasillo para que los últimos tres entraran.

—Sigues entero así que debo asumir que no es tan malo —dijo Axel dirigiéndose a Demyx—

—¡Oh cállate! —respondió enojado— ¿y cómo sigues Roxas?

—Algo aturdido y con ganas de un baño —respondió mientras cojeaba para entrar—

—Basta de parloteo y súbete a la camilla enano —ordenó Zexion enojándose—

Roxas obedeció algo nervioso mientras los demás observaban. Zexion les ordenó a Demyx y Naminé irse, y aunque la rubia replicó pidiendo quedarse, tuvo que salir de mala gana. El peliazul apenas revisó a Riku y Axel y tras hacerles tomar una pastilla a cada uno, los dejó libres de irse.

—Los paramédicos del helicóptero se encargaron de la herida pero dijeron que necesitaba un chequeo más minucioso —dijo Riku señalando la herida de Roxas— yo debo ir a hablar con Diz, vendré a verte mañana Roxas

—Claro —respondió el rubio— y gracias de nuevo

Roxas vió al peliplateado irse despidiéndose con una mano, y sorprendido vio luego a Axel que le sacaba la lengua a la puerta que Riku acababa de cruzar; no pudo evitar reírse lo que llamó la atención del pelirrojo. El ambiente se volvió tenso cuando cruzaron sus miradas y se hizo silencio, parecía que el momento de afrontar algunas cosas había llegado, aunque Roxas no se sentía completamente preparado, aún tenía un remolino en la cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos sigues haciendo aquí? —dijo Zexion refiriéndose a Axel mientras traía una caja con medicamentos— ¡lárgate!

—Ouh por favor, no te amargues tanto, ¿es tan malo que lo acompañe?

—Sí. Largo —respondió tajante el peliazul, enojándose más aún—

Axel tuvo que salir de mala gana y algo asustado cuando Zexion tomó una jeringa con una aguja muy brillante como si fuera un cuchillo. Roxas solo pudo reír y agradecerle mentalmente al bibliotecario por su intervención, gratitud que se le pasó de inmediato cuando este empezó con el –doloroso- chequeo. Los gritos que podían oírse desde fuera no eran para nada graciosos; cosa que por suerte no duró mucho, al cabo de una hora Roxas ya estaba en la cama de la enfermería o0bligado a permanecer allí por estricta orden médica. Luego de eso Zexion pudo descansar, tuvo una tarde bastante ajetreada y aún debía ir a entregar los informes de ese día a la oficina de Diz, solo que al salir no esperaba encontrarse con Axel apoyado frente a la puerta de enfermería; aún llevaba la gabardina puesta, osea que había estado ahí desde que lo echó.

—¿Aún sigues aquí?... creí haberte dicho que te largaras

—Tranquilo amargado —puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra se rascó la nuca, incómodo— solo esperaba que tal vez… terminaste tu trabajo ¿no?, osea, quiero decir que una visita corta al enano no sería tan mala idea ¿no crees?

Zexion lo examinó con la mirada, el pelirrojo frente a él ciertamente era tan tonto como lo parecía, o tal vez más, sin embargo tenía presente que ese tipo de personas pueden llegar a ser muy tercas y él no estaba con tiempo o paciencia como para aguantar sus burradas.

—Vuelvo dentro de diez minutos, si aún estás molestando para cuando vuelva haré que te tragues una silla, ¿oíste?

—¡Claro como el agua!

Dicho esto el peliazul continuó con su camino. Una vez que hubo desaparecido, Axel entró a la enfermería y se encontró a Roxas tendido en cama, con una bata blanca sin mangas y sujetándose la frente.

—Te ves cansado enano —dijo Axel sobresaltando al menor—

—¡Axel!... ¿q-qué haces aquí?

—Convencí al amargado de dejarme estar aquí un rato… ¿cómo está tu pierna?

—Mejor… puedo irme mañana pero debo andar con cuidado

Axel se apoyó en la pared frente a la cama cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente al rubio, mientras que este sintiéndose nervioso al ser observado, desviaba la cara a cualquier otra parte donde esos ojos verdes no estuvieran.

—¿Y tú? —dijo Roxas sin mirarlo— ¿Cómo estás?

—Tan entero como siempre, pero estoy aquí por otra cosa… íbamos a hablar después de volver ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm… ¿hablar de qué?

Axel suspiró, echándose hacia delante para dirigirse a la cama de Roxas, se sentó junto a los pies del menor, pero no lo miró, más bien se concentró en la pared que daba de frente a la medio metro de la cama. Roxas tragó saliva sintiendo que su pecho se agitaba más de lo necesario, obviamente era por Axel, eso lo sabía de sobra, el problema estaba en controlar esa sensación.

—Sobre lo que te dije esa vez… sobre que tú me-…

—Lo recuerdo bien, ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Jhn… ¿sabes?, no soy tonto y te cuesta mentir enano, se que eso te ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza todo el día, y no intentes negarlo, lo tienes escrito en la cara… ni ahora eres capaz de mirarle a los ojos

Era molesto saberse tan obvio, antes no se había dado cuenta de ello pero por la forma en que Axel le estaba hablando, lo hacía sentirse un estúpido. Aunque sabía que no podía actuar de otra forma, no conocía otro modo de afrontar una situación tan nueva para él.

—Seré breve así que escucha bien… Roxas —el aludido lo mira— no es necesario que te sientas responsable de lo que te dije

—¿Uh?... ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que no tienes por qué responder; olvídate de todo eso, no estas obligado a corresponder lo que siento ¿lo captas?

—P-pero… ¿¡Cómo vienes a decirme eso ahora!... después de que yo…

—¡Pues de haber sabido que te afectaría tanto no habría dicho nada ¿bien?... escucha, solo olvídalo ¿si?, es lo mejor para ti

—¿Y para ti?

Axel no pudo más que asombrarse por eso, realmente no esperaba esa pregunta; como tampoco lo había pensado antes. Roxas cruzó sus dedos sobre la manta que lo cubría y agachó la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas; no pensó que esas palabras se le escaparían de la boca, y se arrepintió al ver la cara de asombro de Axel. Aunque después de unos instantes de silencio fue el rubio a quien le tocó sorprenderse al sentir la mano del ojiverde sobre la suya; el pelirrojo no lo miraba, tenía la cara apoyada en su otra mano de modo que ocultaba su rostro, al menos no veía el bochorno que le pintó las mejillas de rojo al rubio.

—Yo no importo ¿bien? —dijo Axel, rompiendo el silencio— si lo olvidas todo será mejor para ti, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar

Una vez dicho esto Axel se puso de pie y salió a paso rápido de enfermería, dejando al rubio sumido en un shock; ni siquiera prestó atención cuando al segundo siguiente de irse el pelirrojo apareció Zexion en su lugar, ordenándole dormirse y apagando todas las luces. Roxas seguía tal cual, sentado con la mirada de asombro pegada a la manta y aún sintiendo el calor que la mano de Axel dejó sobre la suya.

—Imbécil… —dijo después de un rato, cerrando los puños con rabia— diciendo esas estupideces sin pensar en lo que sientes… sin siquiera saber si… —se cubre la cara con ambas manos en un arranque de frustración— sin siquiera saber si es mutuo…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La mañana siguiente al día de la misión Riku se despertó con un mal presentimiento, algo lo tenía inusualmente nervioso y eso no le gustaba para nada. En cuanto pudo fue a la enfermería, sintiendo que esa sensación podría relacionarse con Roxas; pocas veces u instinto le había fallado, así que lo mejor era estar cerca en caso de emergencia. Cuando llegó encontró a Zexion bajo una pila de libros en los brazos, iba saliendo, el peliazul le dedicó una mirada indiferente y salió de la habitación. Riku suspiró algo incómodo mientras de rascaba la cabeza y fue hasta el fondo del lugar.

—Ey, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Al llegar encontró a Roxas colocándose las zapatillas sobre la cama y listo para salir. El mayor se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de molestia, a lo que el rubio solo pudo responder con una risa culpable y nerviosa.

—¿No tendrías que estar recostado? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido—

—Zexion dijo que la herida era profunda pero no grave, puedo irme aunque debo andarme con cuidado

—Mmm… eso es bueno

—¿Y qué haces aquí?... ¿viniste a verme?

—Claro, una mañana aburrida no le hace bien a nadie ¿verdad?

—Jeje, cierto, ¡pero vamos a la cocina!, muero de hambre y Demyx no me va a guardar desayuno solo por que estoy medio convaleciente

Riku sonrió ante el comentario y fue detrás del rubio que salió presuroso rumbo a la salida, y extrañado lo vio caer de espalda al suelo luego de abrir la puerta; había chocado con alguien.

—¡Oye!... ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... ¿no deberías estar recostado?

El tono de reproche de Axel fue exactamente igual al de Riku, aunque estando tirado en el piso, de poco le servía. El pelirrojo se puso de pie sacudiéndose los jeans negros que llevaba puestos, usaba también una polera color burdeo con una franja negra cruzándole el pecho; ropa que denotaba su atractivo físico y que le costó a Roxas unos segundos el poder quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Qué haces aquí Axel? —dijo Riku algo molesto—

—Las visitas no están restringidas así que no molestes —respondió el pelirrojo—

—Aquí no eres necesario así que puedes irte

—Me iré cuando me de la gana _blanquito_, no jodas

—¡Ey tranquilos! —interrumpe Roxas que ya se estaba enojando— escuchen, solo quiero ir a desayunar ¿bien?, si quieren quédense peleando, yo me voy

Roxas salió de ahí con paso apresurado mientras los otros dos lo seguían entre tropezones y miradas asesinas. No fue hasta llegar al halla que el rubio pudo deshacerse de esos dos al gritarles que le dieran algo de espacio. Riku se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada, pero Axel tenía todo el día libre y quedarse en la mansión era sinónimo de muerte por aburrimiento, de modo que decidió ir a darse una vuelta por Twilight Town.

Como de costumbre el cielo era de un naranja increíble, hacía un poco de calor y soplaba una brisa leve, el día era ideal para relajarse. Axel comenzó por recorrer los lugares que ya había visitado con Roxas, luego de llegar a la plaza de la estación y refrescar su memoria, decidió explorar el resto de la villa por sí mismo. Al pasar casi dos horas se dio cuenta de que fue mala idea.

—Estoy seguro que esta es la cuarta vez que paso ese poste

Perderse realmente no era lo suyo, y menos cuando debía ir de reconocimiento en algún lugar nuevo, por que generalmente recordaba bien las calles, pero en esta ocasión ya eran cinco veces las que entraba al mismo callejón oscuro. Iba a irse calle arriba cuando un fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose le llamó la atención, se dio la vuelta y vió una puerta no muy lejos de él que se abría de un sonoro portazo. Acto seguido un hombre salió volando de cara al piso, luego le siguieron otros dos y al final uno que logró mantenerse en pie. El pelirrojo se fijó en el cartel sobre la puerta que decía _"Cantina Port Royal"_ y suspiró aburrido.

—Mmm… ¿peleas de borrachos a esta hora de la mañana?

—¡Sal afuera cobarde! —gritó uno—

Al segundo un quinto hombre salio volando sobre el que habló y con dificultad todos se pusieron de pie. Por la forma en que se movían no parecían estar ebrios así que debía ser una pelea normal, pero cuando salió el tipo que esos cinco esperaban, a Axel se le calló la quijada al piso. Mayormente por que no era un tipo, sino una chica muy joven de casi su edad que salió de ese bar con un cigarro a medio fumar y cara de estar de muy mal humor.

—¿Esos tipos van a atacarla?... ¡rayos!

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre ella pero esta se echó para atrás dejando que su atacante cayera al suelo y de inmediato inmovilizó a otro de una patada en el estómago. Axel se apresuró a noquear a otro, pero luego fue él quien recibió un golpe; no se lastimó pero sí fue impulsado al piso. El tipo que lo arrojó iba a atacarlo cuando le llegó una patada en la cara desde el lado derecho y cayó inconciente. La única persona de pie era aquella extraña chica, que escupió la colilla que tenía en la boca y pateó al sujeto más cercano a ella.

Desde el ángulo en que Axel se encontraba la luz del sol no le llegaba directo por lo que pudo distinguirla mejor; tenía el cabello negro, con dos mechones un tanto cortos uno a cada lado de la cara y desde las orejas hacia atrás era corto al ras de la nuca, en punta hacia fuera como si estuviera muy alborotado. Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscura muy corta que solo le cubría el pecho y bajo esta una polera negra larga y ajustada; usaba unos pantalones del mismo color y material que la chaqueta pero estos eran anchos y le llegaban hasta las rodillas en conjunto con unas botas de cuero negro que cubrían hasta los tobillos.

—Oye tú… —le dijo ella, apenas mirándolo— ¿sigues entero?

—¿Eh?... pues claro, solo fue un empujoncito —dijo levantándose— apenas sentí un roce ¿lo captas?

—Mmm… como digas…

Ella sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros y puso uno en su boca con un gesto despreocupado. Axel la miraba intrigado del por qué actuaba así o cómo terminó en este tipo de peleas, y también del por qué se sentía ignorado. La vió encender su cigarrillo con calma y fumó de él con un gesto mezcla del asco y la molestia; por alguna razón su comportamiento lo molestaba. La chica volvió a mirarlo y se dirigió al pelirrojo pasando por encima de todos los tipos en el suelo, el olor del tabaco llegó a Axel cuando la extraña pasó junto a él sin detenerse.

—Hazte a un lado cariño —dijo ella—

Y le dio un empujón con el hombro. Cosa que molestó aún más al ojiverde, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?, ni siquiera había dicho algo por la pelea, solo fue grosera y se fue. A eso de dar unos diez pasos, ella se detuvo y se volteó nuevamente hacia Axel, ahora con un gesto más relajado y a la vez curioso, como si algo se le hubiera acabado de ocurrir.

—Oye… ¿sabes dónde queda Oblivion?

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Con un demonio, esta cosa quedó demasiado larga!... fue en gran parte el motivo de la demora, además de que habian escenas que tenía que poner obligatoriamente y quedó muy largo... al menos espero que a alguien le haya gustado_

_-Si hay alguna duda sobre este nuevo personaje, pues se aguantan!... que eso se ve en el cap siguente, jaja_

_-Bien, eso es todo por ahora, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas o extorciones por favor mandar en reviews, gracias por leer y besos a todos!_


	12. ¿Sentimientos?

**_N/A:_**_Bien, sé que me he ausentado mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo... y se que mis disculpas no son muy validas, de todas formas, tengo la osadia de mostrarme aqui nuevamente con otro cap de esta historia, que la verdad no se cómo ha sobrevivido hasta aquí_

_-Quiero darles las gracias a **Nebyura, Feizd y Mikael Mudou **por sus reviews del cap pasado_

_-Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de square-enix, disney y tetsuya nomura... yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y de un personajillo puesto adrede en esta cosa_

**

* * *

"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp. N°11: ¿Sentimientos?

—¿Sabes dónde queda Oblivion?

—¿Oblivion?... ¿hablas del orfanato Oblivion?

—Ese mismo… ¿sabes cómo llegar ahí?

—Eh… pues sí, soy residente de la casucha esa, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Hasta que oigo algo bueno para variar!, hazme un favor y llévame ¿quieres?, ya estoy cansada de dar vueltas toda la mañana… ¡anda, muévete cariño!

La actitud de la extraña chica dejó al pelirrojo marcando ocupado —literalmente— debido a su peculiar forma de comportarse, aunque parecía mejor no discutirle. En un principio se le confundió el camino pero luego de diez minutos de andar en círculos Axel pudo finalmente encontrar la calle principal con lo que le resultó mucho más fácil llegar a la susodicha mansión. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que duró la caminata no dejó de sentir incomodidad por la chica; iba ya en su tercer cigarrillo cuando Axel se atrevió a hablarle.

—Entonces… ¿para qué buscas Oblivion?

—¿Mmm?... —ella lo miró con desconfianza— asuntos de trabajo, negocios pendientes y un par de verdades que debo soltarle a alguien

Esto último llamó la atención del pelirrojo pero no quiso preguntar más. Al cabo de dos o tres minutos llegaron a una parte más elevada desde donde se podía ver la mansión.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas salió de la cocina de un muy buen humor, la pierna le dolía horrores cada vez que la apoyaba pero eso era lo de menos. La razón principal de su tranquilidad era que no tendría que quedarse en enfermería con Zexion, Demyx había preparado unos pastelillos increíbles y lo mejor de todo era que se había desecho de Riku y Axel durante toda la mañana.

—Oh si, este puede ser un buen día —suspiró sonriente—

—¡Oye Roxas piensa rápido! —le gritó alguien—

De no ser por que alcanzó a moverse le hubiera llegado un pelotazo directo a la cara. Levantó la vista hacia las escaleras donde un sonriente Hayner lo miraba, acompañado de otros ocho chicos.

—Vamos al patio a jugar un partido, ¿te unes?, nos faltan jugadores

—Seria genial, pero recuerda cómo tengo la pierna

—Oh rayos, eso nos complica las cosas —Hayner suspiró—

—¡Ey chicos yo me uno! —dijo Demyx saliendo de la cocina—

—Eso nos deja con un jugador faltante, ¿creen que Riku o Zexion quieran unirse? —ante la pregunta todos se asustaron— mejor jugar así

Todos asintieron y salieron al patio trasero ubicado a un lado del jardín interior de la casa, dejando a Roxas solo. El rubio suspiró ante su mala suerte y, cojeando, subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, aunque no avanzó mucho por que el camino fue cortado por otra persona.

—Ey, ¿cómo estas de ánimos Roxas? —le preguntó Riku—

—Pues de la forma en que mi pierna me lo permite —el ojiverde sonrió—

—Entonces, ¿te parece si damos una vuelta fuera de aquí?, no muy lejos para que no te lastimes, un poco de aire fresco te ayudaría

—Suena bien

Riku fue por una muleta a enfermería para facilitarle la caminata al rubio, quien en un principio mostró aversión por usar esa cosa, pero que finalmente tuvo que ceder ante los argumentos aplastantes del peliplateado.

Eran poco más de las doce del día cuando salieron de la mansión, soplaba una brisa fresca y todo era tan soleado como siempre, todo estaba tranquilo hasta el momento en que llegaron a la reja y Roxas se vió obligado a detenerse con la vista fija hacia el frente. Riku le preguntó que le ocurría y al mirar en la misma dirección regresó su mal presentimiento, pero ya no era solo una sensación, acababa de volverse una fastidiosa realidad.

A menos de cien metros venían acercándose Axel con una completa desconocida, parecían inmersos en una conversación muy interesante por que no se percataron de la presencia de los otros dos chicos hasta que unos pocos metros los separaban. El aire a su alrededor pareció cuajarse y las miradas volaban de un rostro a otro con indecisa velocidad. La conmoción duró solo un segundo y al instante una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro de la chica, arrojando la colilla de su cigarro al suelo para después pisotearlo.

—¡Hasta que finalmente te encuentro! —anunció en voz alta y casi chillona—

Los de más interlocutores no comprendieron bien hasta que se dieron cuenta de que esas palabras iban dirigidas a Riku. Las miradas de Axel y Roxas volaron hacia el peliplateado pero al hacer esto su desconcierto aumentó al ver que el chico en cuestión se veía enojado, muy enojado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y el sudor frío le bañaba la frente; incluso el puño llegaba a temblarle por apretarlo tanto. Verlo así daba miedo, pero la sonriente y confiada chica parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Q-qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Riku de repente—

—¿Qué te pasa? —respondió ella— ¿ni siquiera saludas?, después del enorme viaje que tuve que hacer ¿y me recibes con esa cara?

—¡No me vengas con eso, maldición!

Si ver a Riku nervioso era extraño, más aún lo era verlo así de molesto como estaba, incluso Axel se extrañaba de que le gritara a alguien más que no fuera él, aunque el peliplateado pareció olvidarse de los otros dos chicos. En cuanto a la chica; el marrón oscuro de sus ojos ensombreció junto con el resto de su rostro, la sonrisa se esfumó y enderezó su cuerpo al momento de colocar un nuevo cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—Eres un desgraciado ¿lo sabías? —dijo ella después de la primera bocanada—

—¡Respóndeme de una vez Arxid!

—Ey Riku, tranquilo —le dijo Roxas, logrando llamar la atención del aludido— vamos, no tienes por qué alterarte así

—Eh… —el ojiverde duda por un segundo— lo siento, tienes razón Roxas

—_"¿Roxas?"_

El cigarrillo cayó al suelo pues su dueña no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, su seriedad fue reemplazada por la sorpresa y de fijarse en Riku pasó a mirar fijamente al rubio junto a él, quien al darse cuenta comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Una pequeña sonrisa creció en los labios de la chica, mordisqueó la uña de su pulgar derecho como si considerara algo, aún con la mirada de asesino que tenía Riku.

—¡Ey Riku!, ¿podrías hacer el favor de explicar qué esta pasando? —dijo Axel llamando la atención del nombrado—

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Axel, cállate —respondió Riku—

—¡Eres un-…!

—¡Vamos chicos, tranquilos! —dijo de repente la chica en voz alta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla— no tienen por qué pelearse por mi causa, no vine aquí a provocar tanto alboroto

La sonrisa lasciva y confiada que tenía no le gustó a nadie, puso las manos tras su espalda y sonriendo aún más caminó hasta Axel para abrazarle el cuello, manteniendo sus rostros a una escasa distancia de centímetros.

—Perdona mis modales cariño, de saber que eras conocido de aquel idiota hubiera sido más amable… mi nombre es Arxid, ¿y el tuyo amor?

—A-ax… Axel, soy Axel —dijo nervioso, tratando de alejarse—

—Es un gusto, Axel querido… y gracias por hacer de guía —le guiña un ojo—

Dicho esto soltó al pelirrojo y se acercó a los otros dos chicos sin borrar su sonrisa. En cuanto Axel se vió libre, suspiró lleno de alivio y retrocedió unos pasos para seguir observando a aquella extraña morena, quien al quedar frente a Riku y Roxas, hizo disminuir su sonrisa al darse cuenta que el rubio la miraba con rabia, pero no así mismo su confianza.

—Hola querido —le dijo al rubio— eres Roxas ¿no?, es un placer conocerte dulzura

—Igualmente… señorita —respondió este con desconfianza—

—Por favor cariño, no me vengas con formalidades, solo llámame Arxid

—C-claro, de acuerdo… —miró con seriedad el furioso rostro de Riku a su lado y volvió a dirigirse a la chica— tú… ¿conoces a Riku?

—Por supuesto, somos viejos amigos… trabajábamos juntos antes de que lo-…

—¡Ya es suficiente! —dijo Riku casi gritando, llamando la atención de los otros tres. Tomó a la chica de un brazo y la arrastró con brusquedad— tú y yo vamos a hablar en privado. Ahora

—Tranquilízate cielo —se suelta de un manotazo— que a eso vine así que no me trates como a tu novia frente a tus amigos

—Entonces cállate y andando —luego se dirige al rubio— lo siento Roxas pero nuestro paseo deberá posponerse para otro momento

—Descuida —responde el ojiazul con una media sonrisa— por mi no hay problema

Riku le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le hizo señas a la chica frente a él para que lo siguiera al interior de la mansión; ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se despidió de los dos chicos agitando suavemente su mano para luego ir tras el peliplateado, no sin antes lanzarle un beso al pelirrojo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del halla, Riku concentró toda su rabia en una sádica mirada que dirigió sin vergüenza alguna hacia la chica frente a él, que se apoyaba de espalda a la puerta, más preocupada por mirar a su alrededor que de la ira que emanaba del cuerpo del chico.

—No me mires así —dijo ella volteándose a mirarlo seriamente— y que ni se te ocurra reclamarme algo, no me des motivos para empezar una pelea

—¿¡Pero tú te volviste loca!... ¿¡Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí!

—¿No es obvio?, vine a ayudarte… _compañero_ —sonríe con malicia— supongo que habrás recibido mi carta —Riku emitió un quejido— perfecto, entonces ya lo sabes

—No, aún tienes cosas que explicarme

La tomó de la muñeca y a paso rápido la arrastró rumbo a su habitación. Una vez allí Riku le puso el seguro a la puerta y se quedó allí apoyado mientras que veia fijamente a Arxid sin quitar su ceño fruncido. La morena rodó los ojos con gesto de cansancio y prefirió ir a mirar por la ventana.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

En cuanto la puerta de entrada se cerró, se hizo el silencio. No era que la situación no haya sido lo suficientemente curiosa, pero Roxas no estaba en el mejor estado emocional como para quedarse a sola con Axel otra vez, aún se sentía inseguro, pero más que nada molesto por lo que se dijeron en la enfermería. Aunque este parecía el momento para gritarle al pelirrojo cabeza hueca esas verdades que parece necesitar.

Axel por el contrario deseaba que algún ser misericordioso le pegara un tiro en la cabeza, por alguna razón la muerte se volvía apetecible cuando los ojos azules del rubio te miraban con esa rabia. Pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

—Extraña chica ¿no? —dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza y avanzaba lentamente hacia el rubio—

—Mmm… claro, extraña

—Oye… de casualidad no estarás enojado por lo de ayer ¿cierto?

—¿¡Y tú qué crees!

—Entiende que así es mejor, ¿preferirías que me siga metiendo contigo?

—Claro que no, degenerado —pareció dudar— pero eso no significa que seas así de egoísta… haciendo y deshaciendo como te dé la gana… ¡ni siquiera has pensado en cómo me siento!... diciendo que no importas, ¡siento como si jugaras conmigo!

—¡Eso no es verdad!... jamás pensé así de ti

—¡Entonces empieza a pensar como el adulto que aparentas ser!

Ups, golpe bajo. Eso dejó a Axel helado, el labio le tembló ligeramente y no supo cómo contestar. Roxas suspiró con hastio, como sabiendo que eso iba a ocurrir. Agarró con fuerza la muleta y entró a la mansión. Axel no hizo intento de detenerlo o seguirlo, sentía mucha rabia contra sí mismo, por tanto que le pesara, tenía que admitir que el enano tenía razón.

—Al carajo… —pateó una piedra y entró a la mansión—

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku estaba particularmente tenso, y vaya que le molestaba estar así, tenía la vista fija en Arxid mientras que ella miraba el paisaje de la ventana con toda la tranquilidad del mundo impresa en el rostro.

—Roxas… —dijo ella de repente, llamando la atención de Riku, este enarcó aún más su ceño fruncido y la miró de reojo— Roxas… ese es el chico ¿no?

—Tal vez —cortó tajante y sin mucho ánimo—

—No me vengas con tus evasivas Riku, ¿era por él que no me llamaste?... bueno, aunque casi nunca lo haces cuando estas de misión, pero debías reportar tu situación

—¿Y qué harías si fuera él?

—Riku, cielo… esa es una pregunta estúpida

—¡Solo responde!

—Pues es obvio que lo entregaría… corazón, es nuestro trabajo

—Lo sabía —golpea la puerta— tú y tu trabajo… ¡por eso mismo no te llamé!

—¿¡Acaso tienes idea de la importancia de ese mocoso!... ¡esto no es un juego!

—No tienes que recalcarme cosas que ya sé Arxid

—¿Riku? —ella lo mira con desconfianza— ya veo… aún buscas el legado de tu querido Sora ¿cierto? —alza una ceja—

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sora!

—Si claro, ¡y los cerdos vuelan!... ¡no me vengas con tus mentiras! —se sienta en la cama sin abandonar el tono autoritario— te conozco… odio que me mientas, creí que a estas alturas me tendrías más confianza… por todos los cielos Riku, tus ojos no mienten

Riku no encontró una respuesta para esto, maldijo en su fuero interno que ella lo conociera tanto, era como luchar él solo contra un ejército pues aquella chica tenía armas suficientes como para aplastarlo. Armas que se volvían argumentos. Pero él también podía usar sus cartas, solo debía calmarse.

—Lo siento Arxid… pero… lo sabes ¿no?, lo que todo esto significa para mi, ya que no me queda nada más… solo los recuerdos

—Lo sé… por eso te importa tanto ese mocoso con cara de niña

_¿Cara de…?_ El ojiverde enarcó una ceja y a ella la vió sonreír con malicia, luego al segundo siguiente ambos se pusieron a reír levemente.

—Gracias —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa— sé que este trabajo es importante

—¡Que va!, somos compañeros ¿no cielo?, sé cuan importante es esto para ti, ¡te ayudaré!, y a cambio me haces gancho con ese chico tan guapo de los ojos verdes

—¿Chico?, ¿cuál chico?

—¡El que me trajo aquí!... se llamaba… Axel, creo

—¿Axel?... ¿ese idiota?, ¡por favor Arxid!, creí que tenías buen gusto

—¡Oh cállate!... hablas mal de él por que debe tener alguna conexión con el mocoso Roxas ¿cierto?... no creas que no me di cuenta cómo me miraba cuando lo estuve abrazando —Riku soltó un bufido—

—Duermen en el mismo cuarto, es todo

—Claro, cómo no —dice con sarcasmo— aprovechando el tema… oye, de casualidad, ¿ese es el mismo Axel?... sabes a lo que me refiero, por que el nombre es el mismo y dudo que haya una coincidencia tan grande como para que otra persona se llame igual

Riku le devolvió una mirada seria y se cruzó de brazos, ella hizo lo mismo y se cruzó de piernas esperando escuchar una respuesta que ya parecía conocer, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al ojiverde, leyendo sus pensamientos a través de su verde mirada.

—Sí… es el mismo… el mismo de hace 57 años

—Lo supuse… —ella suspiró y el peliplateado alzó una ceja—

—Explícate —le exigió—

—Pues digamos que… —apoya su barbilla en sus manos— le eché una ojeada a los archivos que el viejo tenía en su base de datos… solo por precaución

—¿¡Que hiciste qué!... o sea que fuiste tú la que se metió en el sistema de Diz la vez que se cortó la energía

—Eeehhhh… ¿sabes?, apenas llegué a la villa esta mañana, se hace tarde y aún no he ordenado mi casa, tengo que empezar a preparar mi almuerzo y desempacar varias cajas, así que… —se levanta y va a la salida, abriendo la puerta con calma— nos veremos otro día por que-…

—¡Ah no, no te vas a escapar!

Arxid abrió toda la puerta de sopetón y salió corriendo escaleras abajo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, seguida de cerca por Riku quien trataba de atraparla; era obvio que sabía demasiado como para no sacarle esas respuestas, por eso no la dejaría escapar. La chica le gritó varias maldiciones mientras era perseguida por las calles de Twilight Town, a expensas de lo que pensara la gente que los veía correr.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Naminé… ¿puedes ver algo?

Naminé abrió los ojos sin levantar el rostro, solo mirando sin pestañear el block de dibujos en blanco que tenía sobre las piernas. Meneó la cabeza en forma negativa y escuchó un suspiro, luego oyó pasos a su espalda que iban y venían como si diera vueltas, después vino un gruñido y la horrible necesidad de decir algo la dominó. Suspiró derrotada.

—Por el momento no hay nuevos recuerdos que hayan escapado de mi control, la memoria de Axel sigue atada… al igual que la verdad en el interior de Roxas. Además los recuerdos que Axel ha recuperado no tienen importancia, entonces ¿Qué va mal?

—No todo es tan simple Naminé… es verdad que tenemos el control de esos dos, pero no es permanente. Tu dominio sobre tus poderes es inestable, lo cual lo vuelve peligroso

—Lo siento, hago lo que puedo Zexion

—Ya han ocurrido fallos… Axel ha logrado burlar tu control de memoria, está recordando, con más razón hay que seguir medicándote

—Pero en esas ocasiones… hubo algo más que lo hizo luchar contra mi poder

—¿Algo más?

—Sí —ella asiente— en las veces que recuperó memoria, pude sentir un extraño poder, en realidad era como un sentimiento… uno muy fuerte, no sé que pudo ser

—¿Un sentimiento?... ¿él? —soltó una pequeña risa— permíteme que dude pero los suyos son solo reacciones seudo humanas a estímulos corrientes, no sentimientos

—Lo sé pero… era parecido a un deseo nacido del corazón

—¿Corazón?... como si tuviera… los de su tipo están imposibilitados a siquiera creer en un corazón… ¿le has dicho algo de esto al superior?

—No… quería hablarlo primero contigo

—Bien, entonces será mejor no decirle nada… puedes volver a tu habitación

Naminé salió de la enfermería apretando con fuerza su block contra su pecho, sabía que Zexion no lo entendería, pero no podía confiar en nadie más. Mientras que por el contrario, Zexion apoyó su frente contra la mesa de su escritorio.

—¿Corazón?... ¿sentimientos?... debe ser una broma… eso es imposible para un incorpóreo

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, tanto Riku como Arxid estaban bañados en sudor, había sido una larga carrera y ninguno había querido rendirse, de modo que él termino apoyado en una pared y ella sujeta al pomo de la puerta junto a él.

—¡Maldición!... ¡tenías que ser tan terco!

—¿Y eso lo dices tú, hipócrita?... no creí que correrías tanto

—Y yo no creí que me seguirías todo el camino a casa… y bueno, ¿entras?

Riku levantó la vista ante la pregunta y se fijó en que Arxid giraba una llave en el cerrojo de la puerta donde estaba afirmada; procedió a abrirla, se limpió los zapatos y entró.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... ¡entra de una vez! —le ordenó al ojiverde—

Riku no tenía intenciones de alterarla más por lo que entró de inmediato. Tras cerrar la puerta todo oscureció, Arxid se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero de junto, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que la siguiera por el pasillo hasta una amplia sala. El lugar era en su totalidad de colores cálidos, algo oscuros pero bastante acogedor; había cuatro enormes libreros repletos de textos cubriendo las paredes, una ventana amplia con cortinas semitransparentes, un escritorio, un sillón largo, una mesita, una alfombra que cubría casi todo el espacio y una docena de libros tirados en el piso.

—Vaya lugar —murmuró el peliplateado— es genial, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—Pues… no tuve que hacer mucho, es de mi hermano, todo aquí es suyo menos mi ropa… vengo a limpiarlo cada cierto tiempo

—Eso explica tus viajes a mitad de mes… nunca me lo dijiste

—Es algo complicado, ¡conoces mi caso!... de cualquier forma vamos a la cocina, te serviré algo de comer y una taza de té

—Que seas amable conmigo asusta ¿sabes?

—¡Pues si no te gusta, lárgate! —le grita y se va indignada—

—¡Oye, fue una broma! —suspiró con una sonrisa y fue tras ella—

La cocina tenía la mitad del espacio de la sala, en colores similares y unos cuantos muebles más, una mesa simple con dos sillas y un florero vacío encima. Arxid buscaba unas tazas mientras Riku la observaba; en un caso normal se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar, pero tratándose de ella, probablemente lo hubiera mordido. Ella puso unas galletas en un plato ancho, en ningún momento se miraron, solo cuando ambas tazas humeaban vapor de té el ambiente fue apto para iniciar la charla pendiente.

—Tu hermano tiene buen gusto —dijo él— preséntamelo algún día

—Hace más de un año que no lo visito, llevarte me suena a buena idea, pero tendrás que comprar flores… ya sabes, como regalo, es la regla cariño

—Hecho —da un sorbo a su té—

—Ahora… deja de hacer el tonto y pregunta… sea lo que sea te carcome por dentro

—Correcto, y la pregunta es: ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, vine a ayudarte, esta vez es mucha carga para ti… no puedo arriesgarme a que falles, de lo contrario el jefe me mataría

—Creí que trabajarías desde lejos como siempre

—¿Y aburrirme en Midgar?, ¡ni en broma!, estoy harta de que solo tú hagas el trabajo de campo, y está el asunto de tus recuerdos, ¿qué pasaría si te descontrolas y no estoy?

—Eso no ocurrirá

—¡Falso!... Riku, mírame… ¡ey!, ya te pasó ¿cierto?... ¡por todos los cielos, eres un irresponsable!

—No es para tanto, no te alteres

—¿¡Qué no me altere!... ¡la última vez destruiste un laboratorio y arruinaste mi vestido favorito!... no puedo dejar que causes otra catástrofe

—Me impresionan tus prioridades… pero estate tranquila, al menos esta ves no fue tan malo, incluso fue útil… durante la misión con Rox-…

—¡No quiero oírte!... cariño, entiende que esto es aún más peligroso con ese mocoso cerca, incluido Axel todo se complica… ¡se más conciente!

—Aunque lo teníamos en mente, Naminé no podrá controlarlo para siempre

—Lo sé, mientras más recuerde, menos oportunidades tendremos de usarlo… ¿y qué hay del chico?... ¿confirmaron los exámenes que es él?

—Diz no me ha dicho nada al respecto pero… Roxas…

—¿Pero? —arquea una ceja— ¿Riku?

—Siento que es él… que es el seguro, el definitivo… yo mismo en un principio lo dudé y no quise creerlo pero desde que lo ví el primer día pues…

—Sentiste la conexión con Sora

El ojiverde no respondió, pero no pareció necesario, a Arxid le bastaba leer la respuesta en sus ojos, cosa que la hizo enojarse. Hubo silencio, distrajeron sus miradas con cualquier cosa que hubiera en la cocina, era obvio que la conversación había tomado un rumbo desagradable, por lo que era mejor acabar con eso rápido antes de que terminara en algo irremediable.

—Riku —ambos se miran— estamos aquí por algo, somos agentes especializados, no puedes andar jugando a los remordimientos solo por que encontraste un punto de conexión con Sora

—Lo sé perfectamente

—¡Pues no se nota!... el trabajo es prioridad absoluta, lo-…

—_"Los sentimientos y lazos personales son basura a la hora de la misión", _¡lo sé!... ¡me lo has dicho cientos de veces!

—¡Entonces métetelo bien en la cabeza!... desde que nos asignaron este trabajo has estado más distante de lo normal, tampoco me creas tan egoísta por que sé que el asunto de Sora es importante para ti, pero hay responsabilidades

—¿Cuántas veces piensas repetirme la misma basura?, ¡todo eso lo sé muy bien!

—Entonces ya no hay nada más que discutir por hoy

—Perfecto

Riku se puso de pie y a paso rápido se dirigió a la salida, Arxid lo acompañó aún conciente del mal humor con que este andaba y lo detuvo antes de que alcanzara a abrir la puerta. Arxid habló primero.

—Necesito que vuelvas mañana, hay información que debemos revisar juntos

—Aquí estaré

Luego de esa seca respuesta ella lo dejó irse. El ojiverde sentía una ganas increíbles de golpear algo o matar a cierta chica en específico, pero su sentido común lo obligó a calmarse, por que en el fondo –y por mucho que lo odiara- sabía que ella tenía razón. Eso sin duda era malo. Pero ahora todo lo que quería era llegar y darse una larga ducha, necesitaba con urgencia despejar su mente con algo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde y la vieja mansión tenía a la gran mayoría de sus habitantes en el patio mirando un juego de pelota reanudado después del almuerzo. Ajeno a esto Axel parecía un muerto andante más que otra cosa, aquella discusión lo había dejado taciturno, no paraba de mirar hacia el cielo, ni siquiera supo cómo fue a parar al patio donde los chicos corrían tras la pelota.

Esos gritos y risas parecían demasiado lejanos como para tomarlos en cuenta. Se quedó de pie apoyado contra una pared, suspiró y se rascó frenéticamente la nuca.

—¿¡Por qué no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza! —era obvio que las palabras de Roxas lo afectaron, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto— puede que tenga razón

—¡Oye Axel, piensa rápido! —le gritaron de repente—

Axel respondió de tal forma que parecía dormido cuando lo escuchó, gracias a esto le llegó un pelotazo de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo caer a un lado.

—_Rayos… _—Demyx se puso azul del miedo— acabo de joderla… —por supuesto Axel iba a matarlo en cuanto se levantara— creo que debí avisarle antes de tirarle la pelota

—Deeeemyx… —murmuró el pelirrojo en un tono tétrico mientras se levantaba— ¡Voy a partirte todo lo que se llama cara!

—Oye Demyx —le dice Hayner a su derecha— yo que tú me pongo a correr

—Buena idea —da media vuelta y escapa—

Axel echaba humo por las orejas y con la cara marcada tomó el balón con ambas manos y empezó a perseguir a Demyx por toda la cancha para —expresamente— matarlo a pelotazos y usar su cadáver de alimento para ratas.

—¡Vamos viejo, fue solo una broma! —le gritó el ojiazul en su defensa—

—¡Pues mira que graciosa me pareció tu bromita!

Todos los demás solo se reían mientras Demyx corría por mantener su integridad física y tras él, el pelirrojo lo seguía de cerca con una vena muy fea marcada en la cien. Desde la ventana del segundo piso Roxas miraba la extraña escena con un deje de burla a modo de sonrisa, aún así había tristeza presente que no pasaba desapercibida. Se apoyó en el marco de la gran ventana del pasillo por donde estaba mirando y soltó un suspiro.

—Pareces cansado —dijeron de repente a sus espaldas—

—¡R-riku!... no hagas eso de aparecerte de repente, me asustaste

El mayor soltó un bufido de burla mientras de secaba el cabello, era obvio que venía de la ducha ya que también iba descalzo, estaba usando una camiseta blanca muy ancha y sus pantalones de siempre.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo un momento de reflexión? —dijo el ojiverde—

—Eh no, para nada… solo estaba un poco distraído

Riku desvió la mirada de Roxas hacia la ventana poniendo atención específicamente al par de escandalosos que corrían en la cancha simulando el estúpido juego del gato y el ratón. Se sacudió su plateada u húmeda cabellera con una mano, como peinándose, y colocó la toalla alrededor de su cuello. De inmediato observó al menor con seriedad, de esa forma rígida e inexpresiva que le era tan característica, de esa forma que resultaba incómoda, que siempre intimidaba al rubio y a cualquiera. Aunque Roxas sabía que Riku era de confianza, también asustaba.

—Pareciera que hay algo molestándote… se te nota mucho

—¿En serio?... n-no es nada importante, lo juro… solo que a veces me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos

Tras decir esto sonrió de forma tonta y poco convincente, Roxas nunca ha sido un buen actor en especial si se trataba de ocultar cosas, mentir no era algo que se le diera bien, tampoco era algo que le gustara hacer sea cual sea el motivo, y eso Riku lo sabía.

—Mientes… —afirmó de tal forma que Roxas se apenó— y bastante mal. No se por qué pero creo que el tonto de Axel tiene que ver en esto ¿o no? —Roxas solo agachó la vista hacia la ventana—

—N-no… tanto… pero no creas que no puedo con ello

—Mmm… si tú lo dices, entonces supongo que esta bien así

—¿Qué?

Riku estiró la mano y le palpó la cabeza un par de veces, Roxas no entendió ni pidió una explicación, sintió cierto alivio al darse cuenta de que Riku confiaba en su juicio, luego se volteó lentamente para ver al peliplateado irse, este último se despidió en silencio con la mano alzada y desapareció.

Al irse Riku, Roxas miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, al parecer Axel había atrapado a Demyx y le aplicaba una llave al cuello mientras intentaba hacer que se comiera la pelota a la fuerza.

—¿Estará bien así?... —sonrió y se fue—

Mientras que en la cancha Demyx estaba seguro de que terminaría perdiendo el cuello si Axel no lo soltaba pronto, cosa que no parecía querer ocurrir pronto. Eso iba a dolerle al día siguiente y tal vez dejaría una marca.

—¡Axel, suéltame que no puedo respirar!

—¿¡Y tú cual crees que es la idea!

—Ey, ya cálmense —Hayner se acercó— si lo matas aquí el superior no nos va a dejar ocupar la cancha de nuevo y nos quedaremos sin delantero

—Gracias por tu preocupación Hayner —le dijo Demyx mientras recuperaba el color normal de su piel— es conmovedor ver cómo te preocupo

—¡Oh vamos!, tenemos un equipo con un jugador menos, ¿te unes Axel?

—¿Qué?... ¿jugar yo? —sonríe y suelta a Demyx— claro, suena divertido

El juego se reanudó con más ánimo que antes, así estuvieron hasta casi anochecer por lo que terminaron exhaustos. Axel no imaginó que hacer caer a Demyx tantas veces fuera tan divertido, luego fue a ducharse muerto de la risa y se pasó un buen rato haciendo bromas con los demás chicos de la mansión. Más tarde decidió volver a su cuarto, era una suerte que tuviera el panorama mental lo suficientemente claro, incluso era extraño que sonriera de una forma tan confiada; gracias a eso casi no se inmutó cuando al entrar al cuarto encontró a Roxas con Olette y Naminé, los tres sentados en el piso con muchos libros abiertos a su alrededor.

—Ey, ¿qué hacen? —preguntó Axel acomodando la toalla que aún tenía en el cuello—

—Repaso —dijo Olette con una sonrisa a la vez que mostraba su cuaderno— dentro de poco debemos preparar las tareas del instituto

—¿¡Eh!, ¿incluso de verano los hacen estudiar? —dijo Axel un tanto sorprendido— que injusto

Las dos chicas rieron la broma, Roxas suspiró y Axel acentuó su sonrisa. Al cabo de un par de minutos Olette y Naminé debieron irse, no podían estar fuera del pabellón de las chicas a esas horas, cosa que no le gustó mucho al rubio, algo le decía que esa sonrisita no podía ser buena. Por eso se puso a ordenar los libros y cuadernos tirados; cualquier momento libre era una oportunidad para ese pelirrojo desquiciado. Fue inútil.

Los textos que tenia en las manos cayeron de vuelta al piso con brusquedad, Roxas sintió como era sujetado con fuerza y en un segundo se vió de espaldas contra la pared, acorralado por dos intensas esmeraldas y un cuerpo demasiado cálido para su autocontrol.

—¿¡Q-qué crees que haces idiota! —intentó apartarlo pero sus brazos fueron atrapados también contra la pared— ¡Axel suéltame!

—Hace rato me dijiste que actuara como un adulto ¿no?... mejor dicho, _"como el adulto que aparento ser"_

—Pues eso no es precisamente lo que haces ahora, ¡suéltame!

—Seria genial que entendieras que no juego

—¡Déjate de tont-…!

Antes de terminar de gritarle, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Axel en un beso nada delicado; una forma bastante efectiva ya que todas las ganas de Roxas de gritarle se fueron –prácticamente- al carajo y tres cuartos a la derecha. La sorpresa le pintó el rostro y l peor era que no podía reaccionar como debía; las piernas empezaron a temblarle, sus manos se dejaron someter, parecía como si todo su cuerpo fuera atraído por el calor del cuerpo de Axel, ¡¿y de dónde rayos aparecieron las cosquillas en el estómago? Algo así simplemente no podía terminar bien, Roxas lo supo cuando sus bocas se separaron y su cuerpo no respondía, todo lo que podía hacer era respirar con agitación. Sus rostros apenas se habían separado y Axel seguía mirándolo de esa forma tan… ¿intensa?

—Esta es mi forma de ser adulto, y de paso métete bien en la cabeza que no juego

—Y-ya ca-cállate

Axel no podía evitar pensar en que Roxas era la cosa más tierna del mundo con la cara así de roja, igualita a un tomate; como tampoco pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo, ahora con más suavidad y más ternura pero también con la misma necesidad que mostró en el beso anterior. Para él fue satisfactorio comprobar que ahora Roxas no se resistía, empezaba a dejarse llevar, lo cual no podía ser bueno para el rubio.

—_Esto no puede ser bueno… esto definitivamente no es bueno_

Fue lo que pensó el ojiazul cuando las manos de Axel empezaron a buscar por debajo de su camiseta, desabrochando cosas que no debía.

Entonces Roxas supo que eso que estaba sintiendo no podía ser muy adecuado, dada su posición en el asunto.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Y bueno, hasta aquí, ¿más dudas? xD... si alguno de casualidad estan devanandose los cesos tratando de encontrarle sentido a la historia, lo siento mucho... aunque les prometo que en el prox cap se aclaran muchas cosas n.n_

_-En cuanto a Arxid, es un personaje que tengo creado desde hace ya un buen tiempo, me gusta bastante aunque esté amargada y su actitud era perfecta para esta hstoria, debido a que ninguno de los personajes ya creados en Kingdom hearts no cumplian con los requisitos necesarios para este papel... vamos, que no queria hacer de alguien un OOC!, se que la tipa es desagradable para la mayoria, sinceramente, es el completento justo para que esto avance, tenganle paciencia... aunque tampoco le presten mucha atencion_

_-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, cualquier cosa: review... besos a todos!_


	13. Día de lluvia

**_N/A:_** _Ok, estoy avergonzada de venir y mostrarme así como así despues de... varios meses sin dar señales de vida, mis mas sinceras disculpas por el monstruoso atraso con respecto a la última vez que actualizé esto... puede que algunos hasta hallan olvidado esta historia, no se... en serio perdón_

_-Tambien aprovecho de decir que muchas cosas se aclaran en este cap. Si alguien esta interesado en parte del pasado que Axel olvido y el por qué de esto, pues este es el cap indicado... a partir de aquí se iran revelando mucha cosas a puñados, y ¿quien sabe?, tal ves no dure otros cinco o seis caps más_

_Quiero darles las gracias por sus review del episodio pasado a **neko-barby, Mikael Mudou, Nebyura, Feizd, Ditz, carolaiin y Winter Rain 3 **_

_-¡POR CIERTO!, si les interesa conocer a Arxid, hay un dibujo de ella en mi profile, hecho por las talentosas manos de mi querida amiga Javi_

_**Discleamer: **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, todo es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura-sama y Square-Enix, yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y de Arxid... fruto del ocio ¬¬_

_sin mas demoras, disfruten del cap:_

**

* * *

"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp. N°12: Día de lluvia

—_¿Sabes lo que es realmente un sincorazón?_

—_¿Disculpa?_

—_Hay muchas teorías, todas ciertas pero ninguna exacta, y todas empiezan con el cometa que cayo aquí hace tantos años; mutación, una infección, otra especie, una maldición, y un montó de sandeces sin sentido_

—_¿Y que son realmente?_

—_Hay tanta gente que quisiera saber eso... sincorazón, criaturas receptoras de un gran odio, pero siempre ten esto en cuenta... son más importantes de lo que imaginas, tienen más en común contigo de lo que crees, nunca lo olvides Riku_

—_Ouh... me parece haber oído eso antes_

—_¿De quien?... ¿de tu amigo ese?... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Se-... So-..._

—_Ya cállate_

—_¡Uy, eres un amargado Riku!... anda, ya dime, no creo que te mueras por contarlo_

—_¡No molestes Arxid!, además, ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora?_

—_Solo la que tú quieras darle, por que es tú pasado y solo a ti te corresponde lidiar con él… solo no me dejes de lado, somos compañeros ¿no?_

Riku despertó con la misma jaqueca que intentó disipar con el sueño de la noche anterior, y para remate se puso a recordar cosas desagradables. Ese definitivamente no era su día. La llegada de Arxid a Twilight Town no estaba dentro de sus planes y ciertamente era un trago amargo. El peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros aumentó de volumen y eso empeoraba la presión, era mucho con lo que tenía que lidiar, y con su _compañera_ dentro del juego no estaba seguro de poder hacer que todo acabe bien. ¿Y cuál era el mayor problema?: Roxas.

—_Tengo que protegerlo… antes de que ella encuentre una prueba… antes de que pueda acceder a él y entregarlo… no lo permitiré_

Una de las muchas virtudes de las que Riku era poseedor era su determinación a la hora de lograr algo, y en esta ocasión necesitaría toda la determinación de la que pudiera disponer. Urgentemente.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas esa mañana estaba de mal humor. De MUY mal humor. Bastaba con verlo para salir corriendo en cualquier dirección a la que él no fuera, e intentar hablarle significaba perder un diente o dos, o tal vez terminar con la cabeza clavada al techo si se tenía suerte. Si se le miraba con suficiente detenimiento se podía distinguir en él un aura demoníaca a su alrededor.

Hay quienes se pueden considerar personas muy valientes, o en su defecto muy estúpidas, y precisamente Demyx era de la segunda clase.

—¡Ey Roxas!, ¿qué te pasa?... ¿te levantaste de malas?, hombre mírate la cara, pareciera que intentaron violarte o algo, ¿volviste a pelearte con Axel?

El grito de Demyx se oyó en toda la mansión, cosa que no extrañó a mucha gente, algunos ni lo oyeron, pero si fue suficiente para alertar a Naminé, quien veía con preocupación a Roxas desde el umbral de la cocina. Sacó valor de su interior, tragó saliva y se acercó al rubio malhumorado, pisando el cuerpo inconciente de Demyx en el proceso.

—Eh… ¿Roxas?

Al oír su nombre el ojiazul se volteó con un rostro de ogro demoniaco muy impropio de él, pero al reconocer a su rubia amiga se relajó y volvió a su estado normal, aunque sin dejar del todo su ceño fruncido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella— te veo muy alterado, me preocupa que algo malo te haya ocurrido —pone una mano sobre su hombro— sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Con esto Roxas pareció rendirse, colapso encima de la mesa y escondió su cara entre sus brazos para ahogar un grito. Naminé sonrió ligeramente y se sentó frente a él.

—Naminé… —habló bajito pero poco a poco fue tomando volumen— nunca creí que una sola persona pudiera confundirme tanto… primero anda haciendo el tonto hablando burradas y luego cambia de actitud al más grande idiota del mundo… siento como si se estuviera riendo de mi, pero dice que nada es un juego y yo sinceramente no sé que pensar… mmm… ¡siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza— pero yo… pero yo…

—Bueno, no estoy segura de entender del todo pero… —una pequeña gota resbala por su nuca— dices que esa persona te confunde ¿no?, dime ¿has tratado de ver las cosas desde su punto de vista?

—P-pues… bueno, si, un poco

—¿Has considerado las cosas que ve como importantes?

—No del todo pero… siento que no puedo creerle

—¿Y eso por que?

—Porque es como si viera en mi un reemplazo de… alguien más

—¿Y te ha dicho eso?

—No, más bien me ha dicho lo contrario un par de veces

Naminé apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso su mentón sobre sus manos en pose pensativa, cerró los ojos por un momento ante la mirada nerviosa de Roxas y al cabo de unos segundos suspiró.

—Bueno Roxas… entiendo que esa persona a veces te molesta ¿no? —él asiente— si te confunde tanto es por que lo que hace esta fuera de tu comprensión, eso no significa que sea malo

—Lo sé

—Y es obvio que piensas mucho en esa persona

—¿¡Q-que yo qué!

—Pero lo que más noto es que de quién realmente no estas seguro, es de ti mismo

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo un poco, esa persona ha sido clara contigo según lo que me dices, pero no estas completamente convencido, ¿no has pensado en que no sabes cómo corresponder sus palabras?... te conozco bastante y puedo decirte que a veces ignoras cosas obvias de ti mismo por pensar en los demás

—Naminé, yo…

—Si esa persona fue sincera contigo, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?

Roxas no supo responder, aunque no había nada realmente que pudiera usar como respuesta, entonces varios focos empezaron a encenderse en su cabeza. Miró a Naminé, ella le sonreía de esa forma cálida y cariñosa que siempre disipaba sus dudas, se sintió muy bien sacarse las musarañas de su interior. Aún con que no sabía bien lo que debía hacer ahora, algo le decía que la solución vendría a su debido tiempo. Tal vez Axel no era el único tonto en el asunto. Sonrió satisfecho y suspiró relajado.

—Gracias –—e dice a Naminé, ella correspondió su sonrisa— aunque eso no significa que seguiré aguantándole sus burradas —Naminé se rió brevemente—

—¿Y qué tipo de cosas te hace? —ante esto la cara del rubio se puso toda roja y empezó a sudar frío—

—N-na-nada importante… eehh… ¿t-te parece si te invito un helado?

—Claro, sería estupendo

—¡Genial!, voy a buscar mi dinero —y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto—

Al irse Roxas pasó a pisar a Demyx que aún continuaba en el piso, este despertó de su inconciencia y se encontró con Naminé quien ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

—¿Y de qué tanto hablaban? —le preguntó a la rubia—

—Mmm… no estoy del todo segura, pero si eso lo calmó ¿qué importa?

—Tienes razón

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Axel se encontraba recostado en el techo de la mansión, sumido en el arduo trabajo de ver pasar las nubes preguntándose por qué la mala suerte parecía no querer dejarlo en paz. Suspiró y se frotó la pierna izquierda, le dolía horrores, aunque no podía quejarse, su dolencia era totalmente su culpa.

—Eso me gano por tratar de pasarme de listo

_Había empezado a perder el control de sí mismo cuando sus manos se negaron a dejar de buscar bajo la ropa de Roxas. Por su cabeza solo pasaba la necesidad de abrazarlo y no parar de besarlo jamás, cosa que su cuerpo hacía exactamente. Podía sentir como las manos del menor se aferraban a su ropa con fuerza, tal vez por que le temblaban las piernas, o tal vez por que quería tenerlo sujeto, ¿qué importaba?; tenía la mente nublada._

_Pero no así Roxas, que procesaba mil y un cosas a la vez y seguía sin entender qué rayos estaba pasando. Axel lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y pegó sus cuerpos de tal forma que cada uno podía sentir los latidos alocados en el pecho del otro; había brusquedad y también algo cercano al frenesí. Roxas podía sentir que el pecho iba a explotarle –además de la creciente falta de oxígeno- y lo más grave era que empezaba a gustarle, como antes._

_El calor de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel, la sensación embriagante de sus labios, su aroma corporal; Axel en sí era un factor extraño y desconcertante, lo cual no era justo. No era justo que cada mirada suya lo pusiera nervioso, que su cercanía le haga temblar las manos, que su voz provoque un remolino en su estómago._

_Eso simplemente no estaba bien. Por eso cuando se separaron un poco para respirar, Roxas hizo acopio del poco autocontrol que tenía en esos momentos y pateó a Axel en la pierna lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando separarlos._

—_¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó el pelirrojo—_

_Roxas no respondió, se llevó una mano a la boca respirando con agitación y con las mejillas completamente encendidas, debía apoyarse contra la pared por que en cualquier momento podía colapsar hacia el piso. Así, sin mirar a Axel, buscó en vano el control perdido en lo más profundo de su ser. Axel se enderezó sin dejar de observar al rubio, meditó la situación durante no más de diez segundos y lentamente se fue acercando de nuevo al ojiazul para atraerlo hacia sí en un abrazo inesperado por el menor._

—_¡Suéltame!... no-no me… Axel no me-…_

—_Lo siento_

_Aquella sutil y repentina disculpa desconcertó a Roxas, alzó la vista buscando una explicación y todo lo que encontró fue la verde mirada de Axel sobre él; intensa y tan llena de cariño que se sintió perturbado. El pelirrojo sonreía, sonreía y miraba a quel rubio cascarrabias con demasiada ternura, tal ves por el notorio sonrojo del menor o por el simple hecho de estarlo viendo._

_Con suavidad tomó el rostro de Roxas entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo; con calma, con cariño, dándose el gusto de disfrutar cada segundo para después no arrepentirse._

_Roxas no pudo más con la latente necesidad a punto de explotar en su pecho y se dejó abandonar en la maravillosa sensación que le hacían sentir los labios de Axel. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y de la misma forma fue participando en aquel beso._

_El paso del tiempo se fue al carajo junto con el mundo entero, ninguno de los dos prestó atención a algo más que no fuera aquel momento tan especial, pero la maldita falta de aire fue tomando fuerza a medida que se prolongaba el beso. Axel tuvo que dar prioridad a sus pulmones y separarse del rubio, quien al sentir que se alejaba emitió un leve gruñido, acallado de inmediato por la cordura que acababa de volver. Axel no soltó el rostro del ojiazul, se miraron un buen rato sin parpadear hasta que la incomodidad del silencio pudo mas._

—_Eres un pervertido… —dijo Roxas bajando la mirada y aun con las mejillas rojas—_

—_Pues parece que no te molesta tanto —sonrió con arrogancia—_

_Roxas frunció el ceño y una pequeña vena apareció a un costado de su frente, un tanto avergonzado por el grado de verdad que contenía esa frase y también algo molesto por que aquel acosador sin vergüenza saliera con comentario como ese. Axel soltó el rostro de Roxas y apoyó sus manos contra la pared._

—_Por favor Roxas, no pongas esa cara, sabes que te gusto_

—_¿¡Q-que! —se atraganta con su propia saliva— ¡hazte a un lado y déjame pasar!_

—_Lo haré si lo admites… anda, dilo_

_Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue otra patada en la misma pierna pero esta vez con más fuerza, la vena de Roxas triplicó su tamaño y apretando el puño logró contenerse, recogió su pijama junto con su cepillo de dientes y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta._

_Aún sobándose la pierna, Axel supo que la había jodido nuevamente, la opción de quedarse callado se fue volando muy lejos y gran parte de su sentido común le gritaba "idiota" en un tono muy fuerte._

_Cuando Roxas regresó Axel quiso explicarse pero solo se ganó otro golpe, el rubio se metió a su cama y no volvieron a hablarse hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el menor intentó romperle la cabeza al pelirrojo por acosarlo nada más despertar._

Axel tenía bien en claro que empeorar las cosas delicadas era uno de sus tan odiados dones, por eso debía ser cuidadoso al encontrarse con Roxas. Ahora que su relación parecía haber mejorado no podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo.

Aún con tanto desastre en su cerebro, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas podían salir bien si se lo proponía, después de todo, ahora tenía nuevas posibilidades y varias metas por cumplir; tenía muchas razones por las que seguir con vida.

—_Lo pasado es pasado ¿no?_

Una voz que no era la suya resonó a su alrededor, se enderezó y empezó a buscar la fuente con la mirada pero no había nadie más allí. Pero pudo reconocerla, esa voz era conocida.

—_Lo que importa es lo que tienes en el presente_

—_¿Y que se supone que tengo en este presente?_

—_Una oportunidad… tienes amigos, ¡como nosotros!, puedes seguir adelante Axel_

—_Sora, yo… _

—¿Sora?... ¿dónde-..?, ngh… ¿qué…?

Una punzada proveniente de su cabeza paralizó todo el cuerpo de Axel de un corrientazo durante un par de segundos y cuando el mareo provocado se disipó, un dolor agudo comenzó a taladrarle la cabeza. Supo de inmediato que esta vez tenía una oportunidad de recuperar su memoria, no podía dejar que esos recuerdos escaparan de nuevo. Pero dolía. Dolía mucho, era casi insoportable. Entonces aparecieron unos murmullos, eran varias voces, todas hablando al mismo tiempo y cada vez con más y más fuerza. Después hasta la vista se le distorsionó.

—_Vamos ¿qué pasa chico?, ¿este trabajito es mucho para ti?, pues entonces ve y quéjate con Diz_

—_¿Islas Destino?, no bromees viejo, y además ¿dónde rayos queda eso?_

—_Por favor Axel, media semana en la Fortaleza y ya pareces un muerto, ¡ja!_

—_Acabas de iniciar como agente especial, tu trabajo consiste en vigilar al sujeto RH-304, infíltrate en su medio y aguarda órdenes, al menos hasta que el laboratorio-…_

—¡BASTA!

Un torrente de imágenes comenzó a descargarse en su cerebro y con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, más sucesos pasaban frente a sus ojos como si adelantara una película. El dolor era mucho, intolerable, Axel sujetaba su cabeza y se retorcía sobre sí mismo temiendo que esta le explotara en cualquier segundo. Aquella avalancha de información iba a paso rápido, demasiado rápido y aceleraba cada vez más. Entonces se detuvo de golpe.

Quedo paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y bañado en sudor frío, se cubría la cara con los brazos pero había frente a él una potente luz blanca, podía distinguir una figura menuda y femenina de pie frente a él pero había tanta luz que le fue imposible enfocar la vista. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de ponerse de pie pero se detuvo al oír voces, eran casi ecos.

—_Aquel barco parte en dos días, vete preparando señor "Flamas Danzantes"_

—_Diz, viejo, ¡por favor!, he hecho esto antes, conozco el jueguito del espía y no necesito que me recuerdes mis prioridades, ahora cállate que me va a dejar el barco, ¡salgo en diez minutos hombre!_

—_Bienvenido a las Islas Destino Axel, soy Kairi, Sora me habló de ti, los dem-…_

Las voces junto con las borrosas imágenes que les seguían desaparecieron junto con la luz y luego vino el silencio. Axel aflojó el agarre de sus manos y mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura la parálisis de su cuerpo perdía poco a poco la rigidez. Se quedó tumbado mucho tiempo tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir y de paso poner un poco de orden en el desastre que tenía por cabeza. Era doloroso, pero así los recuerdos iban volviendo a su lugar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Naminé ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor ahora, gracias

Roxas le quitó la tapa a la botella de agua mineral que acababa de comprar en la maquina expendedora junto a él y se la tendió a su amiga. Habían salido por los helados que él invitó pero poco antes de comprarlos Naminé tuvo un fuerte mareo que casi la arroja al suelo. Para Roxas fue un susto muy desagradable, tenía entendido que Naminé era de salud débil pero nunca la vió realmente enferma y mucho menos se imaginó que algo así pasara tan de repente. Cayó en cuenta de que no sabía cual era exactamente la enfermedad de su amiga o que tan grave podía llegar a ser, jamás hablaban de ello tanto por lo desagradable del tema para ella como por que nunca se dio la oportunidad.

Aquel mareo le quitó el color del rostro y debilitó notablemente sus piernas, por suerte Roxas pudo sujetarla antes de que se golpeara pero a esto le siguió la falta de aire propia de un asmático y un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Sudaba frío y se sujetaba la cabeza con una expresión de dolor, al cabo de un par de minutos pareció calmarse pero en su pálido rostro quedó una mueca de preocupación.

—Creo que mejor regresamos a que te revise Zexion —dijo Roxas, preocupado—

—¡No, con él no!... eh, digo… ¡n-no es necesario, lo juro!, solo tuve una pequeña recaída, tal vez por que esta mañana no tomé mi medicina, es que tiene mal sabor, jeje

—Mmm, ¿estás segura?

—Por supuesto… además de que no quiero arruinar esto, ahora que estamos los dos y… bueno…

El color perdido regreso rápidamente al rostro de Naminé hasta convertirse en un adorable tono rosa, la rubia agachó levemente la cabeza y balbuceó unas cuantas palabras in entendibles. Roxas sintió alivio al ver que su amiga volví a ser la misma de siempre. Ahora más tranquilo fue trotando hasta la tienda de dulces de la calle de enfrente para comprar los helados acordados. Con el dulce en mano miraron en silencio el cielo bermellón, disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad y de su mutua compañía.

—¡Roxas! ¡Naminé!

Ambos voltearon a sus izquierdas al ser nombrados y vieron a Hayner, Pence y Olette acercarse a ellos, los dos rubios los recibieron con una sonrisa y tras unos breves minutos de explicaciones los cinco se pusieron de acuerdo para andar todos juntos; fueron desde la plazoleta del tranvía hasta el mirador de la torre del reloj, hablando de cualquier tema banal al alcance de la memoria y riendo entre frases y mordiscos de helado de sal marina. Pero a pesar de aquel ambiente ameno y tan lleno de tranquilidad, Naminé no pudo dejar de lado su preocupación, comenzaba a asustarse y se le veía distraída. Tenía que hablar con Zexion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—_Vaya, así que por fin despiertas… ¿entiendes lo que te digo Riku?_

—_¿Q-qui-en…?_

—_Tranquilo, no intentes moverte, podría dolerte después de estar más de cincuenta años sin levantar un solo músculo_

_Abrió los ojos y sintió como la luz sobre su cabeza le quemaba la retina, intentó protegerse pero todo su cuerpo sufrió una punzada de agudo dolor antes de lograrlo. No recordaba nada y mucho menos entendía dónde o por qué estaba allí. Quiso enfocar la vista pero no pudo hacerlo con facilidad. Podía sentir a alguien junto a él, estaba tendido en una cama y tenía un tubo conectado en su mano izquierda. Entonces recurrió a su memoria, pero al hacerlo esta solo le trajo un profundo dolor a su alma, fue la más grande tortura para su corazón. Comenzó a gritar y llamar a aquellas personas de sus recuerdos, pero pronto descubrió la situación en la que se encontraba. Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió como quería y terminó de bruces en el suelo. A aquella habitación entraron dos tipos vestidos de blanco y lo amarraron a su cama ignorando la penosa resistencia que opuso. Al cabo de unos minutos de gritar se quedó inmóvil, le vendaron los ojos y ajustaron las correas que lo sujetaban a la cama antes de dejarlo a solas una vez más con esa persona._

—_Este ya no es tu tiempo… puede que ahora te cueste recordarlo pero pronto entenderás que el que estés aquí es consecuencia de tus propios actos y elecciones pasadas_

—_¿Por qué?... si yo… solo… no pude… Sora…_

—_No te esfuerces, todo se aclarará pronto, solo descansa_

—_Sora… no pude… yo… perdóname…_

_La venda sobre sus ojos se humedeció producto de las lágrimas. Nadie habló y solo se escuchaba un llanto compungido. No supo cuanto estuvo llorando exactamente, tenía la noción de que fueron horas, aunque eso poco le importaba, estaba agotado y esperaba que el dolor de su cuerpo pudiera darle el descanso de la muerte, por eso no fue reticente al dejarse ganar por el sueño. Pero esa persona seguía allí._

—_Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, solo te diré que la muerte no es una opción_

—_¿Quién eres?_

—_Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ti, ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad para vivir y veré que la aproveches, ahora descansa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes_

—_Dime quien eres_

—_Arxid, tu nueva compañera_

—_¿Arxid?... ¿compañera?, ¿de qué-…?_

—_Correcto, tu compañera, pero eso lo hablaremos en otro momento, ahora duérmete de una ves… descuida, no te dejaré solo Riku_

"Y de verdad no me dejaste solo desde entonces, aunque después descubrí que solo eran ordenes del jefe. Sin duda estos primeros recuerdos son un asco."

Riku dejó la mansión a tempranas horas para ir a casa de Arxid, no solo por que lo sabía como su obligación dado que formaba parte de su trabajo, sino por que estando cerca de su _"compañera"_ era la forma más fácil de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones para con el asunto de la susodicha misión, lo que también involucraba a Roxas. Desde que se conocieron hace más de un año ambos cultivaron una buena relación, al principio un poco dificultosa pero "decente" en última instancia. Arxid le fue asignada como compañera nada más él despertar, los dos formaban parte de una división especial encargada de investigación secreta bajo el mando de Shinra Company; él prefería no pensar en los detalles del asunto, el por qué de estar vinculado con aquella institución le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca y ahora no estaba como para lidiar con ese malestar. Su principal problema era Arxid, Riku sabía muy bien que ella era capaz de muchas cosas por el trabajo, incluso pisotear las metas y sueños de sus compañeros, era esto en gran parte por lo que debía ser precavido, no sabía si aún tenía la opción de confiar en ella a pesar de los recuerdos que compartían.

—No quiero tener que enfrentarla… pero si ella llegase a oponerse, entonces yo…

Decidió que era mejor no preocuparse por cosas que aún no habían ocurrido y aceleró el paso. Al llegar a la puerta de la chica tuvo que detenerse un momento antes de llamar; Riku conocía a Arxid en gran parte y viceversa –por desgracia- y sabía que para poder hablar con ella sin que leyese sus pensamientos a través de gestos y ojos, había que tener el suficiente control emocional sobre sí mismo durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo. Arxid era una persona tosca en muchos sentidos pero era una excelente observadora con dotes de manipulación; él tenía gran manejo de sus reacciones pero ya en reiteradas veces pasadas eso no fue suficiente. Su camaradería estaba basada meramente en la relación "compañero-trabajo", no es que fueran realmente amigos, pero esto de algo debía valer ¿no?... o eso suponía.

Una ves que obtuvo la concentración adecuada, golpeó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Golpeó de nuevo y al cabo de quince segundos sin cambios volvió a golpear con más fuerza y procurando hacer más ruido. Continuó con esto alrededor de diez o doce minutos, hasta que oyó que gritaban maldiciones desde dentro de la casa, dio un paso atrás y esperó, fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa y tras ella apareció Arxid. En cuanto Riku la vió frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios en claro reproche. La chica en cuestión venía completamente despeinada, con marcadas ojeras bajo los párpados, tenía en la boca una colilla de cigarro bastante masticada; andaba descalza, vestía unos pantaloncillos de pijama que cubrían solo lo necesario y en el torso llevaba puesta una camisa de hombre muy ancha, con los brazos de esta remangados y anudada en la parte de la cintura dejando su ombligo al descubierto, apenas tenía abotonados un par de botoncitos a la altura del pecho y era obvio que no traía puesta ropa interior. Riku quiso golpearse la frente.

—¿Otra ves te fuiste a meter a un bar? —dijo él en tono serio— te ves pésimo, dime que al menos te lavaste la cara

—Cierra la boca imbécil —pasa una mano por su cabeza intentando peinar el nido de pájaro que era su cabello y se recostó en el marco de la puerta— no esperarás que me vista de gala ¿o si?

—Seria mejor que verte así como estas ahora… usar ropa interior no es malo Arxid

—¡Bah!, tonterías… pero ya entra de una vez, hay mucho de qué hablar

Riku suspiró y entró. La siguió a través del pasillo y se detuvieron frente al baño para que ella se limpiara un poco. El ojiverde observó que en la mesa de la cocina habían dos envases de café vacíos, varias tazas sucias en el fregadero y una bolsa de azúcar desparramada junto a unos cubiertos sucios en la mesa.

—Algo me dice que estuviste muy ocupada cuando me fui

—Me puse a trabajar de inmediato reuniendo lo necesario desde que empezamos, créeme que esto no será corto… me pasé toda la noche tratando de sacar los datos restantes al sistema del viejo, pero no fue cosa fácil

—¿Que hiciste qué? —ella se rió levemente—

—Vamos, hasta fue divertido

—¿Divertido?, creí que sabías que eso es peligroso, si Diz sabe que el espía esta aquí-…

—Tranquilízate amor, me ocupe de que les fuera imposible seguirme ¿por qué clase de novata me estas tomando?

Ella salió del baño igual de desastrosa pero con la cara limpia y con calcetines puestos, luego le indicó al peliplateado que la siguiera hasta su cuarto. Nada más pararse en el umbral de la puerta una gota resbaló por la nuca de Riku; el cuarto era amplio pero parecía un basurero. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y todo se veía tenue; la cama estaba deshecha, había ropas tiradas por todo el piso, botellas de licor vacías a los pies de la cama y a un costado un pequeño mueble con tres ceniceros llenos hasta el tope de colillas mordisqueadas. A un lado de la cama se hallaba el computador y sobre este aparecieron más botellas, mas ceniceros y varios paquetes de comida instantánea viejos, tazas sucias y papeles arrugados amontonados en un rincón.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella— ¿Por qué no entras?

—¡Esto es un basurero!, ¿¡Cómo rayos vives así!

—Ah, bueno si, creo que esta un poco desordenado

—_"¿Un poco?"_… tu estas loca

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices van varios meses que no limpio

Una vena apareció en la frente de Riku tras la última frase. Se hizo camino a través de la basura y corrió las cortinas de un manotazo; abrió las ventanas y tras entrar un poco de luz el panorama de la habitación empeoró.

—Vamos Riku, no pongas esa cara, ordenare esto cuando tenga tiempo, si te molesta solo llevamos la computadora a la sala y ya está

—Yo me haré cargo de eso, mientras tu te pondrás algo de ropa decente y por todos los santos usa ropa interior

—Negrero… eres peor que mi madre

Entre ambos trasladaron todo el equipo a la sala, ensamblaron todo en el piso llo que les tomó algo de tiempo ya que el sistema completo era constituido por tres pantallas, dos teclados y cinco unidades CPU bastante pesadas además de tres discos duros externos adyacentes. Una ves que todo estuvo instalado correctamente solo resto que Arxid se hiciera cargo. Ella solo se puso una bata ancha encima y se dejo caer frente a una pantalla a un costado de donde Riku permanecía sentado.

—Entonces, Riku cariño… ya es hora de que discutamos algunos de los detalles escabrosos sobre el proyecto Kingdom Hearts

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas y su grupo tuvieron que regresar más pronto debido a que el clima empezó a ponerse raro de un momento a otro. La temperatura bajo, el viento comenzó a aumentar su fuerza de modo lento pero constante y el cielo oscureció en muestra de que pronto llovería. En Twilight Town era inusual que lloviera pero eso no significaba que estaba exenta de ella. Nada mas entrar todos se fueron al salón de estudios a pasar el resto de la tarde, todos excepto Naminé, que se excuso con que debía ir a buscar sus medicinas a enfermería y salió corriendo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento por como las cosas iban desarrollándose y sabía que podían empeorar si no tenía cuidado. Al entrar a enfermería tuvo suerte de encontrar a Zexion solo.

—¡Zexion!, tenemos problemas

—¡Maldición!

El chico golpeó con ambas manos el tablero de su gran computador mientras veía en la pantalla de este un oso panda que caminaba de un extremo a otro, luego tecleaba tratando de provocar algún cambio pero la pantalla seguía igual. Ni siquiera se percató de que Naminé estaba allí.

—¿Zexion? —le llamó ella—

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!, ahora estoy muy ocupado

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El mismo desgraciado de la ves pasada volvió a meterse al sistema y ahora dejó un virus imposibilitando la entrada a cualquier puerto y me deniega los comandos de acceso

—Uh bueno, eso parece malo pero… Zexion, tenemos un problema igual de serio… es Axel, volvió a recordar… y esta ves cosas del proyecto

Las manos de Zexion se congelaron de golpe al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y lentamente se fue volteando hacia la chica esperando que fuera una broma, pero por desgracia era verdad. Entonces volvió a golpear el teclado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—El proyecto Kingdom Hearts…

—Exacto dulzura… la razón por la que ambos estemos aquí, ¿no te parece irónico?

—¿Y en que parte de esto está la ironía?

—Fue con esto que todo empezó ¿no es así?... y justamente es esto lo que puede acabarlo

Arxid quedó frente a la pantalla y encendió el computador, durante unos minutos el único sonido en la habitación era el que producía el teclado al ser usado por la chica del cigarro en la boca. Riku mantenía la cara oculta entre sus rodillas a la ves que su compañera se concentraba en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Ella se levantó del suelo y fue a la cocina, al rato volvió con dos tazas con café, puso una junto a los pies del peliplateado y bebió del suyo con calma antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Partamos por el principio… cuando aparecieron los sincorazón, tú y tus amigos estaban lejos de nacer… cuando los humanos fueron arrasados por esas cosas tuvieron que buscar un modo de defenderse… y cuando no encontraban esperanzas, apareció el elegido de la llave-espada

—Nosotros… no sabíamos nada

—De un modo u otro se descubrió que los bichos esos provenían de un sitio más allá de nuestro entendimiento, ni luz ni oscuridad pero lleno de una poderosa energía casi ilimitada… lo llamaron Kingdom Hearts

"_Los maestros de las llave-espada, elegidos de la luz, poseían el poder para enviar a esas criaturas a aquel reino y que jamás regresaran; había una esperanza. Pero tanto poder para tan pocos terminó por consumir a los pocos maestros existentes y durante años nada se supo de algún sobreviviente. Pero las personas no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados. En la clandestinidad se desarrollaron secretos experimentos con humanos en lo que fueron creadas nuevas armas para combatir a esos monstruos, creados en base al mismo cometa; de cabellos blancos, ojos verdes y fuerza demoníaca, la gente los llamó espíritus."_

—¿Sabes por qué?... ellos no se expresaban como un humano común y corriente… eran casi despiadados en su forma de comportarse… tan distantes, tan fríos, tan malditamente calculadores, en serio no parecían humanos, era como si estuvieran muertos y vivos a la vez

—Muertos pero aún entre vivos… como espíritus

—Exacto cariño

"_Aunque combatían los sincorazón seguían apareciendo, el número no descendía y las personas desaparecían cada vez más rápido"_

—Los científicos lo clasificaron como un virus metamórfico no reversible de terminancia letal contagiosa por vía sanguínea o efluvios corporales… o si una persona cedía ante la oscuridad de su corazón se transformaba en uno de ellos y las batallas nunca terminaban

—Hasta que encontraron a Sora… —dijo Riku levantando el rostro—

Arxid levantó la vista de la pantalla para mirar a Riku, sabía que nada de aquello era fácil para él, pero aún no comprendía bien por qué continuaba, sabiendo todo el daño que le causaba. Tenía una vaga idea, incluso podían llamarlo teoría, pero no era algo concreto, al menos no de momento.

—Cuando el viejo se enteró de la existencia del único vástago de los maestros de la llave, hizo construir un laboratorio secreto en las islas y continuó las investigaciones con los medio espíritus

—Los que eran como Axel

—Y ahí es donde nuestro guapo amigo entra en el juego. Además que durante eso tú ingresaste al servicio de Shinra… y Axel…

—Fue cuando llegó a la isla… estaban por empezar las vacaciones de verano…

—Axel era originalmente un infiltrado, el viejo le ordenó hacer de espía para vigilar a Sora hasta que estuviera listo el laboratorio… según esto, debía investigar todos sus puntos débiles, recabar cada dato posible de él, así podrían manipularlo sin problemas.

—Yo no… pensé que…

—Hizo exactamente eso, pero por alguna razón algo salió mal al poco empezar con los experimentos en Sora… lo que dice aquí es que Axel fue en parte responsable de la destrucción de ese sitio, pero lo que no me queda claro es el por qué

—Yo solo quería que ellos estuvieran a salvo

—Es de estúpidos involucrarse con aquel que investigas, ¿qué rayos pensó en ese momento?, y eso que Axel parece listo. ¡Tenía el trabajo listo!

—Traté… de verdad traté pero no pude

La morena apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que no resultó su intento de cambiarle el tema a su compañero. Riku apretó con fuerza sus rodillas y hundió el rostro aún más en ellas, Arxid sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto y eso en el fondo le molestaba, pero también tenía bien en claro que el no meterse con memorias ajenas es lo mejor para la salud propia, sin embargo, aquel chico que sufría frente a ella era su compañero; la otra mitad del equipo. Si resultaba perturbado mentalmente en medio de un trabajo, la misión en sí podría estropearse, y ella ni muerta permitiría eso.

—Escúchame cariño, se muy bien lo doloroso que es esto para ti, pero sabes que el camino que elegiste es todo lo que te queda, te pido que resistas un poco más

—Lo sé… y lo haré, continúa por favor

—Bueno, hasta ahora esto es la versión oficial corroborada por lo que dijiste hace un año al despertar, tu memoria sigue intacta, pero estoy segura de que no dijiste todo amor

—No podía, ellos fueron los culpables, no podía decirles más

—Pero aún así aceptaste trabajar para los mismos que destruyeron tu vida hace casi sesenta años… tu y yo somos tan parecidos

Riku levantó la vista hacia la chica junto a él. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, en el año que llevaban trabajando juntos Arxid jamás le dijo por qué trabajaba para Shinra o por que hacía todo aquello, nunca le habló de su pasado o vida personal más de lo estrictamente necesario. Era posible que todo ese asunto estuviera vinculado con lo que sea que estuviera buscando. Tal vez.

—Aún sabiendo eso, nunca me exigiste toda la historia Arxid

—No era mi trabajo hacerlo, no me lo ordenaron ni vi la necesidad, pero en fin… todo eso nos trae hasta aquí, por que luego de que destruyeran el laboratorio, tú y Axel fueron confinados a la cámara criogénica, de Sora no se supo más y se ordenó que todo dato del proyecto fuera eliminado

—O eso se pensó, por que el viejo escapó de Shinra de algún modo y sigue con vida

—No se cómo le hizo pero conservó una copia de todos los datos y a Axel también

—Su cámara desapareció del depósito donde nos tenían

—Ajá

—Yo quedé en poder de Shinra… fui despertado para acabar con todo esto

—Lo que el jefe quiere es que todo rastro del proyecto Kingdom Hearts sea erradicado de la faz de la tierra de forma totalmente permanente, por suerte no sabe que Axel aún vive

—Tampoco sabe de la existencia de Roxas o Naminé

—Eso nos da una ventaja, podríamos usarlos como chivos expiatorios

—¿Qué dijiste?... que ni se te ocurra

—Oh vamos, no vengas a decirme que no quieres lastimarlos… muy noble pero eso no sirve en esto, si no te conociera diría que te causa remordimiento

—Eso no es asunto tuyo

—Aja… solo lo dices por que te gusta el mocoso con cara de niña

—¿¡Qué!... ¡eso no es-…!

—¡Claro, claro!, lo que digas cariño, pero sigamos con el trabajo ¿si?

Esto casi lo hace sonrojarse. Con un demonio, sabía que la chica era observadora pero ya empezaba a chiflarse, o quizás observaba demasiado. Algo le decía que no se podía confiar en una persona así, pero en estos momentos Arxid era su único apoyo… por muy triste que pareciera.

—Por cierto, quiero que me digas lo que encontraste en el sistema de Diz

—¡Ah cierto!, casi lo olvido, déjame ver… bueno, como te mencioné, lo tuve un poco difícil, había alguien muy bueno protegiendo el sistema ese

—¿Te rastrearon?

—Para nada, aquella persona sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo pero no fue suficiente para mi… en estos momentos aun debe estar jugando con el regalito que le dejé ¡ja!

—¿Y la información?

—Sé que el viejo trama algo y fue ventajoso que te crea un aliado, pero lo que encontré ahí dentro me sorprendió… tenía más información de la esperada, tanto de la investigación desarrollada en tu tiempo como otra desconocida por mi que probablemente obtuvo él mismo

—¿Cómo qué?

—El proyecto completo de los espíritus, la investigación sobre la llave-espada y Axel

—¿Qué encontraste de él?

—Informes completísimos y ultra detallados de todos y cada uno de sus aspectos, procesos vitales, características psico-fisiológicas, factores sanguíneos y habilidades que me sorprendieron… si vas a pelear con él ten cuidado

—¿Y Sora?

—Estaba toda la información con respecto a los experimentos de los que fue partícipe, pero esos ya los conoces… lo que sí hubo nuevo fue mucha información sobre su vida, comportamiento, personalidad, incluso estaban clasificados tú y Kairi

—¿Nosotros también?... ¿Por qué?

—Ni idea, imagino que sus seres queridos influían en la fortaleza de su corazón, supongo que son cosas a considerar cuando se quiere descubrir el secreto de su enorme poder

—¿Y Naminé?

—¿Naminé?, ¿Qué tiene la niña?, sabes absolutamente todo sobre ella, ¿para que preguntas?, si te preocupa que algo le pase estate tranquilo, el viejo aún tiene planes para ella

—No puedo evitarlo sabiendo que ella es la-…

—No empieces, ya discutimos este tema… cuando todo acabe será decisión suya ¿bien?

—Lo sé… aunque es más duro ya que ella también lo sabe todo, no imagino cuanto dolor debe causarle ver a Roxas cada día como si nada

—Eso no nos incumbe, mientras continúe controlando la memoria de Axel y sellando la de Roxas aún tendremos una oportunidad de actuar, después de todo fue ella quien le limpió el cerebro a Axel ¿o no?

—Pero Diz la obligó… no se por qué Arxid pero te siento más cruel con este asunto de lo que eres normalmente

Arxid miró a Riku un tanto sorprendida, bajó la vista hacia su taza vacía y sonrió levemente. Se puso de pie y volvió a la cocina por algo más de café. Riku finalmente tuvo un punto firme con el cual poder sospechar. Ella solía ser dura en cada trabajo que hicieron juntos, pero cuando les asignaron aquel, la chica simplemente comenzó a cambiar sus métodos. Al rato ella volvió con más café caliente y puso una segunda taza junto a él, pero nuevamente el ojiverde ni la tocó. Arxid se sentó frente a las computadoras pero no tocó nada.

—Este trabajo me exige cierto nivel de indiferencia, perdóname si no sé como comportarme en una situación así —y dicho esto procedió a apagar todas pantallas y demás equipo—

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Riku—

—Aún no he descubierto el plan del viejo, hasta aquí no hay más información que necesites saber, debemos trabajar con lo que tenemos, por suerte es bastante pero tu tienes que averiguar más

—Por supuesto, ¿y cual será tu próximo paso?

—Oye, no puedo decidir en base a tan poco, esperaré a que el viejo haga algún movimiento, luego veré, pero tu también debes ayudar

—Como ordene señorita coordinadora de misión

—¿Y eso?, no vayas a ponerte bromista, te sale pésimo

—Bueno, ya debo irme, oscureció y tengo que llegar antes de que sospechen

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida y al abrir la puerta recién allí cayeron en cuenta del enorme aguacero que bañaba a toda Twilight Town. Riku puso mala cara sabiendo que llegaría mojado hasta el alma, se quedó mirando hacia el cielo viendo cómo caía el agua hasta que Arxid le colocó un paraguas en las manos y lo echó a la calle de una patada.

—¡Oye!, avisa antes de lanzarme a esta tormenta

—Pero si así le quitaría lo divertido… de ahora en adelante trata de mantenerme informada ¿si?, sabes que no leo mentes ni nada

—Y tu sabes que creo justo lo contrario

—Al diablo, por cierto, quiero que hables con la niña por si algo ha ocurrido con la memoria de Axel, para saber también hasta qué punto el guapetón recuerda… y de paso vigila al mocoso

—Ese _"mocoso"_ tiene nombre

—¿¡Y a mi qué!, ya vete antes de que pesques un resfriado

—Claro… oh cierto, quería que investigaras a un chico, se llama Zexion y es la mano derecha de Diz, algo me dice que puede ser de ayuda

—¿Zexion dices? —se encoje de hombros— como sea

—Lo que sea que sepas, me avisas —se da la vuelta y emprende la marcha— nos vemos

Ella solo agitó la mano y lo observó irse calle abajo, una vez que su silueta desapareció en la lejanía y bajo la lluvia, cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas contra esta, cayendo lentamente al suelo hasta abrazar sus rodillas y quedar en la misma posición que Riku momentos antes. Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-_Me estas haciendo desconfiar compañero…_ No lo hagas Riku

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas se quedó viendo la lluvia por un buen rato desde el ventanal de la sala de estudios, allí varios chicos miraban la televisión y otros jugaban cartas. Era agradable verlos pero se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, por lo que tuvo un motivo para volver a su habitación, aunque también quería mantenerse fuera de allí, sabía que Axel podría estar ahí adentro y no quería otra escena como la de todas las mañanas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto en todo el día y ya era de noche. La preocupación pudo más que su orgullo y fue hacia allá. Cuando entró encontró al pelirrojo sentado en el borde de la ventana, con esta abierta y él mirando la lluvia con una expresión muy melancólica.

Supo que algo no iba bien. Axel no era de tener esa expresión, no tan serio, mucho menos tan triste. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado al cuarto hacía más de cinco minutos atrás, parecía transportado a otro mundo. Para el rubio no fue agradable conocer esa faceta del ojiverde, como tampoco lo fue descubrirse así mismo mirando al pelirrojo todo ese rato en silencio sin quitarle la vista de encima un segundo. Algo raro debía ocurrirle.

—¿Axel?... ¿estás bien?

Cuando el susodicho escuchó su nombre dio un pequeño salto muestra de sorpresa, ahora si era obvio que ni se percató de la presencia de Roxas. Solo sonrió y se bajó de la ventana para después ponerle el pestillo y cerrar también las cortinas.

—Roxas… eh, pues, m-me parece que estuviste fuera todo el día, ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Eh, bastante bien, salí con mis amigos por unos helados hasta que se puso feo el día

—¿En serio?... que bien —pasa junto al menor sin decirle nada más—

Axel se recostó en su cama a mirar el techo sin percatarse de que Roxas no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Ok, definitivamente algo raro le estaba pasando y el rubio tenía claras intensiones de averiguarlo. No es que le preocupara mucho o algo por el estilo, solo que de verdad Axel estaba extrañísimo, un comportamiento como ese para alguien como el pelirrojo no era una situación que se pase por alto.

—Axel, ¿te ocurre algo?

—¿Eh?... nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por que no te ves como si _"nada"_ estuviera pasando… estás raro

—En serio no es nada

Rayos, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en mentir de forma creíble, era realmente molesto pero si no quería hablar pues era problema suyo. Roxas fue hasta su cama y tomó un libro que estaba en el suelo. Nadie habló por más de una hora. El rubio parecía inmerso en su lectura pero lo curioso era que no había cambiado la página desde que abrió el texto, Axel le daba la espalda recostado en su cama y aquel silencio hacía crecer la preocupación del ojiazul. Cansado de tanta inercia, Roxas se puso de pie dispuesto a sacarle la razón de su mutismo a Axel pero se acobardó a tres pasos de su cama, se despeinó la nuca y miró hacia la ventana. Aún no cesaba la lluvia; se acercó para mirar más de cerca, corrió las cortinas, quitó el seguro y dejó que el viento fresco entrara a la habitación.

—Es extraño que llueva en Twilight Town —dijo Roxas— aún en invierno u otoño, a lo largo del año llueve cuatro o cinco veces y siempre es fría

Axel no dijo nada en respuesta. Ya no estaba recostado dando la espalda sino sentado viendo la ventana desde su cama. La lluvia también le removía la memoria, recordaba que en las Islas Destino tampoco llovió mucho en el año y medio que vivió ahí, los días eran calurosos y las noches frescas, jamás necesitó usar ropa muy abrigada, incluso el clima de allí era parecido al de Twilight Town. En su fuero interno a Axel le parecía muy retorcido encontrar tantas coincidencias entre ambos lugares.

Principalmente por Roxas. Cada vez que lo miraba, las similitudes con Sora saltaban a la vista de forma casi exagerada y aunque sabía que compararlos estaba mal, pues simplemente no podía evitarlo, su cerebro actuaba ajeno a sus deseos y en parte por eso no quería mirarlo. Ver en él a Sora no solo producía un terrible dolor en su pecho debido a sus acciones –reprochables acciones- de aquel entonces, también recordaba viejos anhelos y sensaciones que se supone no debía tener y eso era en verdad desesperante.

Roxas vio como la lluvia dejó de caer y el viento limpiaba rápidamente el cielo de nubes. Pensaba en el extraño mutismo del pelirrojo hasta que sintió como este lo abrazaba por detrás. De inmediato se puso nervioso, sintiendo que se le acaloraban las mejillas.

—¿Axel, qué pas-…?

—Solo un momento… déjame tenerte así solo un momento… por favor

—¿Q-qué estas diciendo?... de verdad que estas raro

Fue estrechado con más fuerza y sintió una corriente recorrerle la espalda al momento en que la respiración de Axel le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. El rubio eligió esperar un poco antes de exigir respuestas, solo agachó la vista con las mejillas coloradas, tratando de entender al pelirrojo sin mucho éxito. Por su parte Axel luchaba contra el amargo sentimiento que le corroía el cuerpo, fruto de haberle fallado a la persona más importante para él hace tanto tiempo y era por eso que no soltaba a Roxas, ese muchacho era una luz señalando hacia el camino de la redención. Axel nunca fue hombre de dudar mucho, gran parte de su vida estaba marcada por su determinación y, esta situación, ciertamente no iba a detenerlo.

—_Aún puedo seguir adelante_

—Axel, estas preocupándome idiota, si no me dices lo que ocurre voy a patearte

El ojiverde rió brevemente ante esa amenaza tan poco amenazadora por parte de Roxas antes de soltarlo, voltearle el rostro y besarlo. Esto no aclaro ninguna de las dudas del rubio, obviamente era una evasiva, pero estaba tan embelesado por tan dulce caricia que ni siquiera le alcanzaban las neuronas para pensar en otra cosa. Cuando se separaron Axel pegó su frente con la de él, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo sonriente.

—Sentí una gran confusión debido a lo que me esta ocurriendo y necesitaba comprobar que aún hay algo por lo que luchar

—¿De qué estas hablando?

—No se que pasará mas adelante, pero eso no tiene por qué cambiarme… lo siento pero por ahora no puedo explicarte más

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera tú te entiendes

Axel volvió a reírse, era extraño como ese muchacho comprendía sin darse cuenta de lo certero que podía llegar a ser, y esa era una razón más para besarlo; era bueno ver que ya casi no oponía resistencia o ya no lo golpeaba al hacerlo tan de sorpresa. Es que verlo con ese adorable sonrojo era simplemente irresistible para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

—Así que te tenía preocupado… vamos Roxas, admite de una vez que te gusto, veras como te sientes mejor contigo mismo después de hacerlo

Una enorme vena en la frente del rubio fue el indicador de que Axel había vuelto a cagarla, le dio un golpe en el estómago lo que inicio un forcejeo debido a que Axel no quería soltarlo y Roxas estaba por partirle el estante de los libros en la cabeza. Lo curioso es que el pelirrojo no dejaba de reírse y el rubio no gritaba tantos improperios como en veces anteriores.

—¡Axel, ya suéltame!... ¡suelta antes de que te bote los dientes, suelta!

—Ya deja de hacerte el difícil gruñón, ven aquí

El ojiverde arrojó al menor sobre su cama y antes de que intentase levantarse, volvió a besarlo, le sujetó ambas manos y lo aprisionó con su propio cuerpo quedando encima de él. Así estuvieron largo rato hasta que los pulmones exigieron su dotación de aire.

—¿Ves lo que te digo enano?, si me hicieras caso más seguido no tendrías que amargarte tanto —se recuesta a su lado y lo abraza con fuerza— solo quédate conmigo Roxas

—Cállate idiota —agacha la cabeza— ¿A dónde esperas que vaya si ni me dejas moverme?

A esas alturas Roxas ni se acordaba de todas las preguntas que iba a hacer, y aún si las recordara hubiera optado por esperar, en algún momento llegarías las explicaciones, pero por ahora solo acomodó el rostro en el pecho de Axel y lo abrazó él también.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Estaba por amanecer cuando Riku despertó, había una pequeña sensación que no lo dejaba en paz y sabía que sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, se quedo mirando el techo largo rato hasta que decidió levantarse y se fue directamente hacia el cuarto de Naminé. Habían muchas cosas por hablar, apenas pasaban de las ocho de la mañana pero eso no le impidió entrar al cuarto blanco sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

—Naminé, necesitamos hablar, es import-…

Antes de poder completar la idea Riku entró en alerta al ver a Naminé en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella que yacía a pocos pasos de su cama e intentó ayudarla acomodarse hacia el colchón pero temblaba demasiado, le costaba respirar y lloraba sin detenerse.

—¡Naminé resiste!, voy a llevarte con Zexion, ¿estas escuchando?

—Riku… Riku ayúdame… los recuerdos… ¡no puedo controlarlos!

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos tirándose del cabello por la desesperación y se retorcía a la vez que gritaba. Riku intentó sujetarla pero de principio fue inútil, le tomo mucho tiempo y trabajo levantarla hasta dejarla en su cama y una vez allí, trato de calmarla.

—Tranquilízate, todo esta bien ahora… eso que ves paso hace mucho tiempo ¿escuchas?, todo esta bien

—Riku… ¿por qué no pudimos protegerlo?... Sora… él no… nosotros no pudimos, los recuerdos se amontonan y ya no puedo con el dolor

—Nada de lo que ocurrió fue nuestra culpa

—Si yo no hubiera… no pudimos protegerlo y ahora… nunca más estará, nunca… nada de eso regresará

—Lo siento

Naminé lloro por largo rato sujetando las manos del peliplateado entre las suyas temblorosas, antes de quedarse dormida. Después de eso Riku fue por Zexion y Diz para informarles lo sucedido. Trasladaron a la rubia a una habitación aislada najo observación. Riku no dijo nada sobre la conversación que mantuvieron él y Naminé, solo se quedo mirando el cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto.

—Ya nada regresará… eso lo se muy bien

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Jesus, estas fueron 18 paginas de word, sufri escribiendo esto principalmente por que las ideas no querían salir, pero bueno, nada que un par de patadas no puedan solucionar :3_

_-personalmente, quede un poco disconforme con este cap, debido a que creo que coloqué DEMASIADO dialogo, trate de hacerlo corto, pero fue inutil TT, no se, ¿que opinan?_

_ojala que se les este aclarando un poco el panorama con respecto al curso de la historia, sino, pueden demandarme_

_ya saben, cualquier cosa, comentarios, bombas nucleares, criticas, faltas ortograficas, pues un review_

_gracias por leer, hasta la prox!_


	14. Tras el telón

**_N/A:_**_ luego de muchos años de estar ausente (no fueron tantos pero quizas lo parecieron) tengo la osadía de mostrar mi desvergonzado rostro nuevamente por estos lares y mas con un espantoso atraso sobre las espaldas... pero asi es la vida -.-... pido mil disculpas por ello, pero tambien quiero dejar claro que pienso llevar esta historia a su final aunque me cueste el resto del año, ni de coña lo dejare resagado_

_aprovecho tambien de darles las gracias a _**caaaro, Nebyura, Winter Rain 3, angelsupreme34 y a ditz-x**_ por sus hermosos reviews del episodio pasado_

**Discleamer:**_ Kingdom Hearts no me pretenece, es propiedad de Squeare-Enix y Nomura Tetsuya-sama, yo solo uso a sus personajes con el fin de pasar un rato de ocio ameno, por lo tanto solo soy dueña de estar historia. Trabajo sin fines de lucro, ademas, ¿quien me pagaria por esto?_

* * *

**"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp. N°13: Tras el telón

Roxas no sabía donde estaba. Nunca en su vida había visitado o siquiera visto un sitio así, pero no podía dejar de sentir que se le hacía increíblemente familiar. Estaba esa sensación de infinita tranquilidad que a la vez era melancólica. Las olas peinaban lentamente la arena y el sonido del mar le llenaba los oídos. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo enardecido por la luz naranja se fundía con el mar haciendo que la línea del horizonte se perdiera.

Estaba sentado, ¿un árbol?, no vio tierra firme a sus alrededores, ¿una isla?, no podía moverse a su antojo, solo permanecía allí sentado pero no era del todo incómodo.

—_Oye, ¿Qué haces? _–escuchó a alguien tras él-

En vez de voltearse como hubiera hecho en una situación normal, su cuerpo se movió solo, bajando de su asiento de un salto y emitió una risita nerviosa y atolondrada a modo de disculpa por… no sabía la razón. Caminó hacia un puente de madera y fue recibido por una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos verdes de sobra conocidos.

—_Riku…_

—_Vámonos, ya se hizo tarde… hay que volver a casa Sora_

_¿Sora?_

El pecho le dio un vuelco y despertó de golpe, sintiendo el sudor que corría por su frente y cuello. Se llevó una mano a la cara y las palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente como un eco.

_Sora…_

¿Por qué Sora?, esa persona con la que Axel lo había confundido ahora volvía pero en un sueño y de los labios de Riku. ¿Por qué Riku?, ¿Qué clase de sueño retorcido fue ese?. _Un sueño…_ por que fue un sueño ¿no?. Aunque de algún modo fue distinto, se sintió diferente, era como si…

—Como si fuera un recuerdo… -susurró y después escuchó un quejido-

Fue recién ahí que prestó atención a dónde se encontraba. Levantó la cara unos escasos dos centímetros y pudo sentir la lenta respiración de Axel sobre su nariz. Los brazos del pelirrojo lo tenían fuertemente sujeto de la cintura, apoyaba su cabeza contra la del rubio y dormía tranquilo para mayor desconcierto de Roxas. Iba a gritar, pero antes de hacerlo recordó que la noche anterior simplemente se durmieron así, debido en gran parte a que Axel se negó a soltarlo como parte de un juego tonto. Roxas no sabía con quien molestarse más, si con Axel por pervertido, o consigo mismo por permitir esa situación. Lo que sí tenía claro era que debía salir de ahí.

—Axel, despierta… oye ¿me escuchas?, vamos, ya suéltame… ¡Axel!

—Mmmngh… -abre lentamente los ojos- ¿Roxas?, ¿qué hace-…? –parpadea varias veces- vaya, sinceramente no esperaba que tomaras la iniciativa, y menos tan rápido

— ¿La que?... –muy bien, eso le daba la sensación de que soltaría algo estúpido-

—Oh Roxas, si querías avanzar hasta este paso, me lo hubieras dicho en vez de solo meterte en mi cama

Si a alguien de la mansión le pareció raro que Axel anduviera con un ojo morado y la cara magullada, nadie quiso preguntar el por qué. Lo cierto es que era un día demasiado bonito como para estarse molestando con el griterío que esos dos sostienen casi todos los días.

— ¡Roxas no seas tan gruñón, te dije que solo fue una bromita!, ¡no estaba hablando en serio, lo juro!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Se estuvieron gritando gran parte de la mañana y por casi toda la mansión, hasta que el correteo fue a terminar a la salida principal; Roxas pensaba salir por ahí para alejarse de Axel. Abrió la puerta a punto de pintarle el otro ojo al mayor de un puñetazo pero fue cuando miro hacia delante que se percató de que había alguien allí, a punto de entrar; la misma persona que le cambiaría el día a muchos, y no precisamente para bien. Roxas se congeló y frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Esta es una inusual bienvenida –dijo en un fingido tono de sorpresa-

—Señorita Arxid… -dijo en voz baja- ¿qué est-…?

— ¡Oye Roxas no m-… -Axel se detuvo en seco al ver a la susodicha- tú… -Arxid sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Axel cariño, ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo!

Arxid tomó por sorpresa tanto a Axel como a Roxas al abalanzarse sobre el primero para abrazarlo por el cuello y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Vino como un balde con agua helada. Sus músculos se tensaron y una horrible sensación de espanto le dio de lleno en el pecho; fue un susto muy feo para Axel, quien ni se movió, y qué decir de Roxas, que estaba tan sorprendido como él. Mientras que la chica responsable soltó al pelirrojo del cuello solo para abrazarse a su pecho de forma provocativa.

—Amor no pongas esa cara –dijo ella como si hablaran de un chiste- ¡es que estás tan guapo que no pude contenerme!

Roxas jamás había sentido tanta rabia en toda su vida como en aquel momento, era una ira increíblemente densa y que se expandía con cada segundo que esa chica desquiciada seguía así de pegada a Axel. Para remate el muy idiota no hacía nada. Habría sacado su llave-espada de no ser por que… momento, no había nada que se lo impidiera.

"_Le quitaré esa sonrisa a espadazos"_

—No me mires así cariño… -se acerca a su oído- que el mocoso esta reaccionando de forma positiva, ¿no? –susurró-

Axel pareció obviamente sorprendido por aquel comentario. Inevitablemente giró un poco la cara para fijarse en el –nada saludable- aura maligna que desbordaba el cuerpo del rubio. Sabía que aquello no podía terminar en algo bueno, así que intentó –infructuosamente- quitarse a la chica de encima, pero ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

"_La mato"_. Roxas iba a gritar algo pero al ver que Arxid tomaba el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos para besarlo de nuevo, solo pudo actuar según el instinto y empujó a la chica con tanta fuerza lejos de Axel que de no ser por que chocó contra la puerta, habría caído al piso a un metro de ellos.

Roxas respiraba agitado y sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza. Realmente no acababa de actuar como un malcriado, ¿cierto?. Los puños le temblaban, tal vez por rabia o por confusión, es decir, él no había empujado a Arxid sin motivo aparente ¿o sí?. Aunque la chica se lo había buscado por…¿Por qué?. No es que estuviera celoso, ¿verdad?; no, no podía ser eso por que… por que él no…

—Roxas… -Axel puso una mano en el hombro del menor- ¿estás bien?

—Yo… no quise

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –dijo un cuarto personaje-

Todos miraron hacia las escaleras de la izquierda y encontraron allí a Riku con una mirada muy poco amigable. Ciertamente le extrañó ver allí a su compañera, pero lo que lo alarmó fue ver a Roxas casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos, sujetó a Arxid por una de sus muñecas y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Arxid?

—Oye no seas bruto que eso duele –se suelta del agarre y se arregla la ropa con soltura- solo vine por cuestiones de trabajo… -suspira- pero me encontré con Axel y ya sabes cómo me pongo con alguien tan guapo como él cerca, pero creo que hubo un error de percepción. Todo el mundo se confunde

— _¡¿Confunde?!_ –Roxas sintió como le volvía la rabia-_ ¡serás…!_

Riku le susurró algo a Arxid al oído, demasiado bajo como para siquiera oír el murmullo. Ella frunció el ceño y suspiro con resignación, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia Roxas.

—Roxas cariño, mis disculpas si mis palabras te molestaron, en serio no quería hacerte enfadar, dado que Axel es tu amigo… solo es una mala costumbre mía

—Ah, yo… lamento… haber sido tan, ergh, brusco –se mordió el labio y ella sonrió-

—Corazón, eres un buen niño –le desordena el cabello- pero no hablé tan en broma

Roxas apretó los dientes y miró con rabia a la chica frente a él, ella le respondió con una sonrisa prepotente y desdeñosa, como si lo estuviera retando. Superior, sumamente altiva, Arxid se mofaba de la obvia prepotencia del ojiazul con excelentes resultados. Cosa que molestó también a los otros dos chicos.

—Ya basta –dijo Riku refiriéndose a su compañera, ella se cruzó de brazos-

El rubio pasó junto a Arxid y salió de la mansión cerrando la puerta de un azote. Axel quiso seguirlo pero la chica frente a él le detuvo el paso interponiéndose entre él y la salida.

—Cuando dije que venía por razones de trabajo, me estaba refiriendo a ti amor

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

— ¿Cómo sigue Naminé?

—Aún duerme y no ha tenido otra crisis, Riku nos avisó a tiempo

Diz depositó un grueso folio sobre una mesa y digitó unas palabras en el computador que tenía a un costado suyo. Zexion le seguía cada movimiento con la vista en espera de alguna sentencia con respecto a lo que estaba aconteciendo, no prestando demasiada atención a los movimientos del anciano y pero tampoco perdiéndolo de vista.

—Y, ¿cómo sigue nuestro huésped? –dijo finalmente el mayor-

—Igual que siempre –respondió Zexion- y mientras Naminé no se recupere, pues seguirá igual

—Pronto todo habrá terminado… ¿Qué piensas de ello Zexion?

— ¿Debería pensar algo al respecto?

—Por supuesto, ya que tú como la mayoría de lo que viven aquí son parte del resultado

—Aunque eso es cierto, también debe considerar que sea cual sea el final, yo no me veré realmente afectado, no es mucha la diferencia

—Claro, todos ustedes están condenados a volver a la oscuridad de la que salieron… ustedes los nadie, los incorpóreos

Zexion no respondió, solo sostuvo la mirada de Diz en silencio con una fría expresión. El anciano volvió a su computador y le ordenó retirarse. El peliazul fue hasta la biblioteca y cerró de un portazo para luego arrojarse sobre la silla más cercana. La cabeza le dolía horrores y para remate estaba de mal humor. Se preguntó si no sería buen momento para arrepentirse de estar tan involucrado en ese asunto.

—_Ya es demasiado tarde para todos nosotros_

Desde que supo que el viejo le jugaba sucio a los planes originales de Shinra con respecto al proyecto Kingdom Hearts, había decidido participar por razones meramente personales. Poco a poco fue descubriendo un centenar de cosas que –de no ser por su temple- lo habrían vuelto loco. Con el paso del tiempo fue una carga llevadera y había logrado forjar una seguridad de poder quedar en pie una vez todo acabara, pero su paciencia comenzaba a flaquear. Mas ahora que Naminé había perdido el control y no sabía si la niña ocultaba algo al respecto a cuanta memoria había recuperado Axel. Ahora todo parecía peligroso.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando Roxas le enterró el pie en la base del estómago esa mañana, Axel debió deducir que ese no era su día, aunque claro, nadie podría haber adivinado que las cosas iban a dar un cambio tan drástico ¿no?

Mucho menos hubiera podido imaginar el estar sentado en el tren rumbo al otro extremo de Twilight Town con Arxid pegada a su brazo, eso ciertamente no podía ser bueno, y lo peor es que aún sentía el gusto a tabaco en la boca. Apostaría una pierna a que tendría problemas con Roxas al final del día. Por suerte Riku iba con ellos y así no tenía que temer por que la chica intentara algo raro otra vez.

— ¿Me repiten de nuevo a dónde me llevan?

—A donde sea, mientras estemos bien lejos de la mansión –dijo Riku-

— ¿Y por qué tanta precaución?

—Tranquilízate amor, esto es solo parte del protocolo, luego entenderás

El tren arribó en la estación del atardecer, desde allí bajaron unas escaleras y continuaron unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a una colina. Allí podía observarse a los trenes que iban y venían desde el otro extremo de la ciudadela, había unos bancos de madera y una pequeña figura a escala de la torre del reloj en la estación central.

Lo que más llamó la atención del pelirrojo fue la maravillosa puesta de sol que podía ver desde allí, muy similar a la que apreció junto a Roxas días atrás.

—Entonces –dijo Axel- ¿me explican ya lo que ocurre?

— ¿Aún no te das cuenta cariño? –Arxid se sentó en la banca más a ella, encendió un cigarrillo y apoyó la espalda hacia atrás- estamos aquí por el proyecto Kingdom Hearts

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Axel. Ahora comenzaba a darle forma al rompecabezas de sus recuerdos, lo entrelazaba con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo desde que despertó y supo de inmediato que se avecinaban problemas. Y de los feos.

Riku se apoyó a un costado de la cerca, junto a la torre del reloj miniatura y se cruzó de brazos con la vista fija en Axel.

—Imagino que ya debes tener el panorama claro ¿no? –le dijo el peliplata-

—Solo lo bastante como para entender lo que buscan de mi… ¿acaso Shinra no obtuvo lo suficiente del elegido de la llave?, ¿aún buscan utilizarlo?

—Te equivocas querido… estamos aquí para desaparecer todo rastro del proyecto. Tanto la información, como a los involucrados

—Ah… lo cual me incluye ¿no?

Riku se permitió parpadear lentamente, mientras separaba los brazos y se ponía firme. Arxid sonrió de medio lado, levantando la cabeza de forma perezosa para luego escupir su cigarrillo. Desde lejos se oyó una explosión.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas soltó un pesado suspiro y alejó el pie de la pared que estaba pateando. Nunca hubiera pensado que sentiría tanta rabia hacia una sola persona, y menos una desconocida como lo era la tal Arxid. Pero la tipeja esa daba motivos ¿bien?, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio se comporta como una cualquiera a la vista de todos y con un perfecto desconocido?. Y lo peor era que el muy idiota de Axel no dijo ni "pio". No es que estuviera celoso… cielos, no.

—Que se vayan al diablo

Volvió a entrar a la mansión para dirigirse a su habitación cuando vio que un ruidoso tumulto de gente estaba amontonado en la entrada s la biblioteca. De principio parecía algo imposible, dudaba mucho que los chicos estuvieran haciendo fila para morir. Normalmente todos se alejaban lo más posible de allí a menos de fuera estrictamente necesario, o hubieran intenciones suicidas. Solo los muy valientes –o los muy estúpidos- iban a donde pudiera estar Zexion, pero ver a tanta gente allí era realmente llamativo. Por lo mismo, tuvo que acercarse a ver, aunque por muchos que hubieran estado amontonados en la entrada, ninguno estaba dentro de la biblioteca en sí.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó el rubio- ¿Por qué el alboroto?

— ¿Qué no te enteraste?, ¡van a ejecutar a Demyx!

— ¿Demyx?... pero, ¿Qué paso?

—Mira por ti mismo

Roxas se abrió paso a través de los muchachos y al quedar al frente de todos, una mueca mezcla de sorpresa y horror se plantó nen su cara. Aunque claro, cualquiera hubiese reaccionado igual si se encontraba de repente con la biblioteca prácticamente destruida. Todos los estantes estaban en el suelo y los centenares de libros arrojados también, formando pequeños montículos que empeoraban el paisaje.

En uno de los costados estaba Demyx lloriqueando disculpas a Zexion, quien era sujetado por otros tres chicos, de modo que este no matara a golpes al susodicho culpable, como todos sabían que haría de estar libre.

Los gritos y el desorden se vieron interrumpidos cuando Diz hizo acto de presencia, también fue suficiente para que Zexion no tuviera que ser sujetado. Los no involucrados debieron salir de la biblioteca mientras el superior y los otros dos chicos discutían sobre los "detalles" del desastre en que quedó convertido aquel cuarto. Muchos de los chicos que se quedaron afuera se pegaron a la puerta para poder oír algo. Y tras varios minutos de no producirse ningún cambio, algunos fueron perdiendo el interés, un grupito se retiró del pasillo y pronto solo quedaron unos cuantos.

Roxas empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y tras esta salio Diz seguido de Zexion.

—Así que… -Roxas suspiró y posó sus ojos en Demyx, quien tenía la cara pegada a la mesa en la sala de estar- un mes ayudando en la biblioteca, además de limpiar el desastre… ¿no?

—Ajá

—Demyx, sabes que eres un idiota, ¿no?

—Aja

— ¿Cómo rayos hiciste todo eso?

Demyx no levantó la cara. Había ido a pedir un texto ya que él y un grupito más de chicos estaban avanzando los deberes estudiantiles pendientes. Sortearon quien sería el pobre desgraciado quien iría a la biblioteca a pedir dicho tomo, y fue el rubio quien salió "maldecido". No hubo problema en solicitarle a Zexion dicho libro, el problema estuvo en que al ir a buscarlo al estante que te indicaron, Demyx no esperaba que estuviera en una parte tan elevada; trepó para poder alcanzarlo, pero el peso de su cuerpo hizo fuerza contra el mueble completo, provocando que se balanceara, y por consiguiente, que cayera al suelo. Pero para mayor mala suerte, los estantes estaban muy juntos unos de otros; cayendo todas en un trágico efecto dominó que acabó por tirar todo y cada uno de los estantes al suelo.

Olette sobaba la espalda de Demyx tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, mientras luchaba por contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Hayner y Pence, para ver si así dejaban de reírse tan escandalosamente. Nadie podía culpar a Demyx de sentir algo de miedo por Zexion –no era el único- pero destrozar la biblioteca en un tropiezo era el tope de la idiotez; al menos dentro de su propio record. Y un mes estando allí con el no podía ser muy bueno para la salud mental del rubio, pero no había mucho por hacerle.

—No te preocupes Demyx –dijo la castaña- nosotros te ayudaremos a limpiar

—Hey, buena idea –aprobó Roxas con una sonrisa-

—Oigan momento, "nosotros" me suena a mucha gente –dijo Hayner al parar de reír-

—Claro, por que tú y Pence también nos ayudaran

—Si me niego va a dolerme ¿no?

—Correcto

Roxas aguantó la risa y ayudó a Demyx a incorporarse para ir hacia la biblioteca. El trabajo que tenían delante no se veía muy fácil, pero estando todos ellos, hasta podría llegar a ser divertido.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Axel soltó un gran suspiro para luego tragar saliva. Lentamente bajo los brazos y dejó que los Chakrams que sujetaba se desvanecieran de sus dedos. Desvió un poco los ojos hacia la izquierda para observar a Riku de brazos cruzados a pocos pasos de él y con el ceño fruncido. Respiró con cuidado e intentó mover la cabeza pero el helado tacto del acero en su garganta le recordó que no debía moverse mucho, a la vez que una mano presionaba con fuerza su hombro derecho. Arxid, justo detrás de él y con una pistola en mano, suspiró con rabia y empezó a gritarle cosas poco éticas al peliplateado mientras este solo rodaba los ojos.

Era en verdad vergonzoso. En cuanto vio que la chica se había puesto de pie, materializó sus Chakrams y creó un espacio momentáneo con una oleada de llamas a su alrededor. Fue fácil evadir la llave-espada de Riku cuando este se la lanzó como si fuera un dardo cualquiera, pero debido a esta distracción no pudo hacer nada cuando Arxid apareció tras él para ponerle una pistola en el pescuezo. Era una total injusticia, pero por todos los cielos, ¡ella ni siquiera fue rápida! Se confió un segundo y ¡mira como terminó!

—Ya deja de gritarme Arxid… -dijo Riku mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo- te advertí que reaccionaría así

—Hombre, sabía que el factor distracción era efectivo, ¡pero esto es ridículo! –murmuró una maldición entre dientes y apartó el arma de la garganta del pelirrojo-

— ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Axel, confundido-

—Cariño mío, ni siquiera nos dejaste terminar de hablar

Arxid volvió al banco donde estaba sentada antes de todo el revuelto y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Riku camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, ignorando por completo la mirada inquisidora que Axel tenía puesta en ellos dos.

—Ya sabes por qué estamos aquí –dijo Riku- como te dijimos antes, nuestro trabajo es borrar todo lo relacionado con el proyecto. Claro que esto te incluye, pero hay registros que indican tu muerte el mismo día que el laboratorio de las islas fue destruido; por lo tanto, no tienes papel alguno en este show

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Axel pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cerca de madera tras él. Cerró los ojos un momento y varias piezas en su mente fueron conectándose- creo entender… que fue el viejo quien me ocultó, ¿no?

— ¡Bingo! –la voz de Arxid sonó burlona al momento en que miró al pelirrojo- y justo ahí es donde ya no tienes memoria

Axel la miró, notablemente sorprendido de que supiera eso, pero tras pensarlo medio segundo, le pareció obvio. Y a fin de cuentas, a estas alturas ¿acaso debería sorprenderse por algo tan pequeño? Por favor, ¡si estaba viviendo algo peor!

—Todo era cero antes de ser despertado por Roxas ¿cierto? –ella volvió a reírse- entonces cielito, ¿no te gustaría que te dijera por qué y por quién terminaste así?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku abrió los ojos con lentitud, respiró profundamente y se enderezó. Vio como Arxid pisoteaba la colilla del cigarro que acababa de terminar al igual que la cajetilla vacía. El ojiverde miró a su alrededor, resultándole ligeramente perturbador que solo estuvieran ellos dos solos en la colina del atardecer. El cielo iba oscureciendo poco a poco y el sonido de los trenes llegando a la estación interrumpió brevemente el silencio entre ellos.

— ¿Fue correcto dejar que se marchara así? –dijo él sin mirar a la chica-

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? –ella chasqueó la lengua con molestia- amorcito, no iba a obligarlo a nada… no de momento, no tengo suficiente poder sobre él aún

—Axel intentará algo por su cuenta… pero tampoco es tan precipitado; no es un idiota

—Y es por eso que vamos a esperar a que venga a nosotros. Se encontrará atrapado sin saber qué hacer para salvar al mocoso cara de niña… será ahí cuando actuaremos

— ¿Luego qué?... –Riku se puso de pie y miró de frente a la morena- ¿Qué pasara con Roxas y Naminé? ¿Y con el resto de los chicos en esa mansión?

Arxid miraba con calma la puesta de sol mientras esta se convertía en noche, pero al oír las preguntas de su compañero, volteó los ojos rápidamente hacia él. Riku tenía una mirada poco agradable, serio, algo molesto e incluso sombrío. Ella supo de inmediato que hacerse la lista o salirse por la tangente le sería imposible, conocía esos ojos y la sensación de problemas que estos le transmitían le acongojó ligeramente. Por eso abandonó su postura de comodidad y lo miró con la misma intensidad.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Riku… sabes lo que ocurrirá, y no esta en mi poder cambiarlo. Son órdenes

—Mientes

—Tsk… -ella arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la mirada con rabia-

—Tú estás a cargo ¿no?... ellos simplemente no pued-…

— ¡No es asunto mío!... otra vez estás dejándote llevar por tus recuerdos, agente. –Arxid se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente- por la niña no hay problemas, sus tutores viven en la capital y ya; pero el destino del mocoso no puede cambiarse

—Eso no es cierto… no voy a permitirlo

Arxid abrió los ojos a sobremanera debido a la sorpresa. Honestamente no esperaba oír eso, y debido a esa misma sorpresa, se originó un sentimiento de rabia que la hizo lanzarle un puñetazo al ojiverde, pero este fácilmente lo interceptó con una mano, al igual que pudo bloquear una patada que ella le dio casi de inmediato. Riku retrocedió unos escasos dos pasos hacia atrás y miró a la morena con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Estás pensando en traicionarme Riku?!... ¡¿Arruinarás el trabajo de años de investigación solo por la sombra de Sora?!

— ¡Te equivocas! Esto es mucho más que eso… -apretó los puños con fuerza y agachó la cabeza- Roxas es diferente, ¡tengo que protegerlo a él y a Naminé, Arxid!... no me queda nada más…

Un enorme sentimiento de desconcierto y frustración invadió por completo a la morena; luchaba por contener la rabia de ver realizado uno de sus temores y ahora que pensaba en las posibilidades futuras, tembló. Tan solo imaginar en fallar la aterrorizaba, que todo el esfuerzo y los sacrificios hechos fueran en vano era lo peor que pudiese ocurrirle. Fugazmente había pensado en matar con sus propias manos a su compañero en caso de que la posibilidad de la traición mostrara su espantosa cara; pero ahora, al ver tan decidido al peliplateado, no sabía que hacer. Había acabado con una que otra vida en tiempos pasados, y el peso de la conciencia le era parcialmente indiferente, pero Riku era distinto a todos esos casos. Había llegado a considerarlo su amigo. Pero ahora…

—Eres exactamente igual que Axel

Como agente, Arxid tenía la mala fama de no poder conservar un compañero. Las reglas estipulaban que se trabajaran en parejas, pero en sus ocho años de servicio había perdido a seis compañeros; dos de los cuales tuvo que asesinar ella misma por diversos motivos. Los demás no duraron más de tres meses; y cuando estaba convencida de que la dejarían activa en solitario, conoció a Riku. Habían estado juntos poco más de un año y tras todo ese tiempo, Arxid supo que jamás encontraría a alguien como él. La oscuridad en el corazón de su compañero era inmensa, y su dolor le iba a la par, pero era un excelente agente; fuerte, ágil, inteligente y leal a sus principios; incluso podría afirmar que poseía talento para ese trabajo.

Pero ahora todo se desmoronó. Arxid supo que debió estar preparada para eso. Sabía de sobra que Riku priorizaba por completo sus antiguos lazos con sus amigos y no se detendría hasta haber cumplido con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantener a salvo la poca huella que quedaba de Sora y Kairi.

Arxid se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una mano a los labios, cerró los ojos y fue alejándose de allí lentamente, rumbo a la estación de los trenes. No iba a decirle nada más. Pero, ¿acaso había algo que decir? Él ya había elegido y ahora, estaba sola nuevamente. No iba a hacerle daño a él, no se veía capaz, en especial por que…

—Arxid… -dijo Riku en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que ella se detuviera- no voy a interponerme entre tú y tu meta… pero necesito tu ayuda

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, Riku pensó que quizás no fuese tan difícil conseguir el apoyo de su compañera.

—Cumpliré con mi parte –continuó aún observando su espalda- prometo no fallar, pero tienes que ayudarme a protegerlos… no puedo solo

Pudo escuchar como ella chasqueó la lengua y se iba a paso rápido lejos de allí, gritándole con rabia un _"¡Haz lo que quieras, estúpido!"_ para luego desaparecer colina abajo. Riku enmarcó en su rostro una diminuta sonrisilla de alivio, y acto seguido se dejó caer con pesadumbre sobre unos de los asientos. Poco faltaba para que anocheciera.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La noche había caído por completo al momento en que Axel salió de la estación central del tren. Durante un rato caminó sin rumbo por las calles andando sin fijarse realmente en qué camino estaba tomando. Perdió la noción del tiempo, sin saber exactamente si anduvo minutos u horas, solo supo que reaccionó cuando llegó al solar deportivo. Un par de chicos jugaban con una pelota mientras otros tres los observaban desde unos asientos ubicados cerca de una especie de tablero.

El pelirrojo se sentó algo alejado, asegurándose de que no notaran su presencia y mirando sin mirar a los dos que jugaban. Aquél sin duda, había sido un día de mierda. La fastidiosa voz de Arxid hacia ecos en su cabeza y cada palabra suya era como una patada en el estómago; las cosas que escuchó, que asimiló y recordó estaban arrastrándolo al límite de resistencia. Tarde o temprano la cabeza le explotaría.

—_Si tuviera que comenzar por un punto lo suficientemente esclarecedor pues… -Arxid miró a Riku antes de continuar, luego a Axel antes de encender un cigarrillo-_

El proyecto dio inicio cuando el laboratorio estuvo terminado. Los superiores de Axel recurrieron a toda la información que él había reunido sobre Sora y utilizaron esto para convencerlo de que someterse a los estudios era la única forma de encontrarle una solución al problemita de los sincorazón. El muchacho no fue tan tonto, los argumentos le sonaban a patrañas, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad tampoco, pero no podía simplemente pararse frente a esos bichos y desvanecerlos a todos de un solo intento. Enviarlo a pelear sería suicida. Y aunque eso era cierto, el continuó negándose; insistiendo de igual forma que lo mejor sería tomar acciones inmediatas en vez de encerrarse en una habitación a estudiar quien sabe que tonterías sin un fin útil.

Sora demostró un gran don en ser un cabeza dura. Las personas que manejaban el proyecto no eran precisamente los sujetos más pacientes del mundo.

—_Si no cooperaba por las buenas, entonces lo haría por las malas_

—_Kairi…_

Una vez que atraparon a la chica, fue relativamente fácil hacer que Sora ayudara con la causa; al menos de principio. Se las ingeniaba para causar problemas, aún cuando lo limitaban tanto.

—_Cuando Riku descubrió su condición de "Espíritu", pensó en usarla como medida para liberar a esos dos, pero aún metiéndose entre medio de esos sujetos, no pudo hacer nada._

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Pero llegó un momento en que no pudieron soportar más la situación, y fue ahí que apareció nuevamente Axel en el asunto.

—_Tú los traicionaste –la voz de Arxid sonó fuerte y clara cuando le dijo eso a Axel. Aún ante los gruñidos de los dos chicos junto a ella, no los miró ni se inmutó al decir aquello- imagino que fue por eso que ayudaste a destruir el laboratorio… ese día en que ustedes tres lo invadieron_

Él junto con Riku, se abrieron pasó a través de todo el laboratorio hasta llegar con Sora. Una vez juntos, los tres se dieron a la tarea de destrozar cada lugar en donde posiblemente pudiera estar Kairi, con Sora a la cabeza.

—_Él realmente no se dio cuenta. Todo lo que hiz__o fue actuar según lo que le dictaba su corazón… como siempre_

Riku tenía razón, Sora siempre fue así; no pensaba lo suficientes aún si la situación lo requería y se lanzaba a la acción sin preocuparse mucho por las consecuencias, pero a la vez completamente seguro de que todo saldría bien si lo intentaba de corazón.

Con las alarmas activadas y varios guardias tras ellos, los tres recorrieron todo el laboratorio hasta que dieron con Kairi, pero se les presentó el problema de que salir no sería fácil. Además de que había gente imposibilitándoles las salidas, el lugar estaba derrumbándose. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para hacerles perder las esperanzas. De un modo u otro fueron avanzando hasta que encontraron por donde escapar; pero justo en ese momento fueron rodeados. Axel y Riku se las ingeniaron para abrir un agujero en la pared más cercana y darles una vía de escape a Sora y Kairi mientras ellos hacían de señuelos. Con el lugar cayéndose a pedazos, fue la última vez que se vieron dejando el lugar en la ruina total.

—_M__ás del ochenta por ciento de la información esencial del proyecto se fue al carajo. Los jefes de aquel entonces estaban en serios problemas y el cese total de las actividades pertinentes a la investigación era casi un hecho…_

Pero Diz –quien en ese entonces era el encargado- propuso utilizar de forma eficiente el material que aún poseían. Sora ya no estaba, pero aún poseían su información genética, la suficiente como para ya no necesitarlo. ¿Para que tratar con sujetos de prueba rebeldes si podían crear unos propios y sin voluntad? ¿No serían las cosas más fáciles si tuviesen su propio elegido?

La idea era perfecta, un proyecto interesante y productivo en caso de ser completado; pero solo lo fue en la teoría. Crear una vida tan especial como aquella no era algo con lo que se debiese jugar, un elegido artificial era simplemente inimaginable, pero aún así el proyecto continuó. Implantar el "factor elegido" en sujetos de prueba adultos fue un desastre de principio a fin, por lo que decidieron intentar con sujetos de prueba más jóvenes; niños no mayores de cuatro o cinco años. Los resultados fueron similares que con los adultos, entonces pasaron a intentar el método de clonación utilizado en los "espíritus". De estos experimentos, nacieron unas criaturas similares a los anteriores, pero más humanos, aunque no totalmente; como fueron formados con material genético de personas ya existentes, no eran más que la sombra de quienes ya no existían. Los llamaron "incorpóreos".

Muchos de estos sujetos fueron creados, un nuevo avance que a pesar de sus destacables logros, no los acercaron mucho a su meta final. Los años pasaron sin que algo cambiara realmente. Siempre que trataban de introducir las memorias de Sora en un sujeto nuevo, este reaccionaba rechazándolo todo hasta el punto de destrozarle no solo la cabeza, sino también el cuerpo de una forma muy poco agradable. Diz no se mostró muy feliz cuando los jefes le ordenaron desistir en el proyecto y borrar todo, así que se escapó con casi todo y ha estado escondiéndose desde entonces. Ya sea desapareciendo unos años en la cámara criogénica, o usando distintos nombres. Así continuaron, hasta pasar casi sesenta años.

—_El viejo volvió a introducirse a Shinra con una identidad falsa, fue así como contactó con Riku y él pudo llegar hasta aquí_

Los nuevos incorpóreos eran perfectos para almacenar en ellos los datos de Sora y Kairi, pero para que todo se diera bien, era necesaria una gran compatibilidad, por ellos se modificaron genéticamente decenas de niños, incluso fetos con tan solo unos meses de gestación. Tras varios años los que lograron fue…

—_Roxas y Naminé_

Tanto Riku como Arxid miraron fijamente a Axel cuando dijo aquello, sabían que hasta ese punto ya era muy difícil soportar tanta información, y más de ese calibre. Riku guardó silencio, y por el contrario, Arxid continuó hablando. Le explicó que Naminé poseía extraños poderes que le permitían manejar a voluntad las memorias relacionadas con Sora y de cualquiera que haya tenido algún lazo con él, y que tanto Roxas como Naminé poseían los recuerdos de sus originales Sora y Kairi, pero que la rubia estaba usando sus poderes para mantener selladas las de Roxas, de modo que el muchacho no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Diz la había obligado a hacer eso durante mucho tiempo hasta ese momento.

—_No sabemos con exactitud lo que planea hacer el anciano, pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que de algún modo tratará de llevar el proyecto a su fase final_

—_Quieres decir que…_

—_La creación de un elegido artificial perfecto_

Hasta ahí fue suficiente. No le importó si habían terminado de hablar o si tuvieran algo más que decir, ¡que se fueran al carajo si así les parecía! Se puso de pie y se fue de ahí a paso rápido. No quería escuchar nada más.

Todo a su alrededor estaba volviéndose un desastre. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Si el hecho de que estuviera en aquel lugar, en aquel tiempo no era más que una parte más de un sucio juego, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad querían de él?

¿Dónde debería buscar las respuestas que necesitaba?

Contuvo un suspiro y en vez de eso soltó una maldición por lo bajo y golpeó con el puño el banco donde estaba sentado. Estaba en medio de un molesto laberinto y por más que lo pensaba, no veía una posible salida; al menos no una segura. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás y desvió la vista hacia los chiquillos frente a él a lo lejos, que ya cansados, se iban a sus casas. Claro, si ya era tarde, ya entrada la noche, los focos de las calles ocultaban su presencia de la vista; nadie había visto a Axel en todo el rato que estuvo allí. Apretó los puños con fuerza para luego sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño papelito doblado, tenía luz suficiente para ver que en este estaba escrita una dirección. Frunció el ceño. Arxid le había puesto ese papel en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras iban viajando en el tren hacia la Colina del Atardecer; con el suficiente cuidado como para que Riku no se percatara de esto.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería ella de él? Era difícil de saber. Por lo que había visto, ni siquiera Riku era capaz de preveer sus acciones, y lo preocupante de esto eran sus intenciones. Asegurar si estaba tramando algo, si jugaba, bromeaba o solo actuaba según ordenes era difícil; por lo mismo no se podía confiar en ella. Pero había un pequeño detalle que Axel no podía dejar de lado. Arxid sabía algo. Por eso no podía ignorarla del todo.

Entonces nuevas dudas surgían en su mente. ¿Qué debería hacer con respecto a eso? ¿Debería ir y preguntarle a ella? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por su propio bien? ¿Por venganza hacia el anciano por lo que hizo con Sora? Si era por eso, entonces todo lo que debía hacer era irse de allí, abandonar ese lugar y perderse en algún lugar del mundo donde aquel demente no pudiese encontrarlo; por que sin él no podía terminar sus planes, ¿o no? Eso sería lo mejor, pero…

—_Roxas…_

¿Acaso sería capaz de dejarlo a él también?... no, por supuesto que no. Después de todo, aquel chiquillo malhumorado era la razón del por qué estaba ahí, y aún si eso le beneficiaba a al anciano o a cualquiera de los que estaba tras ese juego, no importaba. Axel tenía algo por lo que debía luchar.

Se puso de pie y emprendió la marcha, con el papel en mano, listo para lo que sea que viniera más adelante. Por eso no temió al momento de golpear la puerta, con indiferencia esperó unos momentos mientras el sonido apagado de unos pies –probablemente descalzos- se acercaban con calma, pero no pudo anticiparse a la ansiedad de retroceder cuando la susodicha puerta se abrió y tras esta apareció Arxid. Sonriente, altanera, divertida de lo que tenía en frente suyo.

—Sabía que vendrías cariño.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ bien, nuevamente la he liado con el final, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa TT. Este capitulo fue un verdadero dolor de encías, muchas veces no encontre la forma de continuarlo, pero aqui lo tienen de todas formas  
_

_he de admitir que este fic me tiene la cabeza un poco revuelta. ¿de donde carajos saqué todo este rollo?: no lo se, asi que no pregunten xD, ¿algun día dejaras de demorar siglos para actualizar?, es lo mas probable, ya que entramos a la recta final, ya viene siendo hora de que esto acabe, aunque aún hay cosas pendientes por contar_

_si les parecio que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos, no se preocupen, que se viene lo que falta_

_¿debería dejar de dar tantos rodeos con esta historia y acabarla de una vez?: si, definitivamente. Pero por suerte no falta... tanto TT_

_de todos modos, gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que han estado leyendo esta basofia hasta este cap, de verdad significa mucho para mi. Beshos y hasta la prox!  
_


	15. Comienza el show

_**N/A:** ok, ¿queda alguien ahì?... no me extrañarìa que no... pero por si lo estaban dudando, les digo enseguida que: NO, no estoy muerta... aún así... lo sientooooo! TT merezco sin duda una lluvia de patadas, piedrazos y lo que quieran, pero en la cara no! luego de esta titanica ausencia (MESES, tarada, MESES) vuelvo a mostrar mi avergonzado rostro, ____pero tengo buenas excusas!. Primero, siendo este mi primer año de universidad, he tenido muchos, y digo MUCHOS problemas, ya sea por ultra mega falta de tiempo hasta para ir al baño, no podìa tocar esta historia; segundo, me quede sin compu... a mi ojalata le entro un super bicho que me borro casi toda la info y ni me dejaba usar el maldito aparato... gracias a Ra que pude salvar las cosas importantes antes de eso y... argh, al diablo  
_

___Pero para tratar de conpensar un poco, hice este cap más largo_

___quiero darles las gracias (en serio) a **angelsupreme34, 'caaaro, Nebyura y ghostie-neko **por sus hermosos reviews del episodio pasado, y tambien a todas esas almas caritativas que han leido mi abominacion hasta este tramo... i love you people!_

___**Advertencias:** (wow, y eso?) confesiones ñoñas dignas de una pedrada. Discusiones sin sentido y relleno en cantidades descaradas... (deberían golpearme, en serio, lo merezco)  
_

___**Discleamer: **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece... carajo, claro que no... es de Disney, Square-Enix y la genial y no humana mente de Nomura Tetsuya-sama (bendito, hijo mio), yo solo soy dueña de este intento de historia, y uno o dos personajes extras que solo sirven para alimentar mi ocio, no gano nada con estos, solo amenazas extra. Cero intencion de lucro. Lo hago por que puedo, quiero, y por que el fetiche es superior a mi consciencia :B_

* * *

**"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp. N°14:Comieza el show

Retrospectiva. —Un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás… tan solo un momento—

Cuando Axel divisó Islas Destino desde el ferry, supuso que sería un sitio muy aburrido. Desde el puerto solo veía un pequeño poblado, nada de gente y un silencio que llegaba a ser extraño. Nunca había estado en un sitio tan callado, estaba acostumbrado al bullicio de gente yendo y viniendo, vehículos, motocicletas, gritos de niños, perros ladrando y una enorme masa amorfa que –si miraba atentamente- estaba formada por personas, más ruido y más cosas moviéndose. Pero este sitio, esta dichosa islita –sin duda alguna- no tenía nada de eso. Lo hacía sentirse extraño, forastero; un invasor. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo ahí? Desentonando con todo lo que lo rodeaba tanto en su apariencia como en su manera de actuar.

— _¿Quién me manda meterme en esto?_

Ciertamente, las cosas allí no ocurrieron como se las esperaba. Nunca. Ni mucho menos, como las planeaba, pero a pesar de esto, en aquel tiempo que pasó allí, fue divertido, interesante… le gustaba. Fue como una transformación; las cosas que antes tenía claras y las daba por sentadas, de un momento a otro perdieron toda credibilidad, sus vagos ideales se convirtieron en malos chistes y encontró aquello en que había elegido no creer.

—_Eres un gran amigo Axel_

Había encontrado algo que quería proteger. Y luchó por ello. Pero falló. Falló miserablemente y ese dolor se había transformado en una enorme y horrible espina que le agujereaba el pecho con insistencia. Y ahora… ahora…

_Todo se había desmoronado_ —Ya con nulas opciones, solo quedaba ir hacia delante—

…una vez más…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Habían estado todo el bendito día y parte de la tarde metidos en la biblioteca ayudando a Demyx a limpiar aquel desastre en que estaba convertida dicha estancia. Entre todos el trabajo iba a ser menos… o eso pensaron, pero luego de tres horas de trabajo, los cambios no eran muy apreciables. Cielos, Demyx en verdad se había lucido al cagarla de esa forma; y con Zexion sentado cerca de la entrada supervisando todo, pues no era realmente cómodo.

A eso de las seis y algo de la tarde pudieron dejarlo, al menos por ese día.

Tampoco había sido tan tortuoso, estar con sus amigos fue bastante divertido aún con semejante desafío por superar. Estaba feliz de ver que Demyx estaba menos nervioso, incluso tenía ánimos para gritarle a Hayner y Pence por sus constantes burlas. En verdad había sido un día agradable. Pudo quitarse de la cabeza a cierto pelirrojo de la mente por un buen rato y su molestia había disminuido, pero aún conservaba cierta incertidumbre.

Esa chica estaba con él ahora… Arxid debía estar pegada a Axel de nuevo. Pero Riku también estaba ahí ¿no?, entonces no tendría que preocuparse mucho. Pero, ¿de verdad había algo de lo cual preocuparse? Se suponía que Axel no le importaba, no quería tener nada que ver con ese desquiciado… pero aún así, ese nudo en su garganta no se iba.

—Llevo un rato pensándolo, pero no entiendo qué le ves de interesante a esa ventana Roxas

El rubio dio un leve salto por la sorpresa. Se giró rápidamente para encontrase con un par de ojos verdes e intensos, y esa sonrisa casual tan perturbadoramente… _familiar._ Su interlocutor estaba cruzado de brazos y lo observaba con una mueca divertida.

—Riku… ¿desde cuando estabas aquí?

— ¿Observándote dices?, pues desde hace unos veinte minutos —separa los brazos y lleva su peso a una sola pierna— en verdad me sorprende cuán fácil es encontrarte distraído

—No es que lo haga a propósito —ríe nervioso y entonces una importante duda surge de su cabeza— ehmm, ¿dónde esta Axel?, ¿no vino contigo?

La pequeña sonrisa de Riku desapareció y sus ojos tomaron un matiz serio, acompañado de un leve fruncimiento del entrecejo. Giró un tanto el rostro hacia su izquierda y dio un largo suspiro. Pero al hablar, su tono fue de sorpresa y desentendimiento, totalmente distinto a la expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Axel?, ¿acaso no estaba ya aquí?... Estoy seguro de que vino mucho antes que yo

— ¿Antes?, pero… se fue con ustedes ¿no?, Arxid dijo que vino por trabajo y… uhm, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, ella solo estaba haciendo una investigación sin importancia. No hablaron mucho tiempo, luego cada quien se fue por su cuenta

—Ya veo

Riku advirtió el tono de decepción en esa frase; y no le gustó. Sabía que las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro y estos no eran momentos para preocuparse por ese cretino problemático. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad a Roxas; sobre lo que estaba pasando, y sobre lo que iba a pasar. Pero cuando miró nuevamente al chico, la tristeza en sus ojos removió algo en su pecho, como si fuera su culpa que tuviera esa expresión.

—Vamos, cambia esa cara —dijo Riku, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo— Axel ya esta bastante grandecito como para que te andes preocupando por él. Además dudo que no sepa lo que está haciendo… si es que esta haciendo algo

—Si, supongo que tienes razón

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó el los labios del menor, cosa que tranquilizó al ojiverde. Y de algún modo, se las arregló para sacarle conversación. Estuvieron sentados en la sala de estudios platicando sobre la ajetreada tarde de Roxas y el desastre en que estaba convertida ahora la biblioteca. No fue muy difícil sacar risas. Roxas pensó en lo extraño de esa situación; es decir, no conocía tanto a Riku, pero estaba esa inquietante sensación de familiaridad que no acababa de comprender. Un sentimiento cálido, como si conociera a esa persona que estaba junto a él desde hace muchos años.

Continuaron charlando mientras iban a sus respectivos cuartos, hasta que quedaron frente a la puerta de Roxas. Riku se detuvo y miró fijamente al menor, intimidándolo. Había algo que había estado rondándole la cabeza desde hacía varios días, y en ese momento, no parecía una idea tan descabellada. Oh claro, Arxid lo mataría en cuanto se enterara, pero si tan solo pudiera protegerlo, todas esas molestias que sabía vendrían con seguridad, no serían más que insignificancias pasajeras.

—Roxas… oye, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué estas tan serio? —vio como el mayor se pasaba las manos por el cabello, un tanto incómodo—

—Dime, ¿alguna vez haz pensado en dejar este lugar?... —al ver la mueca confundida del rubio, se puso algo nervioso— ehm, ya sabes, ver otros sitios. Allá afuera hay muchas ciudades interesantes. Y salir hacia países lejanos no es tan difícil como parece, y…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Riku soltó un bufido de molestia y se revolvió el cabello—

—Hablo de dejar esta mansión. No solo eso, también la ciudad

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que es repentino y suena muy extraño, pero lo digo en serio. Afuera hay mundos muy distintos a este, lugares increíbles que no te has imaginado antes, y estoy seguro de que te encantarán. Puedes venir conmigo a Midgar primero, la ciudad no es tan mala en un principio si-…

— ¡Riku, Riku, detente! —el rubio levantó ambas manos para hacer callar al mayor— no entiendo a qué viene todo esto… ¿por qué me estas diciendo esto a mí?

—Yo… —desvió la mirada— lo siento, no puedo darte muchas explicaciones. No tienes que responderme ahora. Piénsatelo bien, más adelante habrá tiempo. Por ahora mejor ve a dormir, debes estar cansado

Riku le evitó la mirada como pudo, intentando quitar una mueca de preocupación; dio media vuelta y se fue, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo. Roxas se vio tentado a ir tras él, pero algo en su interior lo detuvo. Sabía que por más que preguntara no obtendría respuestas. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con todo el mundo? Ahí en ese frió y desolado pasillo, con la confusión a punto de devanarle la cabeza, una duda aún más fuerte e igual de incomprensible asaltó su duda.

— _¿Dónde estás Axel?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Soplaba una brisa fresca y olía a sal. Otra vez estaba esa sensación de algo familiar, el sonido acompasado de olas meciéndose con calma y algo cálido en su mejilla que bajaba con suavidad y luego subía hasta su cabello para volver a repetir esta acción varias veces. _Una caricia. _Todo estaba oscuro y un extraño cansancio le impedía abrir los ojos.

—_Pequeño idiota, te dije que no salieras con esa fiebre_

Conocía esa voz. ¿Riku?, ah si, esa definitivamente era su voz. Otra vez estaba en su sueño, pero… esto era distinto a un sueño. ¿Y por que estaba Riku allí de nuevo? Tampoco era capaz de oírlo con claridad, ni de moverse. Quiso hablar o levantar una mano pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo único que llegó hasta él fue un rumor de voces que poco a poco iba aumentando su volumen. No podía identificarlas por completo; una de ellas era la de Riku, pero había otra más, una que pertenecía a una chica. Jamás la había escuchado, pero a la vez se le hacía conocida. Pudo oírlos a ambos con la suficiente claridad como para que algo en su interior reaccionara.

— _¿Dónde lo encontraste? —_dijo aquella chica_—_

—_En la isla… apenas se había alejado de su bote cuando cayó_

—_Si que le gusta asustarnos; aunque conociéndolo, era de esperarse algo así de él_

—_Por supuesto, pero no te quedes ahí solo mirando y ayúdame a llevarlo a su casa Kairi, su madre debe estar con los nervios hechos trizas_

¿Kairi? Algo se movió en su pecho ¿De donde conocía ese nombre?

Una vez más trató de moverse pero la cabeza empezó a darles vueltas con fuerza; las voces fueron apagándose con rapidez, a tal punto que las cosas se le confundieron más y de un segundo a otro todo se volvió negro. Sintió que caía, como si se hundiera en aguas densas, inmensamente profundas; parecía capaz de caer por toda la eternidad. Hasta que de golpe recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Intentó enderezarse y al segundo sintió suelo sólido bajo sus pies. Todo estaba oscuro, apenas distinguía sus propias manos y una neblina que lo rodeaba, la cual rápidamente se fue despejando hasta hacer perfectamente visible el gigantesco vitral sobre el cual estaba parado.

— _¿Dónde…?_

La luz que le permitía ver era irradiada desde el suelo, todo lo demás era pura oscuridad; no había nada más aparte de él mismo. Fue allí que prestó atención al suelo. Predominaban tonalidades azules y en ella se distinguían figuras perturbadoramente familiares, en especial la imagen de un muchacho vestido de rojo y con una llave-espada en mano.

—_Lo conozco…_

— _¡Ey!_

Roxas se volteó sorprendido al oír aquella voz, pero no había nadie tras él, ni a su alrededor.

—_Ey, creo que este no es exactamente tu propio lugar_

— _¿Dónde…? —_buscó con la vista por todas partes_— ¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres?_

—_Lo siento…_

Frente a Roxas se distinguió con dificultad la imagen borrosa y semitransparente de un muchacho. De cabello castaño, casi de su edad y con ojos como los suyos. Más bien daba la impresión de que esos eran sus ojos. Sentía que conocía a esa persona.

—…_creo que esto es culpa mía_

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué estás-…?_

—_Quizás aún haya una oportunidad, ya que se trata de ti-… _

La frase del chico quedó inconclusa ya que su voz dejó de escucharse pero aún movía los labios, luego simplemente sonrió y se desvaneció por completo. El suelo comenzó a resplandecer hasta que todo fue solo una potente luz blanca. Roxas se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, cuando de repente el vitral se rompió en miles de pedazos. Una vez más comenzó a caer hacia el vacío, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión había una fuerte luz impidiéndole ver bien. Entonces varias imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos; imágenes de lugares en los que jamás había estado pero que conocía, rostros borrosos pero familiares, sensaciones inexplicablemente tristes y dolorosas, hasta que todo se detuvo en una sola imagen, la de una enorme rosa de cristal cerrada, en cuyo interior se distinguía la silueta de una persona.

Cuando estiró el brazo para alcanzarla, despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor sobre su cama. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor; estaba solo, aún con los zapatos puestos y con un libro mal cerrado sobre el pecho.

Afuera apenas quedaban rastros de sol. Se avecinaba la noche.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba soñando ese tipo de cosas? ¿Qué demonios significaban? La cabeza se le llenó de preguntas sin respuestas y una molesta ansiedad había hecho cuna en su pecho. Sacudió el rostro tratando de sacarse esas cosas de encima solo por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta del silencio en su cuarto. Axel no estaba.

—_Maldición…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Axel miró a su alrededor con desconfianza; a los libros amontonados en un rincón, cortinas sin correr, olor a humedad, mucha ropa sobre los sillones, varios computadores instalados sobre la alfombra y muy próximos a estos, envoltorios de comida chatarra, una que otra botella de whisky vacía y tazas con café seco en sus fondos. Sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar allí, además del desastre. Quizás se debía al hecho de estar en el salón de Arxid cuando en realidad no quería estarlo, o por que la susodicha se paseaba de un lado a otro con nada más que un camisón tres tallas más grande de lo que deberían –pero que al menos cubría lo necesario- y un par de sandalias de baño viejas.

¿Por qué había ido? Esa chica no le agradaba, no solo por que ella insistía en insinuársele de forma muy poco agradable, sino por que desde un principio le dio mala espina. Tenía la sensación de que planeaba algo malo. Pero ella sabía algo; sabía muchas cosas que él quería y necesitaba conocer lo más pronto posible. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que no conseguiría dicha información sin pasar un mal trago.

—Bueno, Axel cariño… —se sentó frente a las computadoras, mirando hacia el pelirrojo— te escucho

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, y te agradecería que no empieces con los juegos, por algo dejaste tu dirección en mi bolsillo, ¿no?

Oh, chico directo. Arxid sonrió satisfecha antes de girarse hacia los computadores y encenderlos. Sabía que Axel estaba allí por información; había planeado que así fuera y no podía estar más complacida. Las cosas iban marchando bien. Quizás si Riku se enteraba no estaría muy feliz, pero bueno, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere ¿no? Lo que el pelirrojo quería era información tanto sobre sí mismo como de Roxas y lo que estaba pasando en general, si ese era el caso ¿Por qué no darle lo que quiere?

—Explicarte todo lo que quieres saber es bastante molesto y tedioso. Se está haciendo un poco tarde así que procuraré hacerlo rápido —Arxid sacó de quién sabe donde un cigarrillo y lo encendió— antes de todo, ¿cómo fue que despertaste en este lugar?

—Supuse que eso ya lo sabías

—Solo responde

—Pues, lo primero que recuerdo es a Roxas. Me sacó de la cámara en donde estaba y-…

— ¿Sabes cómo fue que te sacó?

—Esa cosa tenía un código de seguridad, pero según tengo entendido estaba dañado por el paso de los años, por eso pude salir

—Ouh… ¿fue el viejo quien te dijo eso? —el pelirrojo asintió— bien, entonces ¿Qué pasa si te digo que te mintió?

Según Arxid, el sistema de seguridad de la cámara en que estaba no tenía fallo alguno, y que la única forma de abrirlo era con una llave especial: el código genético de Sora. A simple vista parecía una enorme coincidencia, pero sin duda eso debía ocurrir. Quizás se había adelantado a los planes del anciano, pero este iba a usar a Roxas para abrir la cámara de Axel llegado el momento. Que el chico lo haya hecho de forma accidental solo fue un pequeño imprevisto, nada serio.

—Solo nos adelantamos… ¿no? —dijo Axel en un susurro— pero aún así hay cosas que no me cuadran, como por ejemplo los padres de Roxas. Él me dijo que murieron en un incendio, ¿Cómo puede tener recuerdos de padres?

—Ah, eso, pues déjame ver… —se puso a teclear en los computadores— ah si, esta parte es algo larga de explicar, así que me saltaré los detalles.

A lo largo de esos casi sesenta años, el proyecto había sido acomodado en trece divisiones. En cada una de ellas se desarrollo cierto tipo de información y se crearon en cada una un determinado número de sujetos de prueba. Roxas nació en la división XIII. Esa fue la última rama del proyecto que se mantuvo vigente en los archivos de Shinra, puesto que fue en ese tiempo que decidieron el cese definitivo de toda la investigación y el borrado de todo dato pertinente, lo cual implicaba eliminar a todos los sujetos de prueba creados. Dos de los científicos que trabajaron allí no estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Desconozco sus nombres —dijo Arxid— pero ellos tomaron a Roxas cuando este solo tenía unos días de haber nacido y escaparon

—Entonces son ellos los que…

—No veo cómo algo así pueda tener sentido —dijo ella con un poco de molestia en la voz— es decir, ¿Por qué una vida artificial era así de importante para ellos? Si hubiesen dejado que lo eliminaran como al resto, nada de esto estaría pasando, pero bueno…

Axel se molestó al escuchar eso, pero decidió ignorarla, que mejor continuara hablando. Tras seis años de criar al muchacho como si fuese su propio hijo, ambos murieron para protegerlo de una horda de sincorazón que atacó el lugar donde vivían. Sitio que era aledaño a Twilight Town. Fue de esa forma que Roxas acabó bajo el poder del anciano —dato curioso en discordancia con lo que el mismo Diz le había dicho a él y a Riku—. Resultaba bastante irónico —y a la vez molesto— que las cosas se hayan dado de esa forma. Y que tanto el chico como Naminé hayan nacido solo para satisfacer los caprichos de ese desquiciado… era simplemente intolerable; injusto. Axel sabía que las cosas no podían continuar así, pero hacer algo justamente ahora solo podría empeorar la situación. Lo mejor parecía ser solo sentarse a esperar, y no había nada que él odiara más que estar sin moverse cuando todo se iba complicando de esa manera.

Pero seguía habiendo inconvenientes, como los recuerdos contenidos de Roxas. Si era posible que el chico ya haya empezado a recordar por su cuenta, dado que Naminé no podía seguir sellándolos, entonces iban a haber muchas preguntas rondándole la cabeza. En especial si tenía un recuerdo con alguno de ellos—dígase Riku o Kairi—. Axel le preguntó a Arxid al respecto, pero ella se rió de su pregunta.

—Muy pronto será acechado por los recuerdos dormidos, incluso sus sentidos lo llevaran a esos momentos que vivió como Sora, lo cual es peligroso, ya que su cuerpo empezara un proceso acelerado de desgaste

— ¿Desgaste?

Dado el caso de que los recuerdos dentro de Roxas continuaran manifestándose, estos causarán una sobrecarga en su cerebro, lo cuál también afectaría su cuerpo en gran medida. Durante varios años Roxas pudo mantenerse estable gracias a que Naminé mantenía restringidos los recuerdos de Sora, y con ellos los daños que estos podrían causar en un cuerpo que no era suyo. Desde ese punto de vista, Naminé lo protegía. Axel sonrió ante este pensamiento. Parecía algo natural que fuese así, ya que Kairi y Sora siempre se cuidaban de esa forma. Arxid dijo algo parecido, pero de una forma mucho más desagradable, pero al diablo con lo que ella pensara.

—Supongo que ambos fueron importantes para ti, ¿no hay nada que quieras preguntar al respecto? —preguntó Arxid, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió—

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con ellos después de la destrucción del laboratorio?

— ¿Quién sabe?, nunca los encontraron... no hubo rastros, nadie vio nada, no se escuchó un solo rumor; prácticamente se los tragó la tierra. Hay tantas posibilidades de que hayan escapado como de que nunca salieran de allí y hayan muerto aplastados por los restos que se derrumbaban.

— ¡Pero-…!

—Ya dije que no se nada cariño, no insistas

Entonces era caso cerrado. Y aún si hubiesen logrado salir de ahí, a casi sesenta años, era imposible averiguar algo, pero no por eso era fácil de aceptar para Axel. Puede que Riku lo supiera también, tal vez él ya intentó algo en el año que le tenía de ventaja, sino lo hubiese mencionado ¿no? Pero aparte de eso, también estaba la inquietud sobre los chicos que también vivían en esa mansión. Si parte de ellos eran como él, entonces lo más probable es que terminaran involucrados de una u otra forma. Por eso se lo preguntó, aunque Arxid no pareció importarle mucho dicha pregunta, en realidad ni siquiera la respondió.

—Más de la mitad de los chicos con los que has vivido estos días son incorpóreos

—No "son" pero "están"… y yo como ellos soy…

—Un desecho

"_Hechos a partir de otras personas —vivas o muertas, da igual— que fueron puestos a disposición del proyecto para crear conejillos de indias. Luego de que las divisiones XII y XIII fueran desmanteladas, todos los que sobraron fueron derivados a padres adoptivos o a un lugar como esa mansión. Práctico, ¿no te parece?"_

También algo lamentable, sin duda. Al menos podían cumplir la mayoría de edad y largarse de ese sitio. Pero lo más inquietante era lo que iba a pasar con Roxas y Naminé, ya que ambos chicos eran las sombras de Sora y Kairi. Axel sacudió la cabeza tratando de mantenerse enfocado en lo importante, aunque costaba. Ahora lo complicado era de qué forma iba a actuar el viejo a partir de ese momento.

—Dijiste que el anciano intentará acabar el proyecto, pero ¿cómo piensa recrear un elegido ahora si antes no pudo?

—Dado que el cuerpo de Roxas es estable y perfectamente compatible, no habría mayores problemas en usarlo como el nuevo "vehículo" de Sora… Con la ayuda de Naminé, sería pan comido borrar el corazón del mocoso y trasplantar todas las memorias de Sora

—Eso no puede ser… —Axel abrió los ojos como platos pero de inmediato cambió su expresión a una sumamente seria y sombría— debo detenerlo

—Aja, claro ¿tú y cuantos más?... Amor, te sugiero que te calmes, no sacas nada con hacer algo estúpido ahora

Era desagradable que ella tuviera la razón, ahora entendía un poco a Riku cuando se enojaba cada vez que ella abría la boca. Pero fuera de eso, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, aún en contra de las ganas de matar al viejo en ese mismo instante. Ah, y hablando de eso…

— ¿Por qué el viejo me necesita? —Arxid lo miró y exhaló humo, ceñuda—

—Tienes recuerdos. Vivencias con Sora, experiencias y sentimientos muy valiosos; que de ser utilizados en conjunto con las de Naminé y Riku, harían reaccionar los que contiene Roxas en sí... destruyéndolo a él como individuo, y trayendo a Sora de vuelta a este tiempo

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres de mí? —dijo Axel, provocando que ella le sonriera de esa forma desagradable tan suya—

—Tu cooperación

—Ajá... —el pelirrojo desvió levemente el rostro, mostrándose dudoso— ¿qué tipo de cooperación?

—Sé mi señuelo… necesito que alguien distraiga al viejo y me permita el acceso al lugar; ¡y vaya! Da la casualidad de que te necesita para acabar el proyecto... —apagó la colilla que tenía entre los dedos y buscó otro cigarro— solo gana algo de tiempo

—Tiempo… no es que signifique mucho para mí, dada la posición en la que estoy

Sonrió con ironía, aunque en el fondo no le veía la gracia. Hacerse a la idea de semejante conflicto era como tirarse de un edificio de diez pisos y tratar de salir ileso. Y también estaba esta chica. Arxid podía ser un peligro, ya había dejado claro que no tenía intenciones precisamente sanas con respecto al desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Olía a gato encerrado. Habían muchas cosas inquietantes con y en ella, por eso tuvo que preguntar…

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —dijo el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir?

Arxid se congeló de repente, volteándose bruscamente hacia Axel. Observó con sospecha al pelirrojo, apagó el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos y se removió incómoda en donde estaba sentada. Dio la impresión de no estar preparada para esas preguntas, incluso llegó a rechinar los dientes antes de voltearse hacia una ventana. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil y reconfortante ignorarlo y cambiarle el tema, pero Axel no era tan estúpido, y si no respondía haría surgir dudas y desconfianza fatales para su plan. Sabía perfectamente que para todo lo que uno deseara, había que hacer un sacrificio previo, pero a veces esa regla apestaba. Así que, resignada, suspiró y corrió el cortinaje de la ventana que estaba mirando.

—Tenía un hermano… —dijo lentamente y en voz baja— él trabajó casi toda su vida en las investigaciones del proyecto, aunque ya muchos años después de que lo cerraran. Mi hermano registraba, ordenaba y sacaba a la luz todo lo concerniente al dichoso proyectito… hasta que fue —apretó los puños— murió por la infección del virus de los sincorazón

La chica dio un largo suspiro y sacó de un cajón cercano una cajetilla se cigarrillos a medio vaciar. Axel se mantuvo expectante mientras ella desarmaba una pila de basura en busca de algo que prendiera fuego. Encontró uno mientras echaba una maldición.

—Por eso estoy donde estoy, voy a terminar el trabajo por que el mi hermano dio su vida. No dejare que todo sus sueños y su amor se vayan a la basura de esta forma… —da una larga bocanada a la colilla, para luego darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente al pelirrojo— ¿es eso suficiente para ti?

—Lo es

Entonces ya no había nada más por discutir. Axel se puso de pie, sorprendido por lo tarde que se había hecho, y se encaminó hacia la salida seguido por Arxid. Ambos en profundo silencio llegaron a la puerta, afuera hacía algo de viento y no se veía luz en ninguna ventana, solo los postes permitían ver las calles. Axel salió y se volteó hacia la chica, ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, exhaló humo de su cigarrillo y le habló.

—Te sugiero que vayas con cuidado… si considero que eres una molestia o si osaras interponerte, me veré en la obligación de mandarte derechito al otro mundo

Axel prefirió ahorrarse comentarios, ya tenía bastante en claro que aquella loca iba en serio, además tampoco estaba dispuesto a comprobar que tan buena puntería debía de tener, tomando en cuenta que cuando hablaron en la Colina del Atardecer, ella le puso un arma en el cuello. Estaba cansado, quería regresar y tumbarse en su cama, pero más importante que eso, necesitaba ver a Roxas.

—Estate atento a cualquier cosa, el espectáculo podría empezar en cualquier momento

—Y los chicos de la mansión que no están involucrados… ¿qué les pasará? ¿los eliminarás también?

—Ey no te pases. Esos chicos estarán bien, tampoco es que mi trabajo sea ir por ahí de matona; no les haría daño a menos de que esas fueran las órdenes —el pelirrojo bufó por lo bajo— Una vez que me encargue de eliminar todo lo concerniente al proyecto, Shinra se encargará de reubicarlos a todos

— ¿Pensarías igual si quien se interpusiera fuese Riku?

Arxid miró con sorpresa a Axel, en verdad no esperaba semejante pregunta, y en cualquier caso ¿a qué venía eso? Se puso a reír, haciendo que ahora sea él quien mirara extrañado. Muchas cosas habían salido de contexto en aquella velada, pero esta era una de las más divertidas. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, parecía un juego bastante infantil, pero ese tipo de cosas a ella no le iban; a él tampoco, ya que ambos preferían el estilo semi-directo.

—Claro que lo haría, mi trabajo esta por encima de todo, también por encima de Riku, pero…aún si quisiera, me costaría hacerle daño

— ¿Por qué? No me vengas con que te gusta

—Ja, si claro, ¡como no! Ya quisiera él —ambos sonrieron con ironía—

—Hablas mucho Arxid, pero según veo estas arriesgándote bastante ¿sabes?

—No es por él, puedo asegurártelo… pero ¡ey!, eres el menos indicado para alegarme eso. Mira en donde estas parado. Si no fuera por el mocoso cara de niña, ni siquiera habrías pensado en venir aquí —la sonrisa de Axel cambió a una más pequeña, pero mucho más sincera— dicen que haces estupideces cuando estas enamorado

—Pareces saber mucho al respecto —le dio la espalda, pretendiendo irse—

—Por supuesto… yo hice muchas estupideces por mi hermano

— ¿Qué?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Arxid ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Axel regreso a la mansión pasada las dos de la madrugada. Para entrar tuvo que arreglárselas en saltar la cerca, rodear la mitad del terreno y escalar una pared para poder entrar por una ventana abierta en el segundo piso. No fue tan fácil como se lo imagino, y le tomo un buen rato, pero consiguió sin muchos tapujos acceder al pasillo del extremo oeste. Se quito el calzado para no hacer mucho ruido al caminar, y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Roxas aún despierto, con un libro en manos y cara de pocos amigos propenso al sadismo.

_Ah mierda…_

Por un momento la idea de salir corriendo no le pareció tan descabellada. Pero, ¡por todos los cielos! Seria bueno que se comportara como el adulto que se suponía era, ¿no?... aunque nadie dijo que es fácil.

—Ahm, esto… ¡ey Roxas!, hola, uh… ¿Qué haces en pie tan tarde?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo

Auch, golpe bajo y duro; chico inteligente. Según recordaba, Sora no era tan perceptivo ante las evasivas. _Argh_… Dicho pensamiento le provocó un regaño mental por hacer de nuevo una comparación que se había prometido no volver a hacer, pero a la vez un ligero alivio de haber confirmado que ambos eran distintos a pesar de… bueno, todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero volviendo a la realidad, el ceño fruncido entre las delgadas cejas del rubio y esa apenas perceptible vena en la cien, le daban al pelirrojo un mal agüero. Suspiró larga y pesadamente, mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, para luego apoyarse de espaldas en esta.

—Lo siento, creo que te debo una explicación

—No realmente —dio vuelta a la página— los asuntos que tengas no me importan; solo procura no llegar a estas horas tan seguido, me puedes meter en problemas

Axel levantó las cejas ligeramente. Bien, el chico estaba molesto, eso lo entendía; también el que esté comportándose así de distante, pero por favor… esa arruga tan fea en su frente no podía ser de solo molestia, conocía ese gesto de preocupación demasiado bien; lo había visto ya varias veces. Era divertido —y hasta adorable— que se comportarse así por unos cuantos celos. Sí, celos, él lo sabía.

—Bien, quizás no quieras oírme, pero aún así hablaré

—Entonces voy a ignorarte

— ¡Ah vamos!

Cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la cama del rubio para sentarse en ella, mirándolo fijamente con esa sonrisa lasciva que hizo al menor dar un gruñido. Roxas no quitó la vista de su libro aún cuando lo había cerrado; no quería escucharlo, ni mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos, estaba seguro de que acabaría en una burla o en algún atentado contra su espacio personal como otras tantas veces en que empezaban de esa forma.

Era divertido molestarlo, en serio. Axel sabía que jugaba con material volátil cuando se metía con Roxas, pero no podía evitarlo; le gustaban los riesgos. Quería poder seguir haciendo eso durante mucho tiempo; molestarlo, reírse de sus rabietas, verlo sonreír cuando fingía estar enojado… tantas cosas que no había podido hacer con nadie más antes. Cuando podía verlo de esa forma, así de cerca y sin ningún tipo de interrupción, le daba por reflexionar. ¿Por qué ese chiquillo provocaba esas cosas en él?

—Roxas, eres todo un caso ¿sabes?

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, acentuando su sonrisa burlesca—

—Nada en particular —apoyó su rostro en una mano— solo que me di cuenta de cuanto me importas

—Déjate de tonterías. Estoy hablando en serio —giró el rostro al sentir que se le acaloraban las mejillas—

— ¿Quién dijo que yo no?

Roxas gruñó en respuesta, provocando una breve risa en el mayor. Axel dio un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en la cama, mirando hacia el techo si quitar su sonrisa un solo segundo. Roxas arrugó la frente. Oh, cómo odiaba que hiciera eso; que se quedara callado y sonriendo como si lo supiera todo, el muy desgraciado.

—Si no vas a decir nada importante, entonces vete a tu cama. Quiero dormir

Su voz sonó estricta, decidida, y a la vez con poca intensidad. El chico quería evitar en lo posible cualquier cercanía con Axel. Sabía que había algo mal con lo que sentía en su pecho cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca. No había querido hablar de eso con nadie. Rayos, ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en eso, pero sucedía que cada vez se hacía más molesto. Esa sensación de calidez cuando Axel le sonreía... _solo a él..._ y en especial cuando esta tan cerca como ahora. Con un demonio, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso?, ¿cómo debía enfrentarlo? Y era peor tener que pensar en esas cosas cuando una sensación de cosquilleo en la base de su estómago insistía en hacerse notar.

—Roxas —dijo el pelirrojo de repente, dejó de mirar el techo y volvió a sentarse, haciendo que el rubio en cuestión saliera de sus pensamientos— ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?... digo, ¿has tenido malestares, sueños raros... o algo fuera de lo común?

Axel tenía la vista fija en la punta de sus pies cuando preguntó esto. Roxas notó un ligero movimiento en sus cejas además de sus ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera molesto. Pero entonces atendió a la pregunta y... ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? y ¿por qué salía con un tema tan raro así? Abrió la boca para darle una negativa rotunda, pero no dijo nada cuando las imágenes de su último sueño hicieron aparición. Un enorme y desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sí, había tenido sueños extraños, quizás un poco aterradores, pero ¿cómo sabía Axel de ellos? No, debía ser solo una coincidencia. Nadie sabía de sus sueños, no se lo había comentado a ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera a Naminé, quien muchas veces hizo de discreta y atenta confidente en asuntos tanto triviales como de importancia. Entonces, ¿por qué Axel preguntaba esto ahora?

Algo raro estaba pasando, pero procedió con cautela. Axel levantó la vista de sus pies y miró al rubio a los ojos. Había un brillo extraño en ese verde tan intenso, algo que no podía entender, y que al mismo tiempo le hacia querer esconderse bajo sus sábanas para que dejara de verlo así.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Roxas. Axel siguió observándolo— pues bien, como siempre. ¿Acaso debería sentirme mal?

—No, claro que no... sólo era una duda —se puso de pie y se giró hacia su cama, pero no dio ningún paso— si algo llegara a pasar, si sientes cualquier cosa rara, avísame ¿bien?

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico? —el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza dos veces de forma negativa, para luego soltar un largo y cansino suspiro—

—No… no puedo —apretó los puños— Lo siento, no me hagas caso, solo estoy diciendo disparates, jeje… mejor duerme ya

Axel no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando sintió un agarre sujetarle el codo izquierdo. Se giró de medio lado para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada azul del rubio. El chico se veía muy molesto, estaba colocando mucha fuerza en ese agarre, lo cual hacía que le temblara el puño. El pelirrojo sostuvo su mirada por varios e incómodos segundos, temiendo que lo que sea que Roxas iba a decirle, fuese con la intención de sacarle información que él no podía dar. Por todos los cielos, ¡el chico tenía derecho a saberlo!, ¿por qué era tan difícil soltarle la verdad?, ¿por qué temía que esos ojos llegasen a verlo con odio?

— ¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo Axel?

— ¿Escondiendo? Por supuesto que nada, te dije que son solo tonterías

Un fuerte sentimiento de rabia surgió en Roxas al oír eso, ¿acaso todos iban a estarle con evasivas? ¿Qué se supone que estaban escondiendo? ¿Por qué nadie podía confiar en él?

—No me evadas de esa forma. ¿Qué clase de estúpido te crees que soy para que me salgas con esas preguntas extrañas? ¿Piensas que puedes hacer y deshacer conmigo lo que te entre en gana? —había rabia y dolor contenidas en su voz—

— ¿Qué?, ¡claro que no!, yo solo-…

— ¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡Dime qué demonios está ocurriendo! —soltó el brazo del mayor para retroceder unos pocos pasos— Desde que llegaste… todo ha sido pura confusión, una pregunta tras otra y ninguna respuesta

—Roxas espera un segundo

—Por más que lo intento, no puedo entender. Ni lo que esta pasando, ni lo que quieres de mí; tú o los demás. ¡Y estoy harto!

—Oye, no-…

— ¿Acaso acordaron hacerme un juguete?, ¿piensan que tienen el derecho de decirme cuanto se les plazca sin darme ninguna explicación? ¡Ya no soporto más esta situación Axel!

— ¡Roxas basta!

Roxas ahogó su respiración cuando Axel se abalanzó sobre él para atraparlo entre sus brazos, frenando a tiempo el lapsus de histeria en el que el menor estaba por caer. Intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no logró nada, el pelirrojo lo tenía bien sujeto, impidiendo incluso que moviera los brazos para golpear. No forcejearon mucho hasta que Roxas se resignó. Respiraba con dificultad y por varios segundos el único ruido en la habitación fueron sus jadeos llenos de impotencia.

—Por favor Axel… —su voz sonó temblorosa— dime qué rayos está pasando… ya no se a qué atenerme con todo esto. Tú, Riku, incluso esa chica Arxid… yo ya no…

Tomó aire con fuerza para suprimir un grito, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor y sujetándose a su camisa. Axel por su parte, se sentía increíblemente miserable, también tenía la culpa después de todo. Pero si le soltaba toda la verdad en ese preciso momento podría empujar al chico a cometer alguna estupidez, y ahora lo único importante era mantenerlo a salvo. Por mucho que lo odiara, estaba obligado a seguir mintiendo. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal, esa sensación dolorosa en su pecho al ver el sufrimiento del muchacho era lo peor. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus brazos rodearon a Roxas con menos fuerza y bajó el mentón hasta sus rubios cabellos, susurrando una débil disculpa. Él también estaba bastante confundido, pero necesitaba que el chico confiara en él solo un poco más, y cuando haya acabado con todo…

—…cuando esto acabe, ya no habrán más mentiras, ni más secretos

Roxas levantó el rostro no entendiendo a qué se refería con aquella frase, y la intensa mirada del mayor no era precisamente esclarecedora. Arrugó la frente sabiendo que quizás el asunto iba a ser desagradable.

— ¿De que estás hablando Axel? —el susodicho hizo una mueca con los labios, pero no dijo nada— ¿De qué va todo este asunto? —silencio— No vas a decirme ¿cierto? —el mayor arrugó levemente las cejas— Debí suponerlo

Axel se ahorró una nueva disculpa, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del rubio con suavidad, y acercándose lentamente a él. Si en algún momento Roxas pensó en echarse hacia atrás, jamás hizo caso de esa idea, no cuando aquellos ojos lo veían de esa forma; no cuando sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba por caer en un abismo sin fondo definido en el momento en que Axel lo besó. Así de fácil borró toda su frustración y lo reemplazó por una sensación cálida y extraña.

Por el otro lado, el pelirrojo pasaba por algo similar. Y es que… rayos, podían hacerlo luchar contra la horda de sincorazón más despiadados que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, sería capaz de soportar las más duras condiciones desde un desierto hasta la Antártida si así se lo pidieran; y jamás pensaría en rendirse. Pero era simplemente imposible negarse a _él._ Al calor de su cuerpo, el embriagante sabor de sus labios, y la desesperante necesidad de _más._ Entonces el mundo entero fue borrado de su mente, ya nada más importaba excepto ese momento, y fue ahí cuando se percató de cuánto había anhelado la calidez de sus besos. Su alegría fue mayor cuando el chico comenzó a corresponderlo, y también fue suficiente para hacerlo perder el control.

Roxas no supo cómo ni cuándo fue a parar sobre su cama con Axel encima, pero allí estaban, aunque era poco lo que podía procesar debido a las miles de descargas que estaba sintiendo; y mientras más eran las caricias, más crecía algo parecido a la ansiedad. Esa sensación en su estómago se había convertido en una especie de masa amorfa con vida propia que también iba a hacerle explotar el pecho. El sonido de sus latidos era tan fuerte que le llenaba los oídos, y en definitiva las manos de Axel buscando bajo su ropa no ayudaba mucho a concentrarse.

—A-axel, espe-… ngh…

Axel pasó de su boca a besarle el cuello, descendiendo cada vez un poco más y provocando también un corrientazo que recorrió toda su espalda. Acariciaba con cuidado pero a la vez ansioso, y la forma en que su lengua iba bajando lentamente era demasiado sugestiva para su salud mental. Roxas tembló nervioso ante esas nuevas —y nada desagradables— sensaciones, una oleada de calor proveniente de la base de su estómago se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo dar pequeños espasmos a medida que la intrusión de las manos de Axel avanzaba por sitios que nadie más había tocado. En su mente parpadeaba lánguida la idea de detener aquello, por que estaba mal ¿cierto?... pero ¿cómo algo que lo hacía sentir tantas cosas podía estar mal? ¿Acaso su corazón a punto de atravesarle la garganta era un error?

Le sorprendió lo fácil que era dejarse llevar; eso hasta que sintió como Axel intentaba —malamente— quitarle la ropa. Entonces empezó a tener miedo. No podía estar a punto de hacer… _"eso"_ con Axel, ¿o sí? En el mismo segundo en que semejante idea pasó por su mente, una desagradable corriente fría recorrió su cuerpo. Con ambas manos intentó alejar a Axel, despacio para no parecer asustado, por mucho que de verdad empezaba a estarlo, pero el mayor no daba señales de escucharlo. En ese momento, las manos del pelirrojo llegaron a su entrepierna.

—¡A-axel espera!

El susodicho se detuvo en seco, mirando muy sorprendido al rubio debajo de él. Ese había casi sido un grito, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno con temor. Cielo santo, Roxas lo estaba mirando con miedo, ¿qué se supone que estaba tratando de hacerle? Extrañamente la vista se le puso un tanto borrosa, y al enfocar, se quedó completamente congelado. Y nuevamente ahí estaba, esa mirada azul que tanto extrañaba, adornada por mechones de cabello castaño siempre rebelde. ¿Acaso era realmente eso lo que había estado buscando? ¿Qué —exactamente— se suponía que estaba haciendo?

—_Sora…—_detente, no ahora—

— ¿Axel…estás bien?

Estaba mal, definitivamente estaba equivocado. Quien lo miró confundido fue Roxas; nadie más, nadie menos, ya era suficiente de necesitar el fantasma de Sora, eso era lo que había decidido antes ¿no? Era Roxas el que estaba ahí; _era Roxas_, quien además se veía cada vez más nervioso, también parecía algo sorprendido y ligeramente asustado. Entonces cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Lo siento… esto está mal —removió con cuidado unos mechones rubios del rostro del menor— Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no haremos nada que no quieras

Por un segundo pareció que Roxas quiso decirle algo, pero solo se limitó a desviar un tanto la mirada. Después de todo, estamos hablando de solo un muchacho.

Sí, seguía siendo solo un muchacho, no tenía por qué cargar con sus frustraciones contenidas por años; no iba a obligarlo a nada, quizás más adelante se diera una oportunidad, pero ahora no. Sonrió para sí mismo y se tumbó a un costado junto al aturdido rubio, y lo acercó hacia sí abrazándolo con firmeza. Luego de re-acomodar torpemente su ropa Roxas, aún un poco avergonzado pero armado con algo de coraje, rodeó son suavidad la espalda del mayor y acomodó la cara en su pecho. Después de semejante torbellino de sensaciones que _permitió,_ ya no podía seguir actuando como si aquello no le importara.

Y así se quedaron, aunque no durmieron enseguida. Axel accedió a una de las peticiones del menor y pasó una que otra hora contándole sobre su pasado. Por supuesto, omitiendo muchas de las cosas que lo relacionaban indirectamente con cualquier cosa concerniente al proyecto. Roxas escuchó cada palabra con mucho interés; si bien era cierto que siempre había querido preguntarle aquello, nunca lo recordó en el momento adecuado o simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad precisa. De todas formas, se quedó quieto la mayor parte de la charla, solo dejando que el murmullo de la voz de Axel actuara como un reconfortante adormecedor. Y luego simplemente, se quedaron en silencio.

—Ey Roxas —dijo Axel en tono bajo—

— ¿Qué sucede? —levantó el rostro—

—Esto te sonará raro, pero había pensado que… bueno, alguna vez habrás pensado en viajar ¿no?, digo, ver otros mundillos además de este pueblo y… ya estas en edad de dejar este sitio, así que-…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —dio un largo suspiro y se rascó la nuca, convirtiendo una minúscula sonrisa en una mueca— vámonos de aquí

El rubio parpadeó varias veces sin decir nada. Arrugó levemente el entrecejo, dudoso.

— ¿Irnos?... quieres decir…

—Abandonar este lugar

Roxas pensó que quizás pudo oír mal, aún cuando la seriedad en la mirada del mayor le afirmaba que, justamente, eso había dicho. Y por un segundo, la posibilidad de irse de allí los dos juntos no pareció tan mala. Entonces vino a su mente un recuerdo muy similar, el de Riku diciéndole precisamente eso mismo, un día atrás.

—Axel yo…

—Sí, se que parece algo raro, tal vez apresurado, pero pienso que es lo mejor

—Tampoco es que haya pensado pasar aquí el resto de mi vida pero… es extraño, Riku también me dijo algo así ayer

—¿Riku?

Genial, lo que faltaba, que ese chico listo se le adelantara. Pero… un segundo, entonces ¿le había dicho algo a Roxas sobre lo que estaba pasando? No, de seguro que no, sino el rubio en cuestión no le habría hecho las preguntas de antes. Entonces también podría significar que Riku había pensado en las mismas posibilidades que él.

— ¿Y? ¿qué le respondiste?

—Pues nada, ¿qué iba a decirle? Ni siquiera acabé de entender la situación cuando me dijo que lo pensara un poco y se fue

—Ya veo… —respiró profundamente antes de tomar las mantas y echarlas sobre ellos dos para cubrir por completo sus cabezas— pues le vas diciendo que se guarde sus ofertitas por que no pienso dejarte ir, ¿lo captas?

—¿Pero qu-…? ¡Oye no te estés p-…!

No acabó de responderle cuando fue nuevamente besado. Diablos, Axel era un maldito manipulador. Y él un tonto por dejarse llevar tan fácil, pero en cuanto se separaron le dio un fuerte tirón de mejilla, por aprovechado, aunque no pudo hacer mucho frente a la animada risa que le siguió, cosa que por alguna razón lo tentó a reír también.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas despertó sintiendo un brazo entumido. Se desesperezó y al darse cuenta de que lo estaba aplastando intentó moverse pero no se estiró demasiado. Al abrir un poco más los ojos se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Axel. El mayor aún dormía, lo tenía abrazado fuertemente por la cintura y no parecía querer despertar pronto, sintió la necesidad de gritarle como ya era costumbre, pero al recordar cómo fue que terminaron así, un vistoso sonrojo le pinto la cara y prefirió ser un poco más cauteloso, dándole pequeñas sacudidas en el hombro.

—Axel, despierta

—Hombre, no seas aguafiestas —se estiró ruidosamente sin soltar al menor— es la primera vez que no quieres matarme nada mas abrir los ojos, deja que disfrute un poco más

—Deja de decir tonterías y muévete

Hubieran continuado discutiendo de no ser por la alarma de emergencia que sonó bruscamente, haciendo que ambos se levantaran de salto. Roxas reconoció de inmediato la alarma de incendio, se puso las zapatillas y corrió a la puerta, pero Axel se puso al frente.

—Espera, no salgas

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Axel? ¡Es la alarma de incendio!

Él también había pensado en salir corriendo, pero el recuerdo de una advertencia que le hizo Arxid cruzó por su mente en el momento indicado. Ciertamente esa alarma podía ser una trampa, era una suerte que haya estado junto a Roxas en cuanto esa cosa empezó a sonar. A partir de allí tenía que ser cauteloso, su prioridad era proteger al rubio de lo que sea y de quien sea principalmente por que no sabía qué tipo de jugada haría Diz.

— ¡Axel muévete, tengo que ir con los demás!

—No, no puedes salir

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Hazte a un lado!

He ahí el primer problema. Roxas había demostrado desde el comienzo no ser del tipo cooperador, y menos cuando sus amigos estaban involucrados. Intentó convencerlo de que era peligroso, y cuando el menor le preguntaba qué concretamente era lo peligroso, se quedaba sin palabras ¿Cómo hacerle entender sin decirle la verdad? Pero tanta fue la insistencia del pelirrojo, que Roxas no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

—Te lo explicaré en cuanto vuelva, lo prometo

Roxas lo miró inconforme, pero suspiró resignado. Axel sonrió levemente para luego robarle un beso fugaz, antes de guiñarle un ojo y salir pitando hacia el pasillo. No pudo evitar sonreír como tonto mientras miraba la puerta cerraba varios segundos después de que Axel saliera. Fue al oír un grito que reaccionó completamente, de seguro algo había pasado. Salió al pasillo para ubicar la fuente del grito, por que esa definitivamente había sido la voz de Naminé. ¿No se suponía que aún estaba enferma?

Axel le había dicho que no saliera, pero no podía obedecer si algo le había pasado a Naminé. Fue justo en ese momento cuando una mano lo atrapó por detrás, y un trozo de tela le cubrió la cara. Un brazo muy fuerte le rodeó el pecho mientras que un fuerte olor a narcótico estaba haciendo que se mareara. Intentó soltarse, pero la visión se le volvió borrosa y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas; solo alcanzó a distinguir el color rojo oscuro del antebrazo que lo sujetaba. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de perder el conocimiento.

En cuanto el chico dejó de forcejear y cayó al suelo, se ajustó la ropa y presionó un pequeño transmisor en su oreja izquierda.

—Que comience el show

* * *

_**N/A:** sí, lo sé, un asco de cap, pero así es la vida, y mi cerebro no es precisamente del tipo cooperador (desgraciado, juro vengarme)... aún así espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco_

_Probablemente a más de alguien le habrá desilucionado que entre esos dos no haya pasado algo más "entretenido", pero resulta que cuando estaba escribiendo dicha escena, mi consciencia hizo acto de presencia para recordarme que: "No, no puedes hacer esto, eres un asco escribiendo lemon, ¿qué crees que haces tratando siquiera con un lime?, ¿arruinar aún mas el fic ademas del retraso?". Y entonces yo dije: "carajo, es cierto, mejor no"_

_así que, tienen el derecho de golpearme, no se preocupen, no demandare a nadie por esta vez_

_Y desde aquí ya entramos en la recta final del fic. En serio, no es chiste, esto esta terminando... entonces, ¿volvere a demorarme medio año con otro cap? Por suerte: NO, que ya tengo algo avanzado del sgte cap... muy pronto llegaremos al final. Ahora que me fijo, vengo diciendo lo mismo desde el cap pasado. Ya parece promesa de politico xD  
_

_Una vez más, muchisimas gracias por lo que han leido hasta aquí, los quiero a todos_

_Señalar errores, criticas y consejos serán agradecidos. Nadie está obligado a dejar review, pero si lo haces, me harás inmensamente feliz :3_


	16. Sora

_**N/A:** bien, heme aquí nuevamente. Este cap vino más pronto que los anteriores, pero hubiera querido subirlo antes de no ser por que los estudios absorbieron mi escaso tiempo libre casi totalmente, y al final del día acababa más muerta que viva. Pero aún asi traté de avanzar esto, a pesar de lo que me costo, el cap fue complicado de acabar, las ideas salian siempre incompletas y no hallaba cómo complementar. Saqué y cambie muchas escenas, creo que en eso fue en lo que más me demoré. En fin, no mas cháchara_

_Quiero agradecer sinceramente a __**Ditz-x; Nebyura; ghostie-neko y Milka** por sus hermosísimos reviews del cap anterior, y a los demás que igual leen esto, los quiero!_

_**Advertencias: **(otra vez?) muerte de un personaje, violencia y quizas malas palabras... ademas del nunca faltante relleno :3_

_**Discleamer: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen (TT), son propiedad exclusiva de Disney, Square-enix y de ese desgraciado de Nomura, a mi solo me pertenece la histria y uno o dos personajes que ya me tienen hasta la coronilla xD  
_

* * *

**"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp. N°15: Sora

—_No vayas…_

No necesitó pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que estaba pasando de nuevo. Otra vez estaba teniendo uno de esos extraños sueños que le provocaban esa espantosa sensación de familiaridad, pero este era ligeramente distinto de los anteriores.

Podía ver vagamente el atardecer a lo lejos, unas cuantas casas medio camufladas entre árboles y arbustos, y el mar peinando la arena. Para remate, no estaba solo. Le estaba dando la espalda a alguien, quería pero no podía voltearse, y sumado a eso, una pesada sensación de tristeza en su pecho le hizo deducir que aquella no podía ser una conversación muy agradable.

—_Axel se fue con ellos pero, ¡Riku dijo que podía ser una trampa!... por favor no vayas_

—… _por protegerlos a todos… por protegerte a ti, debo ir… lo siento Kairi_

—_¡Sora!_

Sin mediar más palabras se fue corriendo muy lejos de allí, con los gritos de aquella persona haciendo peso en su espalda y una dolorosa presión en el pecho que parecía querer arrebatarle todo el aire. ¡Detente! ¡Regresa con ella! quiso gritar, pero no podía hacer nada a voluntad. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado por lo que parecía ser un remolino de una fuerza abrumadora. Y luego todo se volvió negro.

Como antes, muchísimas imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos a una velocidad impresionante, y de nuevo ese sentimiento de conocer todo aquello lo abrumó a tal nivel que gritó y pataleó como nunca antes en su vida, víctima de la desesperación y el dolor. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciendo eso, pero en algún momento hubo mucho silencio. La sensación que le provocaban esos sueños había desaparecido por completo, probablemente debido a que había despertado, pero ahora debía hacer frente a un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, casi como si este se estuviera deshaciendo, y por si fuera poco, alguien gritaba.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ha estado así demasiado tiempo, si no hago algo él podría-…!

—¡Ya cierra la boca niña! ¡Acabarás provocándome una migraña!

No pudo siquiera pensar en hacer algo —ya sea moverse o hablar— cuando lo golpeó un fuerte mareo, obligándolo a caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando Axel llegó al salón donde todos los demás estaban reunidos, parecía que el pandemónium se había instalado en la mansión. Varios chicos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, las niñas gritaban y se oían cosas romperse dentro y fuera de las habitaciones. En concreto resumen, era un caos total. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el porqué a tanto escándalo, si ni siquiera había fuego a la vista. Eso pensó cuando escuchó un montón de disparos provenientes de la sala de estudios, seguido de gritos.

Corrió para ver qué había pasado, cuando escuchó a su alrededor el sonido de varias armas siendo recargadas, y vio un montón de rifles apuntándole a la cabeza; seis para ser exactos. De la nada habían aparecido un montón de sujetos y lo tenían absolutamente rodeado. _Mierda…_

—¡Pon las manos tras la nuca! —le gritaron—

De acuerdo, la cosa estaba fea. Subió las manos hasta su cabeza como le ordenaron y observó bien el lugar. Un grupo de chicas estaba en el centro de la habitación —la cual estaba hecha un desastre monumental—, siendo apuntadas de muy cerca por uno de esos tipos. Entre las chicas pudo distinguir a Olette, y esta de sobra decir que todas ellas estaban más que asustadas.

—¡Arrodíllate en el suelo! —le ordenaron—

—Oigan, oigan, tómenselo con calma —dijo Axel—

Olette, quien había estado observando en silencio, vio que el pelirrojo le hacía unas extrañas señas con los ojos. Bajaba y subía la mirada una y otra vez en su dirección, miraba a su alrededor como señalando a esos hombres y volvía a bajar los ojos de forma rápida. Repitió lo mismo varias veces mientras le gritaban que se redujera al suelo. Ella dudó pero al ver que Axel movía los dedos, comprendió el mensaje y obligó a todas las chicas que estaban con ella a agacharse hasta que sus cabezas tocaron el suelo.

Al hacer eso, Axel se agachó para tumbar de una patada al hombre tras él y materializó uno de sus Chakrams, el cual lanzó hacia los otros sujetos. El arma pasó a muy pocos centímetros de las cabezas de las chicas mientras golpeaba todos los rifles formando un círculo de fuego que arruinó las armas, obligando a sus dueños a deshacerse de ellas. Al ver que hacían esto, el pelirrojo sacó su arma faltante y se lanzó contra ellos en una lucha de seis contra uno que duró menos de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado.

Para cuando las chicas se armaron de valor para levantar sus cabezas, lo único que se movía a su alrededor eran las sobras de una llamas restantes de los ataques de Axel. Mientras que el pelirrojo en cuestión interrogaba al único hombre conciente de entre todos sus atacantes; los demás yacían boca abajo en el suelo.

_Linda forma de empezar el día._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku despertó esa mañana antes del amanecer a causa de un mal presentimiento, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver materializadas sus sospechas, por que nada más cruzar la puerta de su habitación un perfecto extraño casi lo deja medio muerto en el suelo por un golpe que intentó darle. Por suerte para el ojiverde, fue mucho más rápido que aquel sujeto y de un solo movimiento lo noqueó, aunque no alcanzó a hacer ninguna pregunta por los gritos que escuchó provenientes de otras partes en la mansión.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al salón donde —además de encontrar muebles destrozados, cosas humeantes y gente asustada— vio cómo un sujeto salía volando a través de una puerta. Las chicas gritaron, luego algo lejano explotó, y tras la puerta por la que acababa de pasar aquel hombre, apareció Axel. _Debí suponerlo…_

—Llegas un poco tarde ¿no crees? —le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a él, para arrojarle algo a la cara— Mira eso y explícame qué diablos está pasando

Riku sujetó aquel objeto de mala gana y lo extendió entre sus manos. Su expresión de sorpresa alertó levemente a Axel, mientras que no se acababa de creer que aquello fuera lo que parecía ser: una insignia de Shinra

—No puede ser…

De seguro algo retorcido estaba pasando. Riku revisó su comunicador por décimo quinta vez en los diez minutos que Axel se demoró en organizar a los asustados chicos de la mansión, y aunque no obtuvo grandes avances siguió intentando con la esperanza de que su compañera respondiera de una maldita vez. ¿Dónde rayos se metía Arxid cuando de verdad hacía falta? Echó una maldición

Tras unos minutos, Axel llamó un momento a Riku a un rincón apartado de los demás chicos para poder informarle de otro problema serio: Roxas y Naminé estaban desaparecidos. El albino arrugó la frente pero no pareció tan sorprendido como Axel hubiera esperado, y claro que iba a decírselo, pero en vez de abrir la boca, lo que hizo fue materializar de vuelta uno de sus Chakrams y lo lanzó el dirección a Riku, noqueando de un solo golpe al hombre armado que estuvo a punto de atacar al albino sin que éste lo notara mucho.

—Vas a decirme qué carajos está pasando y que ni se te ocurra guardarte algo, amigo

Riku dejó que Axel _interrogara_ a aquel hombre mientras él trataba de darle sentido a tal embrollo. Se suponía que solo había dos agentes notificados sobre la misión de erradicar el proyecto Kingdom Hearts, a excepción por supuesto del jefe, entonces ¿cómo y por qué estaban allí esos sujetos provenientes desde la mismísima capital? Tras hurgar en la identificación de uno de ellos, descubrió que pertenecían a la división de Investigaciones Secretas; SU división.

Para remate, Axel no estaba recibiendo mucha cooperación de su invitado, Riku se decidió a ser él quien interrogara ahora, pero antes de dar un solo paso, el ruido aturdidor de una ráfaga de balas se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban ellos. Los chicos en la habitación se agacharon todos a ras del suelo mientras los dos ojiverdes invocaban sus armas y se ponían en posición de alerta. Al segundo siguiente todo el escuadrón de los soldados pasó por el otro extremo de la habitación en dirección a la salida, llevando a cuestas a los individuos que aún estaban inconcientes.

En cuestión de segundos desaparecieron, dejando en la mansión un desagradable silencio que tanto Axel como Riku supieron interpretar.

—Volverán —dijo Axel—

—Lo sé —respondió el otro—

—¿Qué hacemos con los demás chicos?

Era obvio que no podrían moverse como querían sin que antes todos los demás estuvieran seguros. De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe tras ellos, y una de las puertas que estaban en ese pasillo voló en varios pedazos, arrastrando también a dos de los sujetos uniformados rezagados que cayeron inconcientes al suelo. Antes de que cualquiera de los ojiverdes alcanzara a moverse, el autor de aquella escena apareció frente a ellos casi tropezándose y con su _sitar_ en mano.

—¿Demyx?

—¡Axel! ¡Riku! Viejo, cuanto me alegro de verlos

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

—¡Dímelo tú! Bajé a buscar un vaso de leche y lo único que encuentro es a un montón de rifles apuntándome a la cabeza.

Ambos ojiverdes dieron las gracias de que Demyx fuera tonto, por que fue fácil cambiarle el tema para no explicarle ese desastre, aún tenían muchas cosas qué hacer y muy poco tiempo para todo. Ahora el problema era poner a salvo a los demás chicos de la mansión, era obvio que esos sujetos volverían con refuerzos, pero ni Axel ni Riku podían ponerlos a salvo lejos de allí por el simple hecho de que ni Roxas ni Naminé estaban a la vista. Fue en eso que recordaron a Demyx, y vaya que se alegraron por eso.

—Demyx, tú sácalos a todos de aquí, este sitio ya no es seguro —dijo Axel—

—Su-supongo que no tengo de otra, pero ¿qué piensan hacer ustedes?

—Iremos por Roxas y Naminé

—¿Otra vez se metieron en problemas? —Axel le respondió con una sonrisa— cielos…

Fuera lo que fuese que estaba pasando, Demyx no quería saber. Lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más pronto posible y no ver de nuevo a esos horribles sujetos y sus horribles armas. Gustoso reunió a todos los chicos y los sacó de allí, no importaba a dónde fueran, solo sabía que tenía que ser muy lejos de allí. Luego de que alcanzaron un sitio seguro, echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos.

—Esperen un segundo… ¿dónde está Zexion?

Una vez que Demyx y los demás chicos desaparecieron de la mansión, Axel y Riku finalmente pudieron concentrarse en buscar a ese desgraciado de DiZ, y una vez dieran con él, le iban a partir la cara. Pero tenían que darse prisa, Riku sabía que el escuadrón volvería pronto con sus refuerzos.

—Entonces ya es hora de hacerle una visita al viejo —dijo Axel—

—Y creo saber dónde encontrarlo

La verdad no tuvieron que ir muy lejos, fue cuestión subir un par de escaleras, girar un poco y abrir una puerta.

—¿La biblioteca? Se arma todo este alboroto, ¿y el viejo aquí tranquilo leyendo?

Riku solo suspiró e ignoró ese comentario. Se acercó a una cajoneta y metió el brazo, buscando algo, hasta que se escuchó un leve "click" y una de las paredes empezó a moverse, descubriendo unas escaleras que bajaban hacia quién sabe donde. Axel prefirió no preguntar; había cosas que eran mejor no saberlas por muy bizarras que fueran, y a esas alturas él prefería no preguntar tonterías que la verdad no le interesaban.

Mientras iban descendiendo, unas pequeñas lucecitas iban marcándoles el camino, hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio de paredes metálicas sin nada ni nadie allí, solo una puerta abierta y más oscuridad en el fondo. A paso firme cruzaron un pasillo no muy largo que finalmente los condujo hacia la persona que buscaban. Diz estaba sentado frente a muchas computadoras —que por alguna extraña razón estaban completamente destruidas— y sin moverse de su asiento, como esperando.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas despertó sintiéndose mareado y con unas ganas impresionantes de volcar el estómago. Le tomó un rato poder aclarar su cabeza debido al vértigo que aquel sueño había dejado en su cuerpo, y quizás también por el fuerte olor a narcóticos que tenía impregnado a la cara. Quiso enderezarse y fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente atado. Ahora, ¿Cómo rayos había terminado así? Se sentía mal y los gritos que le llegaban no estaban ayudando a su mejoría. Momento… ¿gritos? Parpadeó con fuerza, lo que le permitió ver —malamente— a dos personas no muy lejos de él.

Pudo reconocer la figura de Naminé; y por alguna razón estaba discutiendo con alguien más. Tenía la vista borrosa y tratar de enfocarla fue extrañamente doloroso, pero pudo ver una figura alta un tanto alejada de ellos; vestía principalmente de un rojo oscuro. Primero creyó que era Diz, pero la voz era totalmente diferente. Esta persona sonaba muy enojada, pero no pudo entender lo que estaban hablando sino hasta pasados varios segundos. En cambio la voz de Naminé era apagada y temblorosa, y esa otra persona parecía estar a punto de explotar.

La voz de esa persona era distinta. No pertenecía a Diz, pero la conocía.

—Por favor… —suplicó Naminé entre sollozos— seguirá sufriendo si no reprimo aunque sea un poco sus recuerdos… por favor

—¿Naminé? —dijo el rubio en un susurro—

—¡Roxas! ¡Al fin has despertado! —se acercó para ayudarlo a enderezarse y lo apoyó contra una pared—

—¿D-dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué estoy atado de esta forma?... ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Algo que pasaría tarde o temprano —dijo alguien más—

Un desagradable —y a la vez familiar— escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Levantó la vista sorprendido por ver precisamente a _esa_ persona justo en _ese_ momento. Aunque se veía muy distinta a como en veces anteriores; llevaba puestas un par de botas de cuero negro largas hasta sus rodillas; pantalones de un rojo muy oscuro, una blusa con cierre del mismo color, y sobre todo esto un enorme abrigo muy largo de un rojo un poco más claro. Llevaba los mechones frontales de su cabello sujetos con broches hacia atrás, dejando visibles unos grandes audífonos y un micrófono próximo a su boca, y en esta un cigarro sin encender.

Ella lo miraba con una expresión desagradable, no solo le provocaba nerviosismo al menor, sino también algo cercano al miedo. Algo definitivamente estaba muy mal allí.

—Arxid… pero ¿Qué se supone que-…?

—¿…hago aquí? —soltó un bufido mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y con una pequeña navaja cortó las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban, para luego quitárselas— Creí haber dicho desde el principio que vine por trabajo

Roxas no le quitó la vista de encima a la morena; no se creía que era ella realmente la que estaba ahí desatándolo. Luego miró a Naminé en busca de alguna respuesta, pero contrario a sus expectativas, la rubia le evitó la mirada. Se veía muy perturbada e igualmente afligida, quiso preguntar muchas cosas, pero se vio obligado a cambiar el foco de su atención al sentir cómo la presión que ejercían las cuerdas desaparecía por completo.

—Debes tener la cabeza hecha todo un lío ¿no? —dijo Arxid— pero tú tranquilo cariño, que todas tus dudas van a ser resueltas en menos de lo que te imaginas

Arxid arrojó las cuerdas que acababa de cortar a un costado y se puso de pie. Dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que alertó a Naminé, quien aprovechó para acercarse todo lo posible a Roxas y verificar que se encontraba bien. Él por su parte no fue capaz de hablar, no solo debido a la sorpresa, sino que también estaba siendo afectado por un horrible malestar en todo su cuerpo; una mezcla entre mareos, náuseas y entumecimiento que no entendía por qué sentía. Pero tenía que saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Miró por todas partes, dándose cuenta de que jamás había estado en ese lugar.

Era un espacio amplio totalmente blanco, tanto el techo como el suelo y las paredes. Solo estaban ellos, la entrada al otro extremo de la habitación, y lejos a unos metros, una gran rosa gigante que parecía de cristal. Un molesto y fugaz piquete atacó su cabeza. Sí, ya lo había visto antes, en un sueño.

—¿Dónde estamos? —logró articular luego de unos segundo—

—En el sótano más profundo de la mansión —le contestó Arxid—

—¿Sótano? —repitió él— ¿Desde cuando la mansión tiene un sótano?

—Lo ha tenido, sí, aunque no sé desde cuando. Y más de uno, eso puedo asegurártelo

—Entonces… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? —giró el rostro hacia su amiga— Naminé, ¿Por qué tú también estás aquí?

—Roxas, yo…

—Oye, oye —dijo Arxid elevando la voz— ya párale con tantas preguntas, te vas a quedar sin aire

La morena encendió el cigarrillo en sus labios y les dio la espalda a los dos rubios. Luego sacó un pequeño control de plástico negro, y presionó un botón. Unas luces extrañas parpadearon frente a la salida, y tras varios ruidos más, una pared semitransparente fue levantada a la mitad de la distancia a la que estaban ellos de la salida. _"Barrera lista"_ murmuró Arxid, y giró rápidamente el brazo con el control, apuntando hacia la rosa. Volvió a presionar, para que ahora los pétalos de esta comenzaran a separarse. El cambio no fue mucho, la mayoría de los pétalos se abrieron escasamente, y antes de que uno de ellos se abriera más que el resto, Arxid lo detuvo.

—Con esto basta por ahora

Suspiró con cansancio antes de girarse nuevamente hacia sus dos jóvenes acompañantes. La expresión de Roxas era simplemente _impagable_, en serio. Era obvio que el chico no solo no entendía, sino que tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando; muy a diferencia de la niña a su lado, que estaba mucho más preocupada por la salud del rubio que de la situación._"Niños sin duda"._ No pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad; aquello terminó siendo más desagradable de lo esperado… y eso que ni siquiera había empezado. Vio como Roxas se ponía de pie y daba un paso hacia delante, con claras intenciones de reclamar respuestas. Pero antes de que siquiera el chico abriera por completo la boca, un fuerte pitido repiqueteante se escuchó en toda la habitación.

—"_¡Atención capitán! Cambio. Hemos completado la fase I y II. Todos los perímetros asegurados. Los objetivos están en camino. Cambio"_

—Afirmativo teniente —contestó Arxid llevándose una mano hacia el auricular izquierdo— Procedan según lo acordado. Manténganse esperando mis órdenes. No les impidan el paso total a los dos blancos. Cambio y fuera.

Antes de que cualquiera de los rubios dijera algo, Arxid apuntó el controlcito hacia el suelo, para que de inmediato de este se abriera un pequeño espacio rectangular, de donde unos rayos de colores formaran en el aire una pantalla holográfica. Lo que se mostró ahí no pudo sino alertar a ambos chicos, mientras Arxid solo volteó la cara hacia un espacio en la pared.

Un grupo de hombres desconocidos y armados estaban invadiendo la mansión. Derribaban puertas y sometían a todos los chicos con los que se encontraban. Entre empujones, golpes y amenazas, todos los habitantes de la mansión fueron encerrados en la sala de estudio mientras estos extraños hombres recorrían todo el lugar de pies a cabeza buscando quién sabe qué diablos. La imagen cambio en el momento en que cierto pelirrojo entró en escena, y la situación dio un giro inesperado. A los pocos minutos, esos hombres extraños y los chicos de la mansión se habían ido.

—Fui yo quien armó la fiesta ¿ves? —saca de un costado un comunicador con una pantalla— Vaya, parece que toda la mansión esta bajo mi control ahora. Eso fue rápido. ¿A que la película fue entretenida?

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Roxas— ¡Explícame qué sucede! ¿Por qué esas personas estaban haciendo eso? ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?

Sin pensarlo mucho, Roxas materializó su llave-espada y se puso en posición listo para atacar, pero antes de que alcanzara a mover un solo pie, la sensación fría y dura del acero bajo su garganta lo paralizó, luego escuchó un gatillo ajustarse. Bajó la vista levemente para ver una pistola, de cañón largo y de un color marrón claro. Apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia.

—Nos mentiste a todos desde el principio. Todo lo que hiciste y dijiste esas veces… ¿todo para esto?

—A mí no me hables de esa forma cariño. Por si no estás enterado, todo este barbullo es tu completa y enterita culpa, no mía

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Naminé se acercó a Roxas y sujetó su mano, indicándole que desvaneciera su llave. Al hacer esto, Arxid bajó su arma también, para luego explicarles que, en efecto, fue ella la principal artífice de lo que estaba pasando con esos sujeto extraños en la mansión. Había solicitado a Shinra hacia la capital aquel escuadrón para tomar el control total de la mansión, con el fin de asegurar y tener bajo su control aquella extraña habitación blanca, junto con él y Naminé.

El rubio no pudo sino enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba. Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de pensar que todo aquello era una broma, Arxid se veía demasiado segura, y hacía un buen rato que había dejado de usar los motes cariñosos con ellos. Entonces recordó a Axel y a Riku. Miró por todas partes pero no había rastro de ellos, y en las imágenes de antes solo alcanzó a verlos unos segundos. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban en ese momento? ¿Los habrían atrapado?

—…_él… debe estarme buscando ¿cierto?_ —rogaba por que así fuese—

—Axel y Riku muy pronto llegarán, no podemos empezar sin ellos

—¿A ellos también les mentiste?... o acaso sabían…

—No, no sabían, pero te hago recuerdo que ahora estoy por mi cuenta. Ninguno se esperaba semejante show, y claro, desde el principio supe que todo marcharía bien mientras ellos creyeran que Diz era el malo del cuento. Bueno, no es que sea tan incorrecto, pero digamos que el viejo ahora esta fuera del juego… en todos los sentidos

Roxas miró a Naminé de inmediato, recibiendo en respuesta la misma mueca de horror que él puso al escuchar eso; ambos temiendo que aquellas palabras no tuvieran el significado que estaban pensado. La mayor pareció adivinarlo al observar sus expresiones, y dio un paso para acercarse a Roxas, se agachó ligeramente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y con la punta de un dedo le levantó suavemente el mentón con tal de que la mirara directamente.

—Por tu cara puedo decir que finalmente le ves sentido al asunto… Sora

Roxas abrió los ojos a sobremanera, no creyendo que aquel nombre haya sido pronunciado por ella. Olvidando —de forma temporal— todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—P-pero… ¿cómo… cómo es que sabes-…? —sin terminar su frase, Naminé lo empujó para colocarse frente a él, bloqueándole la vista—

—¡Arxid detente! ¡No debes decírselo! ¡Roxas no-…!

Antes de terminar de hablar, Arxid le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la rubia con el dorso de su mano izquierda, con la potencia suficiente como para arrojarla al suelo uno o dos metros lejos de su posición original.

—¡Naminé! —gritó Roxas—

—He pasado toda la puta mañana advirtiéndote que mi paciencia tiene un límite, mocosa estúpida. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí

Roxas no aguanto más. Sacó su llave y atacó a Arxid propinándole un fuerte golpe que la obligó a detener la espada con ambas manos y a retroceder varios pasos. Por la sorpresa ella soltó su arma y lo resintió su brazo derecho, pero aprovechó esto para flexionarlo y acercarlos ligeramente. Con su otra mano sujetó al chico de una de sus muñecas con el fin de atraerlo hacia ella, y una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la base del estómago. Sin darle tiempo de reponerse lo golpeó con su otra rodilla y dando un giro completo sobre sí misma, pateó al chico con tanta fuerza que este rebotó en la pared tras él, cayendo duramente al suelo de cara.

—¡Roxas! —gritó Naminé desde donde estaba— ¡Por favor ya basta Arxid!

La rubia hizo ademán de levantarse pero Arxid ya había recuperado su arma y ahora le apuntaba, mostrando una cara en verdad temible. Chasqueó la lengua mientras se masajeaba el antebrazo derecho, haciendo de paso una mueca de dolor._"Tendrá cara de niña pero definitivamente no golpea como una"_, pensó ella, para luego dirigir su atención hacia el chico en el suelo. Estaba decidida a cobrarse ese golpe, pero se detuvo al ver que el rubio se sujetaba la cabeza. Ah genial, justo ahora tenía que pasar.

Roxas sentía que el cerebro le iba a explotar. Otra vez estaba viendo esas imágenes aglomerarse frente a él. _Jamás lo he visto. Jamás lo he vivido_. Pero lo conocía, todas y cada una de esas imágenes, personas, lugares y sentimientos que se volvían más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba. Llegando incluso a recrear sonidos a su alrededor y sensaciones físicas en su piel.

Arxid corrió uno de los costados de su abrigo, destapando un bolsillo grande de velcro sujeto a su pierna por medio de una correa, y extrajo de este una jeringa y una pequeña botellita. Puso en la jeringa un líquido trasparente y lo inyectó sin mucho cuidado en una de los brazos de Roxas, mencionando algo sobre un calmante que reduciría un poco el dolor, pero el chico rechinaba tan fuerte los dientes que no alcanzaba a escuchar todo. Al ver esto Arxid empezó a preocuparse, y que fue peor al ver la expresión de la niña. Probablemente la fiebre había vuelto también, lo que significaba que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y para remate no tenía opciones alternativas.

—Trata de no moverte demasiado. —dijo Arxid— Estás en una condición delicada debido al desgaste de tu cuerpo, el cual resultó más rápido de lo que pensé. Pero aún en una situación así, la niña tiene prohibido controlar tus recuerdos

—¿Re-recuerdos…? ¿Qué se supone qu-..? ¡Argh!

Tuvieron que esperar entre diez y veinte minutos a que el rubio dejara de retorcerse. En ese tiempo sus quejidos no se detuvieron, pero al parecer el dolor iba bajando gradualmente. Naminé quiso al menos acercarse a él y reconfortarlo, pero Arxid la había amenazado de que no se moviera de donde estaba, mientras que Roxas mostraba lentas señas de mejoría. Aún respiraba agitado y tenía el cuerpo débil, pero se veía lo bastante lúcido como para escuchar así que con eso tendría que servir; pensó la de rojo.

—Sea cual sea el caso —Arxid se agachó frente a él, tomando su mentón con fuerza para obligarlo a mirarla de frente— ya es hora de que sepas todo lo que ellos no fueron capaces de decirte, mocoso

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo el rubio—

La mayor sonrió de medio lado con amargura, mientras se ponía de pie, pero sin moverse de donde estaba. Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y aspiró profundo antes de apuntar su arma hacia donde Naminé permanecía tendida, amenazándola con disparar si a ella se le ocurría abrir la boca, y a Roxas con lo mismo pero si invocaba su arma o tan siquiera si se movía. Ante tal advertencia, ambos rubios no tuvieron más opción que obedecer.

Entonces Arxid habló, sin prisa alguna se lo dijo _todo_; desde la aparición de los sincorazón, pasando por los incorpóreos, los espíritus, y por supuesto, Sora. Le dijo los principios, las razones, el resultado y las consecuencias de lo que había acontecido desde hacía más de cincuenta años. La verdad de Axel, de Riku, de Naminé y de muchos de sus compañeros en esa mansión.

Y mientras la morena hablaba y Naminé derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, Roxas se vio imposibilitado a reaccionar de cualquier forma; inmovilizado por la sorpresa, sujeto entre una desesperación ciega y ahogado por la tristeza y el dolor. Era como si lo hubieran traicionado; como si todas esas palabras de amistad, confianza y cariño las hubieran arrojado al tacho de la basura. ¿Entonces él no existía realmente? ¿Estaba viviendo por ser el reemplazo de alguien más? Lo peor era que tenía sentido. Los sueños, Riku, las dudas, Naminé, su propia vida y… _Axel._

Tan grande fue la confusión y el dolor, que antes de que se diera cuenta estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían grandes y salvajes, atravesando su rostro y su corazón sin que pudiera contenerlas. Así de simple, _no podía_; la tristeza era demasiada.

—Esto es inesperado —dijo Arxid, limpiando una de las lágrimas del menor— no sabía que los de tu clase aparentaban tan bien

La morena soltó una risa escandalosa pero controlada que no alcanzó a convertirse en una carcajada debido principalmente a que ella se agachó sobre Roxas, sin dejar de sonreír, para susurrarle al oído con la intensidad más baja posible.

—¿Puedes sentir Sora?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—De acuerdo viejo, el juego se acabó. Vas a decirme dónde están Roxas y Naminé y más te vale no hacer nada extraño

Al momento en que ambos chicos llegaron a la planta baja,, la única respuesta a la demanda de Axel fue el repiqueteo de las pocas computadoras funcionales que estaban frente a Diz, y este permanecía dándoles la espalda. Esperaron unos segundos atentos a cualquier clase de movimientos que pudiera hacer el anciano, pero contra todo pronóstico, ni siquiera de dignó a voltearse. Ambos chicos se miraron, y fue Axel el que decidió aproximarse al anciano.

—Ey, ¿acaso no escuch-…?

Fue suficiente con que le tocara el hombro para que el anciano de rojo cayera, dando un golpe seco en el suelo. Ambos ojiverdes se quedaron petrificados y con la duda escrita por toda la cara. Axel tragó saliva a la vez que sentía cómo un desagradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda y rogó por que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Se agachó y sacudió levemente al anciano pero no recibió respuesta alguna, probó con llamarlo en voz alta pero fue igual.

Solo cuando una mancha de sangre comenzaba a expandirse y humedeció la rodilla que tenía apoyada en el suelo fue conciente de aquella macabra realidad. Riku se acercó y puso una mano en el cuello del anciano, para de inmediato mover la cabeza negativamente, confirmando lo que ambos temían.

_Muerto…¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?_

Mientras Axel maldecía por lo bajo, Riku contuvo como pudo el arranque de rabia que sintió y se puso a inspeccionar el lugar; nadie pudo haber asesinado al viejo sin dejar alguna clase de pista. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue lo poco dañada que estaba la habitación, a excepción de las computadoras claro, no había señales de golpes o de una pelea más grande. Al acercarse más descubrió que las pantallas destruidas habían sido perforadas por múltiples balazos, y las ropas del viejo no señalaban ningún tipo de forcejeo, fue en eso que decidió fijarse en la víctima.

—Axel, mira esto —Riku señaló con el dedo el pecho del anciano—

El pelirrojo en cuestión se acercó y miró, no viendo nada extraordinario al principio, pero al agudizar un poco la vista distinguió un agujero de bala. No parecía un método del otro mundo, pero lo raro fue que había otro en la frente del anciano, y otro más en el dorso de su mano derecha. En total tres balazos y una expresión de miedo y sorpresa en su petrificado rostro. Probablemente apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta de que había alguien tras él cuando fue asesinado, además estaba frío, probablemente llevara así desde la noche anterior.

Riku miró nuevamente por todo el lugar, prestando especial atención al suelo, encontrando a unos pocos centímetros del anciano un pequeño objeto que dio respuestas a todas sus dudas.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó el albino, golpeando el suelo con un puño— ¡Caímos como tontos en su trampa!

Antes de que Axel preguntara el por qué de su reacción, Riku extendió su mano para enseñarle la prueba esclarecedora de la verdad: una colilla de cigarro mordisqueada. _Imposible_, pensaron ambos, pero era tan obvio que no había cabida para otra opción.

Ni Riku ni Axel tuvieron que pensar demasiado para ver la espantosa realidad de todo aquello. Arxid los había engañado; así de simple, y ahora iban a recorrer toda la mansión de ser necesario hasta encontrarla y quitarle a Roxas y a Naminé de sus sucias garras.

—Todos los dispositivos están apagados, pero la senda hacia el sótano está abierta

—Lo que significa que quiere que vayamos hacia ella

—Andando

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Miró la hora en su reloj antes de suspirar. Arrojó la cajetilla de cigarros vacía hacia un rincón y observó con el entrecejo arrugado al inconciente rubio cerca de sus pies antes de mirar su reloj otra vez y ponerse a buscar más cigarros. Oh si, Arxid estaba cabreada; _muy _cabreada. Con un demonio, las cosas se habían tornado de la forma más desagradable posible, y todo por la culpa de dos cretinos de ojos verdes a los que quería zarandear.

Golpeó la pared levemente, atravesó la habitación hacia uno de los extremos y miró su reloj de nuevo, pronto sería la hora. Giró nuevamente para observar al chico en el suelo y a la preocupada niña rubia a su lado, y suspirando pesadamente, se arrojó de espaldas contra la pared más cercana para dejarse caer al suelo lentamente.

Bien, el mocoso ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, ahora que estaba más o menos consciente de la situación sería mucho más cómodo tratar los asuntos que faltaban, y al diablo con lo que pensara la niña esa al respecto, todos ellos tuvieron cientos de oportunidades para decirle la verdad al mocoso; ella solo hizo el trabajo sucio. Claro, era parte del plan, pero no podía evitar sentir que sería un verdadero coñazo la bronca que cierto albino le echaría en cuanto se enterara. Si tan solo pudiera sacarse de la cabeza esa molesta conversación que tuvo con Riku, las cosas serían más fáciles de soportar. _Y todo por este mocoso cara de niña, maldición…_

—_Tú me tienes que estar jodiendo —_fue lo primero que le dijo—_ No, no, no, y ¡no! Olvídalo, ¡te volviste loco!_

—_Arxid, escucha-…_

—_¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Esperas que te consienta semejante locura? —_tomó una gran bocanada de aire—_ ¿Llevarte al mocoso a la capital? ¡Ni de coña!_

—_Deja de ser tan mal hablada… y es en serio. Entiendo que puede ser peligroso si alteras los registros, pero eres la única con acceso a la base de datos y la única capaz de crearle una identidad sin levantar sospechas_

—_Riku, date cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo. No solo arriesgas su vida y mi trabajo, ¡sino también esta misión!_

—_Por favor…_

Lo peor es que había terminado aceptando y estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo; no si quería acabar con todo ese macabro asunto de una vez por todas. No solo era desagradable cargar con el peso de involucrar a esos otros chicos inocentes ignorantes de tal embrollo, sino que también a eso le estaba sumando jugar con las esperanzas de su compañero, lo que por ende implicaba el fastidio de su conciencia. Corrió la manga de su muñeca para ver la hora.

Escupió con rabia la colilla de cigarro y buscó uno más en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón; cuando vió que la cajetilla estaba vacía gruñó por lo bajo. ¿No acababa de empezar esa cosa hace nada? Las muchas colillas mordisqueadas tiradas por todo el piso le dieron una silenciosa respuesta al enigma y pensó que tal vez estaba un poco más nerviosa de lo esperado. Tanteó los bolsillos del largo abrigo que traía para sacar una nueva. Esta iba a ser una larga jornada

Volvió a mirar su reloj y acarició uno de sus costados con delicadeza, repitiendo en su interior _"solo un poco, solo un poco"_ como un mantra, a la vez que giraba levemente el rostro hacia un costado, mirando de nuevo donde estaba la niña de blanco arrodillada junto a la estrella principal del show. Maldijo hacia su interior una vez más, recordando con aún más molestia palabras que hubiera querido se desgastaran con los meses que llevaba de haberlas escuchado.

—_Es muy probable que te ensucies las manos Arxid_

—_Lo dice como si no lo estuvieran ya_

—_Vas a tratar con niños —_se escuchó un quejido_— no quiero forzarte, y es más que seguro que la pasarás mal, lo sabes ¿no?_

—_Sí señor_

—_Y aún así lo harás, ¿cierto?_

—_Sí señor —_la persona frente a ella soltó un largo y cansado suspiro—

—_Puedes retirarte. Ve con cuidado_

—_Gracias señor_

_Manos sucias._ Una carga más no hacía mucha diferencia realmente, todo lo que debía tener en claro era no detenerse; no hasta haber terminado definitivamente y aún si le costaba la vida; a ella o a cualquiera. Por que estaba segura que ninguno de ellos saldría de esto en pie. Acarició el reloj en su muñeca antes de mirarlo para volver a confirmar la hora.

Salió se su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó los quejidos de Roxas. Miró hacia su dirección en la cual la niña trataba sutilmente de calmar al otro con caricias y palabras de consuelo. Que tontería. Acabó su cigarrillo antes de mirar su reloj, luego sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el pequeño monitor portátil de antes para verificar el estado de la situación. Presionó el comunicador en su oído para confirmar detalles y dar las últimas indicaciones a sus hombres. Volvió a mirar su reloj.

Ya era hora del número principal.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tras dejar el cuarto de las computadoras pasaron por un espacio vacío en ruinas, y luego entraron a un pasaje donde había unas cápsulas similares a capullos de rosa, pero estos eran mucho más grandes, de color blanco y a medio construir. A los pies de estas cosas había herramientas viejas y pedazos de materiales cubiertos de polvo. Y no a muchos pasos de avanzar, encontraron la entrada al cuarto que estaban buscando, donde un blanco deslumbrante se abrió ante ellos

—Bienvenidos

La voz de Arxid fue lo primero que escucharon nada más entrar a ese lugar. La susodicha estaba de pie al otro extremo de la habitación, le daba la espalda a una de las rosas que habían visto antes, pero esta era mucho más grande, y a uno o dos pasos de ella y en el suelo estaban los dos rubios que buscaban. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, los dos recién llegados materializaron sus armas y plenamente decididos, dieron un paso en dirección a la chica de rojo.

—Por esas caras supongo que no les sorprende verme aquí —dijo Arxid—

—Déjalos ir en este momento —dijo Riku, refiriéndose a los dos rubios—

—¿Dejarlos ir? —la morena se echó a reir— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Les horneo galletas? Por si no te has dado cuenta no estas en posición de exigir tonterías

Axel estaba empezando a quedarse sin paciencia, así que antes de que alguien dijera otra palabra, levantó una de sus armas y apuntó hacia la morena. Justo cuando las llamas empezaban a brotar de sus dedos, Riku lo detuvo. Sin esperar a que el pelirrojo pidiera explicaciones, el albino dio dos pasos hacia delante y lanzó una pequeña patada que rebeló un muro trasparente; Axel apretó los dientes. Ahora que un ataque frontal estaba descartado no le quedaban muchas opciones para rescatar a los dos rubios.

Cuando miró hacia donde ellos estaban, Roxas temblaba y ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie, era Naminé quien —arrodillada a su lado— lo sujetaba y trataba de calmarlo. Era probable que no soportara mucho de no hacer algo al respecto, Naminé podría contener sus recuerdos y salvarlo pero Arxid no la dejaría; aparte de eso, no se le ocurría qué más podría hacer. Roxas levantó el rostro y sus miradas hicieron contacto, entonces Axel pudo entenderlo, supo que estaba luchando y que aún no se había rendido a pesar del dolor. El rubio hizo ademán de decir algo, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando Arxid se puso en medio. Ella sacó de nuevo el controlcito negro y lo apuntó hacia ellos, provocando que la única salida del lugar se cerrara.

—Este cuarto está bien equipado ¿no les parece? Después de todo ese viejo hizo un trabajo decente. Lástima que ya no pueda acompañarnos

—Explícame algo —dijo Riku elevando la intensidad de su voz— Cuando llegaste dijiste que entregarías a Roxas si llegabas a probar que era parte del proyecto

En efecto, ella anteriormente le había dejado en claro que por órdenes de su jefe, entregaría a los laboratorios de Shinra a cualquiera que se probara era parte del proyecto con el fin de ser completamente eliminados. Ella solo mantuvo su sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, antes de agacharse junto a Roxas y Naminé.

—No es que todo haya sido tan falso, una vez que acabe mis asuntos con ustedes aquí, entregaré a todos los chicos de la mansión que nacieron por el proyecto; no puedo dejar cabos sueltos

—N-no puedes… —dijo Roxas tratando de enderezarse— E-ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, ¡no saben nada!

—Puede que sí, pero al mismo tiempo ese detalle no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, aunque si los mantengo vigilados

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Naminé— Todos ellos dejaron la mansión

—Claro. En estos momentos mis hombres deben haberse asegurado de que esos chicos se quedaran muy lejos de la mansión y cerrado todas las salidas. Nadie entra, nadie sale. Lindo ¿verdad? Pero también les ordené vigilarlos sin que se den cuenta

Ella arrojó el comunicador hacia Riku y Axel, de modo que el aparato de arrastró hasta chocar con la barrera, permitiendo que ambos leyeran en esa pantallita el mensaje de _"Zona evacuada. Objetivos en la mira"_. Entonces Riku miró brevemente hacia la rosa a unos metros de ellos, a Naminé junto a Roxas, la salida que acababa de ser sellada, y tras soltar un suspiro, pudo ver el panorama completo de lo que estaba pasando.

—Por esto era tu obsesión con el trabajo ¿no? —dijo Riku— Y por eso también estamos todos los presentes en este lugar. DiZ, sus computadoras… allí estaba toda la evidencia, la parte de destruir la información ya está completa, y las cámaras en esta habitación fueron desactivadas

—Bingo cariño. Siempre fuiste tan inteligente, pero ya nos estamos demorando

Arxid agarró a Roxas por la ropa y a Naminé de su muñeca para arrastrarlos a ambos hasta la entrada de la rosa y con el pequeño controlcito negro hizo que esta se abriera por completo. Iba a hacer algo más pero entonces todos oyeron un fuerte golpe, que provino en dirección de los dos ojiverdes. Al voltear pudieron ver que ambos chicos estaban tratando de destruir el muro, con tanta fuerza que hacían temblar la habitación completa.

—Oh vamos, no se pongan tan impacientes —dijo Arxid— Su turno pronto llegará

Antes de que ambos chicos continuaran atacando el muro, Arxid levantó más a Roxas de tal modo que sus pies colgaron sobre el suelo. Como lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la ropa, prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando, Axel y Riku se vieron obligados a detenerse en el mismo segundo que la morena apuntaba con su pistola la garganta del rubio. Una vez que logró el silencio que quería, dejó a Roxas caer duramente al suelo, pero sin alejar mucho su arma de él.

—Evitemos estas escenas por favor —dijo ella en tono duro— Nadie aquí quiere que algo malo le paso al mocoso antes de dar inicio al verdadero show

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente? —dijo Axel— Si lo querías desde un principio era destruir todo lo relacionado con el proyecto, ¿por qué simplemente no nos mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Para qué es todo esto?

La morena sonrió ampliamente. Había estado esperando por esa pregunta desde el momento en que ellos dos entraron a esa habitación. Hizo una mueca divertida pero ceñuda a la vez, mientras paseaba la punta de su arma por el cuello de Roxas antes el nerviosismo de los otros tres, y por supuesto, del rubio mismo. Rodó los ojos y fingió que lo pensaba profundamente, antes de soltar una ligera exclamación de sorpresa.

—En efecto, mi objetivo es destruirlo todo, sí, pero… —miró un momento hacia Roxas—Déjenme que les cuente una pequeña historia, para que entiendan qué es lo que va a pasar desde aquí…

"_Hubo una vez hace no muchos años un hombre obsesionado con cierto proyectito. Un día se entera de que el hijo con el que no se había hablado en más de quince años había muerto junto con su esposa, pero dejaron atrás una niña con dos días de haber nacido, a la cual el viejo ése llamó Arxid."_

La de rojo sacó un cigarrillo con su mano libre y lo encendió lentamente, respirando con mucha calma mientras pasaba la vista rápidamente por la niña y los dos ojiverdes.

"_La niña fue puesta al cargo de uno de los subordinados de su abuelo, un hombre bondadoso con una esposa amable y un hijo de tres años. El anciano estaba demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo con ella. Así la niña creció con dos padres amorosos, y un hermano, atento y protector. Por supuesto, su abuelo jamás perdió oportunidad de restregarle en la cara la realidad de su familia postiza."_

"_Los años pasaron y el anciano murió, la niña creyó vivir feliz el resto de su vida, pero su hermano adoptivo —del cual acabó enamorándose— cayó bajo el hechizo de aquel maldito proyecto, provocándole la muerte a él también poco tiempo después .Más años pasaron, la chica se unió a Shinra, se metió en el proyecto, le encargaron su erradicación total, y le dieron por compañero a uno de los principales involucrados."_

Arxid aspiró profundo de lo último de su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo para luego pisotearlo, antes de sacar el controlcito negro con su mano libre. Dejó de apuntarle al rubio para obligarlo a ponerse de pie, y le puso la punta del arma tras la nuca.

—Ahora… —dijo Arxid mirando hacia la rosa— la chica va a acabar el proyecto por el que su hermano entregó su vida, y una vez éste se complete, asesinará al "sujeto-resultado" para vengarse de su abuelo y de todos lo que soñaron con semejante monstruosidad

Ante la alerta general que todos experimentaron, la de rojo levantó al rubio del cuello de su ropa nuevamente, y con toda su fuerza lo arrojó al interior de la rosa gigante. Naminé intentó detenerla, pero como la vez anterior, fue golpeada nada más acercarse y arrojada al suelo de un potente manotazo.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito. Los recuerdos de ustedes se convertirán en la llave para acabar esta mala broma, por que una vez que la niña reúna todos sus recuerdos y los ponga en el mocoso, entonces… ¡El proyecto Kingdom Hearts estará completo!

Roxas tenía el cuerpo tan adolorido que tras ser lanzado al interior de esa cámara, no pudo moverse más que para seguir temblando, solo fue realmente conciente de la situación cuando los pétalos estaban cerrándose en su cara. Escuchó los gritos de Naminé y los demás demasiado lejanos, solo alcanzó un nivel adecuado de lucidez en el segundo que los pétalos se cerraban completamente, y la oscuridad lo envolvía.

Mientras que afuera Axel y Riku golpeaban el muro con tal magnitud que estaba fragmentado casi en su totalidad, solo era cuestión de segundos para que lo destruyeran, pero Arxid no parecía mayormente preocupada por aquel detalle, muy por el contrario, se quedó quieta esperando a que acabaran de destruir el muro. A medida que los golpes aumentaban tanto en intensidad como en frecuencia, la de rojo fue hasta Naminé y la sujetó del brazo para obligarla a levantarse de un tirón, y ambas se acercaron al pie de la rosa, logrando ubicarse frente a esta justo cuando una enorme explosión enviaba fragmentos gigantes del muro por los aires, y ambos ojiverdes se acercaban a las chicas con paso lento y sombrío.

Uno de los Chakrams de Axel pasó rozando peligrosamente por una de las mejillas de Arxid, y para remate envuelta en llamas, pero la morena no se impresionó demasiado, bastó con sobarse el intento de quemadura para molestar al pelirrojo.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad —Riku elevó el tono y endureció la voz— Libera a Roxas y a Naminé; detén esta locura y desaparece de este lugar… o no respondo por tu vida… Arxid

—Riku… —ella lo miró fijamente y apretó su pistola contra la nuca de Naminé— Llegados hasta este punto, ¿crees que aún me preocupa mi vida?

Desde hace mucho que se había hecho a la idea de lo altamente probable que seria morir al intentar cumplir con el objetivo final del proyecto, y también tenía muy claro a cuantos también les costaría sus vidas solo por estar involucrados. Más bien, tanto ella como todos los presentes lo sabían; por que ya no había marcha atrás, y los momentos de dudas hace demasiado que pasaron. _No había espacio para las culpas._

—Solo déjalos ir… —la voz de Axel alertó a todos— No continúes con esto y déjalos ir… yo… nosotros ya no podemos permitirnos perderlos… perderlo a él de nuevo

Fue solo una milésima de segundo, pero bastó para que el recuerdo de cierto castaño de profundos ojos azules les saltara a la mente. Aún en aquel confuso momento y con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, Roxas era capaz de escuchar a grandes rasgos lo que ellos hablaban fuera de esa cámara con forma de rosa; y no le gustaba nada lo que oía. Claro, no podía ser de otra forma, toda esa locura solo por aquel que esas personas buscaban en él.

—Por Sora… por volver a verlo aunque sea un momento—dijo Arxid— ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Puedo traérselos de regreso. Sora puede volver a su lado con la única condición de que me entreguen sus recuerdos unos segundos y al mocoso ese. ¡Ese niño es solo una burda parte del original! ¿Cuál es la gracia en intentar protegerlo?

Lo único que ella recibió como respuesta fue las armas de los dos ojiverdes apuntarle directamente.

—Me parece que ustedes tres están olvidando a sus demás amiguitos de la mansión, basta con apretar un botón para que mis hombres los fusilen como a animales

—Alguien como tú no podría entender —dijo Axel— No hay nada que no sea valioso, no hay nada que no queramos proteger, por eso mismo no hay forma de que podamos reemplazar a ninguno de ellos, ¡Roxas no es un juguete!

Arxid suspiró decepcionada, murmurando para sí un _"vaya pérdida de tiempo"_ antes de sujetar con fuerza a Naminé del brazo y posicionarla frente a la rosa, siempre con la pistola tras su nuca para mantener alejados a los otros dos chicos.

—Hazlo —le ordenó—

—¡No! —Naminé se liberó del agarre y se colocó frente a la rosa con los brazos abiertos— No lo haré, si sobrescribo sus recuerdos entonces Roxas… ¡No permitiré que destruyas su corazón!

—¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? Por si se te olvida, tengo a todos tus amigos de la mansión como rehenes, lo único que tengo que hacer es dar la orden y todos morirán. Tú como la sombra de Kairi debes entenderlo mejor que ellos

La rubia se quedó petrificada y le tembló la mandíbula. Axel tenía razón, pero tampoco podía sacrificar a sus demás amigos, y no había forma de protegerlos a menos que hiciera lo que le estaban ordenando. ¿Todo lo que quedaba era eso? _Pero Sora… él no…_

—Naminé… —la voz de Roxas apenas se escuchaba a través de la rosa— Hazlo

—¡Pero Roxas-…!

—Solo hazlo, estaré bien

—¡Naminé! —esta vez fue Riku quien alzó la voz— Confía en él

—¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? —dijo Axel sujetando al albino de la ropa— ¿Te volviste loco? ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Naminé apretó los puños mientras intentaba inútilmente contener sus lágrimas. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto que la mareaba y paralizaba su cuerpo; miedo por sus amigos, por aquellos que estaban allí en esa habitación con ella, por esa persona tan importante que quiso antes, y aún después de casi sesenta años seguía queriendo. Con gusto se sacrificaría para que nadie más resultara herido por su cobardía todos esos años, pero sin no le quedaba más camino, entonces confiaría en él, con todo su corazón.

Así, con la determinación al máximo, levantó una palma hacia Axel y Riku, ambos chicos vieron un leve destello pasar frente a sus ojos antes de sentir un poderoso mareo que los obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo que algo realmente poderoso acababa de hurgar en sus corazones. Naminé apretó los puños contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Una poderosa luz brotó del interior de la rosa al momento en que la rubia perdía el conocimiento. Riku y Axel fueron hasta ella pero no alcanzaron a percatarse cuando Arxid corrió hasta una de las paredes y bajó un switch oculto, al hacer esto, una gran cantidad de energía se fue filtrando hacia aquella cámara ante la expectación de los dos ojiverdes. Axel dejó a Naminé con el albino y materializó sus armas para lanzarlas contra la rosa, pero su ataque fue brutalmente repelido, con tal fuerza que el pelirrojo fue empujado varios metros lejos de su posición original. Un ruido mecánico se origino de la rosa, seguido de una luz que iba creciendo en intensidad a cada segundo.

—No puedo creer que hayan sido tan estúpidos…

La voz de Arxid se alzó en aquella confusión, sonriendo desquiciada y a la vez temblorosa mientras se mantenía apoyada contra la pared.

—Todos ustedes están locos. ¡No hay forma en que el mocoso conserve su conciencia en aquel torbellino de recuerdos!

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, una enorme explosión provino de la cámara con forma de rosa, y toda la habitación fue sacudida por un poderoso estruendo que incluso hizo temblar la mansión completa. Todo fue cubierto por una densa capa de polvo y humo, obligando a todos los presentes a quedarse inmóviles en sus lugares, esperando.

Esos fueron los segundos más largos en la vida de todos ellos. Mientras el polvo se dispersaba lentamente y el suelo dejaba de temblar, poco a poco distinguiendo una pequeña figura encorvada al interior de la rosa. Esta criatura temblorosa fue torpemente irguiéndose hasta quedar totalmente erguido gracias al apoyo que se daba contra uno de los laterales de aquella cámara. El polvo cayó por completo, la luz en la habitación regresó, y el único ruido entre esos muchachos fue la respiración agitada de un muchacho confundido. Bajo de la rosa para quedar en un punto de perfecta iluminación en la que todos los presentes fueron capaces de distinguir sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos azules mirando sin luz, el nuevo relieve de sus mechones desordenados, y ese rostro de antaño que todos asumieron imposible el volver a ver.

Y entre todo el barbullo de la explosión y el apretado nudo en el pecho que a ellos les dificultó la respiración ante aquel muchacho, la risa estridente de Arxid se sobrepuso a la conmoción.

—¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta! ¡Sora!

* * *

_**N/A:** las amenazas de muerte están permitidas, los atentados también, solo procuren no romperme los dedos de las manos o no podre terminar el siguiente capitulo xD_

_preguntas frecuentes: ¿como pudiste ac__abar__ el cap de esa forma? ¿me quieres matar?: sí, eso ya me lo preguntan bastante mis hermanas, y si, eso quiero. ¿demorarás mucho para el siguiente cap?: depende, los estudios me mantienen ocupada, pero lo mas probable es que no tanto, casi igual que este. ¿de donde saco Arxid tantos cigarros? ¿va a morirse de cancer al pulmón?: es lo mas probable, y ella usaba magia ancestral, por eso nunca se le acababan los cigarros xD_

_sí, se que fui desgraciada, pero asi es la vida. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos queda poco para el final asi que mantengan esa paciencia tan virtuosa que me han mostrado desde el incio de este fic. Una vez mas gracias a todos por leer, los quiero_

_cualquier sugerencia, critica constructiva, bomba nuclear, ta saben: review, hasta la prox!  
_


	17. Eso que se quedó en el aire

_**N/A:** sí, lo sé, soy una pésima excusa de persona por mis usuales demoras titánicas, lo siento muchísimo, pero aquí me presento avergonzada con un capítulo más. Como algunos ya sabrán, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, el final esta tan cerca que puedo tocarlo... naaah xD_

_Como siempre quiero darle las gracias a **Ditz-x, Ashery, Milka2291, ghostie-neko, Nebyura, y a p3lu54 **por sus maravillosos reviews del episodio anterior. I love you people!_

_**Discleamer:** como ya se harán a la idea (que yo no quiera es otro asunto) Kingdom Hearts y sus yaoizables personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nomura y no vean como me jode eso, pero bueno. Aunque eso si, hay algunos persoanjes de esta historia que si son míos, así que ya saben! -.-_

_Sin más preambulo, disfruten del cap! :D  
_

_

* * *

_

**"En algún lugar del tiempo"  
**Cáp. N°16: Eso que se quedó en el aire.  
...

_Tomó el libro entre sus manos y aguardó un momento. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que una oleada de miradas— impacientes e iluminadas por la expectación— se volcó sobre su persona. Suspiró profundo permitiéndose disfrutar medio segundo de aquel silencio, cosa extraña en ese lugar. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y enarcó el esbozo de una sonrisa, para finalmente abrir el libro y empezar a leer… _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? Sabía que no muchas, pero tampoco habían sido pocas, y en realidad no quería pensar en eso… pensar en esas ocasiones en que sentía que caía en un abismo negro y sin fin mientras perdía la noción de realidad. Como si su único destino fuera el de caer en la oscuridad y ser devorado por el olvido.

Su cuerpo se sentía de verdad muy liviano y ya no había dolor, estaba algo confundido aunque no hizo un real esfuerzo por averiguar donde estaba; un dolor pequeño pero agudo en su pecho le decía que no intentara nada por que no valía la pena. Pero los recuerdos eran poderosos, y con ellos restregándole la verdad en la cara, sentía como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo. Ya nada más importaba.

Eso era lo correcto ¿no?, él ni siquiera existía, todos serían mucho más felices si desapareciera lo poco y nada que representaba su existencia en el mundo. "_Existencia"_… esa palabra nunca le había parecido tan crudamente irónica, tanto que reducía su corta y breve vida en un chiste de mal gusto. Por que no era a él a quien los demás estaban esperando, no era su rostro el que ellos querían ver, ni su voz era la que ansiaban escuchar, sino a otro a quién se él parecía, algo así como el "_origen_" de todo el embrollo.

Si las cosas iban a ser así, pues bien por él, no es como si le importara llegados a ese punto. O al menos desearía tener el coraje para pensar de esa manera. Pero aún estaba ese _algo_ que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—_No desaparezcas…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Además del sonido de cortocircuito que quedó tras la explosión, el resto era puro silencio, y al parecer solo Arxid recordaba cómo respirar, ya que no había dejado de reírse desde que todos vieron a quien menos pensaron. Estaba de más decir que no podían creerlo, ese no podía ser él, eso no podía estar pasando por que simplemente era imposible… ¿cierto?

—¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta! ¡Sora!

Ante la estupefacción de todos los demás, el susodicho muchacho giró lentamente el rostro hacia la morena sonriente, pero no mostró ningún tipo de reacción, todo lo que hizo fue inspeccionar la habitación como si estuviera medio dormido. Miro a Naminé quien seguía inconciente en el suelo sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras observaba los alrededores su mirada se encontró con la de Axel, pasando de él tan solo dos segundos después; y ocurrió exactamente igual con Riku. Sora dio unos pocos pasos lejos de la rosa y antes de que los demás se hicieran una idea de qué estaba pasando, el castaño se desplomó de cara al suelo.

—¡Sora!

Riku fue el primero en correr y alcanzar al muchacho a la vez que Axel se encargaba de levantar a Naminé para acercarse a ellos. La muchacha rubia no estaba por completo inconciente pero se le veía muy aturdida. Mientras los dos mayores se concentraban en aquel pequeño fantasma de castaña cabellera que resultaba ser imposiblemente real y sin embargo ahí estaba; el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, la misma figura de hace ya tantos, tantos años. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, tan estupefactos que hasta parecían haber dejado de respirar.

Las manos de Riku temblaban mientras acercaba un poco más al muchacho contra su pecho. Tenía en el rostro una mueca indescriptible, mezcla de todas las emociones que debían estarlo abrumando en ese momento. Mientras que por el otro lado, Axel estaba tan sorprendido como él, pero a diferencia suya, el pelirrojo hacía gala de una actitud de completa incredulidad. Lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era una imposibilidad titánica, algo que no podía ser concebido en ninguna realidad, pero lo estaba viendo, estaba a pocos centímetros de él, y además estaba esa sensación en su pecho que le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Fue entonces que _Sora_ abrió los ojos… y nada pasó. Se encontró cara a cara con Riku, quien en su ensimismamiento estaba tan sorprendido que se paralizó, pero el muchacho en sus brazos no dijo palabra alguna, ni siquiera hizo ademán de moverse más que un simple parpadeo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de que algo iba mal. Fue ahí que Axel reparó en la mirada del chico, repasó que no se movía, no parecía capaz de reaccionar, no había dicho nada, y sus ojos…_ Esos eran los ojos de un muerto._

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no reacciona? —dijo Riku—Sora… oye…

Lo sacudió levemente y dio unas cuantas palmadas en su mejilla, lo llamó más fuerte y volvió a sacudir, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces, asustado, miró a Axel buscando una explicación, luego a Naminé, pero ambos estaban tan confundidos como él.

—Oh cielos, esto no estaba dentro de los planes. —dijo Arxid acercándose—

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —le preguntó Riku—

Axel se puso de pie para ponerse delante de ellos, entre los demás chicos y la morena. Materializó sus Chakrams y se quedó en posición de defensa. Arxid dio unos pasos hasta ellos pero no se acercó demasiado, los observó divertida, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el muchacho taciturno envuelto en los brazos del peliplata, su sonrisa desapareció y arrugó el entrecejo. Ese muchachito había quedado reducido a un muñeco sin alma, sus ojos vacíos le eran desagradables; la simple idea de que tal criatura exista le revolvía el estómago. _Si tan solo tú nunca hubieras existido…_

Luego, concentrándose en la pregunta de Riku, explicó que, si bien Roxas era perfectamente compatible a los recuerdos y la conciencia de Sora, era imposible asegurar una fusión completa. Desde el principio era una estupidez considerar posible tal evento. La realización de semejante experimento solo podía acabar de dos formas; una como lo habían presenciado, con el sujeto sumido en una total apatía, o sino, con el cuerpo del sujeto totalmente destrozado. Habían tenido una suerte increíble. Pero los hechos no podían cambiarse.

—Los muertos no pueden ser resucitados. Esto no es diferente. —dijo ella con la cabeza gacha—

—Lo sabías… —dijo Axel con la voz temblorosa producto de la rabia— Lo sabías, ¡¿Y aún así usaste a Roxas como un muñeco cualquiera?

—Bueno, no es como si fuera la gran cosa, de todas formas se ha completado el proyecto, es igual si reacciona o se queda así. Ahora entréguenmelo.

Apuntó su revolver directamente a la cabeza de Axel, recibiendo de parte de este una fiera mirada, que de haber sido alguien más, le hubiera aterrorizado, pero la soportó como quien recibe un toque en el hombro, y hasta se aventuró ha contestarle con una mirada similar.

Axel sabía que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, y estaba aún más claro que en cualquier segundo empezaría una batalla, el problema es que con sus habilidades incendiarias podría lastimar a Sora y Naminé. En una pelea a corta distancia tenía ciertas dificultades, y tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer retroceder a la morena para ganar terreno ya que tendría que hacerlo demasiado rápido, y sabía que ella estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, no podía moverse demasiado principalmente debido a que si se hacía a un lado y Arxid disparaba, podía herir a cualquiera de los que estaban tras de él.

Y por supuesto que no se lo entregarían, cualquiera de ellos daría sus piernas o brazos antes que al chico. Pero entre tantas cavilaciones, Axel no se dio cuenta de cuando Arxid se lanzó sobre él para tratar de hacerlo caer con un codazo a la cara, por suerte fue lo bastante rápido como para esquivarlo. Lo malo es que se acercó lo suficiente a él como para hacerlo a un lado de una patada. Axel no cayó muy lejos pero ahora Arxid tuvo la oportunidad para disparar. El sonido de una bala rebotando resonó por toda la habitación, y los ojos de la morena se fijaron por un segundo en el punto humeante de la llave-espada de Riku. Ella gruñó._ Desgraciado el tipo y su astucia de los mil demonios._

Sin dejarse perturbar, Riku lanzó su arma con fuerza hacia la chica, a lo que ella lo esquivó saltando varias veces hacia atrás, pero nada más recuperar el equilibrio, disparó contra él cuatro veces. El peliplata materializó su espada de vuelta a su palma lo suficientemente rápido como para desviar los tres primeros disparos, pero el cuarto le llegó de lleno al brazo que estaba usando para sujetar a Sora.

—¡Riku!

Naminé se arrodilló a su lado y acercó sus manos a la herida, la sangre ya había recorrido el brazo del chico y varias gotas empezaban a manchar el piso y unos mechones del cabello de Sora. La rubia rasgó un trozo de su vestido y amarró con fuerza sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia. Mientras hacían eso, Axel estaba muy ocupado bloqueando la balacera que Arxid disparaba contra ellos. Por suerte no disparaba directamente a Sora, pero los demás sí corrían peligro, y dicho sea de paso, le estaba costando mantener el ritmo, en especial cuando la morena sacó de uno de los bolsillos internos de su abrigo una segunda pistola.

—Viejo, no puedo estar así todo el día. —dijo Axel— No me vendría nada mal una ayudita ¿sabes?

Riku sonrió de medio lado; vaya forma la suya para pedir apoyo. Aunque era evidente que no podía moverse bien al tratar de protegerlos y parar tantas balas al mismo tiempo. Le indicó a Naminé que se acercara y puso en sus pequeños brazos a Sora, mientras el se ponía de pie emitiendo un leve quejido por su brazo. Por un momento tuvo que detenerse al sentir que tiraban de su ropa, y al voltearse vio en la rubia una mirada afligida y llena de preocupación; Riku solo sonrió y tomó su pequeña mano para alejarla.

—Estoy bien. —retrocede un poco, mirando a Sora— Cuida de él.

—¡Pero-…!

—Oye, oye. —dijo Arxid— No te esfuerces tanto, hombre. No querrás hacerte el héroe.

Riku tomó su espada y miró fijamente a la morena a unos metros lejos de ellos. Axel balanceaba sus Chakrams de un lado a otro entre sus dedos, esperando por una señal. Mientras que Naminé abrazó a Sora con fuerza mientras en su interior rezaba por que las cosas no empeoraran; si tan solo hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer para solucionar las cosas. Si al menos no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, las cosas no se hubieran desviado de ese modo. Desde el principio todo fue su culpa y ya era muy tarde como para hacer algo.

Lo siguiente de lo que se percató fue que la habitación completa había caído bajo un poderoso silencio. Axel y Riku esperaban algún movimiento por parte de Arxid, mientras que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima al muchacho taciturno en los brazos de Naminé. Por desgracia las cosas se habían complicado para ella, a ese paso le resultaría casi imposible acabar con la misión, pero fuera del asunto del trabajo, aquel por el que había sacrificado tanto y a tantos, quería desde lo más profundo de su corazón perforarle la tapa de los sesos a ese mocoso. _Si lo hago, entonces todo el dolor desaparecerá... ya no más odio por su culpa._

Pelear contra Axel y Riku al mismo tiempo era un suicidio en toda su ley, incluso contra uno de ellos individualmente sería imposible que ganara, pero no ya no estaba considerando su propia vida como algo a lo cuál tener en cuenta; los exterminaría a todos sin importar los métodos que deba usar. Estaba decidida a no dudar más, pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra ellos, y grito ahogado retumbó por toda la habitación y en cada uno de los presentes.

Todos se voltearon y vieron como Sora se retorcía en los brazos de Naminé como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor. La muchacha, asustada, lo sujetaba como podía, pero el castaño se removía salvajemente, incluso lanzando manotazos; parecía que se había vuelto loco. Los chicos preguntaron pero era obvio que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Fue en lo que trataban de tranquilizar al muchacho que notaron que su piel parecía volverse ligeramente más clara; sudaba como si tuviera fiebre y temblaba, haciendo que en su frente se pegaran mechones mezcla de rubio y castaño.

Completamente atónita, Naminé puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Sora y se quedó en shock; sintió como una poderosa corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo en un segundo y quedó paralizada, mientras frente a sus ojos se quedó gravada la imagen de Sora y Roxas uno frente al otro, parecían estar hablando, pero ella no era capaz de escuchar una sola palabra, ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse cuando una poderosa luz blanca la cegó por completo y cuando pudo darse cuenta, estaba de espaldas siendo sujetada por Axel. Se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el pelirrojo alcanzara a preguntarle algo y llevó sus pequeñas manos hasta el rostro inexpresivo de Sora, quien se había quedado inmóvil.

—¡Es Roxas! —gritó Naminé, sorprendida y al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Aún está ahí!

La rubia hizo a un lado a los dos chicos y puso sus dos manos sobre el rostro de Sora, quien seguía sin reaccionar pero respiraba con dificultad y tenía el pulso acelerado. Las palmas de Naminé resplandecieron ligeramente al momento en que ella cerró los ojos. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que los volviera a abrir y se girara hacia los dos ojiverdes mucho más animada.

—Aún puede haber una posibilidad. Puede que no se hayan unido completamente, por eso Sora no reacciona… por eso está pasando esto.

—Entonces…

—¡Déjenmelo a mí! ¡Aún debe haber algo que pueda hacer, solo necesito tiempo!

Axel y Riku se miraron, luego a la rubia, a Arxid, y finalmente a Sora. Todos sabían que no había futuro en desear recuperar lo que se ha perdido para siempre, y mucho menos por el dolor de sus errores y sus recuerdos es que iban a tener el derecho de sellar destinos ajenos. Roxas tenía que regresar, no importaba lo que tuvieran que dar a cambio. Axel fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

—¿Tiempo quieres? Tiempo te daré.

—Axel. —Riku lo sujetó de un hombro— Déjame esto a mí, tu cuídalos.

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente y arrugó la frente, luego miró hacia Arxid, donde la chica estaba notablemente impaciente. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de si debía dejar al peliplata solo contra esa loca, después de todo antes habían sido algo parecido a amigos ¿no? Pero al pensarlo medio segundo, decidió que le importaba un rábano los asuntos que esos dos pudieran tener. Nadie estaba en posición para tentar a su suerte, y las discusiones sin sentido no tenían lugar allí.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Axel le dio la espalda y tomó a Sora en sus brazos para alejarse lo más posible de la trayectoria de las balas, y se quedó con Naminé cerca de la rosa gigante por protección extra. Riku agradeció el gesto en su fuero interno y dio varios pasos hacia delante, quedando a pocos metros de Arxid, quien en realidad se veía muy molesta por la forma en que la había hecho esperar. Pero ella y Riku sabían que solo no había disparado por que también quería saber lo que le había ocurrido a Sora, el problema estaba en que ya nadie podía estar seguro de lo que iba a pasar. Bueno, al menos le habían dado segundos suficientes para recargar sus dos armas.

—Otra vez te estás poniendo en mi camino Riku.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerme a un lado.

—Lo sé. Por eso no tengo más opción que matarte… a ti también, mi compañero.

—¿Todavía piensas llamarme así?

La morena solo esbozó una leve sonrisa y rápidamente disparó tres veces. Riku dio dos saltos sucesivos hacia atrás y corrió hacia uno de sus laterales para alejar la balacera de los demás chicos. Tenía claro que si quería ganarle, no le iba a resultar muy fácil. En primer lugar, sabía que Arxid no tenía grandes destrezas físicas como las de él, pero poseía una agudeza escalofriante en cuanto a sus ojos, y sus tiempos de reacción al momento de disparar eran el mayor problema. Si tan solo pudiera quitarle esas armas del demonio…

Corrió hacia la derecha para alejar la dirección de las balas lo más posible de los demás chicos, y en cuanto tuvo un ángulo favorable, se lanzó directamente hacia la morena para atacar. Una de sus grandes desventajas era que Arxid también lo conocía; ella sabía perfectamente la clase de estrategia que usaría contra ella, por eso empezó disparándole a los pies para que no se acercara demasiado, mientras que con los pies retrocedió lo suficiente como para alcanzar los pedazos de la rosa que habían salido volando con la explosión. De algún modo pudo levantar uno sin dejar de disparar con sus armas, y de unas cuantas patadas se lo lanzó a Riku. El peliplata desvió el extraño proyectil rechazándolo con su llave-espada, pero al quitárselo de en frente, vio que Arxid había desaparecido. Alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la chica apareció de la nada junto a él y le lanzó una patada directamente a la cara, la cual pudo esquivar. También pudo desviar las balas que le siguieron a este ataque con su espada como había hecho antes, con la diferencia de que no se quedó a la defensiva, dio un salto y golpeó con una poderosa estocada, ataque que Arxid bloqueó interponiendo sus dos pistolas como escudo al cruzarlas para frenar la espada. Sonrió y se dejó caer hacia atrás, elevó un pie hasta el abdomen del chico, y una vez se hubo impulsado, se dejó caer levemente hacia atrás y lanzó a Riku para que cayera de espaldas.

El chico se golpeó duramente pero pudo recomponerse rápidamente, casi al mismo tiempo que la morena.

—Nunca esperé enfrentarte de esta forma —dijo Riku— ¿No te detendrás?

—Jamás mentí cuando te decía que el trabajo era lo más importante. De no haber pensado así, nunca habría llegado a este punto; todo es por mi hermano, Riku…

—Tonterías… todo esto lo hiciste solo por ti, ¡no uses a tu hermano de excusa!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?

Sin dejar que dijera otra palabra, Arxid le disparó a Riku, solo consiguiendo que con esto retrocediera, y de esta forma continuaron con la pelea.

Mientras que, al otro lado de la habitación e igual de ocupados, Naminé y Axel trataban de mantener controlado a Sora, quien desde hace varios minutos había estado lanzando patadas y manotazos, desesperado, como si se hubiera vuelto loco o estuviera sufriendo de un intenso dolor. Axel mantenía sujetos los brazos del chico para que Naminé no tuviera demasiados problemas al poner sus manos en el rostro del chico. Hubo un momento en que las palmas de la chica emitieron una fuerte luz, y por varios segundos ambos jóvenes parecieron estar en trance, y de repente Naminé fue lanzada hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo de espaldas.

—¡Naminé!

—Es inútil. —dijo ella— Hay algo que me impide acercarme a su corazón...

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Axel—

—Significa que no puedo hacer mucho de un solo lado. Es como si… como si él mismo me estuviera impidiendo el paso… si tan solo pudiera hacer contacto con él, hacerlo reaccionar…

Axel lanzó una maldición entre dientes. Justo cuando parecía haber una esperanza, aparecía una trava. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse de verdad, no sabía qué hacer, y realmente dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación a su favor, por que lo único que estaba a su alcance era quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados. Quiso golpear algo, pero sabía que perder la poca calma que le quedaba no iba a servir de mucho.

—Vamos Roxas, responde… —susurró mientras se agachaba cerca del oído del muchacho que tenía entre los brazos, cerrando los ojos con rabia— Sé que estás ahí.

Naminé tembló donde estaba, sabía que si Sora permanecía mucho tiempo así, sería imposible traer de vuelta a Roxas, pero no podía hacer nada a menos de que el chico reaccionara de alguna forma. Vio a Axel tiritar y se sintió la peor persona del mundo, todo eso estaba pasando por su culpa. Fue entonces cuando notó un movimiento extraño en ese cuadro. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca en su vida, al igual que su quijada, que de la sorpresa prácticamente se fue al piso.

—A-a-axel… ¡Axel!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y giró la cara hacia la chica, pero casi no alcanzó a moverse cuando sintió un tacto extraño que no supo reconocer hasta que enfocó la vista y agachó el rostro, quedando completamente pasmado al segundo siguiente. Una mano se había elevado hacia él, tratando de tocar su mejilla, cosa que en unos pocos segundos y muy despacio, consiguió. Una pequeña mano temblorosa e insegura que se estiró para alcanzarlo en el momento que más parecía necesitarlo; la mano de Sora.

—¡Sora! —exclamaron Axel y Naminé cuando lograron reaccionar—

—N-n-no… —el muchacho comenzó a articular con dificultad— N-no… no-… de-…

—¿Sora? —Axel sujetó la mano del castaño— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—N-no-… no desa-… No desa… parezcas…

Dicho esto la mano del chico calló, dejando a los otros dos prácticamente petrificados. Naminé fue la primera en reaccionar, empujando a Axel lejos del chico, ordenándole que se hiciera a un lado en ese mismo segundo, para luego colocar ambas manos sobre el rostro de Sora y acercar el suyo propio, de modo que colocó su frente sobre la del chico. Antes de que el pelirrojo se hiciera una idea de lo que la rubia pretendía, una fuerte luz brotó de los más jóvenes, deslumbrando al ojiverde. Por si la sorpresa fuera poca, una poderosa ráfaga de viento lo obligó a retroceder. _Ahora sí la cosa estaba fea._

Por el otro lado, Riku y Arxid seguían como al principio. El choque entre revolver y llave-espada creó un poderoso estruendo y hasta sacó algunas chispas, para luego alejarse por medio segundo, y volver a colisionar; hubo algo similar a balas chocando contra metal, siendo desviadas, y luego el sonido de golpes secos. Arxid logró acercarse lo suficiente como para lanzar una patada desde un ángulo superior y obligar al peliplata a bloquear con sus dos brazos, de modo que le imposibilitó el uso de su arma, luego dio un pequeño salto solo para separarse del suelo, y sin moverse demasiado, con su pierna libre lanzó otra patada que golpeó directamente contra el pecho de su contrincante.

Riku fue lanzado contra una pared cercana y cayó al piso sentado, pero reaccionó de inmediato y rodó hacia un lado justo en el momento en que dos balas perforaban el lugar donde estaba su cabeza. Se levantó de un salto y tomó su espada, la que al segundo siguiente lanzó contra la morena como un proyectil. La chica consiguió bloquear este ataque cruzando sus dos armas frente a sí, pero por este movimiento no fue capaz de ver cuando Riku apareció de repente ante ella y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago.

Sus piernas temblaron y dejó caer sus dos armas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo frente al peliplata. Ambos respirando con dificultad; una más que el otro, pero los dos igual de exhaustos.

—Es suficiente. —dijo Riku— Esto se acabó.

—¡Tú más que nadie debería entender cómo me siento! —gritó ella—

—¡Es por lo mismo que te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Detente de una vez Arxid!

—¡Sabes que no puedo, maldición! —se levantó y le lanzó un puñetazo pero este fue interceptado y su puño quedó atrapado en la mano del chico— Sabes que no tengo nada más.

Usando su brazo libre, Arxid golpeó la mano que la tenía prisionera, y se agachó para recoger uno de sus revólveres, pero no pudo conseguir el otro ya que Riku lo lanzó lejos de una patada. La chica cambió rápidamente la recarga de su arma y apuntó hacia el peliplata, pero de repente una potente luz la cegó, y una extrañamente poderosa ráfaga de viento casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Ella y Riku se olvidaron de su batalla y se giraron hacia donde debían estar los otros tres chicos, y lo único que encontraron fue a Axel de pie tratando de acercarse a los dos más jóvenes, quienes —por alguna razón— estaban envueltos por un resplandor blanco, de donde se originaba la ventisca.

Una bala rebotó cerca de la espalda de Naminé. Arxid sujetó su revolver con las dos manos, ya que ese viento desviada la trayectoria de los proyectiles, fue ahí que Riku barrió sus piernas de una patada para hacerla caer, cosa que resultó a medias, ya que la chica cambio su arma a la otra mano y volvió a disparar. Ahora lo que evitó que diera en el blanco fue un Chakram cubierto en llamas; Axel a lo lejos la miraba con rabia.

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! —gritó la morena—

Se enderezó como pudo y quedó con una rodilla pegada al piso, mirando frente a ella la punta de la espada de Riku, y al chico en cuestión vigilando todos sus movimientos. No pudo más que suspirar pesadamente y ahogar una maldición, para después mirar fijamente al peliplata.

—Una vez más, te pido que te detengas Arxid, esto ha durado demasiado.

—Patrañas. Sabes que jamás podría vencerte, nunca fui buena peleando; nunca tanto como tú… —de un costado de su muslo izquierdo sacó un revolver mucho más pequeño que su otra arma— pero si se trata de hacerte perder el tiempo hasta que la chiquilla falle, puedo hacerlo

—Yo solo te detendré a ti. No estoy en esto solo.

—¿Realmente crees que puedan lograrlo?

—Lo harán.

La morena arrugó la frente y disparó.

Axel supo que, por los movimientos de Arxid que se iban siendo cada vez más torpes, esos dos no demorarían mucho en acabar, el problema estaba en su lado; tanto Naminé como Sora habían caído en un poderoso trance. Ninguno de los dos respondía a sus llamados, a cada segundo temía que algo malo pudiera ocurrir con ellos, pero siempre que dudaba, una pequeña voz resonaba en su cabeza, diciéndole que confiara en ellos, que no olvidara con quienes estaba tratando. Al fin y al cabo, él más que nadie sabía de lo que esos dos chiquillos eran capaces.

De repente el viento se detuvo, y la luz que cubría a los otros dos chicos comenzó a mermar rápidamente. Axel aprovechó para acercarse a ellos, llamándolos por sus nombres y buscando algún tipo de reacción. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Naminé, quien tuvo que ser ayudada por el mayor para poder enderezarse, y en cuanto pudo abrir completamente los ojos, se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo.

—¡Axel cuidado!

Ambos cayeron al piso —la pequeña cobre el ojiverde— justo cuando una increíblemente poderosa ola de choque se originó del cuerpo inerte de Sora, expandiéndose por toda la habitación, empujando a todos los otros ocupantes del lugar. Sora levito escasamente, lo suficiente como para que ninguna de sus extremidades quedara en contacto con el suelo, y luego cientos de pequeñas luces comenzaron a orbitar a su alrededor, aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo.

Axel fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y sin siquiera preocuparse por entender la situación, se dirigió hacia el muchacho, pero no pudo avanzar demasiado cuando una de sus manos fue sujetada con fuerza y tironeada hacia atrás.

—¡Es demasiado peligroso! —dijo Naminé— ¡Así no podremos alcanzarlo!

—Con un demonio… ¡Roxas! ¡Roxas responde!... ¡Roxas!

Entre todo el estruendo, nadie fue capaz de preveer cuando las luces que orbitaban alrededor del muchacho se volvieron una sola, y se expandieron de un solo golpe sobre todos ellos, envolviendo todo con un manto de una poderosa luz blanca.

Y de nuevo… silencio.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Blanco. Un blanco fuerte, enceguecedor, absoluto como el mismo firmamento y frío como el hielo. ¿Se suponía que así debía ser la muerte? Por que sinceramente esperaba que fuese más rápida y con menos sensaciones, pero si su intuición no le fallaba, ya llevaba un buen rato sintiendo todas esas cosas raras que antes le habían pasado cuando soñaba recuerdos. Quizás fuera siendo hora de que dejara de luchar contra lo inevitable y se entregara de una vez a su destino.

—_No desaparezcas…_

Un poderoso espasmo lo dejó en estado de alerta, borrando por completo la somnolencia que casi lo absorbe por completo. El fuerte resplandor blanco a su alrededor se había esfumado, y en vez de eso estaba envuelto por una oscuridad casi absoluta. Ya no estaba cayendo hacia un abismo infinito, casi podía estar de pie y una vez que intentó recuperar el equilibrio, bajo sus pies tomó forma un enorme vitral con formas de sobra conocidas. El color azul predominaba al igual que la figura de un muchacho de vestimentas rojas. Buscó con la vista a su alrededor ya que parecía que los murmullos de una voz única estaban por todas partes, eran susurros casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban.

—¿Quién-…?

—_No caigas ahora._

Los susurros desaparecieron y reinó un silencio absoluto. Roxas sintió que la incertidumbre y el miedo desaparecían, siendo reemplazados por una familiaridad casi sofocante. Tomó aire profundamente hasta que logró una calma total y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña y ropas negras que tanto se parecía a él. _Ah, por alguna razón lo sabía desde el principio._

—Sora.

El susodicho solo le sonrió levemente aunque con un deje de tristeza en los ojos. Era realmente extraño estar frente a frente con quien se supone eres en realidad, Roxas no estaba seguro de cómo describir tal experiencia, por que se suponía que ahora debía volver a ser uno con él ¿o no? Pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, de que lo que estaba pasando con ellos estaba simplemente mal. Iba a decir algo pero el castaño levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio, solo le indicó con un dedo hacia arriba. Roxas levantó la vista y se encontró con una especie de niebla blanquecina que flotaba sobre ellos dos, desprendía pequeños restos luminosos como si fueran cristales y en ella se proyectaban imágenes esporádicas de lo que estaba sucediendo con los demás chicos en el cuarto de la rosa.

—Debes ir. —dijo Sora— Allí hay gente que está esperándote.

—Lo dudo… a quien en realidad esperan es a ti. Por que desde el principio no fui más que un reemplazo tuyo, una parte más de ti.

Claro, ¿para qué volver? Todo ese alboroto fue inicialmente para y por Sora. Todo lo que le había dicho Arxid era cierto, tanto Axel como Riku y Naminé deseaban que fuera el castaño y no él quien regresara, por que él ni siquiera existía en realidad; por que incluso sus sentimientos eran una mentira, todo eso le pertenecía a Sora.

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿qué significaba el dolor en su pecho? ¿Por qué sentía que un agujero le robaba el aire de los pulmones al pensar que no volvería a verlos? ¿Por qué la sonrisa de Axel aparecía en su mente cada vez que quería rendirse? _Dolía tanto…_

—Estás equivocado. Lo que ocurrió antes ya no puede cambiarse, pero lo realmente importante es lo que sientes ahora.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No permitas que te digan que esos sentimientos son reales o falsos, por que son tuyos y de nadie más. Eres tú quien decide.

—Sora…

Por alguna razón esas palabras tuvieron un efecto esclarecedor. No es que todas las mentiras y el engaño hubieran desaparecido, pero al escuchar aquello, habían dejado de ser tan importantes. Si bien las palabras de Arxid eran verdad y las personas que más quería le habían ocultado cosas trascendentales, aún seguía queriéndolos a todos; por que eran sus amigos, porque a pesar de todo quería seguir creyendo en ellos; creer en Riku y Naminé. _En Axel…_

—Es extraño. —dijo Roxas. Sora lo miró con curiosidad— Lo sé, ahora es sumamente claro, pero si pienso en todo lo que ha pasado… no deja de ser extraño. Es como si lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo.

—No dudes. Por que no hay nada completamente decidido. Y además, hay alguien a quien quieres ver ¿cierto?

Un vistoso sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas al escuchar esto, lo que provocó una sonrisa por parte del castaño. De repente hubo un temblor. La plataforma donde estaban ellos comenzó a sacudirse cada vez más fuerte sin que Roxas entendiera el por qué, solo alcanzó a percatarse de que los bordes estaban siendo absorbidos por la oscuridad, reduciendo el espacio.

—¡Roxas! —se escuchó una tercera voz gritar—

—¡¿Axel? —gritó el rubio, buscando la fuente de la voz—

Esa definitivamente había sido la voz de Axel. Había sonado como un grito único y sumamente fuerte que retumbó en el espacio por varios segundos. Roxas se giró en todas direcciones, casi frenético, buscando la fuente de la voz con desesperación, pero lo único visible era la oscuridad absorbiendo el vitral.

—Creo que aún hay una posibilidad, ya que se trata de ti, mi otro yo.

La voz de Sora se escuchó como un eco lejano y su figura comenzó a volverse transparente. Roxas se vio tentado a decir algo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, tuvo que detenerse al ver como el castaño levantaba una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro y materializaba en ella una llave espada, la cual elevó por sobre su cabeza, y acto seguido, miró fijamente al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, manteniendo un deje de confianza en ellos.

—Quiero que las cosas acaben bien esta vez, por el bien de todos, por que aún queda gente triste. Por eso confío en ti.

El rubio no estuvo muy seguro de entender esas palabras pero no pensó demasiado cuando se dejó llevar por el fuerte sentimiento que crecía en su pecho. Casi por inercia, Roxas materializó su llave espada y apuntó hacia arriba al igual que Sora, así, ambas armas dispararon a la vez un rayo de luz que despejó toda la oscuridad que estaba devorando la plataforma y dejó sobre sus cabezas un manchón blanco que empezó a expandirse rápidamente.

Roxas pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos cada vez más claras y fuertes mientras la luz sobre él crecía. Luego miró a Sora, quien era mucho más transparente que hasta hace unos segundos, casi había desaparecido por completo, pero había una sonrisa tranquila marcada en sus labios. No muy seguro de la situación, Roxas se acercó a él y correspondió su sonrisa.

—Eres un buen otro. —le dijo—

El rubio le dio la espalda y levantó una mano a modo de despedida, no viendo la enorme sonrisa con la que el castaño le observaba antes de desvanecerse por completo. Roxas levantó los ojos con determinación, y entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco nuevamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hubo un libero temblor que impidió que se pusieran de pie por varios segundos, se desprendieron algunos fragmentos del techo que por suerte no lastimaron a nadie, mientras que poco a poco y entre la tos por el polvo y los quejidos por la sacudida, cada uno de los presentes se iba levantando nuevamente. Lo primero que hicieron todos fue girarse hacia el origen del escándalo, pero al hacerlo se quedaron por completo sorprendidos, ya que frente a ellos permanecía la inquietante figura de un muchacho al que no se le podía diferenciar su forma con claridad. Se veía difuso, como si no fuera real; se mantenía de rodillas, y su imagen fluctuaba entre la neblina y su propia forma; a ratos se veía a Sora, y de repente era Roxas quien aparecía. Pero sea como sea, no reaccionaba, estaba completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos sueltos, mientras una densa neblina flotaba y giraba a su alrededor.

Tal era el asombro que no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando vieron que Arxid de repente fue corriendo hacia el muchacho, cargando de nueva su arma, y disparando sin basilar. Pero la bala, al atravesar la neblina, se desvió apenas unos pocos centímetros, pasando a rozar el rostro del inconciente chico. La morena maldijo entre dientes y continuó acercándose, hasta que una enorme llamarada apareció de la nada justo frente a ella, obligándola a detener su paso.

—¡Aléjate de él! —dijo Axel, colocándose frente a ella para impedirle el paso—

—¡Quítate de en medio!

Arxid comenzó una frenética balacera contra el pelirrojo, que a causa de la gran velocidad que usaba para ello, se veía que le causaba muchos problemas a Axel. Riku se apresuró y corrió para detener a la morena, pero ella se percató de esto y dejó de apuntarle a Axel para dirigir su ataque contra el peliplata, pero este fue su gran error, ya que nada mas voltearse, un Chakram cubierto en llamas golpeó su espalda con increíble fuerza y velocidad; fue tanto que la mandó a volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde solo se detuvo al chocar contra una pared, quedando inmóvil de cara al suelo.

Riku observó sorprendido a la noqueada chica al otro lado de la habitación, y al instante se giró muy enojado hacia el pelirrojo causante de aquel ataque. Axel solo soportó dicha mirada con toda la apatía que pudo conseguir en el momento y susurró un _"déjalo para después"_, para luego centrar su atención en el muchacho protegido por aquella extraña neblina. En ese mismo instante Naminé estaba recuperando sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y se acercó lo suficiente como para comprender la situación.

—No aguantará así por mucho tiempo. —dijo ella— ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Pero sin siquiera intentar hacer algo al respecto, sus delgadas piernas fallaron y casi cae al suelo nuevamente, pero fue atajada por Riku, quien apareció a su lado junto con Axel. Ambos miraron al muchacho en la neblina, y luego a la pequeña rubia.

—Tranquila. —dijo Riku— Confía en él. Con seguridad volverá. Hablamos de Roxas.

Naminé lo miró atónita, no esperando esas palabras, pero luego sonrió ligeramente; en eso tenía razón, por que probablemente todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar. Entonces los tres concentraron sus miradas en el muchacho frente a ellos, fue justo ahí cuando la neblina que lo protegía comenzó a girar a su alrededor, aumentando su velocidad con cada segundo, lanzando un leve destello en el proceso. Luego ese tenue brillo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente al igual que la susodicha neblina. A medida que este proceso avanzaba, la silueta de Roxas era cada vez más y más definida. En el rostro de los tres muchachos que observaban, una sonrisa empezó a brotar y a agrandarse, y en el momento menos oportuno, una bala pasó rozando al rubio.

Cielo santo, no podía ser tan testaruda. De nuevo Arxid estaba de pie, acercándose a ellos con paso tembloroso, casi cojeando mientras sujetaba apenas su revolver. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que a su paso dejaba pequeñas manchas de sangre en el suelo. Aunque por muy lastimera que se viera, continuó apuntándoles.

—Esto es ridículo… tanto solo por ese muñeco. —dejó caer su arma, y se irguió como pudo.— Sus esfuerzos no tienen fundamento. ¡Lo que ustedes querían proteger ya no existe!

No fue necesario que ninguno de ellos se pusiera en guardia. Era demasiado evidente que no hacía falta, y este hecho molestó enormemente a Arxid, aún teniendo ella también en claro que ni siquiera conseguía moverse como quería. Su batalla con Riku la había agotado por completo, y la herida que le hizo Axel la tenía en su límite; el hecho era que parecía un milagro el que pudiera mantenerse de pie, aún en esas lastimeras condiciones.

Luego la atención de todos fue robada por el muchacho rubio que se puso de pie y que poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

—¿Qué-…? ¿Qué rayos hicieron? —dijo Arxid sorprendida.—

En su interior negó una y otra vez, simplemente no podía aceptar esos resultados, no después de todo lo que había sacrificado para llegar a donde estaba. No después de todo el sufrimiento que otros tantos anteriores a ella, y ella misma, habían tenido que soportar por culpa de la existencia de ese chiquillo ignorante. Tendría que pagar por todo lo que había causado y no importaba el método que tuviera que usar; dio un paso hacia delante y apuntó con su revolver. _Esto no acabará así._

Arxid no alcanzó a dar más de un paso cuando una llave espada se clavó en el suelo justo frente a ella. La neblina se dispersó por completo y ante la atónita mirada de la morena, Roxas se irguió con dificultad, mientras daba unos torpes pasos en su dirección. Tras él, Axel y Riku quisieron detenerlo, pero Naminé los sujetó con fuerza, aún cuando ella misma prácticamente moría por correr hacia el rubio. Y junto a todo eso, el rostro de Arxid se desfiguraba por el miedo y la sorpresa.

—Imposible… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No se suponía que pasara esto!

Roxas respiraba con dificultad, también se veía que estaba costando mucho mantenerse de pie, pero aún así continuó acercándose a Arxid, con la mirada llena de una poderosa determinación y haciendo aparecer su espada de vuelta en su palma. Arxid cayó de rodillas cuando el menor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pero continuó apuntándole, quería moverse, hacer algo, pero estaba simplemente paralizada. Entonces miró a Roxas a la cara para verlo moviendo débilmente los labios. Por primera vez en su vida, Arxid temió lo que aquel niño estaba a punto de decirle.

—Ya no… ya no… —tomó mucho aire y se enderezó lo más que pudo— ¡Ya no seré más tu marioneta!

De una estocada, golpeó rápida y certeramente el revolver de la morena y lo mandó a volar lejos. Arxid soltó un quejido y se sujetó la mano, llevándose ambas a su pecho. Temblaba de rabia, impotencia y miedo, mientras en sus ojos aparecieron leves rastros de lágrimas que en realidad no crecieron demasiado. De nuevo se hizo un profundo silencio, mientras los otros tres involucrados parecían aguantar la respiración.

—Entonces… entonces yo… —agachó la cabeza de modo que sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su flequillo— He fallado esta misión.

—Has perdido.

—¿Es eso? Oh, ya entiendo… sí, ya veo… todo está muy claro.

Arxid bajó los hombros y finalmente… se rindió.

—¡Roxas!

El susodicho apenas alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando Naminé saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero logró mantenerse firme al escuchar como la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos lloraba con el rostro oculto en la unión de su hombro y su cuello. Era de esperarse ¿no? Roxas sonrió y le susurró una disculpa por haberla preocupado, correspondiendo el abrazo con delicadeza a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de Naminé. En eso vio a Riku acercarse, sonreía y se le notaba en la cara que quería hacer algo similar a lo que hizo la rubia, pero se limitó a despeinarle la cabeza a Roxas con efusividad, mientras este solo soltó una risita y le dirigió una mirada se disculpas.

Naminé se separó un buen rato después, murmurando algo un tanto inentendibles que bien parecían reproches contra Roxas, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y a la vez trataba de que su voz no temblara tanto. De la nada Riku lo sujetó de un hombro y lo atrajo hacia sí, rodeándolo con un solo brazo. No dijo nada, ni siquiera miró al confundido rubio ya que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados con una expresión que bien podría confundirse con enojo y alivio. Entonces Roxas entendió que solo debía dejarlo así, y colocó su mano sobre la del peliplata, logrando así calmarlo. Fue en eso que su mirada se desvió hacia aquel que faltaba.

Axel lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, probablemente más por la acción de Riku que por otra cosa, pero también se podía distinguir una sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Roxas bajó su mirada y un leve sonrojo se acomodó en sus mejillas. Con suavidad para no parecer grosero, se soltó del agarre de Riku y miró fijamente al pelirrojo, acercándose lentamente a él.

—Axel… yo-…

De pronto una repentina explosión sacudió por completo la habitación y por poco los hace perder el equilibrio. Miraron por todas partes mientras enormes pedazos del techo se estaban desprendiendo, cuando de nuevo surgió otra explosión. Luego sonó un crujido extraño, Riku tuvo un espantoso presentimiento y se giró hacia Arxid. Todos hicieron lo mismo y la vieron con el puño destrozando un control blanco que mantenía apenas una lucecita roja parpadeante. Aún de rodillas y con la cara agachada, se irguió lo suficiente para enseñar una sonrisa torcida.

—No habrán creído que los iba a dejar ir así como así, ¿cierto? Si no puedo cumplir con mi deseo, entonces me conformaré con que nadie salga vivo de aquí.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre todos ellos. Pero la cadena de explosiones llegó tan rápido como la noticia. Desde todas direcciones un número indefinido de bombas comenzaron con la detonación activada por la alarma que la morena acababa de accionar.

Desde lejos, quienes escucharon aquel poderoso estruendo, pudieron ver cómo la mansión completa era envuelta por una gran explosión, para al instante ser consumida por las llamas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_La historia se termina ahí. Ya no hay más._

_Cierra el libro y de nuevo están todos esos ojos encima suyo, pero se notan tantas emociones distintas en cada par iluminado, que solo puede reírse. Pero hay algo que incomoda, algo que no parece estar bien, algo que proviene desde su propio interior._

_Eso que parece haber quedado en el aire… ¿silencio?

* * *

_

_**N/A:** hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Si quieren matarme, lo entenderé, pero todavía no por favor xD. Se que no es la mejor forma de acabar así, pero vamos, igual deja un buen efecto xD_

_En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos quienes han llegado hasta este capítulo, de verdad se los agradezco, pero no crean que dejaré esto así, dentro de poco llegará el último cap de esta historia. Me parece increíble que finalmente vaya a terminar, ha sido tan largo ;_;_

_Bueno, de nuevo gracias a quienes han leído. Un review sería un bonito detalle :3_

_¡Beshosh!  
_


	18. Capítulo final

_**N/A: **¿Hello?... mmm, no hay nadie, no me sorprende... pero si alguien pasa por este olvidado lugar, quiero que sepa que... ¡LO SIENTO! ToT... hace cien mil años que debí publicar esto, pero no pude! me absorbió el estudio, y el hambre, y la falta de sueño, y el hambre, y las clases, y el hambre! por eso mil disculpas_

_Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los que me dejaron unos preciosos reviews en el cap anterior: **p3lu54, Nebyura, Roxas-Hikari-XIII**, y tambien a todos los que han llegado hasta este cap. Que si ya vieron, es el último._

_**Discleamer: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Square-Enix y Nomura Tetsuya-sama, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y su descenlace, además de unos cuantos personajes de mi cosecha.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo final: "En algún lugar del tiempo"**

_Eso que parece haber quedado en el aire… ¿silencio?_

…

No tenía nada en contra del silencio, es más, últimamente ya lo extrañaba, ya que en su nuevo trabajo era una auténtica rareza, pero justo en ese momento _ese_ silencio era bastante incómodo. Como si algo realmente desagradable estuviera viniendo, y de hecho eso pasaba, solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando la bomba explotó.

—¡No pudo terminar de esa forma!

Una de las niñas prácticamente saltó de su asiento, con el rostro indignado y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. La mocosa apenas le llegaba a la cintura pero aún así gritó lo bastante alto como para hacerla querer taparse los oídos; y fue peor ya que despertó la ira de sus demás compañeras que permanecían sentadas a su lado; cinco pequeños demonios que acechaban su cabeza. Cuando todas reaccionaron, casi salta de la sorpresa. Pero eso se ganaba Arxid por ponerse a trabajar como encargada de un dormitorio de niñas.

—¡Hermana! ¡Por favor dinos qué sigue!

—¡Hermana, dinos!

—¡Hermana¡ ¡Hermana!

—¡Cállense todas de una vez! —gritó la morena, casi explotando— ¡Y dejen de llamarme así, no soy la hermana de ninguna de ustedes, mocosas insoportables!

Todas las niñas se levantaron casi saltando y empezaron a correr alrededor de Arxid como si fuera el juguete de turno. Si lo que querían era marearla, lo estaban logrando muy bien.

—¡Waaaaa! ¡La hermana mayor se enojó! ¡Se enojó!

—¡La hermana se enojó, corran!

—¡Corran, corran!

En el reducido espacio que constituía el cuarto de lecturas del edificio, en la carrera del grupo de niñas por correr hacia la salida, hicieron un desastre a su paso. Libros, juguetes, sillas y hasta el papelero acabaron en el suelo, y solo se quedó ella para limpiar todo eso. Suspiró y salió a comprar un café; haber dejado el cigarro le estaba pasando factura en el departamento de ansiedad. Cuando las niñas tuvieron que irse a la escuela fue que empezó a ordenar sus cosas, no tenía idea de cómo iba a llevar todo eso a casa ella sola, pero mejor se ponía a limpiar antes de que se le hiciera más tarde. Lo peor es que aún tenía papeleo pendiente.

Mientras lo hacía, pensó en lo irónica que podía ser la vida. Hasta hace unos meses nunca se hubiera imaginado en un lugar como ese, rodeada de niños, de sonrisas y de una rutina tranquila y completamente ajena a las batallas, la sangre y el sufrimiento.

_De no ser por esos chicos…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Diez minutos para que la cadena de explosivos iniciara su secuencia._

Arxid buscó entre sus bolsillos con el brazo menos golpeado la cajetilla que le quedaba, estaba necesitando un cigarro urgentemente. Por desgracia se habían aplastado luego de tanto alboroto, y la sangre ya los había manchado, pero qué más podía importar a esas alturas. Con el pulso tembloroso puso uno en su boca y lo encendió, degustando la acidez de la nicotina en su garganta con el desagradable gusto a óxido producto de su propia sangre.

_Al menos no moriría sola._

Aunque los demás chicos en la habitación no pensaban igual.

Solo había una vía de escape de ese nivel del sótano y esa era la entrada que Arxid había bloqueado anteriormente. Lo peor era que ninguno estaba en las condiciones necesarias para abrirse paso a la fuerza a través de la puerta obstruida y las explosiones dentro y fuera de ese cuarto se estaban haciendo cada vez más grandes y ruidosas. Una de las primeras explosiones había hecho que parte del techo se desmoronara sobre ellos, y en un intento por protegerlos, Axel y Riku terminaron llevándose un golpea bastante feo con todos los escombros que les cayeron encima; y aún así seguían buscando una forma de salir. Pero a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio, Axel intentaba destruir los escombros que bloqueaban la salida, aún con nulos resultados.

—Es inútil. —sentenció el pelirrojo ya muy cansado—. No hay tiempo suficiente para quitar todo esto.

Tanto Naminé como Roxas estaban demasiado abatidos mental y físicamente como para estar de pie por cuenta propia, Riku intuyó que Axel también estaba cerca de su límite, y él ya había quedado lo suficientemente maltrecho al enfrentarse a Arxid. Parecía que se estaban quedando sin opciones y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas acabaran de esa forma; no de nuevo.

Si tan solo hubiera algo que no hubiera intentado antes, algo que-… ah, claro.

Riku se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se dirigió tambaleándose hasta Arxid, quien logró acomodar sus piernas para sentarse decentemente, pero temblaba y parecía tener algunos problemas para respirar. Se paró frente a ella pero no habló de inmediato, parecía dudar, pero sabía que guardar silencio justo en ese momento no era lo mejor, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo tan valioso.

—Ayúdanos a salir.

Las palabras de Riku dejaron estupefactos a todos los presentes sin excepción alguna, y tanto fue que a la morena se le cayó el cigarro de la boca de tanto que la abrió. Cielo santo, no podía estar hablando en serio. Pasaron varios segundos en que nadie dijo nada y solo se oían los ruidos de las explosiones sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que ella pudo articular.

—Que nos ayudes a salir, Arxid. —le repitió Riku.

—Tú de verdad te volviste loco. —dijo Axel detrás suyo— ¿Sabes a quién le estás pidiendo ayuda? ¡En primer lugar es por su culpa que estemos a punto de morir!

—Opino igual. —dijo Arxid, agachando la cabeza— Por favor no pretendas burlarte de mí.

—Tú conoces esta habitación mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, de seguro hay una forma de salir.

—No la hay, ríndete… no permitiré que salgan de aquí. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarlos? Si al menos logro que ese mocoso desaparezca…. Yo…

Llegados a ese punto Riku ya había perdido toda la paciencia que le quedaba. Le sujetó fuertemente de uno de sus brazos y la tironeó hacia arriba para obligarla a ponerse de pie, sorprendiendo un poco tanto a la morena como a los otros detrás de él. Arxid había visto enojado a Riku antes, pero no de esa forma, le parecía increíble que no haya perdido el control antes cuando pelearon en serio, pero no estaba preparada para lo que le dijo poco después de levantarla.

—Sacrificaste demasiado como para arrepentirte, entiendo eso. Pero tampoco puedes abandonarlo todo. ¿Crees que _Jace_ aprobaría esto?

—¿J-jace…? —abrió los ojos a sobremanera y su cara se deformó a causa del espanto— ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano! ¡No te atrevas!

Sin realmente esperarlo, Riku recibió un fuerte puñetazo del lado izquierdo de su cara, acabó soltando a Arxid, y ella no tuvo la suficiente firmeza en las piernas como para mantenerse en pie, por lo que cayó sentada. También hubiera esperado insultos a su persona o hasta para su madre o sus antepasados, pero lo único que escuchó fueron las explosiones de los pisos superiores sobre ellos. Cuando se fijó en la morena, ella solo estaba ahí sentada en el suelo, temblando y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo… No tienes el derecho… No-… No lo vuelvas a-…

Bien, admitía que fue una estupidez hablar de más, pero ya no les quedaban más opciones, ni mucho menos tiempo. Ya después aguantaría los madrazos y los golpes. Por eso le habló de su hermano, él no conocía mucho al respecto, solo lo que la misma Arxid le había mencionado, que fueron cosas mínimas que podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Y aunque no alcanzó a decir mucho por la prisa que tenían por salir de ahí, Arxid se mostró muy afectada.

— Tú tampoco quieres morir, ¿no es así? Entonces dime…

Axel, Roxas y Naminé se acercaron a ellos, en silencio, pero alerta. Arxid se veía demasiado alterada, y Riku no parecía querer moverse de donde estaba, si cualquiera de ellos hubiera interferido en ese momento, de seguro algo hubiera salido mal, por eso todos aguardaron en silencio.

Por su parte, Riku se acercó a la morena y la ayudó a levantarse con más suavidad, ella no lo miró, hasta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que la estaban tironeando. Apretaba con fuerza los labios mientras mantenía los ojos pegados al piso. Hubo una explosión que sonó particularmente cerca de ellos, cosa que los alertó a todos, lo suficiente para que Arxid se soltara del agarre de Riku.

—Hay una forma. —dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —respondió Riku a su lado.

—¿Tengo cara de chiste?

Se acercó hasta la pared izquierda junto a la única puerta y movió unas baldosas hasta que las removió, de allí aparecieron un juego de cables de colores que Arxid empezó a intercambiar con una agilidad impresionante, hasta que algo hizo clic muy cerca de ella, y del piso se abrió una puertecita, mostrando a los chicos expectantes un montón de cartuchos cilíndricos, un carrete de mecha y bolitas grises.

—¡¿Más explosivos? Oye, ya deja de jugar con nosotros. —dijo Axel.

—Es para que salgan, torpe. —dijo Arxid con una extraña calma—. Si usan esto para volar la base de la puerta, el seguro no lo resistirá, esto destruirá los grilletes que ajustan la puerta en los laterales ya que demoler las paredes es imposible, están hechas de un material especial; despejen esa zona y caerá; supongo que el espacio que debería quedar será suficiente para que salgan todos ustedes.

Por inercia todos sonrieron. Los dos ojiverdes se pusieron manos a la obra, dejando a Naminé a cargo de Roxas mientras en la habitación los temblores se sentían con más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. Arxid se hizo a un lado, apoyándose contra una pared y cayendo al suelo; las costillas le dolían como el carajo, era seguro que tuviera dos o tres rotas, y para rematé había perdido más sangre de la que había imaginado en un principio. Tan absorta estaba en eso que no notó que Roxas la miraba fijamente.

Extrañamente, se sintió muy incómoda, la forma en que ese chiquillo la estaba mirando no le gustó para nada; la idea de que estuviera viendo algo profundo de ella la asustó, pero no alcanzó a concretizar mucho cuando escucharon los gritos de Riku, anunciando que estaban listos, pero Axel dijo que debía revisar que estuvieran en buena posición o podrían trabar la única posible salida.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Vuélalo de una vez! —le gritó Riku.

Axel chasqueó la lengua y materializó uno de sus Chakrams, lo envolvió en llamas y lo lanzó contra los explosivos puestos en la base de la puerta. Bastó con que estos rozaran cerca para que formaran una poderosa explosión. Toda la habitación tembló fuertemente, incluso llegando a hacer crujir gran parte de la mansión. Y tal como lo dijo Arxid, la senda de entrada quedó desbloqueada, mostrando la tan ansiada salida.

Axel subió a Roxas a su espalda y tomó a Naminé de la muñeca para sacarlos de ahí, pero no salieron de inmediato ya que Roxas le pidió que esperara y que se acercara a Arxid. Axel dudó, miró a Riku buscando alguna queja en contra, pero el platinado también miraba fijamente a la morena, quien solo se quedó con la cabeza gacha. Axel se acercó hasta quedar frente a la chica, pero ella ni se molestó en levantar la cara.

—Gracias. —le dijo Roxas.

—Lárguense. —le respondió ella.

—Pero-…

La parte donde estaba la rosa gigante se sacudió y el techo sobre esta colapsó, enterrando la mitad de la habitación. Axel estuvo a punto de gritarle a Riku que salieran de inmediato, pero se detuvo cuando este pasó justo a su lado y agarró a Arxid con fuerza por los brazos para hacer que se levante, luego la agarró por la cintura, y como un saco, la colgó a su hombro.

—¿Qu-…? ¡Riku! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame! —gritó ella, indignada.

—Ya deja esa actitud de chica cool, no te queda.

Naminé miró a Roxas y ambos sonrieron, Axel negó con la cabeza pero sin lograr ocultar la pequeña sonrisilla que se formó en sus labios. Arxid pataleó sin mucho éxito a la vez que le gritaba a su captor palabras no aptas para menores de edad.

—No esperes morirte sola. Tienes muchos crímenes a los que hacer frente.

—¡Que me sueltes cretino! ¡No necesito tu lástima!

—No es que la hayas tenido. Solo que recordé que los amigos nunca se abandonan. Sora vendría desde donde sea que esté solo a patearme el trasero si te dejo aquí.

La morena se paralizó, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Dejó de sacudirse, guardó silencio y apretó los labios. Riku tomó eso como una señal positiva, y sin más por discutir, alentó a los demás a salir de ese lugar antes de que este acabara de derrumbarse.

—Imbécil… —dijo Arxid en murmullo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alcanzaron a escapar a duras penas, ya que nada más alcanzar el primer piso, la cadena de explosiones de activó, enviándoles todos los escombros del techo y las paredes por sobre sus cabezas. El suelo temblaba y más de una vez estuvieron por tropezar y quedar bajo alguna pared; salieron del edificio casi de milagro.

Lograron llegar hasta un claro en una arboleda cercana, donde todos tuvieron que apoyarse contra algo. Además de las heridas por la pelea, el cansancio físico y mental era demasiado. Naminé fue la primera en recuperar el aliento, se puso de pie aún tambaleándose un poco y se aseguró de que estuvieran todos allí; gracias al cielo, no faltaba nadie.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó la rubia.

Axel —tumbado en el suelo boca arriba— alzó un pulgar de forma afirmativa, Roxas a su lado asintió con la cabeza, Riku mostró una leve sonrisa y Arxid no se movió. La morena había quedado apoyada de espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Bueno, al menos el peligro ya había pasado.

—Roxas… —la rubia se acercó al chico y tomó una de sus manos— ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta llamó la atención de los otros dos chicos, que se irguieron en donde estaban para mirar fijamente al rubio. Si bien era cierto que se había salvado por poco de una muerte casi segura, la enorme presión por la que había pasado no era algo que pudieran tomar a la ligera incluso si ya no había peligros aparentes. Roxas estuvo a punto de perder su conciencia como tal, y por ende su propio ser, por lo mismo la preocupación.

—Estoy bien… —el muchacho sostuvo la mano de la chica y le sonrió— Tranquila, además del cansancio, dudo tener algo más serio.

Los tres suspiraron con alivio, con un gran, gran alivio. Entonces, ¿era así como acababan las cosas, después de esos casi sesenta años?

—_Cambio. En espera de órdenes_.

Ah, parece que no.

De repente una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos sonó sorpresivamente, todos se giraron y vieron a Arxid sujetando un comunicador cerca de su rostro. _Oh cielos, no de nuevo…_

—¡Arxid!

Riku se levantó a duras penas de donde estaba, listo para dirigirse a la chica y sacar de vuelta su llave espada de ser necesario, pero apenas alcanzó a dar un solo paso cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que la morena decía.

—Informe recibido, teniente. Abandonen a los blancos. Ya pueden largarse, la maldita misión fue un fiasco. Cambio.

—_En seguida enviaremos una escolta a recogerla. Cambio._

—No envíes una mierda, te digo que se vayan ahora, por el gran carajo…. Cambio.

—_P-pero Capitán, no podemos simplemente dejarla aquí si-…_

—Teniente, estoy muy cabreada. Si te digo que vas a tomar a tu escuadrón y te vas es porque ESO vas a hacer. Y me importa un rábano la guía de la Central, diles que me comunico con ellos después.

—_C-como ordene, Capitán… Cambio y fuera._

Arxid guardó el comunicador y sacó una cajetilla, miró fastidiada el contenido de la susodicha cajita y sacó un cigarrillo; el último. Levantó un poco la vista —pero no demasiado— y para cerciorarse de que, como creía, todos los otros chicos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella con miradas que —en honor a la verdad— no estaba de humor para interpretar. Ella también estaba un tanto sorprendida, pero prefirió ignorar esa rara sensación en su pecho. Y joder, no encontraba el maldito encendedor.

Riku no pudo evitar sonreír, quizás después de todo la había juzgado mal; eso o lo que se dijeron allá en el sótano de verdad le afectó. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y caminó hasta la chica, para recoger el encendedor que había caído a uno treinta centímetros de su dueña. Cuando se lo entregó ella se lo quitó de las manos de un manotazo y le evitó la mirada. Bueno, al menos seguía siendo la misma arisca.

—Me quiero volver chango… —dijo Arxid, apretando la colilla entre sus dientes y mirando hacia la mansión—. El maldito lugar quedó hecho una mierda… Él va a enojarse conmigo en cuanto vea esto.

—¿Él? ¿Quién? —le exigió el peliplata.

—Mi informante, ¿quién más?

Una respuesta quedó atorada en la garganta del chico, y a continuación pasó a sentirse muy estúpido. Ahora varias cosas empezaban a cobrar un sentido diferente a como las había configurado al principio; uno muy diferente. ¿Cómo fue que no se le ocurrió antes? Y no fue solo él, Axel arrugó la frente sin poder imaginar quién en la mansión haría de informante para quien quería destruir el lugar y a todos los que habitaban ahí.

Todos menos la morena se miraron curiosos y claramente confundidos, ¿de verdad hubo alguien así? ¿Alguien con la suficiente sangre fría entregarle a ella el sitio en bandeja de plata? Sonaba algo bastante imposible, pero la verdad es que sin una ayuda interna, le hubiera sido imposible introducirse dentro de la mansión.

—¿Quién es? —dijo alguien entre ellos.

La única respuesta de Arxid fue un breve alzamiento de hombros, pero tras un poco de insistir, se limitó a apuntar con el dedo a la persona que se estaba acercando a ellos sin nadie que se diera cuenta antes.

—Hicieron un verdadero desastre.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio a excepción del sonido de las pisadas que se hacían más fuertes. Se detuvo a dos o tres pasos de Arxid, y ante la estupefacción de los otros, le dio una mirada analítica y altanera.

—Hola Zexion… —dijo Arxid exhalando humo— ¿Qué tal te va?

—Supongo que ya te harás a la idea de lo molesto que estoy, Arxid.

—¡¿Él? —exclamó Axel— pero se supone que…

Sonaba retorcidamente sensato. El mismo encargado de la seguridad del lugar era quien los había entregado a la destrucción. Pero parecía tan imposible aún a pesar de tener la verdad restregándoles la cara. Naminé fue la única que suspiró menos confundida, de algún modo parecía que lo vio venir.

—Por supuesto, sino ¿cómo esperabas a que mi gente y yo entráramos a tomar el control del sistema principal y luego de la mansión?

Parecía que querían pedirle explicaciones, pero nadie dijo nada. Solo por simple cortesía, el peliazul se acercó un poco más a ellos y se los dijo.

—Solo fue un ajuste de cuentas. Ese viejo me lo debía… A mí y a los que son como yo. Por supuesto, con ustedes escandalosos, ahí dentro, sabía que las cosas acabarían de esta forma.

Y sin decir más, el peliazul dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a más de alguno con la quijada muy abierta. Axel sintió algo similar a la rabia nacer de quién sabe donde en su mente, y probablemente no fue el único, pero siendo sinceros, ya estaba demasiado harto de todo y en exceso cansado como para molestarse por algo que no valía la pena en ese momento.

_Al diablo con todo._

O eso le hubiera gustado pensar, pero aún quedaban cosas pendientes por acabar, y una de ellas —muy importante— estaba sentada con ellos y muy nerviosa porque su último cigarrillo se estaba acabando. Axel se enderezó, llamando la atención de todos, y se giró hacia la chica, pero sin moverse ni alejarse mucho de Roxas.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ella? —al decir esto todos voltearon hacia Arxid.

La chica en cuestión soportó incómoda todas esas miradas sobre ella, y procuró mantener los ojos pegados a sus piernas, mientras fingía que los ignoraba. Caló con fuerza de su cigarrillo, y por el carajo, ya se estaba acabando.

Ciertamente no podían hacer la vista gorda con todo el jaleo que había armado, hayan sido por órdenes o por cuenta propia, eso no borraba el hecho de que estuvo muy cerca de sacrificar muchas vidas inocentes. Sin contar con que había tomado la vida de Diz. Pero, ¿acaso alguno de ellos estaba en posición de imponer un castigo? Sea como sea, no podían ignorar lo que había pasado.

Entonces Arxid pensó en que quizás no fue tan bueno haber rechazado la oferta del teniente sobre el que alguien la fuera a recoger. Pero bueno, ¿qué mejor momento para pagar los pecados que el ahora? _Iba a necesitar un cigarro nuevo pronto._

—Dejemos que se vaya. —se escuchó de repente.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras: Roxas.

El chico en cuestión había logrado ponerse de pie, pero se sujetaba con dificultad del árbol que tenía a su lado; como se sujetaba con ambas manos, era obvio que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo para verse lo más digno posible, y sin embargo su expresión no podía estar más lejos del cansancio. Sus ojos mostraban una determinación férrea, una que descartó inmediatamente las posibilidades de que lo que había dicho fuese una broma.

—Pero… Roxas, ¿estás seguro?… —dijo Naminé.

—Oye, ¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo? —dijo Axel, acercándose al rubio para ayudarlo a estar de pie.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Todos miraron fijamente al rubio, no muy seguros de si debían debatir esa decisión. No es como si fueran a hacerle daño o alguna otra cosa a la morena, solo que simplemente no iban a permitir que se largara como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Había aún muchas preguntas que debía contestar, muchas explicaciones que hacer, pero…

—Está bien. —dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera que todos se callaron.

Bah, qué se le iba a hacer. Riku, Axel y Naminé suspiraron al mismo tiempo, dejándoles una sensación muy similar al alivio pero algo mezclada con la incertidumbre de tal decisión. Pero bueno, si era Roxas quien decía eso, ¿ellos deberían reprocharle algo?

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta, niño? —dijo Arxid de repente.

—¿Broma?

—¿De verdad perdiste la cabeza allá abajo, mocoso? ¿O pretendes hacerme rogar? Que sepas que no necesito la lástima de nadie.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Roxas miró a la chica algo confundido pero de inmediato cambió su expresión a una seria, trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no cooperaron mucho. Se sorprendió cuando una mano ajena lo sujetó de la cintura y lo hizo enderezarse y permanecer de pie de forma estable. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Axel, que lo miraban con cierto reproche pero que no se veían tan mal con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y de esa forma, apoyándose en el mayor, Roxas pudo caminar unos pocos pasos.

Tanto el rubio como la morena se miraron fijamente sin titubear.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

— Porque es triste. —se acercó más hasta quedar frente a ella y le sonrió— Es suficiente. Ya no tienes que seguir esforzándote. Ya todo está bien.

De forma lenta, muy lenta, Arxid fue deformando su rostro de una expresión neutra a un gesto de absoluto asombro. Levantó firme el rostro, enderezó su espalda y estiró sus facciones hasta incluso abrir la boca y no pronunciar sonido alguno.

—_¿Todo está bien?... _¡¿Todo está bien? —gritó repentinamente.

Con un gran esfuerzo y a la vez con aparente facilidad, Arxid se puso de pie —no sin mantenerse apoyada del árbol con una mano—, su rostro era pura rabia que hasta incluso apretaba los dientes. Axel de inmediato se colocó entre ella y Roxas para proteger al menor

—¡Les mentí desde el principio! ¡Les hice dañó, los utilicé como si fueran juguetes, casi te mato más de una vez y tú me dices-…! Tú me dices… Vienes y me dices que "¿todo está bien?" —se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA CONTIGO?

No, no podía ser cierto; simplemente no podía. Durante toda su vida fue odiada por su abuelo sanguíneo, tanto tiempo que llegó a creer que era obvio que fuese así, luego perdió a la persona que más amaba por culpa de algo que había estado arruinando su vida desde siempre. El odio era tan común para ella como el verde de las plantas. Nació siendo odiada, vivió odiando y jamás esperó algo más del mundo. Nadie podría otorgar perdón sin antes castigar, por eso estaba preparada para todo.

Excepto para eso…

En su búsqueda de venganza había hecho tanto daño a otros que no esperaba acabar con vida tan inmundo trabajo y solo entregar un reporte al final, como siempre había hecho. Sabía muy bien que en su momento tendría que pagar por todo, las cosas son de ese modo. Pero, ¿por qué cuando lo vio venir, nada de eso pasó?

¿Por qué no la estaban castigando?

Aquel niño que tanto sufrió por su culpa, esa criatura de vida artificial sin un verdadero corazón que se supone debía buscar venganza como ella, no lo estaba haciendo.

_¿Por qué…?_

Roxas tomó el brazo de Axel para que se hiciera a un lado, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Arxid se veía muy perturbada, estaba agitada y obviamente con los nervios de punta; la miró seriamente y procuró no titubear. Había que acabar con eso de una vez.

—No es como si te haya perdonado. Aún estoy muy enojado y dudo que vaya a olvidar esto en un buen tiempo… —apretó el brazo de Axel y respiró profundo— Tenías tus motivos, muy retorcidos, pero los tenías y al final acabaste ayudándonos. Me molesta, pero no puedo juzgarte por que también tendría que hacerlo con otras personas a quienes decidí perdonar.

"_Quiero que las cosas acaben bien esta vez, por el bien de todos, por que aún queda gente triste."_

—En el fondo tú también estás triste ¿verdad?

De no haber estado tan perpleja, a Arxid se le hubiera caído la quijada.

Algo… algo simplemente no estaba bien. Ese niño… ese niño no la estaba perdonando, pero tampoco la estaba castigando. Entonces ¿qué…?

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?_

La morena bajó los brazos y el rostro, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir. Axel miró de soslayo al rubio sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la chica frente a ellos solo por precaución, la verdad no esperaba escuchar algo así de él, pero si lo pensaba un poco, quizás fuese lo más obvio. Era _él_, después de todo…

—Ustedes de verdad que son… un montón de estúpidos. —dijo Arxid de repente.

Hubo más de una sonrisa entre ellos, excepto por la misma morena, quien mantuvo la cara agachada en todo momento. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse de nuevo, depositando casi todo su peso contra el tronco de un árbol y otro poco en sus debilitadas piernas; había dejado una mancha roja donde estuvo apoyada.

Entre tambaleos y pasos torpes, comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos y de ese lugar tan rápido como podía. Esa fue la última vez que la mayoría de ellos la vieron.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Formó cuatro columnas de diez libros cada una, y se limpió el sudor de la frente luego de decidir que dejaría esos textos allí y que al día siguiente le pediría el auto a su padre para poder llevárselos todos de un viaje. Luego corrió una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó, mirando hacia la entrada de aquel pequeño salón donde estaba aquel chico de tan conocida cabellera plateada, que la miraba desde hace quien sabe cuanto rato. Dios, daría lo que sea por un cigarrillo.

—Pudiste ayudar a limpiar, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella—

—Nah, se está bastante bien aquí.

La morena chasqueó la lengua y él se limitó a una breve risa. Riku dejó de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta para entrar al salón, observando lo simple del lugar, nada parecido a la chica que estaba ahí siguiéndolo a él con la vista. Y ahora que caía en cuenta, había estado bastante sorprendido de que fuera ella quien se comunicara con él luego del incidente del proyecto. Había pasado cerca de seis meses desde sus acontecimientos, y Arxid prácticamente había desaparecido. Junto a Axel y Roxas habían ido a la casa que ella tenía en Twilight Town, pero no estaba, y era extraño, ya que el lugar se veía intacto desde la vez que Axel estuvo allí. Se había ido dejándolo todo.

Habían estado ocupados encargándose de los otros chicos de la mansión. Eran bastantes y ahora ninguno tenía hogar, justo cuando estaban empezando a desesperarse, apareció un grupo de agentes de Shinra, unos tipos en traje de etiqueta negro y de caras poco amigables. Riku estaba preparándose para hacerles frente, cuando uno de ellos se adelantó y les dijo que habían sido notificados hacía dos días que el lugar estaba sin regularización de un encargado, y dado que la compañía era patrocinadora del orfanato desde su fundación, era su trabajo responder por cada uno de los chicos que no tuviera un lugar a donde ir.

Luego de eso, algunos fueron puestos en casas de acogida en otras ciudades, algunos de los mayores decidieron quedarse ahí, podían trabajar y mantenerse por su cuenta. Naminé fue trasladada a un hospital en Midgar luego de que se complicara un cuadro de asma, y allí pasó a quedarse en la casa de la hermana de su padre, el hombre que la adoptó cuando era una bebé, de modo que no había que preocuparse de su condición al menos por un tiempo. En cuanto a él, Axel y Roxas, se quedaron viviendo allí en la villa, en el lugar menos pensado.

—No hubiera esperado que nos dejaras la llave de la casa de tu hermano.

Arxid solo se encogió de hombros mientras recogía su cartera del colgador en la pared y sacaba de esta un puñado de llaves, argumentando de paso que era mejor que dejar el lugar a su suerte y que se llenara de polvo; ella no pensaba volver. Riku por su parte se permitió analizar a la chica una vez más, jamás en su vida hubiera esperado verla de esa forma. Usando un largo vestido blanco, de diseño simple, sin mangas, y ceñido a su cuerpo de modo que se veía más pequeña de lo que realmente era; tan diferente a cuando usaba esa ropa de hombre tan holgada. Rayos, hasta parecía… _femenina._

—Andando, ya es hora de que te lo presente. Pero recuerda que prometiste comprar las flores.

Ella recogió un sombrero ancho del perchero. Riku alzó una ceja e inmediatamente la cambió por una sonrisa tranquila al recordar aquello a lo que la morena se estaba refiriendo. Aunque le daba la impresión de que fue hace más tiempo del que en realidad había transcurrido. Todavía desconfiaba de ella pero algo le decía que podía mantener la guardia baja. Pero seguía confundido por algunas cosas, como por ejemplo…

—Arxid… —esperó a que ella le diera la cara— ¿Por qué me reportaste como muerto en el informe de la misión?

Cuando la misma chica le envió una copia del informe que había escrito, no pudo creer que lo haya puesto como "perdido en batalla". No solo lo había borrado de las listas de agentes y librado de que lo relacionaran con el proyecto Kingdom Hearts, sino que también le había asegurado una identidad nueva y los papeles suficientes como para viajar lo más lejos que le entrara en gana. Un pequeño detalle que su jefe no pasó por alto; le daba escalofríos con solo recordarlo.

—_¿Muerto? —preguntó el hombre frente a ella leyendo los papeles en su escritorio._

—_Sí señor._

—_La constancia forense no reporta ningún cuerpo encontrado en el lugar del desastre además de aquel hombre, esto… ¿DiZ?_

—_Sí señor… t-tampoco me explico tal cosa._

—_Oh… Bueno, además de esto, ¿te importaría explicarme qué hiciste con los papeles de migración esta tarde en la oficina de registro civil?_

—_S-solo… viejos ajustes… señor._

—_Entiendo, entiendo._

Arxid tenía muy, pero muy claro que su jefe no era ninguna clase de estúpido, y apostaría un brazo que sabía lo que en realidad había ocurrido y el cometido original de esos papeles que ella misma falsificó. Pero aquel hombre solo se limitó a sonreír de buena gana y quemar todos los informes de los forenses y los reportes de la división especial concernientes al desempeño laboral de la morena durante dicha misión, de su papelero. Y por si no fuera lo suficientemente perturbador, cuando ella iba dejando la oficina del susodicho luego de entregar su reporte, él le dijo en voz alta: "_Salúdame a tu compañero cuando lo veas."_

Zorro astuto. Le estaba debiendo un _enorme_ favor.

—Eso fue… inesperadamente amable de tu parte. —dijo Riku en tono molesto, refiriéndose a los papeles y la nueva identidad.

—Simplemente no quiero que vuelvas a pedirme favores. Después de este día no quiero volver a verte en muchos, muchos años más.

Riku rodó los ojos, ya se esperaba un comentario así de su parte, pero tampoco podía negarse. Ella se había arriesgado de una forma que él no se imaginó nunca, e incluso podía decirse que sin razón. Pero si seguía dándole vueltas a eso, tenía la impresión de que no sacaría nada bueno.

—Esa fue una historia muy interesante, la que le contaste a las niñas. ¿Qué son? ¿Las crónicas para tu vejes? —vio a la morena esbozar una pequeña sonrisa torcida—. Me hubiera gustado escuchar el final.

—Pues te jodes, que aún no escribo el resto.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta con llave y salió fuera del edificio. Riku la siguió y caminó a su lado. Tomaron un tranvía para ir a quien sabe dónde y se bajaron frente a un callejón residencial donde el sol pegaba fuerte, habían niños jugando, personas conversando y hasta unas cuantas tiendas. No había mucha basura y pocos autos transitaban por ahí; a primera vista era un sitio muy pintoresco.

Caminaron por un lado de la calle hasta una esquina donde resaltaba una escalera de ladrillos que conducía a la entrada de una de las tantas casas que allí había. La morena sacó una llave y entró, seguida del de ojos verdes. Riku se sintió incómodamente familiarizado con el lugar; las paredes, el piso y el cielo raso estaban barnizados en un tono rojizo, muy similar a la casa del hermano de Arxid en Twilight Town. Ella le ordenó esperar ahí en la entrada mientras iba a buscar algo.

Guiado por la curiosidad, Riku se adentró un poco en la casa; impresionantemente, estaba limpia y ordenada. No parecía un lugar donde ella viviera, o eso pensó hasta que en una mesita central vio varias fotos en exhibición. Con gusto les hubiera echado un vistazo de no ser por el manotazo que recibió en la nuca.

—Creo haberte dicho que no te movieras.

No tuvo oportunidad de reclamar por el golpe cuando Arxid se acercó a la mesita y tomó algo de ella. Le arrojó un pequeño marco, no más grande que una palma, en el que había una fotografía un tanto vieja donde salían cuatro personas. En ella puso distinguir primeramente a una Arxid muy joven, quizás de catorce o quince años, abrazada a un chico unos pocos años mayor que ella, y que a la vez estos eran rodeados por un hombre y una mujer adultos. Para enorme sorpresa suya, el chico que abrazaba Arxid era… muy parecido a él.

Diablos, se parecían mucho. Los ojos, el perfil, la forma de la nariz, el cabello claro —el de ese chico era rubio, a diferencia del suyo plateado. Eran tan parecidos que un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió la espalda.

—¡¿Él es-…?

—Cállate. No quiero que digas nada al respecto. Una sola palabra y te arranco la cara.

Arxid se puso unas gafas de quién sabe dónde sacó, y le dio la espalda.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando salieron volvieron a tomar un tranvía, solo para ir a la estación de trenes y tomar uno con el fin de hacer un viaje que duró cerca de una hora. Durante todo el trayecto Arxid mantuvo la boca cerrada, Riku se vio tentado a hacer algún comentario, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, se arrepentía. Y así pasaron todo el viaje hasta que se bajaron en una estación poco concurrida, con suerte se veía cuatro o cinco personas en los alrededores. Anduvieron por un lugar donde el camino era de tierra y cada vez había menos casas visibles, llegaron a donde una gran reja metálica obstruía el avance.

Arxid apuntó con una mano la entrada que estaba cerca de donde se habían detenido y se paró frente a una pequeña casucha con muchas flores en el frontis. La morena ordenó un ramo de flores muy grande y sacó la billetera de Riku de su cartera para pagar.

—¡Oye! ¡¿En qué momento-…?

—Cállate.

Nada más entrar Riku supo dónde estaba: un cementerio. Siguió a la chica en silencio, en dos ocasiones se toparon con otras personas que iban a saludar a los suyos, pero casi no se vio vida. Y de repente, se detuvieron. Ahí frente a ellos la lápida rezaba: _"Jace Heager. Devoto hijo. Amado hermano, compañero y amigo"_. Arxid se quitó las gafas, acomodó su vestido y se agachó sobre la lápida para depositar sobre estas las flores antes de empezar a hablarle.

—Ey, cretino… ¿cómo has estado? —le dijo Arxid a la lápida, y Riku se quedó en silencio mirando la espalda de la chica mientras ella proseguía— Lamento no haber venido antes, pero ya sabes, siempre me meto en problemas y el último fue bastante gordo, pero de alguna forma pude arreglármelas. Mira, traje a alguien que quiero que conozcas, un amigo… mi compañero.

Riku suspiró profundo antes de agacharse junto a la morena, para luego mirar fijamente el nombre inscrito en la lápida.

Estuvieron ahí cerca de una hora, a la salida pasaron a la florería de antes, donde la morena compró un enorme ramo de rosas blancas que pagó con su dinero, y luego volvieron a la ciudad, donde fueron a un café al aire libre, ella pretendía hablar de algunas cosas, pero solo redundaron en detalles insignificantes. Como lo que ambos bandos habían estado haciendo luego del asunto del proyecto.

Riku sabía muchas cosas que ninguno quería mencionar, pero sentía que debía decírselo. Algo tarde, entendió que la morena había acabado, sin querer, por cargar los pecados de todos aquellos que se habían involucrado alguna vez en el proyecto. Obsesionada y totalmente cegada por encontrar una compensación a la muerte de su hermano, llegó al punto de sacrificar a otros y estar a punto de hacer lo mismo con su vida. También se dio cuenta de que a propósito quiso convertirse en la enemiga de ellos, que la odiaran para justificar lo que estaba haciendo, por que en el fondo se sentía culpable. Había hecho cosas espantosas, ninguno de ellos iba a restregárselo en la cara, pero Riku sabía que Arxid arrastraría todos sus actos como una cruz por el resto de su vida.

Fue increíble que se dijeran todo eso en pocos minutos.

—Espero que no hayan maltratado tanto esa casa. —dijo Arxid, cambiando el tema de forma abrupta.

—La tratamos mejor de lo que tú hacías.

Ella soltó una carcajada de buena gana, haciendo que Riku también sonriera levemente. Pocos minutos después pagó la cuenta y se puso de pie para marcharse, pero antes de moverse, buscó entre las flores que había comprado, y dejó sobre la mesa una rosa blanca.

—Entrégaselo a la niña. —dijo ella antes de que Riku preguntara— Como ahora vive en la ciudad, vas a ir a verla ¿no?

Riku sonrió, tenía que admitir que era una buena forma de empezar a hacer las pases; al menos de forma relativa. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que las cosas pudieran tomar algún rumbo desde ahí. Ambos se fueron de ahí y caminaron por la ciudad sin realmente ir a algún lugar, ni tampoco decirse mucho.

—Mándale mis saludos a esos dos cuando vayas a Twilight Town.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó Riku—

Arxid lo miró un momento para luego levantar el rostro hacia el cielo, pensando en que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y que su madre se preocuparía si no volvía pronto.

—Voy a irme de viaje. —dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero que había tenido en la mano desde que salieron del cementerio.— Mi hermano siempre quiso ir a la isla de Kilika en Spira, rentar un bote y navegar por el Nebra, ver el Valle del Ámbar en el continente Rozariano, e ir a Rabanasta, en Dalmasca. Decía que la arquitectura de sus templos y edificios era una obra de arte, pero parecía más emocionado por la comida, jaja.

El ojiverde no dijo nada. Ambos chicos guardaron un profundo silencio mientras se detenían en un paso cebra y esperaban a que el semáforo diera la luz roja para los automóviles y la luz anaranjada del horizonte pegaba fuerte en su dirección. Los coches finalmente se detuvieron, y la gente a su alrededor se movió para cruzar la calle.

—Si ocurre alguna emergencia, contacta con mis padres. Ellos sabrán donde encontrarme.

—Espero no tener que hacerlo.

—Yo también.

Riku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, viendo como Arxid se alejaba entre medio de la masa de gente que caminaba junto a ella. Su sombrero blanco alcanzó a verse hasta unos pocos metros más allá; entonces la luz del semáforo cambió de color.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

En la estación central Roxas estiró las piernas mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la banca; diablos, llevaban esperando demasiado. A su lado, su pelirrojo compañero bostezaba aburrido y con un deje de molestia entre las cejas, cosa que le provocó al rubio una pequeña sonrisa; sabía el por qué de su molestia y no podía hacer más que encontrarlo gracioso.

—El tren de Riku debe llegar en unos minutos más. —dijo el ojiazul, provocando en el mayor un gruñido de enfado.

—Lo haces a propósito ¿cierto? Haz pasado la última media hora recordándome que ese tipo viene, ¿te hace gracia o qué?

—Pues con la cara que pones, claro.

Axel chasqueó la lengua y Roxas se rió. Se suponía que Riku había ido a la capital por "asuntos sin resolver" que no quiso explicar mucho, pero ellos ya habían intuido que quizás tuviesen que ver con cierta chica problemática de cabello oscuro. Roxas se sintió tentado a investigar más, sacarle algo al peliplateado sobre sus verdaderos propósitos sobre ir a esa ciudad, pero recapacitó a tiempo ya que no era asunto suyo. Y al menos de momento estaba tranquilo, llego a temer que algo malo le pasara, pero el día anterior había telefoneado diciendo que tomaría el primer tren que saliera hacia Twilight Town.

Ahora estaban esperando a que volviera, aún si Axel no estaba muy feliz con la idea.

—Pudo haberse quedado más tiempo allá.

—No digas eso.

—Es verdad, ahora ya no podremos hacer más seguido lo que pasó esta mañana en la ducha-…

Con un potente codazo Axel perdió todo el aire del estómago, haciéndole recordar tarde que no podía bromear con eso en público, y aún en privado lo golpeaba. De haber podido levantar la cara se hubiera reído de lo roja que tenía la cara el rubio; vaya que tenía fuerza ese enano. Por suerte para Axel, el tren que tanto esperaban llegó, dejando ver un gran tumulto de gente nada más abrirse la compuerta, aunque no por eso Roxas dejó de tratar de ahorcarlo.

—Siguen llevándose tan bien como siempre… —dijo alguien.

Ambos chicos levantaron la vista hacia el andén de bajada de pasajeros, donde encontraron a Naminé. La rubia les sonrió cálidamente a la vez que contenía una carcajada y ellos dos también sonreían.

—¡Roxas! ¡Axel! —levantó un brazo a modo de saludo.

—¡Naminé! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El saludo fue más efusivo de lo esperado, quizás porque no pensaban verla a ella ahí tan pronto. Ambos chicos estuvieron felices de que su salud hubiera mejorado tanto desde que se había ido, se le veía hasta radiante. Luego de los saludos fue que Roxas se dio cuenta que Riku no estaba por ningún lado. Hasta pensó que llegarían juntos luego de ver a la rubia, pero no estaba, y al preguntarle a Naminé, ella soltó un suspiro.

La rubia les contó que Riku había ido a verla el día anterior, en esa visita, le contó que había decidido irse de viaje. No dijo a donde, ni tampoco por qué, solo le dejó una rosa blanca junto con un boleto de tren, y se marchó.

—Entonces… él… ¿ya no vendrá?

—Dijo que tenía respuestas por encontrar, pero que esperaba volver a encontrase con nosotros algún día.

Roxas no se esperaba eso, y no pudo esconder el sentimiento de tristeza que brotó en él al pensar que cabía la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. Pero antes de que sus pensamientos se fueran a extremos ilógicos, sintió la mano de Axel sobre su hombre, y la de Naminé tomando una de las suyas. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, no es como si Riku no pudiera cuidarse solo, y estaba seguro de que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse; quería creerlo con todo su ser.

—Entiendo. Bueno, suena como él. —dijo Roxas.

Los tres emprendieron marcha hacia la casa que anteriormente perteneció al hermano de Arxid, Naminé quedó boquiabierta cuando le dijeron que habían estado viviendo ahí desde que todo el asunto del proyecto había terminado. A su vez, ella les dijo que en la capital la estaban tratando médicamente mejor de lo que lo hacían en la mansión, y que gracias a eso su cuerpo se había fortalecido mucho más.

—¿Has sabido algo de los demás chicos? —preguntó Naminé

—Pues…

Roxas se rascó la cabeza y agachó la cara para ocultar cierto sonrojo, Axel se tapó la boca para ahogar una carcajada, pero no fui lo bastante discreto como para que la rubia no lo notara.

La verdad les había costado un poco ponerse en contacto con la mayoría de los chicos que vivieron con ellos. Por suerte, los amigos más cercanos de Roxas —Hayner, Pence y Olette— aún vivían en Twilight Town y se veían bastante seguido. Naminé preguntó por Demyx y Zexion, quienes habían sido muy cercanos a ella, pero nunca esperó la respuesta que le dio el rubio. Ambos también permanecieron en la villa, tuvieron suerte para conseguir unos empleos, así que un buen día fueron a visitar a Demyx. Lo que jamás esperaron ver fue que nada más ir a buscarlo, lo encontraron siendo arrinconado en una pared por Zexion, y siendo besado por él.

Naminé abrió los ojos como platos y un vistoso sonrojo le cubrió la cara, Roxas se golpeó la frente con una mano, y Axel se partió de la risa, alegando que fue increíble ver la cara de "trágame tierra" de Demyx, y la de furia de Zexion.

—¡Tuvimos que salir corriendo para que no nos matara! —dijo Axel.

—Si puedes hacer algo para ayudarme a olvidar eso, juro que te haré una estatua. —dijo Roxas.

Naminé sufrió un ataque de risa impresionante, estaba segura de que nunca en su vida se había reído tanto; si hasta llegó a dolerle el estómago. Pasaron gran parte del día dando vueltas por la villa, hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en esos meses de paz, riendo y hasta haciendo bromas entre ellos; viviendo como si fueran personas completamente normales. Los tres tuvieron la impresión de que era extrañamente irónico.

Llegó la tarde, así que fueron a donde vivían para beber algo caliente y seguir hablando, fue antes de entrar que Naminé se detuvo y jaló a Roxas de una muñeca.

—Roxas, hay algo que necesito decirte.

Estaba inesperadamente seria, de hecho, había sido un cambio muy brusco de su actitud. Roxas pareció tan confundido como Axel, ambos se miraron, luego a la rubia, ella mantuvo su vista en el menor y este asintió. Ambos miraron al pelirrojo, y este entendió la indirecta, acatando casi de mala gana que tenía que irse a dar una vuelta. ¿Qué podría ser? Cuando entraron a la casa, los dos rubios se fueron a un cuarto alejado, y Axel se quedó en el salón, tumbado en la alfombra; había algo que le dio mala espina, pero no podía ser nada grave, ¿o sí?

Pasados unos minutos, escuchó unos murmullos, un leve "_...desde hace tiempo quise decirte que tú…"_ y se tapó los oídos, no quería saber, así que se levantó y salió a la calle. _Así que era eso._ Esbozó una sonrisa torcida; era lo obvio ¿no? Ellos habían sido Sora y Kairi, era tan obvio que se sintió el más grande idiota del planeta. No tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que estaban hablando, y eso hacía que algo desagradable se retorciera en su pecho. Así era como debían ser las cosas.

_¿A qué rayos he estado jugando todo este tiempo?_

Y entonces, ¿dónde quedaba la determinación y los juramentos que se había hecho a sí mismo con respecto a Roxas? Al fin y al cabo él había elegido ser solo un amigo una vez. De verdad creyó que ahora podría ser diferente, de verdad creyó que podría luchar por lo que quería y no por lo que debía hacer; de verdad lo creyó. Y ahora la realidad venía a patearlo en la cara.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y él casi se cae hacia atrás por estar apoyado en esta. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Naminé. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos.

—Ey... —dijo Axel como saludo, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa; una muy extraña sonrisa.

—¿Me acompañas hasta la estación? Mi tren de vuelta a la capital sale en media hora.

—¿Eh?

—Si no estoy en casa pronto, me regañarán.

—Pero… ¿Y Roxas? Espera, voy a busc-…

Antes de que diera un paso, Naminé le agarró el brazo con inesperada fuerza y lo detuvo. La rubia sonrió muy tiesa, tenía la incomodidad escrita por toda la cara, pero insistía en sonreír y eso a Axel le pareció terriblemente desagradable; algo le dio muy mala espina.

—Está bien, solo vamos. —dijo ella.

Ella lo tironeó un poco y él no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso y ponerse a caminar. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de que algo iba mal. Axel empezó a inquietarse, las cosas no estaban resultando como pensó que resultarían, algo muy raro estaba pasando; en serio. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Naminé se veía así? Y más importante: ¿Dónde estaba Roxas? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?... _Con ella…_

—¿Qué paso? —dijo el pelirrojo de repente, mientras iban llegando a la estación.

—Algo inevitable, pero no te preocupes. Creo que me siento más aliviada.

Sintió una necesidad casi bestial por saber qué carajos había pasado, pero al verla de frente, se quedo paralizado. No pudo entender. No pudo descifrar el significado de esa expresión, del brillo de esa mirada azul. Una pequeña sonrisa petrificada, sus ojos luminosos pero turbulentos; ¿qué era? Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. No tenía el valor para preguntarle y no sabía el por qué de esto, así que solo siguieron caminando en silencio. El tren de Naminé aún no arribaba, así que se sentaron en una banquilla a esperar.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo vuelves? —dijo Axel sin realmente saber por qué habló.

—No lo sé, es probable que nunca.

Ok, ahora sí que se sorprendió; de hecho, estuvo seguro que era una de las pocas veces que abría los ojos de esa forma. Se puso de pie increíblemente rápido y se paró frente a ella. Ahora estaba enojado, muy enojado.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dijo él.

—Pues eso mismo… No creo que deba explicar mucho, solo es así.

—¡Pero…! Naminé, se supone que tú y Roxas…

Su boca se paralizó. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? ¿De verdad pensaba acabar esa frase? Porque, por como iba, esa desagradable sensación en su pecho parecía querer desgarrarlo por dentro. Naminé lo miró fijamente y sonrió con bastante calma.

—¿Nosotros qué? —dijo ella.

—B-bueno, tú sabes… eso que hablaban hace rato…

—Haha, sabía que estabas escuchando. Pero después de todo, por mucho que nuestros yo anteriores hayan estado tan_ unidos_, nosotros somos diferentes, y no pude ganarte.

—¿G-ganarme?

Entonces su cerebro hizo click, sumó dos más dos, y se sintió aún más cretino de lo que se sintió hace un momento. Todo su coraje se hizo pudín y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue volver a sentarse en la banquilla. Volvieron al silencio, a uno impresionantemente incómodo, entonces el pelirrojo pudo atar las cuerdas que quedaban sueltas para luego pasarse una mano por la cara y soltar un suspiro. Miró de reojo a Naminé, ella estaba demasiado tensa.

—Perdóname. —dijo él en voz baja.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Es como es, y en cierta forma me alegra, ya que si estás tú, nada malo puede pasarle a él.

—Aún así… perdóname.

La vio sonreír por un segundo antes de que rompiera a llorar. Fue un llanto tan calmo y silencioso como esa tarde anaranjada, y a la vez tan cargado de tristeza que rayaba en lo insoportable. Naminé lloró con la cabeza gacha y con las manos hechas puños en su vestido. Ah, había comprado esa prenda especialmente para ese día. Todo lo que Axel pudo hacer fue mantener el silencio y poner una mano en la cabeza de la rubia, casi como una suave caricia. No ayudó a que se calmara, pero no podía hacer otra cosa además de estar ahí.

El tren tardó en llegar, casi había anochecido cuando los pasajeros pudieron embarcar. Naminé se apresuró para subir, no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente, y por supuesto, disculparse por el rato incómodo que de seguro le hizo pasar al pelirrojo, pero parecía ser él quien quería disculparse.

—Cuídense mucho por favor. —dijo ella.

—Te estaremos llamando.

Axel se quedó de pie en la estación hasta que vio desaparecer el tren en las montañas lejanas. No dejaba de sentirse como un cretino por lo que le había hecho a Naminé, pero tanto él como ella se dieron cuenta de que así eran las cosas, que ya era un poco tarde para sentirse mal por lo hecho; solo restaba seguir adelante. Y precisamente eso iba a hacer; en los minutos que la pequeña rubia lloró, él había tomado una importante decisión. Inspiró con fuerza y se fue de vuelta a casa. Aún quedaba una conversación pendiente.

Cuando llegó, Roxas lo esperaba sentado en la entrada. Bastó con mirarse para entender lo que había pasado, suerte para ellos que no hubo necesidad de dar explicaciones al respecto, pero no por eso iban a actuar como si nada pasara.

—Axel-…

—Tenemos que hablar.

—… Sí…

Entraron y se quedaron de pie en el salón. Al principio nadie dijo nada por el simple hecho de que ninguno supo cómo empezar, a pesar de que sentían que había mucho por hablar, las palabras simplemente se amontonaban en sus mentes y como resultado nada salía. Axel suspiró con fastidio y se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Naminé dijo que no volvería. —dijo Axel, viendo que el rubio bajó la mirada.

—Supongo que es mi culpa.

—¿Qué pasó?

Naminé se le había declarado. Tan simple como eso, pero al mismo tiempo no era así. Lo dijo con miedo, dudosa y más tartamuda que en toda su vida, pero jamás perdió el brillo de determinación en sus ojos, ni menos esa cálida sonrisa tan suya. Roxas sintió que el pecho le explotaría, pero las sensaciones que nacieron en él fueron muchas, demasiadas para entenderlas. Y al final, lo único que pudo definir fue tristeza y vergüenza. Estaba avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero no es que fuera culpa de ella, las cosas simplemente se habían dado de esa forma. Por eso no fue capaz de verla a la cara cuando dijo un suave: _"lo siento"._

—Se que puede parecer lo obvio, ya que nosotros fuimos… bueno, ya sabes… pero ahora no es así, somos diferentes… y no pude… de verdad no pude, Axel.

Axel entendió bien lo que quiso decir, a él tampoco le agradó mucho la idea, pero sabía que tenía parte de la culpa de las lágrimas de Naminé. Ninguno había querido lastimarla, solo fue inevitable. Sin darse cuenta, Roxas fue rodeado en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo tan repentinamente que dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

—¿Axel…?

—Las cosas acabaron de la forma que menos esperaba, aunque la verdad nunca esperé mucho de todo esto, solo estaba pendiente de sobrevivir al momento, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el futuro. Y cuando pasé cada vez más tiempo contigo, esa posibilidad no parecía ser tan mala. Al final… terminé muy enamorado de ti, enano.

Roxas sintió que de repente el pecho le iba a explotar. Era una sensación muy parecida a cuando Naminé le había dicho algo similar, pero la diferencia era que al salir esas palabras de la boca del pelirrojo, la reacción fue un millón de veces más fuerte. Sintió como la sangre se le subió a la cara de golpe y que una alegría ridículamente enorme lo llenaba de pies a cabeza. Axel lo estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que subir tímidamente sus brazos para corresponder el gesto. Aunque…

_¿Por qué sentía que en ese silencio había un "pero"?_

—Roxas… Puede que todo este asunto haya terminado, pero personalmente no lo siento así. Igual que Riku, yo también tengo muchas preguntas que no puedo ignorar… tengo que ir a buscar esas respuestas.

Ah, ahí esta el "_pero"_. Aún a pesar de que sintió que algo iba a destrozarse, no le sorprendió. Parecía raro, pero de alguna forma, sabía que iba a decir eso; o más bien lo esperaba. En el paso de esos meses de paz, ya se había percatado que tanto la conducta de Riku como la de Axel habían cambiado en algo. Y solo había una cosa que podría provocar eso: el hecho de que aún quedaban cosas inconclusas; en efecto, quedaban preguntas que exigían respuestas.

—Ninguna está aquí… ¿verdad? —dijo el rubio, aún abrazado al mayor.

—Lo siento Roxas.

Ni siquiera estaban discutiendo el asunto. ¿A sí de fácil iban a zanjar las cosas? Pero ambos entendían que eso no significaba que no reconocieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro; el problema era otro. Sucedía que, simplemente, las decisiones habían sido tomadas de antemano.

—No voy a detenerte, Axel.

—Lo sé… lo sé.

Ahora fue el pelirrojo quien sintió que se le contraía el pecho. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil decir eso, pero no esperaba que el rubio se lo tomara con tanta calma; esperaba unos golpes y quizás unos gritos poco morales hacia su persona, pero nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Roxas también había tomado sus propias decisiones, que se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo atrás. Pero era necesario decirlo; otra vez un _adiós._

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho._

—Lo siento Roxas, yo-… —de la nada, Axel recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo obligó a retroceder varios pasos.

—No me vengas con patrañas, por que estoy más que harto de ellas. —dijo Roxas, muy enojado—. Si piensas irte, iré contigo.

—¿Qué?

Axel abrió los ojos como platos y su quijada se vio tentada a caer hasta el suelo, pero su expresión se congeló al procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Roxas por su parte, se veía muy molesto, y de hecho estaba molesto; si ese pelirrojo idiota creía que no se había anticipado a eso, y que más encima iba a aceptar que se fuera a sus anchas muy campante, estaba MUY equivocado. Axel iba a decir algo en contra, pero antes de articular la primera palabra, cerró la boca de golpe, se enderezó y pensó con cuidado.

—Roxas… ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

—¿Tengo cara de chiste?

—No, pero-…

—Ya hablé y punto. Si estás pensando en decir alguna mierda romántica como: "_Veámonos de nuevo en la siguiente vida"_, o algo por el estilo, juro que te parto la cara aquí mismo.

Axel se quedó en blanco. Ok, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Tanta fue su sorpresa que no fue capaz de responder, aunque pasados unos segundos, se llevó una mano a la cara para ocultar su expresión. Roxas vio extrañado cómo los hombros del mayor comenzaban a temblar, y antes de que preguntara qué ocurría, Axel estalló en carcajadas.

Fue el turno del rubio de no saber cómo reaccionar. _¿Pero qué demo-…?_ Él siendo sincero y llega este a burlarse…

—¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio!

Pero solo logró que Axel se riera con más fuerza. Completamente avergonzado, con el rostro rojo de los puños apretados, Roxas le lanzó un puñetazo a pelirrojo, pero este alcanzó a esquivarlo. Empezaron un forcejeo en el que el mayor no paró de reírse, ni el rubio dejó de lanzarle improperios. Harto de tal burla, mandó todo al demonio e hizo ademán de irse de ahí, pero Axel lo detuvo atrapándolo en un nuevo abrazo.

Obviamente, intentó zafarse, pero como tantas veces antes, no pudo. Roxas maldijo internamente su poca resistencia al calor esa sensación tan cálida que transmitía estar con Axel. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, disfrutando de aquel momento como nunca antes se lo había permitido a sí mismo. Estaba bien, ¿no?, después de todo…

—Te quiero. —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡N-nada! —Roxas se soltó, tratando de huir.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Dilo de nuevo! ¡No te escuché! —lo abrazó por detrás haciéndole cosquillas—

—¡Pues mala suerte si no te lavas las orejas! ¡S-suelta, aléjate de mí!

—¡Roxas!

Quizás dejarlo así estaba bien. No había necesidad de forzar nada, después de todo nadie tenía prisa. De seguro algún día habría mas avances, algún día todo tendría forma propia y solo sus recuerdos bastarían para ser su guía hacia el futuro. Recuerdos de días que parecen una ilusión, recuerdos de batallas y logros, recuerdos sin verdadera fecha o ubicación pero que de esa forma son perfectos.

Recuerdos nacidos de aventuras que acontecieron en algún lugar perdido en el tiempo.

FIN.

* * *

_**N/A:** la verdad no sé que decir, aunque supongo que dar las gracias a todos ustedes que me han apoyado a lo largo y ancho de estos años de vida de este fic. Wow, de verdad cuesta un poco creer que haya terminado, pero me siento contenta con esto, es un alivio._

Nuevamente, MUCHAS, muchas gracias a los que llegaron a este capitulo, a los que dejaron reviews, a los que pusieron la lerta, a los que pusieron el "favorito" y a todos, todos los que leyeron solo por ocio. Me han hecho muy feliz. Espero verlos en otras historias más adelante, besos y abrazos para todos.  



End file.
